Twilight and Dusk
by MoonShadow269
Summary: The Empire consists of twelve houses, three kings, and peasantry. Leafpool is the daughter of Firestar and one of the heirs to the house of Zephyra. When natural disasters begin to occur in her beloved kingdom, it is a clear message to all that the next Gaian king must be crowned. But who is the new king? Is it the man with ice-blue eyes or is the one with the hidden shadow?
1. Opening Poem

Hey guys, I just want to point out that the entire story is NOT based on poetry. This is just the opening poem that supposed to give you hints about what's going to happen later on in the story. I kept seeing that people would look at the first chapter (which is an opening poem) and not move onto the next. I was afraid that all of you guys thought that this story was completely written in the form of a poem...but it's not. It's pretty much like a fictional novel.

I hope you all enjoy this story!

* * *

_The heart of the forest, the song of the crow_

_Where truth is hidden 'tween the friend and the foe_

_The Raven, the Lion, the Footsteps at Night_

_Will bring forth the king and his army of light_

_The Flit of a Feather, the Trickle of Stream_

_The love called Forbidden no longer a dream_

_The Leap of the Squirrel, the Bramble with Claws_

_The Call of the Star overrides every law_

_The Pillar of Fire, the Storm in the Sand_

_A series of hardships that no man could stand_

_The Eyes of the Hawk, the dance of the Piper_

_The deadliest bite from the maws of the viper_

_The Storm and the Brook approach from the sun_

_Time will pass then, 'til the battle is won_

_The Whispers of Midnight, the Rock and the Leaf_

_Will bring untold mischief, heartache, and grief_

_The Pools that surround us, the call of The One_

_Leads them from blindness, from sword and from gun_

_The Heart of Blue-Silver and Oak at its side_

_Will bring us great wisdom from Moon and her Tide_

_The Cycle complete, the world starts anew_

_The cats lose their shape and become humans too_

_And with this new change, the clans turned to one_

_The story of Empire had finally begun_

_Yet the history of darkness put in the shame_

_Sets forth destruction and victims for blame_

_When shadows will echo and love will be lost_

_The life of a loved one will be the last cost_

_The story of two retold from the past_

_Perhaps this time, their love will last_


	2. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS CATS

* * *

The social system of the Empire was not unique by any means. They had aristocrats, three leaders, a religious foundation, and of course, the peasants and other citizens. Two leaders, the domestic and the international, were elected by their citizens and were approved of by the aristocrats and their advisors. The third leader, however, was not chosen by the people or given the power at birth.

He was chosen by the earth, by the forces, and by all those who had passed. Those who had passed would imprint on a total of five candidates, each being marked by a single tattoo. The forces would then choose from those five and single out two. The earth, given the last vote, would crown the new leader and summon him hours before the ruler before him passed. In order to avoid corruption and fraud, the spirits marked the chosen upon their hearts, so the original tattoo itself is truly unknown. The forces step in and erase three marks before the earth crowns her king. The third leader binds the country together, blessing the earth it resides on and keeping her natural disasters at bay. Upon the death of the third king, the earth mourns until the next is recognized; bringing forth destruction till the new king takes his throne.

As if to assist the scholars and advisors in the country who would be looking for the next leaders, those who had potential of becoming king were tested for "heritage blood". This blood could not be passed genetically (disregarding its own name) but was also bestowed on those who were favored by the spirits. Mostly aristocratic males were tested, seeing as how the earth chose only male monarchs, (although their first wives were given power that matched their own) and every ten years, peasants would be tested for the "heritage blood". Those who were of high rank and were identified as positives had no status change. Those of lower rank, however, were immediately elevated. The families whose members ran out of this "heritage blood" lived on their wealth until slowly dropping back down to be peasants.

There could be no more than twelve "heritage blood" families alive at a time, and often, ancestors saw the same blood being present in the veins of their successors. Hence, the balance between aristocrats and the peasants relatively stayed the same.

* * *

It is the reign of Larkwing the First, Rushtail the Second, and Willowpelt the Third*. Larkwing, the domestic leader, had begun his term two years ago and would continue it until the age of sixty-five, when he would be relieved of his duties. Rushtail, the international leader, was well into his twentieth year and was reaching the ripe age of forty-seven. He, like Larkwing, would continue his term until retirement. Willowpelt, the Gaian leader, was in his fifties, and was surprisingly youthful despite the strenuous duty of connecting with the earth and holding the forces together. His position would be held till death.

There were twelve heritage families currently present—the house of Shadowrim, the house of Riverside, the house of Gustil, the house of Herobexy, the house of Yestermorn, the house of Necrasung, the house of Ebenwing, the house of Zecrorise, the house of Larixmin, the house of Wilstera, the house of Terrum, and the house of Zephyra. The houses of Shadowrim, Herobexy, Necrasung, and Zecrorise have been heritage families since the beginnings of time. The houses of Larixmin, Wilstera, Terrum, and Gustil had been founded several generations after the first three kings. The houses of Yestermorn, Ebenwing, and Riverside were formed three generations from the current date, 3245 A.R. Twenty years ago, the Zephyra house rose from the ranks of peasantry as its current head, Firestar, was recognized for the heritage blood within his veins.

The houses of Herobexy, Ebenwing, and Larixmin reached out to Firestar when he began to build his estate and settle into his new position. Bluestar, Whitestorm, and Tallstar were sent to the new head of Zephyra in order to assist in his settlement process. The house of Zecrorise presented a young female, Spottedleaf, as a prospective bride for the new aristocrat. Firestar was immediately bewitched by the beauty and gentleness of this woman and fell hopelessly in love with her. Several days before the actual engagement, Spottedleaf was killed on a dreadful day when her carriage teetered too close to the side of a cliff and all those accompanying the young mistress were killed.

Firestar mourned her death with his closest friend, Graystripe from Herobexy. It took a total five years until the flame-haired male opened his heart to another woman; a headstrong and moral-driven female by the name of Sandstorm. The two of them were married after a year of courtship and gave birth to a pair of fraternal twins the year after.

This is where our story begins. Leafpool, daughter of Firestar and twin sister of the brash and strong-willed Squirrelflight, develops into a beautiful woman under the love and support of her parents. Before we learn about her future and the days to come, we must first be introduced to the owner of this story.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

Leafpool watched the world around her as the leaves spiraled from the branches of the trees and danced their way to rest in the pillowy softness of the grass below. Squirrelflight shuffled overhead, steadily propelling herself upwards as she carefully made her way to the top of a magnificent oak tree. Behind Leafpool, Sandstorm and Firestar were curled up together contentedly, finished with the week's worth of complaints from the nearby peasants and letters from the capital. Leafpool turned her wide amber eyes to her parents, watching as her father pressed a loving kiss to his wife's cheek while keeping an eye out for Squirrelflight.

Sandstorm blinked affectionately at Leafpool and opened her arms out to her. Quietly, the eight-year-old climbed into her mother's arms and rested her cheek against Sandstorm's chest. The woman with auburn-colored hair pressed a loving kiss against her daughter's temple and stroked her light brown hair. Leafpool watched as her father gazed at the two of them with a look of fulfillment in his eyes before quickly scrambling onto his feet and taking off with a startled yell. "Squirrelflight!"

Leafpool and Sandstorm ignored the shout and basked in the warmth of the sun as they lazily turned towards to the direction of the oak tree. They had gotten so used to Squirrelfight's antics that her knack for getting into trouble was almost routine. However, since Firestar was often stuck in his office or away on duty and was unable to witness the countless times that his daughter took a step out of the safety zone, he frequently fell victim to his parental instincts. There was a flash of red and Firestar leapt into the air, delicately plucking his rambunctious and adventurous daughter from the tree and landing gracefully onto the grass. "I told you not to climb too high," he chastised her as he carried her back to the picnic blanket. In his arms, Squirrelflight pouted, narrowing her expressive green eyes and puffing out her cheeks.

Leafpool subconsciously noted the differences and similarities between herself and her twin sister. As much as she despised being compared to Squirrelflight, she couldn't help the thoughts that filled her mind. Squirrelflight was lively, charismatic, and loveable. Although she was talented in ripping her clothes on her constant "adventures", known to skip the lessons that tutors painstakingly tried to teach her, loud and often outspoken, she was loved by almost everyone who knew her. Leafpool, on the other hand, was deemed as the "good girl" and was so obedient that often times, she merely faded out of people's interests. She was skilled in all of the different subjects that tutors would teach her and was so talented with household tasks that she put the estate's maids to shame. She showed a particular interest in botany, anatomy, and medicine. However, being the less charismatic of the two, she was often forgotten in the shadow of her sister.

It wasn't just their personalities that clashed horribly. Their appearances were drastically different too. Leafpool had slightly wavy hair that looked like it was mixed between the colors of blond and brown. She considered herself to be mildly pretty with her large amber eyes and her long, curled eyelashes, but her features were exactly what made her feel as if she was the odd one out. All three members of her family had red hair. Her father had flaming red hair with emerald green eyes while her mother had a much more reserved auburn hair color and pale green eyes. Her sister had dark red curls and green eyes that seemed to be a shade between their parents. Squirrelflight looked like Firestar and Sandstorm's daughter. Leafpool, however, didn't.

Sandstorm had tried to convince Leafpool early on that her brown hair came from Sandstorm's side of the family. Leafpool accepted that excuse begrudgingly, but when her mother failed to come up with a good explanation for her eye color being so different, Leafpool decided to drop the matter and do whatever she could to please her parents. Although Firestar seemed to be just a little more taken up with Squirrelflight, Leafpool was thankful that her mother kept a very watchful and loving eye on her. So loving, it seemed, that even ignorant Squirrelflight would notice the extra care that their mother bestowed onto Leafpool and would complain about not getting her fair share of attention.

Leafpool snapped out of her reverie as her sister tugged insistently on her arm. "Come on, Leafa," Squirrelflight urged, using her nickname for Leafpool. "Let's explore! You're going to get fat and lazy if all you do is sit around."

"Squirrelflight!" Sandstorm scolded. Firestar looked slightly uncomfortable with the fact that he wasn't the one lecturing their daughter, but his wife shot him a look that said that she had responsibilities too. "Don't talk to your sister that way. Remember what I've told you before. Think before you speak."

"Yes mother," Squirrelflight replied in a perfunctory manner as she continued to tug on Leafpool's arm. Giving in, the brunette allowed her red-headed sister to pull her to her feet and drag her off.

"Don't go too far!" Firestar called.

"Yes, Father," Leafpool said just as Squirrelflight shouted, "yes, papa!" When their parents were safely out of earshot, Squirrelflight leaned in.

"Sorry I said that, Leafa." The redhead's eyes shone with a mixture of remorse and embarrassment. "I really didn't mean it."

"It's alright," Leafpool reassured her. "I know you didn't." She had eventually accepted her sister's habit of speaking without thinking. She knew that her sister didn't mean her any harm and would be the first to defend her in any situation. Although there were many things that she envied of her sister, Leafpool was thankful for having Squirrelflight as not only her twin sister, but her closest friend. "So where are we going to do this time?"

"Well, mother said that we're going to have some friends over for a week, so we won't be too bored with all our tutors and lessons and whatnot." Squirrelflight wrinkled her nose distastefully. "I don't understand why papa even sends them over for me. I think I'm made to fight in the military." As if to prove her point, the redhead punched the air twice and poised herself so that she mimicked the stance of a boxer.

"I think it's too early to say," Leafpool replied. It broke her heart whenever her sister mentioned going away and joining the military. According to the books that she studied, wars were far from peaceful and many families paid a heavy cost for their involvement. She wasn't ready to lose her sister—especially right now.

"Well, of course." Squirrelflight rolled her eyes and shook her head at Leafpool. "I need to train a lot more before I can join! I managed to convince Graystripe and papa to take me hunting with them later on." The redhead puffed out her chest proudly. "Papa said that if I behave properly, I'll get to try hunting too!" At the uncomfortable look on her sister's face, Squirrelflight sighed and gave her a small smile. "Leafa, both of us know that you're the smart one. I like to think that I can be your shield—you know? The warrior protecting the mage while the mage prepares the final blow…" Her green eyes sparkled. "Wouldn't that be amazing? We can be outstanding in different things!"

"Of course," Leafpool agreed softly. _But it would make me feel better if you weren't running off getting in trouble all the time_, she added quickly to herself. "Do you know who's coming over tonight?" She asked, quickly changing the topic.

A quizzical expression covered her sister's face and she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I don't know how many people are coming," she admitted. "But I know that Graystripe, Stormfur, and Feathertail will be coming. With luck, we'll see Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, and Crowfeather too!" Leafpool stiffened slightly at the last name her sister mentioned and Squirrelflight's eyes narrowed immediately. "What's wrong? Did Crowfeather do something to you? Why, I oughta…" She grumbled when her sister didn't respond.

"No, it's not that," Leafpool reassured her. "How do I say this…we're on the on the best terms. I guess I'm a bit too shy and quiet for his liking."

"A bit too shy and quiet?" Squirrelflight repeated scathingly. "I'll show him shy and quiet!" She turned on her heel and took a step in the direction of their parents before Leafpool quickly dragged her back.

"No, you'll show him headstrong and explosive," she corrected her sister. "It's alright, Squirrelflight. Besides, it's not really a big deal." It wasn't the only reason why Leafpool was reluctant to let her sister pick a fight with Crowfeather. First, Leafpool had to learn how to fight her own battles. Second, as much as she felt unappreciated by him, she wanted to make sure that they could at least get along to a minimum. Third, the look on Squirrelflight's face would give everything away, raise their parents' suspicions, and then Firestar would get overprotective and send all their friends away. Fourth…as much as Leafpool hated keeping secrets from her sister, she couldn't help but keep one hidden away. She felt an attraction toward him; when he was too close to her, she'd feel her heart start to accelerate or when their hands brushed, butterflies danced in her stomach. It was a difficult feeling to understand as an eight-year-old, and Leafpool was convinced that it would die away soon enough. Well, if it didn't, at least she'd be old enough to finally understand what it was until then.

"If you say so…" As expected, Squirrelflight looked convinced. However, the empathetic look on her sister's face reassured Leafpool that she wouldn't press the matter.

"So what game are we going to play right now?" Leafpool asked, changing the topic once again. She knew her sister was aware that she was keeping secrets, but perhaps the redhead felt a need for independence as well.

"Well, why don't we play a warrior adventure game again? I could be a warrior and you can be my mage and we can go out and defeat monsters!" When Leafpool nodded her consent, the two of them quickly slipped into their roles and began weaving an intricate plotline filled with daring adventures, dire circumstances, and of course, dragons.

* * *

"Graystripe!" Squirrelflight squealed, launching herself into the gray-haired man's arms. His amber eyes glowed with laughter and amusement as he squeezed her once and held his arms open to Leafpool. Shyly, the brunette slipped into his arms and relished the warmth of his embrace. Graystripe was so close to their family that he was almost considered part of it. He wasn't an owner of heritage blood, but he was the twice-removed cousin of Bluestar from Herobexy and therefore was considered an "inherited" aristocrat, one that didn't qualify for kingdom but was still elevated by his wealth.

Pulling away from Graystripe, Leafpool allowed him to ruffle her hair affectionately before she turned around to watch her sister greet Graystripe's children. Stormfur watched calmly as his sister and Squirrelflight embraced one another and nodded to Leafpool as a greeting. Like his father, Stormfur was an "inherited" aristocrat. He also had dark grey hair but he inherited his late mother's blue eyes rather than his father's amber.

Feathertail and Squirrelflight ended their greeting and the silver-haired girl blinked kindly at Leafpool. According to Graystripe, she looked exactly like her late mother Silverstream, but it seemed that the thickness of her pelt was passed onto her by her father. Both of them, much to the house of Herobexy's shock, chose to join their late mother's house; the house of Riverside. The two of them were at least three years older than Leafpool and her sister. Leafpool smiled back at the blue-eyed girl and kept her distance as more people entered the estate. Immediately, Squirrelflight was surrounded by friends and Leafpool was greeted briefly before being left in the shade of the nearby rowan tree.

"Leafpool." The brunette jumped at the gentle touch on her shoulder and whirled around to see her favorite tutor standing close behind her with an amused twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Cinderpelt! Are you staying over too?" When the gray-haired woman shook her head no, Leafpool deflated slightly.

"But I will drop by from time to time," Cinderpelt told her quickly. "Your father took the liberty of giving all of the tutors a week off and decided that you and your sister would have the entire week to relax with friends! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yes," Leafpool agreed dejectedly. "It definitely will be." She felt a pang of pain at the carelessness of her mentor's words. Squirrelflight often rejoiced in these rare occasions where their father would allow them to rest from their studies, but Leafpool usually felt completely alone in those moments. Her mother would be busy with being a good host and tending to their guests and her father's attention would be nearly impossible to catch. The tutors, who were usually the only ones who talked to Leafpool, would be absent. _I'll make up something about how I'm not feeling well_, Leafpool thought to herself as Cinderpelt patted her one last time on the shoulders and left on a carriage. _Otherwise Squirrelpelt'll try to get me to play with her friends._

Slipping away from the crowd, Leafpool disappeared through the front door and into the manor house, thinking she had gotten away unnoticed as a pair of icy blue eyes burned a hole into the back of her head.

* * *

As expected, the days that passed soon afterwards were uneventful and awkward on Leafpool's behalf. She dined twice a day with everyone else—at breakfast and at dinner. During lunch, her mother would go and chat with the other mothers whereas the men went out to hunt or drink together. Squirrelflight and her friends played with one another in the river that ran through the estate or rode horses around the forested acres that surrounded the manor house. Leafpool was alone for the majority of the time, often secluding herself in the enormous library that her parents had put together or reading underneath the shade of the redwood tree that she adored. Occasionally, Brambleclaw or his sister Tawnypelt would find her in the corner and ask her to join them, but she declined every request until they stopped coming.

As usual, the two dark-haired siblings were being courteous and kind with their offers. They did this every time that they visited. They would ask her to join them in their games for a period of time before Leafpool convinced them that it would not be necessary. Sometimes they would persuade her to at least be present during their activities and in those times, Leafpool abandoned her books and brought out her sketchbook. There, she would draw pictures of her sister and her sister's friends as they played together.

She marked the names of every unintentional model that she had drawn underneath their picture. If anything, she had memorized their appearances after sketching them for so long. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt were two years older than Squirrelflight and Leafpool. They were alike in physical stature but their personalities were very different. Brambleclaw was stoic and made his choices based on ethical reasoning. Tawnypelt was more of a "peoples person" and made decisions based on her morals and her beliefs. Both of them had dark hair although Tawnypelt had golden highlights to her hair. They shared the same color and shade of amber eyes as well as a broad-shouldered well-muscled form.

If there was any person who puzzled her the most out of all of Squirrelflight's friends, it was definitely Crowfeather. He was at least a couple of months older than Leafpool, but he treated her as if she were years younger. He was rude, proud, and arrogant towards the brunette but showed a much softer side to the rest of the group. Not to mention that, but the look in his eyes when he gazed at Feathertail bothered Leafpool. It was an emotion that she was unfamiliar with—the love beyond that of a sibling's, friend's, or a parent's. It was the look of a lover, something that she studied carefully and made repeated failed hypotheses of the outcomes of ridiculously obvious decisions that would be swayed by this so called "love".

Out of all the sketches in her sketchbook, the number of drawings she had of Crowfeather almost rivaled those of Squirrelflight's. Leafpool was an amazing artist despite the numerous times that she argued otherwise and was capable of capturing every emotion on a person's face. She had almost every expression that Crowfeather had ever shown in her presence documented and sketched. She had drawn his lean and sinewy figure and the trained muscles that twitched under his skin. It bothered her that she was so concerned and drawn by Crowfeather's presence.

Today was not one of Leafpool's lucky days. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt pleaded for her to join them or at least to watch them and Leafpool relented out of the amount of respect she held for the both of them. It was a hot summer day and Leafpool sweated uncomfortably under the shade of the sun. She shifted the sketchbook in her hands, almost guiltily stroking the last few blank pages. She would definitely have to ask her father for another book—her third book of the month.

A shout caught her attention and she lifted her head, startled when sparkling droplets of water splashed onto the grass a few feet in front of her. She wrapped her arms protectively around her sketchbook as a drenched figure stumbled toward her. It was Tawnypelt, dressed in a bathing suit and soaked flip-flops. "Why don't you join us?" The dark haired girl suggested, eying the bottle of lemonade that Leafpool had brought with her. The ice that Leafpool had added to the drink in order to keep it cool had melted away at least half an hour ago. "It's really hot right now."

Leafpool glanced uncomfortably toward the river where the others were playing and down at her white dress. "I don't have a bathing suit on," she whispered quietly.

"Then why don't we go back to the manor and get you dressed then?" Tawnypelt's intense amber eyes softened. Leafpool felt the skin on her arms prickle uneasily at the dark haired girl's suggestion. It was almost as if she was determined to get Leafpool into the water with the others. "Come on." Leafpool looked hesitantly at Tawnypelt's offered hand before gathering up her things and taking it. "Hey, I'm going to head off to the manor with Leafpool for a second," Tawnypelt called to her friends. When Leafpool felt their eyes turn onto her, she flushed immediately, feeling uncomfortable under their gazes.

"Got it!" Squirrelflight called back. Leafpool glanced uneasily at her sister and merely grew more distressed at the delight in Squirrelflight's green eyes. "We'll expect you guys to be back soon!" Tawnypelt squeezed Leafpool's hand to get her attention and smiled reassuringly.

"Come on," she said, tugging gently. "We don't bite." Letting out an awkward laugh, Leafpool nodded reluctantly.

"I-if you say so."

* * *

Leafpool shifted from side to side, guiltily relishing the coolness of the water despite her closeness to Squirrelflight and her friends. Squirrelflight seemed to be particularly engaged in a splash fight with Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt, who both looked more than determined to drench the redhead. Stormfur watched lazily from the riverbank and Feathertail carefully soaked herself in the cold river water. A splash caught Leafpool's attention and she saw Crowfeather's dark head surface before he quickly submerged himself again. She watched him warily—she knew of the Ebenwing's reluctance to swim and it was obvious that he was forcing himself to swim.

Five minutes later, Crowfeather was kicking away from the center of the riverbed. Leafpool watched him, expecting him to reach for a towel and dry himself off in the shade. However, he waded through the shallows until he was standing by Feathertail. She watched as the dark-haired boy lifted his head to talk to the silver-haired female and how his cheeks seemed to redden as she praised him.

Leafpool's heart clenched for a second and before she could recognize what had just happened, a cold splash of water drew a startled squawk from her throat. She whirled around, blinking wildly as her drenched hair whipped around and rested uncomfortably on her shoulders. "Look out!" She heard Tawnypelt yell just in time for her to squeeze her eyes closed at another well-aimed splash.

"Squirrelflight! The first one was on accident," Brambleclaw told Leafpool when she brushed the water away from her eyes. "Squirrelflight, however, thought it would be hilarious to splash you…_again_." Leafpool glanced at her sister and felt a bubble of exasperation and affection burst within her. Shaking her head slightly, she turned away as if to climb out before quickly whipping around and splashing Squirrelflight hard.

"Hey!" She couldn't help but giggle when she heard her sister splutter indignantly. "Leafa!" She aimed another splash at Squirrelflight and squealed when her sister splashed her back indignantly.

"Be careful!" Brambleclaw scolded as he slapped his hand against the surface of the water, successfully splattering himself and Squirrelflight in water.

"I could say the same to you!" She shouted, shifting her attention from Leafpool to Brambleclaw. Tawnypelt rolled her eyes at them and motioned nodded toward them. Leafpool nodded, understanding the underlying message immediately. The two of them crept toward their unsuspecting siblings and began to flail wildly, drenching Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight under waves of riverwater.

"Mercy!" Leafpool heard Squirrelflight wail after a couple seconds. She stopped immediately and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when Tawnypelt's amber eyes widened with a mixture of horror and fear.

"Look o—" Leafpool didn't hear the end of the dark haired girl's warning before she was dunked roughly underwater. Startled, she spluttered, unconsciously letting go of her breath and losing her air. She struggled at first and her blood grew cold when the hands pushing her head down didn't let go. She opened her mouth and screamed underwater, thrashing from side to side until two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

He watched Leafpool and Tawnypelt splash one another under the water droplets that hung to the ends of his long eyelashes. He snorted and turned his head back toward Feathertail, deciding that her attention would be much more preferable to watching people splash one another. He watched the silver-haired girl, staring hard at her before following her amused blue gaze back to the four who were splashing in the river.

Crowfeather watched as Squirrelflight turned on Brambleclaw and began to slap water in his direction. His eye twitched slightly as the two of them began to engage in a rather intense water-fight. The two of them were famous for their spats and their fights. Often times, the reason was so trivial that Crowfeather was almost convinced that the two of them fought merely to amuse themselves. The dark-haired male blinked in surprise when Leafpool and Tawnypelt began to splash their siblings wildly. Although he had suspected that the brunette twin had a wild side to herself, he had never expected for her to be so energetic and carefree. She always looked like she had a problem to solve or a book to read. She was the only one out of all of Squirrelflight's friends that Crowfeather found difficult to understand.

He snapped out of his reverie just in time to see Squirrelflight leap at her sister and push her underwater. He glanced at Feathertail and was surprised to see the amusement fade out of her blue eyes. The redhead crowed her victory while holding her sister down, laughing as she relished her ability to trick her sister.

Crowfeather sighed and glanced down to where Leafpool's head was still submerged. Frowning, he felt a feeling of dread fill his mind as Squirrelflight continued to hold her sister down. _She should let her sister up by now…Wait—what's with that amount of bubbles?_ Crowfeather watched in horror as large bubbles of water rose from the depths and burst on contact with the surface. Feathertail leapt from his side in a second, cutting through the water like a knife as she dove underneath the surface and pulled Leafpool from Squirrelflight's hands.

The brunette spluttered and coughed upon impact with the riverbank. She rolled onto her elbows, making gagging sounds as she emptied the water from her stomach. Crowfeather pulled himself from the river and raced over to where Feathertail and Stormfur where trying to sooth Leafpool and calm her down. He watched her body shudder violently as it tried to force the water out of her lungs. Crowfeather whirled around, ready to give Squirrelflight a piece of her mind when she streaked past him and fell to her knees beside her twin sister.

"Oh Starclan, Leafa! I didn't know—I didn't mean it—I—oh Starclan," she wailed. Brambleclaw was behind her in a second, pulling her away from Leafpool.

"She's going to be okay now," Crowfeather heard Brambleclaw tell her. "Feathertail and Stormfur probably had to deal with this since birth." The two of them were raised by the house of Riverside and were probably taught out to swim ever since they were toddlers.

The dark-haired boy listened as Leafpool's painful coughs faded away to bitter sobs. He watched as Feathertail pulled the brunette into her arms and rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh, it's okay. Stormfur and I are going to take you back to the manor, okay? We'll get you some tea with honey and some nice pillows." She glanced at her brother and Stormfur nodded before gathering up the shaking girl in his arms. "Gently, now," she whispered to him as he rose to his feet. "I'll send Stormfur back in a bit. I'll stay with Leafpool for the rest of the day."

"I should—" Squirrelflight started, but Feathertail cut her off.

"No, you should let your sister rest and recover from this event. You should also tell Firestar and Sandstorm what happened. It's time to take responsibility for the things you do," Feathertail told her gently. "Come on, Stormfur." Crowfeather watched the silver-haired girl with a mixture of admiration and longing as she walked away. This was why he was so drawn to her. She was caring and had this way with people. She knew how to say things that would've otherwise sounded rude and incompetent in a way that wouldn't cause any more conflict. He glanced back at Squirrelflight, who looked absolutely devastated by what had just happened. Brambleclaw was stroking her shoulder softly, but the glances he threw his sister revealed that he was unsure of what he should do.

"I'm heading back too," Crowfeather informed them. "I'll watch over Leafpool with Feathertail." Turning on his heel, he walked away before the three of them could respond.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

As expected, her parents had been outraged when they heard of what happened to her. Squirrelflight was summoned before dinner and was absent throughout the entirety of it. Ashfoot scolded Crowfeather and the others for not realizing it soon enough, but Graystripe quickly rose to defend his children from the Ebenwing female.

Leafpool picked at her food uncertainly before setting her utensils down and walking over to her father's chair. The red-haired male paused in mid-chew and raised an eyebrow at her. "Father, may I bring my food upstairs to eat with Squirrelflight?" Firestar blinked at his daughter before swallowing his mouthful.

"You are aware that she's being punished right now." Leafpool's cheeks blazed as she felt everyone's eyes turn onto hers.

"I understand," she replied. "But I know she didn't mean to do it. She didn't know. May I please bring my food upstairs?" She soon felt her mother's understanding gaze fall onto her shoulders and immediately the tension felt as if it had lifted.

Firestar's eyes softened and he patted her shoulder reassuringly. Leafpool relaxed under his touch and smiled softly at him. "Go and fill your plate," he told her. "Squirrelflight's isn't allowed to have food tonight, but she's lucky that she has a sister like you." Before Leafpool could return to her seat, Firestar's arm held her back. "Please remind her that this is the last time that I will let her off so lightly. I'll tell the chef to send up some dessert for the two of you later." Leafpool's eyes glowed and she wrapped her arms around her father's neck, overjoyed. She stiffened for a second after realizing that she had forgotten her place. However, the comforting hand that patted her back assured her that her father was more than happy to accept an embrace. As she pulled away, he squeezed her hand once and allowed her to return to her seat.

Leafpool could still feel the eyes of everyone at the table burning holes into her skin, but she did her best to pile her plate full of tasty tidbits and run off without spilling anything. She groped for the extra fork by her napkin and smiled gratefully at Tawnypelt when the dark haired girl placed the utensil onto the plate and tucked two napkins into her collar. Thanking her father again, she headed upstairs with her platter of food and turned the corner.

Although the manor was large, Leafpool found it very difficult to get lost. It seemed as if every room was bustling with some activity or had some use to it. Leafpool and Squirrelflight's bedrooms were located on the second floor with the guest bedrooms and the library. Firestar and Sandstorm's master bedroom was located on the opposite end of the second floor, nicely distanced from the other rooms. The third floor contained storage areas and servants' quarters. The kitchen, the den, the dining room, the laundry room, and sitting area were located downstairs. There were gardens in both the front yard and the back—the flowers in the front were arranged in a semi-circle around a large and wonderfully crafted fountain. The backyard had a "labyrinth" of flowers, open space, patio deck, a river, and forests of various densities all around.

Leafpool knocked gently on the door and waited for her sister's approval. "Come in!" Squirrelflight called. Leafpool gave the redhead a small smile when she saw the look of surprise on her twin's face. "Leafpool? What are you doing up here?" Leafpool saw the pain and remorse shining in Squirrelflight's green eyes, but she said nothing as she steered herself over to her sister's beside and set down her plate.

"I convince Father to let me come and bring you food," Leafpool replied, heading over to the door and closing it gently. "I thought you wanted to see me."

"If this is pity…" Squirrelflight ran her hand through her hair and tugged on the ends. "I don't need it. I'm sorry, it sounds rude but…"

"It's not pity." Leafpool sat down beside her sister and lifted a forkful of food. "Mouth. Open. Now." Squirrelflight opened her mouth in protest, but Leafpool ignored her and began shoveling food into her sister's mouth. "If you think this is pity," she grumbled as she fed Squirrelflight another bite of meat, "then you aren't my sister." Satisfied that her sister's mouth was completely full, Leafpool dipped her head and took a bite of green beans.

"Ife buff—" Squirrelflight hurriedly swallowed her mouthful of food, "I mean, I just assumed…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…no, I didn't…"

"You didn't do it on purpose and even if you doubt yourself, I'll prove you wrong," Leafpool retorted, taking another bite of food. "Now are you going to eat or not? Mind you, the food on this plate wasn't meant for only you. Persuading father takes a lot of energy."

"Hey! Don't eat it all!" Squirrelflight sprung onto the food immediately, nearly snatching the plate away from Leafpool as she filled her mouth. The brunette laughed and speared a chunk of meat before handing the porcelain dish over to her sister.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I started a new Fanfic (obviously) and this time it's about the Warrior Cat Series (also obvious)! Note: Although I do agree that Bramblestar is the newly accepted name for Brambleclaw, I'm still going to refer to him as Brambleclaw in this story because...well...let's just say that I'm not too supportive of the new name. I like Brambleclaw as Brambleclaw and I apologize to everyone else who likes his new name.

Anyway~~! There will be characters from other stories mentioned in this (Should I call this thing a crossover?) and you'll learn more about it in the A/Ns to come and they WILL be featured in the OTHER Fanfic that I'm thinking about writing. I personally think that my other Fanfic will be the ultimate crossover with the characters from an anime going and "visiting" other dimensions/universes. But I'm not going to give away too much and because of that, you'll have to wait until I actually come out with the story (sorry to all those who just got interested! But stay in tuned for this story too!)

I've been feeling sorta guilty for leaving "Sandman" and "Paint with All the Colors of the Wind" on hiatus for so long, but I'm seriously having writers block with those two Fanfics. Don't worry though-school's out for the summer (although I will be taking summer classes because I don't have a life and I want to get into college) and I will most definitely do what I can with this story. That is, if I don't get distracted by "Bones", manga, or friends.

Thanks for reading so far! R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS CATS!

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

A drop of sweat trickled down Leafpool's forehead and she shook her head irritably to get rid of it. Sensing that the droplet was still there, she let out a long sigh and mopped her brow with the already-damp rag that sat beside her project. Picking up her knife again, she pressed the point into the wood and began to carve the pattern of feathers onto her masterpiece.

After the near-drowning experience, Leafpool decided that she had to go out of her way in order to avoid Squirrelflight and her friends. Although she adored her sister and respected her sibling's friends, she didn't want to be put in danger again and she also didn't want to see her sister being punished again. Firestar had made it very clear that he only made an exception yesterday because both of them were being careless and were willing to take responsibility.

She asked her father for a large, fourteen by twelve inch chestnut board. In the summer heat, she set to carving the image of a crow and a cat sitting side by side. The two figures were something that appeared regularly in her dreams and in her art. She was finishing up the crow and had the basic outline of the feline carved out. She had planned to have the two of them seated atop a tree branch, but later decided that cats preferred to be on the ground rather than to be stuck in a tree. The two would be located instead on a half-decomposed log with grass sprouting all around the fallen trunk.

She had spent at least twenty hours on this project so far, painstakingly making sure that each detail was precise and placed perfectly. She worked on it as soon as she woke up, after breakfast, before lunch, until dinner, and even after dessert. She would go to bed, however, when one of the maids knocked on her door to give her the five minute warning that either Firestar or Sandstorm was going to make their nightly rounds.

The hours of work made her hands cramp uncomfortably and whatever ice she brought with her to ease the pain or to cool her beverages quickly melted. Shifting slightly so that she could work on the space between the outline of the cat and the nearly-finished figure of the crow, she began to cut into the firm wood. "What are you doing?" A voice asked suddenly. Startled, Leafpool jumped and let out a cry of anguish when her knife gouged a jagged line into her wood piece.

"Oh, no no no no no no…" She whimpered, smoothing her hands over the new cut in the wood. She whirled around to face whoever had startled her, prepared to give them a piece of her mind. She was irritated due to lack of sleep, fatigue, her need for perfectionism, and her beautiful masterpiece crumbling due to clumsiness. "Why did you have to—" She broke off when she saw the boy standing behind her. Immediately, the words died in her throat. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, feeling the blood rush to her face with embarrassment and shame. She always found it hard to talk around Crowfeather.

His icy eyes looked over her undoubtedly red face before traveling over to the wooden board that she had propped up against a tree trunk. They widened slightly when he saw the mistake that she had just made and he glanced at her guiltily. "I…" He started.

"I-i-i-it's nothing," Leafpool quickly stammered, lifting her hands and blocking Crowfeather's view of her carving. "A s-small mistake. I can fi-fix it easily…" Her hand trembled violently and the knife slipped from her fingers. She yelped and quickly bent over to pick it up again, inwardly cursing herself for saying that she could fix it. It was impossible to fix something that was obviously a mistake.

Before she realized it, a cool hand pulled the knife out of her hand and another gently nudged her out of the way. She watched dazedly as Crowfeather shifted so he was hovering over the wooden piece before digging the knifepoint into the hard surface. She was almost overwhelmed by the sudden closeness and the sudden lack of personal space. She had never come this close to Crowfeather, not once before, and it was driving her insane. There was something about him, with his furrowed eyebrows and his narrowed eyes as he hunched over the wood carving. It was obvious that he wasn't gifted or experienced with either carving or whittling, but Leafpool could tell that he was giving it his all—whatever he was doing, that is.

"I don't know if this makes it alright but…" Crowfeather leaned back and Leafpool flinched at his movement. He glanced at her warily and stepped back so she could see what he had done. In the place of the jagged line that she had accidentally carved was a roughly drawn leaf.

It was almost as if the black-haired boy had touched her heart with this carving. She stroked the surface of it gently, feeling the awkward catches the blade had with the wood. It was perfect. She turned and smiled at him shyly. "Thank you," she whispered. "It's wonderful."

"It's not the best craftsmanship…" Crowfeather mumbled begrudgingly. "But I'll work on it." He paused and studied the wood again. "Why are you making this again?" At his words, Leafpool flushed and scrambled for an excuse.

"My bedroom isn't really decorated and I thought it would be nice if I could have something to hang up," she babbled quickly, flushing as she covered the wood piece again. "I thought that this would be a good idea and Father agreed that it would be nice to have a carving hanging up in my room somewhere."

"A crow and a cat," he commented, ignoring her almost completely. "Where did you get that idea?" _You may think I'm ridiculous for doing this but…_She thought as she opened her mouth to speak.

"…It's from a dream that I keep having," she admitted. "But the leaf wasn't there before—at least I don't remember anything about a leaf." Leafpool nearly slapped herself for the awkward silence that followed. "Well then again, it's your leaf. I mean—uh…" She swallowed the lump in throat. "…Have you seen Squirrelflight?" She asked, quickly changing the topic.

"She's with the others by the river. Why?"

"I-I-I just wanted her to see it and t-tell me what she thinks. Umm, why did you come here?"

"Is it against the rules to go into the forest if you're not Firestar's kid?" Crowfeather snipped irritably. Leafpool drew back slightly, afraid that she had insulted him with her question. Shaking his head, Crowfeather narrowed his ice blue eyes at Leafpool. "Look, your sister asked me to come and look for you since she hadn't seen you all day yesterday or all morning today. I got stuck with the job because everyone else was 'busy' having a good time playing around in the water." At his words, Leafpool's heart sunk and she cursed herself for thinking that he had come out on his own accord. _Of course Squirrelflight told him to come and look for me_, she thought. _She always gets uncomfortable if she doesn't see me often enough._

"Just tell her that I'm here by the border of the forest," Leafpool replied coolly. "And thank her for wanting to check up on me." When Crowfeather didn't move, she turned her back to him and added, "Thank you, too. Even if my sister told you to come look for me, I appreciate you actually coming." She grabbed her knife and began carving again, pausing only when she heard him step away. As his footsteps faded from the clearing, Leafpool reached forward and stroked the hastily carved leaf with her fingertips.

"Just who are you, Crowfeather?" She murmured softly. "And just what do you do to me?"

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

"How was Leafpool?" Squirrelflight called from the shade of a willow tree, wringing her hair out.

"She's fine. She's working on a wood carving of some sort. She says that she wants you to see it sooner or later," Crowfeather reported mechanically. When he spotted Feathertail and Stormfur treading water together in the middle of the river, he held back and settled down by the trunk of an oak tree. Although the water would be comforting on his burning skin, it would take the heat that he felt beside Leafpool away.

Crowfeather plucked a plump blade of grass from his surroundings and began to tear it into tiny pieces. What was he doing to himself? Squirrelflight had originally wanted to go check up on her sister herself, but Crowfeather volunteered and said that since she's the hostess for the week, she shouldn't leave her guests alone. It was a stupid excuse, but it had convinced the redhead to stay behind with the others.

Crowfeather didn't know what was going on with him—he yearned for Feathertail's affection and for her attention, but at the same time there was a strong force pulling him toward Leafpool. Suddenly he felt as if he was the protagonist in a reverse-love triangle in one of those love stories that Feathertail and his mother enjoyed reading so much. Leafpool and Feathertail were far from being complete opposites, and that fact drove Crowfeather insane. Both of them were kind, gentle, and motherly. Feathertail was undeniably beautiful and radiated warmth and friendliness. Leafpool, on the other hand, was hauntingly attractive with her enormous amber eyes and her silky brown hair. She was shy where Feathertail was outspoken. She was timid where Feathertail was brave. In his mind, he found himself appreciating Feathertail's personality much more than he liked Leafpool's.

But then again, what did an eight-year-old know about love? _It'll fade eventually_, he thought to himself. _I know that it's Feathertail that I want to impress. Leafpool's just weird._ At the same time, he couldn't understand why he was so curious to see what she was working on at the edge of the forest. He felt guilty for startling her, but was it his remorse what drove him to take up the knife and start carving? He was never good at the arts and excelled in things such as archery, running, math, science, and aerobic exercises. The leaf that he had crudely carved into the wood screamed that whoever had done it was either rushed or inexperienced. Crowfeather was both.

Yet Leafpool's answer to one of his questions puzzled him. She said that the crow and the cat appeared regularly in her dreams. Weirdly enough, the same image also visited Crowfeather whenever he stayed over at the Zephyra manor. However, he always saw a leaf and a feather laid between the two animals regardless of what terrain they were on. Another thing that puzzled Crowfeather—her reaction when he told her that he was forced to go and look for her. He was being rude and careless enough for his acerbic tongue to be as sharp and harsh as can be, but Leafpool usually dipped her head and slunk away like she was the one at fault. But in that moment, she lost her rabbit-like timidness and treated him like he was an outsider who hadn't the foggiest idea of who she really was. Truth be told, he really didn't know who she was. That one reaction that she had given him made him understand that he truly pegged her for the wrong kind of person.

Perhaps she was fiery, like her sister, but was much better tempered. It made sense for Squirrelflight to be ridiculously loud and hot-headed whereas Leafpool would be more on the gentle side and less on the temperamental side. If anything, Crowfeather was even more intrigued by this quiet girl who had the protectiveness and prowess of a lioness hidden behind her amber eyes.

Crowfeather shook his head irritably and exited his reverie. Regardless of who Leafpool really was, he was being undeniably unfaithful to his feelings toward Feathertail. The brunette was far from obvious and readable, but he had to make sure that she was on the lower end of his priorities list. After all, the only reason why he would ever visit the Zephyra manor was so that he could meet Feathertail. He had obligations to Squirrelflight as her "friend", of course, but otherwise, there was no reason for him or Leafpool to ever come in contact or to actually become acquainted.

"There's no reason for me to know you," he whispered softly to himself. "But who are you…and what do you do to me?"

* * *

Third Person – Squirrelflight

Her jaw fell open at the beauty of the wood carving that sat on Leafpool's bed. Beside her, the creator shifted nervously from side to side. "It's not finished yet," the brunette whispered bashfully as her sister continued to gape at the carving.

"You have to show papa and mom this," Squirreflflight breathed, running her fingers over the grooves that were carved into the wood. Her fingers brushed over a roughly cut area and she frowned, pulling her fingers away and studying the spot curiously. "What happened here?" She asked, pointing to the leaf that sat between a finished crow and a mostly-carved cat. Leafpool blushed slightly and looked at the ground. "Leafpool…it's different from the rest of the markings. You didn't make this, did you?"

"I didn't," the brunette admitted. "It was Crowfeather."

"Crowfeather?" Squirrelflight's eyes nearly flew out of her head. "Are you crazy? Crowfeather's one of the worst whittlers that I know! And we're talking about people from the house of Riverside too! They may be great with shells and whatnot, but they suck at whittling!" _Crowfeather's in so much trouble_, Squirrelflight thought. _Nobody screws around with my sister's artwork like that._

"The leaf wasn't intentional," Leafpool replied calmly, ignoring her sister's outrage. "Crowfeather startled me on accident and I cut into the wood. He felt bad about it, so he tried to make it up to me by carving the leaf." She paused before adding, "It's nice that he did that too. I didn't know what I was going to do with the random line that was cut on my carving. Thank you for sending him over to check up on me." The redhead relaxed slightly at the news but stiffened again at her last words.

"Sending him? Leafpool, I actually planned to come over and check up on you myself!" Squirrelflight snorted. "He told me that I was considered the hostess for my friends and that I shouldn't just leave them. He said that he'd go in my place." It was Leafpool's turn to look surprised.

"What?" Leafpool screeched. Squirrelflight immediately felt something was off. It wasn't like Leafpool to suddenly raise her voice. In fact, it was rare that the quiet brunette would ever raise her voice at all. "I can't believe it! He told me that he was stuck with 'the job' of checking up on me because everyone else was 'busy playing around in the water'!"

"Crowfeather said that?" Squirrelflight growled. She was definitely going to give him a piece of her mind after this. No one gets away with insulting Leafpool, especially her friends. Not to mention that, but she was insulted as well with the whole "stuck with the job" and "busy playing around in the water" stuff.

"Oh no, Squirrelflight," Leafpool snarled, whirling on her twin. "I'll take care of this. My fight, my responsibility. I will not stand for this." At her sister's rage, Squirrelflight's anger died out a little and she was quickly intimidated by the brunette. If Leafpool raising her voice was rare, her getting this angry was a once-in-a-lifetime experience.

"R-right now?" Squirrelflight choked out as her sister stormed out of the room.

"Yes!" Leafpool snapped.

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

Crowfeather watched as Brambleclaw and Feathertail faced off one another in a chess match. Feathertail, being the dark-haired boy's elder by three years, was undoubtedly more experienced in the strategic boardgame. Either way, Brambleclaw proved to be very knowledgeable when it came to putting the silver-haired girl in a tight position. Often times, Feathertail would be put on the verge of checkmate and defeat, but she eventually found the very small loopholes within Brambleclaw's logic.

Tawnypelt dosed by the fire, occasionally glancing uninterestedly in her brother's direction from time to time before nodding off again. Stormfur read from one of the thick research books that stood on the shelves surrounding the sofa and didn't spare Crowfeather or Feathertail a single glance.

Crowfeather sighed and tapped the plush cushions beside him. The time between dinner and bedtime was often the least exciting—Squirrelflight usually chose to abandon her friends in the den to spend time with Leafpool while the others were full and content with the activities of the day. In other words, everyone except Crowfeather was in a sluggish, zombie-like mode until it was their bedtimes. The parents were probably drinking wine in the dining room like they usually did after supper—the dads talking about politics, hunting, and whatnot while the mothers busied themselves with whatever mothers busy themselves doing. Gossip, probably. Crowfeather wrinkled his nose at the thought. His mother, Ashfoot, was never one to be finicky or talkative, but then again, so was Sandstorm. The two of them probably joined the men in their political debates or complained about how their husbands never really listened to them.

Crowfeather lifted his head and looked over at the doorway when furious footsteps filled the air. Suddenly, Leafpool appeared, looking as if one of the people in the den had murdered her sister. There was an aura of rage surrounding her and the snarl on her face shocked Crowfeather. If anything, this brunette continued to surprise him as the day went on.

Her presence made everything halt to a stop. Crowfeather heard everyone turning away from whatever they were doing to look at Leafpool curiously. The brunette stalked forward before stopping in front of Crowfeather. "How dare you!" She spat. "How dare you insult my sister? I'm perfectly tolerant of you insulting me but deliberately lying about my sister to make her seem inconsiderate is absolutely despicable!"

"What do you mean?" Crowfeather spluttered. "I didn't insult her!"

"Wrong," Leafpool growled. "You insulted both of us. In fact, you insulted _all of us. You_ told me that _you_ were _stuck with the job_ of checking up on me and that _everyone else_ was _busy_ playing with water! In fact, Squirrelflight tells me that she had actually planned to check up on me herself, but you offered to do it instead. How could you twist her words around to seem as if she forced you to check up on me? Do you really think you're as 'high-and-mighty' as you think?"

"What's going on in here?" Firestar demanded, appearing in the doorway of the den. Leafpool whirled around on her father and he flinched at the look on her face.

"Punish me, insult me, or take away my freedoms later, Father," she hissed. "I'm here setting things straight." She turned on Crowfeather again and glared at him venomously. "Let me get this straight," she grit out. "You _insult_ my sister again, and I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth. I may seem harmless at first, but I know exactly how to kill a man—be it with poison, knives, or anything else!" Looking slightly satisfied, she turned on her heel and walked over to her father and her sister, who were both standing in the hallway with gaping jaws. "I apologize for my rudeness," she informed him. "But not for my threats. I am ready for whatever punishment you have prepared."

Firestar opened his mouth and closed it several times, blinking at his daughter in disbelief. Crowfeather, still trying to get over his shock, stared at Leafpool from where he sat on the sofa. Her figure was shaking and her fists were clenched despite the cool tone of her voice. A single tear spilled over her eyelid when another figure cut into the situation. "Excuse me, Leafpool, I'd like a word with you in your bedroom," Sandstorm said calmly. "Let's get upstairs. Firestar, Squirrelflight," she addressed her husband and her child, "remember to close your mouths before the flies crawl in."

Immediately, their jaws snapped together like a bear-trap and everyone stared as the auburn haired woman led her Leafpool out of the living room. Out of everyone, Squirrelflight was the first to regain her composure. "You heard her, Crowfeather," she growled half-heartedly, still somewhat dazed by her sister's ferocity. "But my conditions are different. Insult _my_ sister again, and I'll show you a piece of my mind. I'll go easy on you since you're a friend, but…consider yourself warned."

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

A week of eating alone in her chambers was the only punishment that Sandstorm had given Leafpool for her outburst. Despite the fact that she was being punished for the first time since she was a toddler, Leafpool felt as if her mother was being too forgiving with the consequences. After all, she had just insulted a heritage-blood aristocrat from a famous and prosperous house in front of other aristocrats. Ashfoot and Deadfoot were both probably going to be taken aback by her threats and would most definitely hold it against Leafpool's family. Not only that, but she felt like she had stepped outside of her comfort zone and lost her temper. She broke a rule that she had made for herself ever since she and Squirrelflight were children. _Never break off your sister's friendship with someone or get involved just because they are your sister's friends. Keep your distance._

"And I know what you're probably thinking right now; the punishment's not enough. And as much as I know that you'd hate the answer that I'm about to give you right now, the punishment's more than enough."

"I just insulted one of the most prestigious families in the house of Ebenwing. How is a week of dining alone in my room more than enough of a proper punishment?"

"Because I feel like you should be congratulated for what you did rather than being punished. And despite how justice-oriented and morally understanding Ashfoot and Deadfoot both are, word's going to get out sooner or later and the entire house of Ebenwing will want to have your head. The punishment's just for cover, but just to make sure that we don't have maids or butlers betraying us, you will be dining in your room alone."

"Why should you congratulate me? I don't understand. I just created a political problem for father," Leafpool restated, growing irritated.

"Leafpool, that was the first time that I have ever seen you lose your temper with someone," Sandstorm whispered, cupping her daughter's cheek gently. "When you disagree with things, you often hold back and intercept at the most crucial times. If anything, I'm happy. You've always been protective of Squirrelflight through the tiniest actions that you make around her, but what you've just showed me as undying loyalty. I'm not scared of this family breaking apart anymore because of what you had just done. I was always afraid that you would break away sometime because of how everyone thinks that you're just living in the shadow of your sister. But you're not. You proved that tonight, and I'm proud of you."

"Do you think a week's worth of dining alone is enough to convince the house of Ebenwing that I've been punished enough?" Leafpool whispered as her mother pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sure they're bound to understand when Firestar explains what happened," Sandstorm murmured. "But I'm sure that Crowfeather is reasonable and rational enough to go and tell them what really happened." _He is_, Leafpool confirmed mentally, leaning into her mother's touch. Sandstorm tucked her daughter's head under her chin and began stroking Leafpool's long brown hair. _He's logical, he's rational, and that's what I hate most about him. He can be cruel and rude but at the same time, he cuts himself off from everyone else and he never lets anyone too close. I should know—after all, I'm the same._

* * *

Leafpool stood respectably by the doorway as she watched Squirrelflight bid her friends farewell. Since in the manor that Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt lived in was close by Firestar's, they would most definitely visit more frequently. Crowfeather lived a little farther off, but the house that was the farthest was undoubtedly Stormfur and his sister's. They wouldn't be seen for the next couple months or so—that is, unless Graystripe visits and brings them along with him again.

Brambleclaw nodded farewell to her and Tawnypelt gave her a bright smile before the two of them slipped into their carriage. Dustpelt, who was responsible for bringing the two of them home, saluted in greeting to Sandstorm and flicked the reigns. Leafpool watched as Squirrelflight ignored Crowfeather and moved over to hug Feathertail and her brother. The redhead and the silver haired girl exchanged brief cheek kisses and waved goodbye. Graystripe hugged Sandstorm and gave Firestar a warm squeeze on the shoulder. "See ya, Leafpool," he murmured affectionately before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"See you around, Graystripe," she whispered back. His amber eyes glimmered happily at her before he rounded up his children and headed into their coach. Leafpool watched anxiously as Squirrelflight turned to her remaining friend—Crowfeather. The redhead paused before the dark haired boy before giving him a cautious hug. Crowfeather lifted his icy blue eyes to where Leafpool was and she flinched at the intensity of his gaze. The two of them stared at one another until Squirrelflight pulled away from the hug and he stepped back to follow his parents into their carriage. As they drove away, Leafpool stared after the coach, wondering if Crowfeather was staring back at her through the tinted glass at the very back of the vehicle.

"You okay, Leafa?" Squirrelflight asked as she walked up the steps of the manor.

"I'm fine," Leafpool replied quietly. "But I should be asking you that. After all, our tutors are returning tomorrow." She couldn't help but smile at her sister's dramatic groan and disgruntled mumbles at the thought of their tutoring sessions.

"Why can't we just give them vacations for the rest of their lives? I'm sure hunting will do me much better," Squirrelflight declared loudly.

"That's because we don't have enough money to do that for all of your professors," Sandstorm replied.

"Not to mention that, but the whole reason why we pay tutors to teach you is because we want you two to grow up to be educated young women. Tell you what; if you attend each and every session for the weeks to come, I'll reward you by taking you to self defense lessons with me. Leafpool can come too, if she's interested."

"Whadaya say, Leafa?" Squirrelflight asked immediately, whirling around to face her sister. "Doesn't that seem fun? Now you can actually back up your threat about knives and whatnot!"

"Back it up?" Leafpool echoed. "What are you talking about? I know how to kill a man with a knife without cutting him too hard." She paused and added, "But the lessons do sound interesting. I'd like to come too, father."

"Alright, but how exactly do you know how to kill a man with a knife without actually stabbing him or slitting his throat?" Firestar asked. "I don't remember any of the tutors having killing lessons in their curriculum."

"We don't have killing lessons, father," Leafpool replied. "It's easy enough to learn how to kill someone though."

"Enlighten me."

"Well…acupuncture." At her father's raised eyebrows, Leafpool flushed uncomfortably. "They teach you about pressure points and everything. If you were to aim a knife or hit them in the right spot, you could easily kill someone…"

"And whose teaching you acupuncture?"

"Your library?"

"My—what? My library? What kind of books do I have in there?" Firestar slapped his forehead in confusion.

"Obviously the kind that can teach Leafpool how to kill a man without actually shooting him or shedding any blood," Sandstorm retorted. "I think it's alright that she knows all of this, though. I trust Leafpool to be reasonable and rational. After all, she's only read about the different pressure points, right? It takes practice to actually learn how to work with them."

"That's true," Leafpool agreed. "But I can't say that it's impossible to work through trial and error."

"That, I would like to say no to," Firestar said quickly. "I don't need you killing half the population before deciding how much pressure is really needed to kill someone."

"Don't worry, father. I'm more interested in saving lives than taking them. I would suggest that you let me spend more time with Cinderpelt. I want to learn more about botany and the human body," Leafpool informed him. "She says that if you would allow it, she'd dissect some small animals so I can learn properly."

"We'll see," Firestar sighed.

"The best doctors come from those who have had experience early on," Sandstorm pointed out.

"Are you supporting her or are you not?" Firestar looked exasperatedly at his wife.

"I'm doing what I think is right, and that is to allow my daughter to study things that will only benefit her. However, I think that it would be good to have her work with the dissection labs after a special event."

"Special event?" At Sandstorm's words, all three other family members scrunched up their eyebrows in confusion.

"A special event*. It'll come much later, but it'll definitely help you with dissections and whatnot. Don't worry about it now."

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

He bid his parents goodnight despite the fact that it was early in the morning. They had ridden for a total of twelve or fourteen hours from the manor of Zephyra. If anything, his parents understood his need to spend the rest of the day sleeping off his exhaustion.

Crowfeather climbed up the spiral staircase of the house, nodding sleepily at the butlers who bowed to him on his way to his room. Closing the doors behind him, he relished his privacy and began to undress himself. Tomorrow would undeniably be the same as all the weeks that had come before. Tutoring, fencing lessons, and other activities that Crowfeather would have to learn in order to inherit the role as the head of the house of Ebenwing. Although Deadfoot and Tallstar were very close, the current head refused to use any kind of bias on his decision on the next leader. _Well, it isn't like I want the position without actually earning it anyway_, Crowfeather thought to himself as he slipped out of his cotton dress shirt. He walked over to the windows and quickly pulled the curtains over the glass.

Yawning, he threw over the covers and slid under the blankets in his underclothes. He shifted for a few moments before finding a comfortable position and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

_Crowfeather stepped along the pebbly shore of a wide river, turning over the smooth stones as he passed. He shook his body irritably—the light drizzle was making his pelt feel ridiculously thick and heavy. As he continued to walk toward an unknown destination, he began to wonder what he was even doing by the river. Windclan cats were probably the most resentful toward rainfall—rabbits disliked the rain just as much as felines did. Although it was good to have rain bringing in the new shoots of grass for rabbits to feed on, it forced the freedom-oriented Windclan cats to take shelter in caves, tunnels, and under trees. Crowfeather shook his head irritably at the thought—he would much rather sleep outside with the wind blowing over his head like a caress._

_The river he walked beside eventually spilled into a large pool of water that reflected the stars that filled the expanse of the sky above. He glanced back at the mouth of the river and watched the starlight glitter across its moving surface. 'Father, can you hear me?' Crowfeather thought to himself as he lifted his nose to the lights that twinkled overhead. 'Tallstar, are you watching over me as well?'_

"_Crowfeather," a gentle voice called. Crowfeather whipped around and saw a silver-haired cat with glowing blue eyes. Instantly, his heart melted._

"_Feathertail," he whispered. "I knew you'd be here." He padded forward and stretched out his neck to touch noses with her. When her figure passed over his, he felt a twinge of defeat. It was hard to love a cat who no longer walked on the face of the earth. It was even harder when she visited she visited his dreams._

"_Of course, Crowfeather. I'll always be here."Crowfeather drew back in shock when the cold, ghostly muzzle beside his solidified and became warm. Instead of meeting the crystalline blue eyes of Feathertail, he found himself staring into the depths of Leafpool's amber eyes._

"_Of course you will," Crowfeather murmured quietly, stepping forward immediately and rubbing his head against her chin. "Always." He felt Leafpool hesitate and pull away from him as the image of Feathertail stepped between them._

"_Crowfeather," the silver cat whispered._

"_Feathertail…Leafpool?" Torn, the dark-haired tom glanced between the two cats who sat side by side before him. Leafpool watched him with her golden eyes before bowing her head. Feathertail padded over to him immediately, purring as she wrapped herself around him. "I-I don't understand. What's happening here?" Feathertail blinked at him and glanced over to Leafpool, who turned to face an advancing shadow. Crowfeather bristled slightly when a tom walked out of the darkness and touched noses with the honey-brown cat._

"_Crowfeather, you didn't know?" Concern and uncertainty shone in Feathertail's blue eyes. "You have been chosen." Glancing over at Leafpool, who picked up a jet-black feather and stared at Crowfeather with forlorn eyes, Feathertail added, "And you have chosen."_

"_Chosen? Chosen for what?"_

"_Chosen for—"_

"Wake up, young master. You've been asleep for well over fifteen hours. Your tutor should arrive soon. Please eat your breakfast while it's still fresh." Crowfeather blinked blearily at the rays of sunlight that flooded his room. He blinked dazedly at his butler, who stood beside his bed with a tray in his hands.

_What was all that about?_ Crowfeather thought to himself as he slowly brought a bite of scrambled eggs to his mouth. _Feathertail and Leafpool? In a dream together? What was Feathertail talking about—with chosen things and whatnot? Why were all of us cats? Who was that guy that just popped up out of nowhere? _Crowfeather paused. _Is Leafpool the cat with the crow feather?_

"Young master, the food is spilling over." Startled, the black-haired boy quickly repositioned the tray on his knees and let out a sigh of relief when the glass of orange juice didn't tip over. "I have news from a maid. It seems that your tutor will meet you in the library in about fifteen minutes. I suggest you hurry, young master." Crowfeather looked down uncertainly at the food on his plate before wolfing it down. Thrusting the tray in his butler's direction, he stumbled over to the bathroom in order to excuse himself.

* * *

Third Person – Omniscient

A woman studied the stars and swirled the teacup within her fingers as she leaned against her screen door. The starlight glittered on the white streaks that accompanied her black hair and her tired eyes lifted up to the heavens. She took a small sip from the tea in her hands, which had cooled just before the stars appeared in the night sky. All was quiet until two stars from opposite ends of the sky streaked across the dark night and disappeared at a single point. The woman stiffened immediately and raced inside, quickly downing the rest of her tea and turning on the lights in her house.

She grabbed a stack of cards, a notepad, and set her empty teacup on the table. Pulling up a chair, she quickly seated herself and took to analyzing the contents of the porcelain cup. She made note of the two crossed items at the bottom—both which where pointed at one end and rounded off toward the end—and what seemed to be a sprig of grass or a sapling of some sort. She briskly pushed her teacup away and pulled the cards toward her. She shuffled the deck, split in half, and stacked the two halves on top of one another. She flipped over the first card and froze at the image. Quickly, she drew eleven more cards and laid them out in the order in which she had drawn them.

The first card was split diagonally between a black figure and a white figure. _The friend and the foe_. The second displayed a glowing orb that filled the entire card with light and purity. _The truth_. The third depicted a crowned lion in a plain of grass. _The king_. The fourth contained a picture of a hive of some sorts. _The kingdom_. The fifth revealed a shooting star. _Dreams_ _and achievement_. The sixth showed a crouched man with bleeding calves clenching his fists and shouting in a hunched-over position. _Hardship_. The seventh was of a serpent coiling around a skeletal figure. _The viper_. The eighth contained a scale. _A difficult choice_. The ninth card was of a forest at night. _The forest of shadows_. The tenth was of a beautiful woman dressed in a simple white gown cupping a star within the palms of her hand. _Destiny._ The eleventh depicted a skeletal figure with a dark cloak and a long, curved scythe. _Death_. The twelfth showed two pathways weaving together until they disappeared into the distance. _The chosen lovers_.

The woman spread out the twelve cards and trailed her fingers over them. "The friend and the foe, the truth, the king, the kingdom, the dreams and achievement, hardship, the viper, a difficult choice, the forest of shadows, destiny, death, and the chosen lovers. The chosen lovers will discover the truth between the friend and the foe. The king will arise and rebuild the kingdom. Dreams will come true yet hardships will come to those who dream. The viper will strike if the choice is not yet made and the forest of shadows advances. The last person will find that their destiny lies in death…" Frowning at the ominous message of her cards, the woman pulled over her teacup again.

"Two crossed figures, both pointed at one end and rounding off at the other. Teardrops? Raindrops? Leaves? Feathers? And a small clump of grass…the earth, the king…the _Gaian king_." The woman froze as she began to piece the message together. "The next king has been chosen. Willowpelt the Third…but his death is not in the cards."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Try to guess what the "special event" that Sandstorm was talking about in this chapter! Those who get the right answer will get a thumbs up from me (not that that's an amazing prize, or anything...)!

Anyway, do you guys notice something with the numbers I've been using? Sorry, stupid English class crap about motifs and whatnot. It's been rubbing off on me.

Quick Reader shoutout: **Pendra**, thank you SOOOO much for favoriting this story! I was absolutely overjoyed when I went online the next day and saw your favorite waiting for me there! Please continue reading!

R&R, guys! In the next few days or so, I'll have the third chapter and a guide whipped out for you.


	4. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS CATS.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

The last thing that Leafpool expected to be the "special event" that her mother warned her about was something that would become a part of her everyday life. Once every month, she awoke to cramps, bleeding, and her wardrobe full of dark dresses so blood wouldn't ruin her clothes. Luckily, she had gotten it days after her sister, who had believed that she was dying. That was an event that not only startled their mother, but made their father so worried that he had left his study in a flurry. Leafpool would've been better off getting it first, though, since Cinderpelt already gave her a brief lecture about a woman's monthly cycle.

As promised, her mother gave her permission to begin dissecting some of the specimens that Cinderpelt brought to their tutoring sessions. Sandstorm explained that the reason why she wanted Leafpool to wait until she received her "monthly gift" (Both Leafpool and her sister saw it more as torture) was for Leafpool to become used to the sight of blood. That then led Leafpool to point out that she was often the one that treated her sister's scrapes and scratches—all of which have not been relatively clean or bloodless.

Either way, life dragged on as it usually did. For an entire week, Squirrelflight and Leafpool would meet with their tutors and study. Squirrelflight was often found playing outside by herself now that her sister began spending more time with Cinderpelt. The redhead was undoubtedly jealous and bitter about the sudden lack of bond time, but she knew how happy her sister was and reluctantly waited for Leafpool to end her studies. At the end of each week, Firestar had upheld his promise to take them to self-defense lessons. Eventually, he offered to teach the two of them how to fence and use long-range weapons such as bows and rifles. He decided that his daughters would begin fencing at the age of ten, archery at thirteen, and rifles closer to the age of seventeen. Squirrelflight balked at the notion of learning how to use a rifle so late in her life as a teenager, but then Leafpool reminded her that a sword and an arrow could do just as much damage—even more. Also, Firestar refused to teach them anything beyond a hunting rifle and a pistol.

Leafpool accepted these conditions easily and went along her daily life. Life wasn't very exciting for her despite the fact that Cinderpelt was trying to convince Firestar to take down a buck or a doe of some sort so Leafpool could dissect it. Her father was definitely…disturbed by the thought of her taking something apart just to analyze the anatomy of a living creature. Not to mention that whatever poor animal was going to be the victim of her post-mortem exploration was also supposed to be part of their dinner for the night.

Firestar reluctantly agreed to Cinderpelt's conditions but stated that he would only shoot down a deer if Graystripe or other family friends were over for dinner. Leafpool noted that her mentor wasn't quite pleased with the news, but agreed anyways and left the conversation at that.

Leafpool and her sister walked to the open space in their backyard for their first archery lesson, only to be surprised to see their mother standing by the targets rather than their father. Sandstorm waved at them and adjusted the targets so that they stood a few meters away from one another. "Where do you think papa is?" Squirrelflight whispered as they drew nearer to their mother.

"I don't know," Leafpool replied. "I don't see him anywhere."

"I know mom's strong, but…" Squirrelflight looked uncertain as she glanced at Sandstorm. "Is she really going to be teaching us archery? I thought this kind of stuff was something that papa would teach us about."

"It may surprise you, Squirrelflight," their mother commented when they were a few feet away, "that I'm not deaf yet. And it may surprise both of you that I was the best archer of the Empire. I fought in the few squirmishes it had in the past fifteen years or so."

"Seriously?"

"Mhmm. Why else would your father hand over the teaching rights to me? Now let's get started before it gets too late. I'll have to convince the tutors to teach you later on in the afternoon than early in the morning. Archery is all about using sight and stealth."

"Stealth?" Leafpool echoed. "But I thought we would be shooting from afar."

"Not ever archer can stand on a hill a couple meters away and not get shot," Sandstorm replied. "Sometimes you have to switch to a crossbow and attack from a closer range. Did your father also fail to mention that I would be teaching you how to fight with knives?"

"Knives?" Squirrelflight perked up immediately at the mention of using shorter blades.

"Why do we have to learn how to fight with knives?" Leafpool asked.

"I'm sure you can pull out a sword if you're sudden attacked when you're firing arrows at people, but swords are often too difficult to wield due to their varying weights and balances. Knives are an archer's best friend next to arrows, of course. We'll have throwing knives, cutting knives, and long knives. But of course, your father refuses to let me teach you how to use them without mastering archery first."

"Papa!" Squirrelflight groaned to their currently absent father. Sandstorm chuckled and picked up two bows.

"Ready to start practicing?" She prompted.

* * *

Sandstorm didn't let either of them actually touch an arrow for the entire day of training. Instead, she had them practice pulling back the bowstring and getting their form right. Squirrelflight was far from pleased, but their mother reassured them that getting used to the bowstring would make aiming and firing an arrow much easier.

Leafpool rubbed a sore spot on her upper arm as she headed up the stairs. The first time that she had pulled back the bowstring and let go of it, it hit her with a whiplash. Sandstorm then pointed out that the whiplash was the part that she wanted to prepare the two of them for. "Of course, you'll have these pads so you won't actually get hurt," Sandstorm told them. "But it's also good to learn how to shoot an arrow without actually getting hit by the whiplash. We'll practice with stronger bows later on."

_Stronger bows? _Leafpool mused. _Those bows were already hard enough to pull by themselves! How can there be much stronger bows?_ When her mother had demonstrated the perfect form to shoot an arrow, Leafpool had felt a twinge of envy at the ease in her mother's movements. Not to mention that, but the bowstring pulled easily to Sandstorm's fingers. It was obvious that her mother wasn't joking about her former training in archery, but the fact that her mother fought in a war? It was a horrifying thought.

_I'll have to work on upper body strength_, Leafpool concluded. _And body strength everywhere else, it seems_. Their fencing lessons had quickly turned into swordplay lessons. They went from using foils to wielding broader, heavier swords or weapons with curved blades. Firestar, after their first couple of lessons with the newer lessons, suggested that she worked on upper body strength. Hickorytail informed her that she needed to strengthen her lower body strength during their hand-to-hand combat lessons. Leafpool winced at the numerous times that she had failed to land a blow whereas Squirrelflight succeeded. Leafpool was never the best at athletic activities anyway.

"Leafpool," Cinderpelt called from the library. The brunette snapped out of her reverie and headed over in her mentor's direction. "I just got the okay from Firestar to start teaching you about poisonous plants and remedies. You'll have something else to look forward to besides dissections now." Leafpool mentally thought of her usual schedule with Cinderpelt. On Wednesdays, they'd dissect an animal of some sort—usually a frog or a mouse. On Saturdays, Cinderpelt would give Leafpool a test to see if she retained most of the information she was taught that entire week. _Now further botany lessons? I wonder what day that'll happen on. _"I'm thinking that we can work on those on Mondays. What do you think?"

"Sounds great," Leafpool replied. Cinderpelt glanced at the clock on the wall and rushed past her immediately.

"By the way, your father's giving you all another week off," Cinderpelt informed her as she headed off to her room upstairs. Although Firestar gave Leafpool and Squirrelflight at least a weekend every month or so to enjoy the company of their friends, it was rare for him to give them an entire week off. "How long was it since your last one?"

"About five years?" Leafpool sighed. _Her_ last _week_ off was five years ago. Since she had gotten into a bit of trouble with the house of Ebenwing, she had tutoring while her sister enjoyed breaks with different families of different houses. Well, not that Leafpool minded much anyway. Most of the people who visited were more interested in striking up conversation with Squirrelflight than Leafpool.

"Five years? That's harsh," Cinderpelt commented, wincing a bit. "Well, I hope you're looking forward to this one." Leafpool smiled politely and nodded to her mentor although her thoughts were the exact opposite to her expression right now. _I can't tell her that I don't really have friends; she'd be so…concerned. Probably because girls are expected to form groups and whatnot. I have Mothwing as a friend, but she lives so far away…_Mothwing, a beautiful girl with golden hair, visited Leafpool from time to time on her free weekends. Through Cinderpelt's connections, Leafpool was able to meet other people who were in a medical field. Occasionally, Barkface from Ebenwing would and Littlecloud from Necrasung would visit and allow Leafpool to conduct a much larger experiment than she usually did with Cinderpelt.

"I'll see you in a week, Leafpool," Cinderpelt told her.

"Visiting family?"

"Yep. Sorreltail gave birth a couple weeks ago and Brackenfur's dying for me to go and see my new nieces and nephews. I'll bring back pictures if I can. Have fun!"

"Will do!" Leafpool called back halfheartedly as she watched Cinderpelt limp up the stairs. Her mentor was knocked over by a startled horse and one of its hooves had come down upon her leg, crippling her for life. If Cinderpelt's accident had occurred twenty years later than it had before, she could've been temporarily disabled, but the medicine back then wasn't as advanced as it was now. It broke Leafpool's heart to think that Cinderpelt, who once had the potential to become a huge asset to the Empire, was tossed onto a shattered path of pain and defeat.

"Leafpool? Are you ready for tomorrow?" The brunette turned around and saw her sister jumping up and down excitedly.

"Who's coming this time?"

"Brightheart, Cloudtail, Graystripe and his kids, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Ashfoot and her family," Squirrelflight hesitated at the mention of the family from Ebenwing, but continued when Leafpool didn't bat an eyelash at the name, "Mistyfoot, and Onestar."

"Sounds like quite a crowd this time. You think it won't go out of hand?"

"I doubt it. Most of the people coming over are adults. You'd think they'd behave."

"I don't know," Leafpool whispered uncertainly, "you know how Cloudtail and Onestar both get a little loopy when they drink too much." Squirrelflight's green eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of alcohol.

"If papa even dares to get too tipsy…" She growled. "I swear I'm going to give him a beating. I've seen mom get hurt far too many times…"

"We need to make sure that Graystripe doesn't get drunk too and hit him for it," Leafpool murmured.

"Crap! I remembered," Squirrelflight groaned, wincing apologetically when her sister glared at her for her language, "Dustpelt's coming too. If papa gets tipsy and hurts mom…Dustpelt's not scared of starting a fight."

"Can't father forget her already? She's been dead for so long…"

"You know how old papa can act sometimes. He always likes to think about the past and when he drinks he loses his control over his thought-to-mouth filter. After all these years, I wonder if papa just has mom as a replacement. Or a placeholder."

"Squirrelflight, don't think about it like that…"

"You know what Starreign says," the redhead retorted. "There's a second life that awaits those who are loyal to the Empire. It's not unlikely that papa will want to walk with Spottedleaf instead of mom."

"Don't say that! You know father adores mother."

"But does he love her more than he loves Spottedleaf? I know he sees her in his dreams."

"How…?"

"Mom's not as strong as you think she is. I've heard her cry to herself and I've also walked into papa's study and see him sleeping and muttering his sleep. Papa's ridiculously cruel, Leafpool. He's cruel without even meaning to."

"It's hard to forget your first love…"

"From what I've heard, he didn't even know her for longer than three months. How do you call that love?"

"I suppose…but I've heard so much from Cinderpelt about how amazing Leafpool was."

"I don't want to insult Cinderpelt, but mom's happiness is much more important to me than papa's. She's gone through so much…I don't think papa should keep on hurting her."

"But what can we do about it? Confront him? He'll just tell us that it's none of our business. Do you think father loves Spottedleaf more than mother?"

"It feels like something I'll regret finding out," Squirrelflight sighed. "I've talked to Graystripe about Spottedleaf while you were studying during our free weeks. He told me that Spottedleaf was very patient and quiet. If you ask me, she would've been papa's shadow rather than the woman who lives at his side."

"Squirrelflight…"

"I'm sorry, Leafpool, but mom deserves to be happy. If I have to, I'll take her away from papa and hide with the peasants. This isn't the life that she should live."

Leafpool watched as Squirrelflight walked away, torn between being respectful to her father's first love and her undying loyalty to her mother. She knew Squirrelflight was right about how their mother shouldn't be considered second best, but at the same time she knew that their father would never intentionally harm any of them. There was nothing she could do to either comfort her sister or herself.

* * *

_Leafpool flicked her tail back and forth as she kneaded the pebbles underneath her paws. Unable to sleep in the dead of night, Leafpool had paced in her den until a glowing orb drifted before her nose and led her to moonpool. The second that she parted the ferns and brushed against the brush that surrounded the sacred pool, the light disappeared and Leafpool was left alone by the waters. She lifted her head to the sky and studied the wide expanse of stars above her. "Starclan, why have you called me here?" Her sister, Squirrelflight, was unhappy with the current setup of her relationships. The ginger cat had told Leafpool of her troubles, hence making it difficult for the brown cat to sleep at night. In a way, it was almost as if Squirrelflight could get a decent night's sleep once passing her troubles onto Leafpool. Not that the medicine cat minded, that is. It was her job and her pleasure to assist her sister in any way. After all, it wasn't like she had to wake up every day and hunt from dawn to dusk._

"_Leafpool." The brown cat jumped at her name and whirled around to see a beautiful tortoiseshell cat padding toward her._

"_Spottedleaf. Were you the one who called me over?"_

"_No; it seems that your own heart was what brought you here. It was also your troubled heart that drew me here as well."_

"_Troubled? In what way? Squirrelflight's life is conflicted, not mine." The tortoiseshell cat tilted her head and studied her curiously._

"_No, there is most definitely conflict in your life," Spottedleaf countered. "You wish to know if I love your father and if your father would leave your mother for me." Leafpool flinched at her words._

"_I never dreamed of—"_

"_My dear Leafpool, you are dreaming right now. I am no illusion, however. It seems that when you dream, your heart pulls you back to this world—Earth. You always return to the clans. Now, I will prompt you again; you wish to know if your father would leave your mother for me."_

"_Yes."_

"_Leafpool, even if I wished it was true, it is impossible. Your father loves your mother far more than he could ever love me."_

"_Even if you hadn't died early?"_

"_On Earth, it wouldn't have made a difference. Firestar might've been more torn between his feelings for me and Sandstorm, but on your current world, it would make a world's difference. I think…we would be married."_

"_Would you be happy of that?"_

"_Leafpool…you must be aware that my feelings for your father grew in this world but never had a chance to sprout in Zendiria. I only met your father twice on Zendiria before my death. The feelings that he had for me on Zendiria were completely based off of the feelings from this world."_

"_Would you have?"_

"_Would I have what?"_

"_Married him happily?"_

"_I think the happiness would've come after our union, not before it. Tell your sister not to worry about Firestar's feelings right now?"_

"_That's impossible if you say that you would've lived a life with him."_

"_Leafpool, Starclan has proved time and time again that my love for Firestar was not meant to be. I have left his side several times whereas Sandstorm continues to support him regardless of whatever he does to her. Many would say that my form of love—letting him be happy with another—is the purest form of love there is. Truthfully, your mother's love for him is the purest. If I hadn't died, I would have had a chance of winning Firestar's heart from her. But even then, she would've had the greater advantage. You see, your mother knows of all his troubles and even if he pushes her away, she'll be there to support him. I have never seen your mother complain once when your father went on his drunken rants."_

"_Squirrelflight says that you would've been father's shadow if you were his wife."_

"_Although I feel differently, realistically, I would've been his shadow. I am only a medicine cat, Leafpool. I don't know the horrors and the true dangers of the battlefield. Sandstorm on the other side…she's one of the most capable cats in the history of cats. I doubt she would've let herself stand quietly at his side. Be aware, Leafpool, I was never meant to fall in love, and neither were you."_

"_What do you mean? Fall in love? With who?"_

"_It seems you are still too young to recognize the pulling of your heartstrings. Please tell your mother that I apologize for all the obstacles between the two of us. Firestar truly loves her—far more than he could ever love me."_

"_But will he come to live with you when he dies?" Leafpool felt herself being pulled away from moonpool. _No_, she thought desperately to herself, _I need to stay here and hear her answer! For mother's sake—for my sake!

"_Your father will willingly stand by your mother's side forever. If he was to come to me, it would only be to reminisce about the past and it would be for very short periods of time. Your father will never leave your mother's side. Their love was meant to be." The tortoiseshell cat paused and tasted the air. "It seems that your dream is fading. You should return now." Dipping her head, Spottedleaf turned to walk away._

"_Spottedleaf—wait! There's still so much I want to say—"_ Leafpool awoke with a jolt, breathing heavily as she gathered her bearings. _I have to write this down!_ She thought urgently as she threw off the covers and scrambled to her desk. She whipped out her journal and began to pour everything that had just happened onto paper. There were two people that she needed to inform about this dream and one of them would understand exactly what it meant.

* * *

Leafpool sipped her glass of orange juice dazedly and pushed her scrambled eggs around their plate. She had gone to bed early last night so she would avoid the guests that were staying over for a week. According to her parents, there were so many visitors this time that many of them were asked to share rooms. Unlike what happened five years ago, many of Leafpool's tutors had decided to stay and converse with the other guests. However, the one person that she needed to talk to desperately wasn't here to hear her dream.

"Good morning, Leafpool." Startled, Leafpool dropped her fork and looked up to see whoever had addressed her. "Gosh, why are you so jumpy right now? It's just me." Graystripe blinked affectionately at her and ruffled her hair. He pressed a kiss to her head and sat down next to her. "You look a bit pale. Are you alright?" He asked, looking a little concerned.

"Just sleepy," Leafpool replied, glancing down at her breakfast. "I didn't expect you to be up this early." Graystripe frowned at her words.

"Early? Leafy, it's already six thirty. If anything, this is late for me."

"But father said that you always had the hardest time waking up in the mornings."

"Leafy, when your kids live far away from you, you'll wake up anytime to go and see them when they wake up," Graystripe chuckled, ruffling her hair again. "Anyway, it seems that Firestar hasn't changed his habits yet. Lazy aristocrat." Leafpool giggled at his words and took a bite of eggs while Graystripe told the servants what he wanted for breakfast. As he sipped the water that a butler gave him, Leafpool took a deep breath and turned to him.

"Graystripe, is father still in love with Spottedleaf?" The dark-haired man nearly choked on his water and wiped his mouth hurriedly.

"W-what?" He spluttered. "Where did that come from?" When Leafpool didn't answer, Graystripe let out a long sigh. "He got drunk again, didn't he?" Unsure of how to answer to his question, the brunette nodded her head cautiously. "Leafpool—mind my French—your father can be quite the bastard sometimes. For fifteen years, I've been waiting for the moment where he realizes that the Spottedleaf that he's still 'in love with' is just a memory. He doesn't seem to notice how much it hurts Sandstorm whenever he accidentally calls her Spottedleaf. I'm sure there's still a part of him that still loves Spottedleaf dearly, but I think almost all of him loves you, Sandstorm, and Squirrelflight whole-heartedly. I somewhat understand how he feels—I mean, I miss Silverstream a lot."

"Do you think that if he passes, he would spend the rest of his time with Spottedleaf instead of mother?"

"If he does, I'll make him pass again," Graystripe growled. "Best friend or not, Sandstorm doesn't deserve to go through that kind of hell. But I'm sure that even if Firestar goes on his drunken rants about how he misses Spottedleaf, he loves Sandstorm far more than he ever loved Spottedleaf. If he doesn't, then he doesn't deserve her and I'm kidnapping Sandstorm and bringing her back to Herobexy."

"I-I see." It seemed that Squirrelflight was right about Graystripe's opinion. At this point, Leafpool was almost convinced that her father was going to cause something so great that their family would tear apart. As she took another bite of eggs, a butler leaned over and gave the dark-haired man his breakfast.

"And I hate him for doing it now, too," Graystripe hissed, stabbing one of the sausages on his plate. "I mean, Firestar can be as oblivious as he wants, but I know what girls go through at this age. After all, I had to do all I could to help Feathertail when she was growing up," he quickly added at Leafpool's quizzical look. "I feel like right now, he's supposed to be the role model for you and Squirrelflight. Sandstorm's a wonderful example, but I feel like Firestar should really be stepping it up." He paused, looking thoughtful for a second. "I should probably talk to him today about it."

_Oh no_, Leafpool wailed inwardly. _Why do I feel like I just lit the fuse? _She opened her mouth to deter Graystripe, but shut her mouth quickly when other guests began to fill the dining room. Their conversation ended and Leafpool was, once again, left confused, torn, and bitter.

* * *

As Leafpool had expected, the tension after her talk with Graystripe led to rising tensions. The day right after they had talked, Graystripe arrived to breakfast as early as he had the day before with a black eye and a hard bruise on his cheek. Firestar came half an hour later with a cut lip and dark bruises on his cheekbone. All of the guests were aware of the sudden haggardness of their appearances, but none of them went forward and questioned them. Leafpool watched as her mother's hands shook slightly when she poured Graystripe his drink. She saw Sandstorm's remorseful and guilt-filled green eyes and the dark-haired man's steady stare. It was usually the job of the servants to serve the guests, but it seemed that today Sandstorm was making an exception.

Firestar refused to look at Sandstorm for the entire day, as if she was the cause of all the problems between him and Graystripe. For once, Leafpool realized that she had been completely wrong about the situation between his parents. Squirrelflight had undoubtedly hit the mark with how their father's attachment to Spottedleaf was costing his marriage. "Excuse me," Leafpool said quietly as she picked her things and headed into the kitchen. She ignored everyone's burning stares as she passed by nonchalant servants. It wasn't unusual for her to place her plate in the sink herself. Returning from the kitchen, she spotted Squirrelflight quickly hopping to her feet and heading over with her own plate. The redhead stopped by her mother, who was standing at the head of the table with a slightly stunned expression on her face, and rose to her tippy-toes to plant a small kiss on Sandstorm's cheek.

When her sister passed by and headed into the kitchen, Leafpool walked over to her mother and hugged her. Sandstorm stared at her daughter in disbelief, but Leafpool smiled innocently at her mother and rose to her toes to give her a kiss just as Squirrelflight had. "Morning, mother," she greeted. She felt a hand her shoulder and turned to see her sister grinning wolfishly at her. "Squirrelflight and I are going first." Once the two left the dining room, they giggled at one another and headed outside.

"Did you see papa's face? As much as I hate doing this to him, I have to say he deserves it," Squirrelflight sighed. "He looked like we threw away the world and chose the rats."

"Do you think Graystripe got those marks on his face because of what I asked him yesterday?" Leafpool looked worriedly at her sister. "I feel like this is all my fault."

"Papa had it coming," Squirrelflight snorted. "Now we just need to see what mom's going to do about it."

"What do you think she's going to do?" Leafpool's amber eyes shone worriedly.

"Hopefully she takes up Graystripe's offer and hides out in the Herobexy manor. It's a bit crowded there, but I think it'll be the best place to hide. Not to mention that, but I heard from Brambleclaw that there's an underground complex in the forest in their backyard. _Perfect_ place to hide mom, don'tcha think?"

"Do you really think this is alright? I had a dream yesterday about it all…"

"Dream? Do tell." Squirrelflight leaned in as Leafpool began telling her about the dream that she had last night. "Leafa, first things first. One, I think you should definitely join Starreign. You have a gift, and I don't want you to neglect it. Two, I don't understand why Spottedleaf would _purposely_ listen in to all of the different conversations that we have together. Three, I don't see this is how her business—I mean yes, this is partly about her, but regardless—since she's already dead. Four, did we really have past lives as cats?"

"Well, according to her, all of the feelings that Firestar has for her all stem from her former relationship with him on this planet she calls 'Earth'*."

"Do you think that's what's going on with us too? I have to say, I've been feeling more uncomfortable around Brambleclaw lately. He's always getting so jittery and irritable whenever Ashfur's over."

"Probably—Squirrelflight, stay on topic right now! I'll discuss your problem with Mr. Antsy Brambleclaw later!" Leafpool snapped.

"Heh heh," Her sister giggled. "Mr. Antsy Brambleclaw." Leafpool rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. At this action, Squirrelflight let out a slightly sheepish cough and recomposed herself. "Uh, yes, back on topic. I feel like this is so surreal that I'm not sure it's believable. But then again, you're the one with the dreams. I think the only way to get papa to stop being inconsiderate is for us to convince him—or at least have Spottedleaf tell him that he needs to wake up and stop hurting mom. But…you said Spottedleaf loved him, right?"

"She says she does, but she also says that father loves mother far more than he could ever love her."

"…mind you; that sounds like total horsecrap to me, but I guess it's the closest to the truth that we'll ever get." Leafpool gave her sister a glare for her choice of language, but nodded reluctantly.

"Also…" Quickly realizing that her next words were going to be completely off topic and that she had already scolded her sister for going off topic, Leafpool reluctantly crushed her sister's interest. "Nevermind." _I'll have to save that part for later_, Leafpool thought to herself. She knew the only person she could confide with besides Squirrelflight was Cinderpelt—especially about what Spottedleaf had told her last night. _"I was never meant to fall in love, and neither were you."_

"Leafa…were you going to say something irrelevant?" Squirrelflight's eyes weren't filled with suspicion or mockery…but rather with amusement.

"Stay professional, Squirrelflight," Leafpool hissed, flushing bright red. Her sister laughed and tackled her with a bear hug, forgetting their current circumstance.

"I looovveee you," Squirrelflight cooed. "Tell me, tell me."

"Tell you what?" Squirrelflight and Leafpool turned to see a gray-haired boy standing close by.

"Ashfur! What don't you understand about family time?" Squirrelflight yelled, half-serious. Leafpool quickly noted the sheepish affection in Ashfur's blue eyes and realized with a jolt where she had seen that look before. _Crowfeather. I've seen that look on Crowfeather when he tries to get Feathertail's attention_. But there was somewhere else that she had seen that look. _Graystripe? I wasn't even alive before Silverstream died. Deadfoot? No, he's too stoic and serious to do that in public. Who…?_ Leafpool didn't even realize that she was drifting off into darker waters while her sister quickly resurfaced and headed back to the shore of reality. There were storms to come, and Leafpool was standing right in their paths.

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

_Whoever wasn't aware of the tension at the breakfast table was either senseless or a fool_, Crowfeather concluded as he headed out of the dining area and into the backyard. He prided himself with being particularly observant—noting how Firestar seemed to have stiffened up when Leafpool and Squirrelflight kissed their mother on the cheeks. It seemed that Firestar and Graystripe had gotten into a fight late last night and Sandstorm was taking the blame for it. It was so like Squirrelflight to show her support for her mother through actions rather than words, but Crowfeather was surprised that Leafpool was taking a side in this matter. If anything, he expected the brunette to be the neutral one at the end.

In the past five years, he had visited Squirrelflight on her various breaks from tutoring. On the shorter ones, where she had a weekend off, Crowfeather would see glimpses of Leafpool talking to a golden haired, amber eyed girl. Other times, on the shorter breaks, he would see the brunette sitting on the edge of the forest or lounging around in the library. On the week-long breaks that were usually only rewarded to the two sisters twice every year, Crowfeather only saw Leafpool in the hallways with books in her arms and tutors leading her to another room. His unspoken question about why Leafpool was still studying was, thankfully, asked by Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight explained that it was part of Leafpool's "punishment" for lashing out at Crowfeather and that her sister would've preferred it to be that way anyway. She said that Leafpool respected everyone as Squirrelflight's friends and would busy herself with other things as the redhead spent time with others.

Squirrelflight admitted to how horrible it sounded, but she insisted that Leafpool was happy with this arrangement. Tawnypelt had returned once afternoon to confirm Squirrelflight's words, but Crowfeather's suspicions didn't die down. He felt like Leafpool was purposely studying during Squirrelflight's breaks in order to avoid him. He knew it shouldn't bothering him, yet somehow there was some part of him that was disappointed whenever he didn't see Leafpool close by. Crowfeather shook his head irritably to clear his mind of these complicated feelings. _Stupid_, he thought to himself, _you should be focusing on Feathertail here. After all, it won't be long until people think it's time to have her married off. You should tell her your feelings sometime soon_. Crowfeather was the person who was most terrified of rejection, it seemed. After all, his pride was something to be reckoned with!

Crowfeather flinched when something brushed up against him and whirled around to see Leafpool heading up the staircase. _Probably to go study, or something_. It wasn't unusual for the brunette to join Squirrelflight's friends for breakfast and dinner, but Leafpool should've been waiting for her tutors already. "Hey, Leafpool?" He heard his own voice call out. Immediately, he felt as if he had been thrown into a furnace as the atmosphere rose a couple dozen degrees. What was he thinking? Talking to Leafpool after what happened five years ago? If anything, calling out to her without meaning to was embarrassing.

The brunette turned slightly so that she could see him and gave him a guarded look. "Yes?" She replied hesitantly. Crowfeather felt the tension between the two of them grow as he scrambled for a response. It would only add to the awkwardness if he told her that he just wanted to greet her. Not to mention that, but she would think that he was desperate for some kind of attention. _I can't let that happen! Speaking of which, why am I even freaking out?_ But if he replied with something more along the lines of "nothing", then she'd think he was just trying to get her attention.

"Did you finish the wood carving?" He blurted out the first reasonable reply in his head. Leafpool's slender eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but she nodded slowly at his question. "C-can I see it?" When the creases between her eyebrows deepened, Crowfeather quickly added, "because of that leaf that I carved—does it look alright?" As Leafpool hesitated, the dark haired boy dreaded her eventual rejection.

"Alright…" Crowfeather nearly stumbled over in shock at the brunette's response. "It's in my room…if you want to see it. I can take it down, if you want—"

"It's fine." He quickly cut her off. "After all, it'll probably be a pain to put back in place." Leafpool blinked and regarded him with curious eyes. "What?" Crowfeather demanded.

"Oh, nothing," she sighed. "I'm just glad what happened five years ago has passed."

"Something that happened in the past is past," Crowfeather quipped, barely managing to hold back the "stupid" that he was going to add onto the end of his sentence. He mentally slapped himself—what was he doing? After finally reaching a truce with Leafpool, he was already being snippy and rude? To his surprise, however, Leafpool let out a breathy laugh and smiled at him.

"Yes, of course." Was this really the Leafpool that had threatened to kill him five years ago? She had lost some of that childhood delicacy and was definitely more sociable than she had been before. Crowfeather studied her as the two of them walked up the stairs, taking in her slender limbs and the subtle sway of her hips. She had definitely changed over the time that Crowfeather had last spoken to her. _She's becoming more like Feathertail_, he thought to himself before delivering another mental slap to himself. _What? No way! She's not becoming more like Feathertail! She's grown up, that's what. Nobody's like Feathertail._

He couldn't help but study the walls of her room as he entered her bedroom. His jaw nearly dropped at the artistry that decorated the wooden boards. Sketches of various animals, wildflowers, and landscapes were pinned onto the walls. By the window, a canopy bed with tied up curtains sat in the corner of the room. A bookshelf was located by a mahogany desk and was filled with what looked like sketchbooks. Crowfeather continued to look about, taking in the other bookshelves that decorated the room and the different bureaus and items that were placed in the bedroom. Finished with his examination, he turned to Leafpool, who was waiting patiently by his side. Flushed, he tore his gaze away, somewhat ashamed of his nosiness. To his surprise, she said nothing of it and pointed to a spot by her desk.

"It's over there," she told him. Her patience and her calmness almost encouraged Crowfeather to be even nosier than he had been just before. He stepped toward the desk and reached out his hand to touch the smooth grooves carved into the wood. He paused just before his fingers made contact with the carving in case Leafpool objected to him touching it, but he heard nothing from her direction. After tracing the various details of the carving, Crowfeather stepped back to admire it from a distance.

A cat and a crow sat together on a fallen tree trunk, supposedly enjoying one another's company. The grass seemed to shimmer and the feathers on the bird looked as plush as Crowfeather expected real feathers to be. The roughly carved leaf that sat between the two animals looked as if it belonged there, giving the almost-perfect scene a bit of reality. "I have to thank you again for the leaf. I wasn't sure what to put in place of the jagged line." Leafpool's voice startled him and he turned around her see her standing a respectful distance away.

"It's amazing," Crowfeather breathed. Leafpool's cheeks reddened a bit and she smiled shyly, keeping her eyes on the floor. "Are these your sketchbooks?" Her amber eyes flickered to the bookshelf beside her desk and she nodded. "May I see them?"

"No!" She stood protectively in front of it in a flash, her eyes wide and frightful. Crowfeather took a step back, feeling a mixture of confusion and suspicion rise within him. "I mean—yes—no…alright." His curiosity only increased when she struggled to come up with an answer. She blinked timidly at him and backed away from the bookshelf as if she were ashamed of what lay within it.

Crowfeather eyed her curiously before taking up one from the lower shelves. As he began to flip through it, a rush of amazement went through him. There were several sketches of Leafpool's family—mostly of Squirrelflight—and different servants of the manor. Enticed, he set down the sketchbook and removed one from the top shelf, almost oblivious to Leafpool's reddening cheeks. The current booklet in his hand contained sketches of all of Squirrelflight's friends. There were realistic yet somewhat fantasy-like drawings of Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Stormfur, and Feathertail. He felt a little dismayed when he failed to come across any sketches of himself, but to his surprise, the entire last half of the book was filled with drawings of him. Faces that Crowfeather didn't even realize that he had made were all recorded in the charcoal-filled lines.

"I'm sorry for drawing all of you without asking," Leafpool blurted out. "I was just bored and I…"

"No, these are amazing," Crowfeather breathed, turning back to gaze at the earlier sketches. "You're really good at this.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

Leafpool's heart nearly stopped in her chest when Crowfeather asked if he could see her sketchbooks. _I have drawings of you in there!_ Why did she even bring him up to her room anyway? She could've easily brought the carving down to him. "No!" She instinctively threw herself in front of her shelf. Crowfeather's eyes, which contained a guarded expression, betrayed his isolated demeanor and widened in shock. Immediately, Leafpool's heart plummeted. "I mean—yes—no…alright." There was something inside of her that wanted Crowfeather to see the sketches that she had made of him, regardless of how embarrassed she was. She chewed on her lip and stepped away from the bookshelf, watching nervously to see which booklet he would pick up first.

A rush of relief when through her body when he stooped down to retrieve one of her oldest sketchbooks. There were only drawings of her family and servants in that one. He flipped through it rather quickly making Leafpool feel a twinge of disappointment. It felt as if he was bored by her drawings rather than amazed. She watched as he closed the sketchbook and took one from the top shelf. _No!_ She wailed inwardly, recognizing the sketchbook that she had finished five years ago. _Not that one!_

She watched as his icy blue eyes raked down every page she had drawn on. She suddenly felt vulnerable, as if the book in his hands was her journal rather than her sketchbook. It was as if he was turning her drawings inside out in order to find all of her secrets. _Please lose interest, please lose interest, please lose interest_, she chanted repeatedly in her head as he neared the section of the sketchbook where she had drawn various pictures of him. His eyes widened after a few moments and she felt a wave of shame wash over her. _He saw them! _However, it didn't seem like he had much interest in them because he quickly returned to the front of the sketchbook.

"I'm sorry for drawing all of you without asking," she blurted out, unable to stand the silence any longer. "I was just bored and I was…" _I wanted to have pictures of you without you knowing…_

"No, these are amazing." Leafpool's spirits lifted immediately at his words. She felt a twinge of embarrassment at his words. In all the seven or so years that she had known Crowfeather, she had never heard him compliment anyone beside his parents and Feathertail. "You're really good at this. Do you think…you could draw a couple pictures of Feathertail for me?" Leafpool's heart plummeted for the second time this morning. She knew how suspicious it would be if she refused so she dipped her head and gave in to his request.

"I'll see what I can do. I can't draw the same thing twice. I'll ask if she can model for me sometime," Leafpool replied, trying her best not to sigh in disappointment. "Speaking of which, I should as now." She was about to step out of the room before hesitantly adding, "You're free to stay here and look through all of my sketchbooks. There should be some more drawings of her in the others." As she headed down the stairs to find Feathertail, Leafpool mentally cursed herself. What was she doing? Five years and the feelings that she harbored for Crowfeather still hadn't disappeared like she thought they would. Since Cinderpelt was on vacation, Squirrelflight was just as inexperienced as she was, and it would just be awkward to tell her mother about her current predicament, Leafpool was at a loss for ideas.

It seemed as if there was only one person to talk to and Squirrelflight wouldn't be really happy about Leafpool's plans to see her again. Leafpool sighed and headed out to the backyard where she felt would be the most likely place to find the silver-haired girl that Crowfeather was so enraptured by. She would have to wait until nightfall and pray that she would be able to return to moonpool and meet with the woman who haunted her father to this day: Spottedleaf.

* * *

A/N: AUGGGHHH! I FORGOT TO SAY THAT I DIDN'T OWN WARRIORS ALL THROUGHOUT THIS STORY! I WILL GO BACK AND ADD THAT SENTENCE IN!

Anyway, my lovely readers, the tension increases between everyone! I really hate making Firestar the bastard (seriously, I cried at the end of the Warrior Series) but I feel like the whole Spottedleaf-Sandstorm-Firestar love triangle should be ended! I want to voice JUST HOW MUCH I DISLIKE SPOTTEDXFIRE (sorry to all you readers out there) through Squirrelflight. Personally, I see Spottedleaf as Firestar's shadow whereas Sandstorm _stands at his side_. I could go on for hours about this, but I'll spare you the details.

Yes, I am a whole-hearted supporter of SandxFire, CrowxLeaf, and BramblexSquirrel. However, I _need_ to have tension within this story because you know how Erin Hunter loves to make all us readers dying for the truth. So I'm going to be horrible and do the same (hopefully it'll work).

As much as I hate to admit it, Spottedleaf has a much bigger role in Leafpool's life than I'd like. I actually prefer Yellowfang's advice over Spottedleaf, so you might actually see her in place of the tortoiseshell cat (yay!). Hopefully, Firestar will man up sometime soon and set his emotions straight.

Quick shout-outs to readers:

**Takashimo**: Thank you for reviewing on **every single chapter! **You're definitely a loyal reader and I can't wait to hear about what you think about this chapter!

**Hahwhathe (guest)**: Yaayyyy! I'm so happy that you reviewed even though you don't have an account on this website! I used to hate how before Fanfiction got all awesome and updated that you couldn't review if you didn't have an account! I had a very loyal guest reader on my other story and I'm really happy to see another guest reader on this story!

Anyway guys, please look forward to the chapters to come! It's going to be a bit slow here and there since I'll have various college classes (summer courses DX) to attend and stupid over-the-summer homework such as reading, math, and art (haha! You weren't expecting that now, were you?). R&R!


	5. Awesome Guide!

Hey guys! As promised, here is a guide that foreshadows/explains certain things! This helps not only me, but you as the readers as well!

There will be guides later on in the story (hopefully) to clear up any confusion. It's going to be hell for me because every time I upload an extra on fanfiction, they always consider it a chapter and then all the chapter orders get screwy and I have to go in and fix it. However, this extra guide is awesome because it gives you insights on how the story was created (so far) and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

THE HOUSES: Pronunciation

Shadowrim – Shaa-DOH-rim

Riverside – Riv-ER-side

Gustil – Goost-ill

Herobexy – Hair-AWW-becks-ee

Yestermorn – Yes-TUR-mourn

Necrasung – Neck-RA-sung

Ebenwing – EHH-ben-wing

Zecrorise – Zeck-O-rise

Larixmin – Lair-X-min

Wilstera – Will-stare-a

Terrum – Tear-em

Zephyra – ZE-fer-uh

RELIGIOUS BASE: Similar to Starclan, now renamed Starreign. Medical doctors are usually somewhere located within a partially detached branch of Starreign. Those whose jobs are more similar to therapists or psychologists actually do communicate with the spirits of those who had passed. Note: Littlecloud, Cinderpelt, and Leafpool (eventually) are in the special group of medical doctors who are also therapists. Other doctors, such as Barkface, occasionally receive signs but rarely get it directly through their dreams.

A.R. = After Rise. The Empire was formed at the beginning when humans first began to socialize and advance from a much more primitive state. The earth underneath the Empire formed a bond with it and is only responsive to the third king. The Empire is considered to be a sacred state within the world of Zendiria (Zen-deer-ee-uh) and is respected by the other empires that live on the same planet.

The First, the Second, the Third. = This refers to the positions of each leader of the Empire. The First is known as the domestic leader, the Second as the international, and the Third as the Gaian, or the earth connecter. This does not refer to usual human traditions with naming monarchs (King Henry V, VII, VIII, etc.).

NOTE: The houses have up to five loosely related aristocratic families. Stormfur and Feathertail belong to the house of Riverside (their mother's house) rather than Graystripe's (Herobexy). Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt, who are both orphans, live with the house of Herobexy as Brambleclaw is a heritage aristocrat. Crowfeather lives with Ashfoot and Deadfoot in the house of Ebenwing.

NOTE: Soon to mentioned characters: Eagleflight, Redfern, Maplesong, Crescentfang, and Featherpelt. Eagleflight and Maplesong are twin brothers and belong to the house of Herobexy. They aren't actually aristocrats but Maplesong is a doctor-in-training and Eagleflight is one of the knights that protect the perimeters. Redfern is from Ebenwing, Crescentfang from Necrasung, and Featherpelt from Zecrorise. Look forward to their appearance in later chapters!

Note: Firestar's family is the only current aristocratic family within the house of Zephyra. Whenever a heritage house loses all of it's heritage blood, it loses its name and a new house arises and will accept other heritage blood families regardless of whether they were related to the founder or not.

NOTE: The special event that Sandstorm was talking about in chapter 2 is the hell that a woman goes through every month! Truthfully, it would help with the dissections because at that time, Leafpool and Squirrelflight would be completely used to blood.

OH MY GOD GIANT CHANGE BLAHHH: I just changed the name of my story! (Actually I got the original name wrong...) The real name of the story is "Twilight and Dusk" rather than "Twilight and Dawn". I'm so sorry I just realized that!

AGES WHEN SQUIRRELFLIGHT AND LEAFPOOL ARE 13:

Firestar – 33

Sandstorm – 34

Graystripe – 34

Feathertail – 17

Stormfur – 17

Tawnypelt – 15

Brambleclaw – 15

Crowfeather – 14

Cinderpelt – 27


	6. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS CATS.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

If anything, Leafpool was the person who was most aware of the tension between her parents besides Squirrelflight. The redhead was convinced that at one point her mother was going to snap and leave, but Leafpool was convinced that Sandstorm wouldn't do this when there were still so many guests around. After all, it would be horrible news if the three leaders and the other aristocrats found out that about what the house of Zephyra was going through.

Thankfully, many people left before the week was over. Feathertail and Stormfur had some sort of event going on, so they left with Ashfur, who lived the furthest away from the manor. Tawnypelt had some sort of event she had to attend and Crowfeather's parents were called for a meeting with the local lord. Crowfeather would be staying at the manor, much to Leafpool's discomfort, until his parents were finished with their business and returned to take him home. He could've easily been brought home to stay with the servants at his own manor, but Squirrelflight insisted that he stay or else he'd die of boredom. Mistyfoot had obligations back home at Riverside and Onestar felt like he had outstayed his visit once the tension grew thicker and thicker. Cloudtail and Brightheart left because Brightheart was getting worried about their daughter and they returned to the house of Larixmin.

That left Graystripe, Dustpelt, Brambleclaw, and Crowfeather at the manor besides Firestar, his daughters, and his wife. It was approximately Friday—Leafpool couldn't help but feel the tension was bound to snap by the end of the week. What she didn't expect, however, was that her mother would fall to pieces thirty minutes before dinner.

* * *

Third Person – Sandstorm

Sandstorm stared out the window of her study, taking in deep breaths as she tried to lose herself in a daydream. Life had been difficult for the past few weeks—Firestar had become moody, irritable, impatient, and seeking refuge on the far side of their bed. She heard him talking in his sleep, whimpering and begging someone to stay. As his wife, she automatically had assumed that he was talking about her until she heard the name of the woman who haunted his dreams. _"Spottedleaf."_ In seconds, her entire world came crashing down. She couldn't trust Dustpelt with this secret because of his reputation for being very aggressive, even after he settled down with Ferncloud. Graystripe was a risky person to confide in as well, since he was best friends with Firestar. She immediately crossed off Ashfoot and Mistyfoot because of how she regarded them only as distanced friends. She couldn't trust the staff or else they'd gossip and she couldn't tell Starreign because spirits could only do so much without a physical body. Graystripe was the only one she could break down in front of.

Sandstorm had forced herself to act normally in front of her children. Both of them were at a delicate age of thirteen, where hormones were undoubtedly raging high and they were vulnerable to the myriad of confusing emotions. She was aware of her cracking mask as the weeks went on and Squirrelflight was acting ridiculously suspicious. The redhead was constantly clinging onto Sandstorm and never spared her father a second glance when he was present. Leafpool was also acting very differently—detaching herself to anyone but Squirrelflight. It wasn't unusual for the brunette to be so attached to her sister, but what bothered Sandstorm the most was how Leafpool also seemed to act a little icier around Firestar. Sandstorm's conclusion of her daughters being aware of Firestar's actions was confirmed by Graystripe who had a discussion with Leafpool the first day of their week off.

Sandstorm ran her hand through her hair agitatedly, letting out a ragged breath. This wasn't supposed to happen. She and Firestar were married for over fourteen years. She knew of Firestar's love for Spottedleaf, but she thought that after so many years of marriage and bonding that he would see her as more than a wife. She thought he would finally see her as his life partner, but at this point, she saw no light awaiting her at the end of the tunnel. If anything, Firestar was having a relapse and was breaking far away from Sandstorm. Her worst nightmares, ones that would wake her in the middle of the night and drive Firestar insane as to how he could comfort her, were coming true. She knew Firestar loved her dearly, but to her, it wasn't enough. After all, he was still in love with Spottedleaf, and that was a fact that she couldn't stomach.

The air around Sandstorm suddenly was filled with the scent of alcohol as a heavy arm laid itself around her shoulder. Bristling, she whirled around only to see Firestar swaying slightly from side to side with a glassy look on his face. In his free hand, he swirled a bottle of wine. "Firestar? Are you alright?" She reached up to touch his face and froze when he began speaking.

"T-there you are, Spottedleaf," he slurred happily, giving her a lopsided smile. If he had given her the same grin on any other occasion, her heart would've melted. But the sound of his former fiancée's name chilled her blood and made her feel like an abandoned home. Empty. "I was waitin' for you for so long…so glad I finally found you." Firestar nuzzled Sandstorm's auburn hair lovingly. "D-did you dye your hair? You know I love your natural color." He frowned at her before taking in her scent. Sandstorm, still stunned by her husband's words, failed to react to his movements. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, looking disbelievingly at his wife. "S-S-Sandstorm? Why are you trying to trick me? You're not Spottedleaf." His words struck a nerve inside of her and she found her voice again.

"You're right, I'm _not_ Spottedleaf." She rose from her chair. "I'm—" She was quickly cut off by a long, exasperated sigh from Firestar.

"Why…why couldn't you be more like Spottedleaf? She was gentle, kind, and just so forgiving. You're loud, bossy, and a pain," he grumbled as he seated himself on one of the stools that sat in her study. With each word he spoke, Sandstorm felt her heart shatter and behind each cracked line rose a wave of resentment, anger, and betrayal. "Wished she didn't die. Wish you did inst—" His green eyes flew open again. "I…what? Sandstorm?" _That's just like you, Firestar_, she laughed humorously to herself. _Always getting sober at the worst times. Sometimes I wish you just stayed drunk until morning came_. He stepped closer to her, his eyes looking less glassy as they had been just moments before. "What did I say?"

"Everything." Sandstorm saw his eyebrows furrow in confusion as he inched closer to hear what she said. "_Everything!_" Never in her life had she ever been so humiliated. There were times where she had been mocked and taunted by her playmates for being so masculine and so unwomanly. There were times where Dustpelt was a little too insensitive and made a fissure in their friendship. There were times where Sandstorm had been beaten for hours for something that she had never done. "I am _sick_ of playing as your Spottedleaf and I am _sick_ of having to be second best! You broke me far too many times, Firestar, and I am not going to forgive you that easily this time!"

"B-broke? What do you mean?" He spluttered. "And when did I tell you to play Spottedleaf?" When the malicious and venomous glare didn't leave her eyes, he tried again. "Sandstorm, I never called you second best."

"Yes, you've never called me that," she seethed. "But I saw it in your actions and I saw it on your face. I was always second best. And you know what? I'm leaving this manor. I am going far away and I will not come back until you realize that Spottedleaf is dead and will never come back to you!" Firestar's green eyes hardened at her words and he pointed a finger menacingly at her.

"Don't you dare say that. Spottedleaf will never die as long as she lives in this heart of mine!" He roared. "She'll always come back!"

"Then I'm leaving," Sandstorm replied shakily. "I am leaving and I am taking everything with me. And I won't come back."

"Then leave! Don't stand here and cry then!" Sandstorm's hand itched so vexingly as she stalked past him. She wanted to slap him senseless, rake her nails down his face, and scream until her voice went hoarse. But she couldn't do it. She loved him too much. She slammed the door of her study shut and flew to her closet, hurriedly stuffing her clothes into a bag before slamming the door to her bedroom as hard as she could. _No, it's not my bedroom anymore. It's his!_

"Mom! What happened? Why are the two of you screaming at each other?" Sandstorm whirled around to see Squirrelflight standing at the bottom of the staircase with Crowfeather and Brambleclaw.

"I'm leaving," she said as steadily as she could. "I am leaving and I'm not coming back until he fixes himself up." Squirrelflight's eyes steeled and she bound up the stairs until she was by her mother's side.

"Then I'll go with you." Sandstorm's eyes widened in protest but Squirrelflight dashed into her room and returned a minute later with a bag in her hands. "Let's go. Quick!" The redhead grabbed ahold of her mother's hand and dragged her out of the manor, leaving Crowfeather and Brambleclaw at the base of the stairs.

"Squirrelflight? What's going on?" Sandstorm turned to see her other daughter racing after them, amber eyes filled with concern.

"Dad snapped and we're leaving," Squirrelflight told Leafpool quickly.

"Then I'll go—"

"No!" At her sister's startled look, Squirrelflight let out a sigh before explaining. "Look, I need someone to stay here and get papa all straightened out again. If worst comes to worst and he doesn't get better soon, then go to us. Tell Graystripe and Dustpelt that we're going to the Herobexy Manor." Sandstorm turned away from her daughters and called out to the servants.

"I need a carriage with the fastest horses immediately!" Her servants scrambled to their positions immediately and within minutes, two steeds were led to coach and harnessed. "Squirrelflight, let's go." Turning to Leafpool, Sandstorm took a deep breath. "I want to take you with me."

"I'll stay here."

"If you don't want to—"

"Mother, someone needs to hold this family together. You've suffered for too long and Squirrelflight and I both know that. You don't deserve to be second best. I'll stay as long as I can." Her amber eyes flashed dangerously. "Go!"

A wave of pride and bitterness washed over Sandstorm as she was rushed to the carriage. Her daughters had grown so much and she hadn't even been aware of it. Not to mention that, but she felt as if their positions had been reversed. All of a sudden, she had become the helpless child and her daughters took on the role of the head of the house. "I'm a failure as a mother," she croaked as the coach began to move.

"No, mom. You're perfect. Papa's a failure for a husband." Squirrelflight held her mother's head to her chest and rubbed Sandstorm's back as best she could in comfort. The auburn haired woman cried into her daughter's shoulder, overwhelmed with gratefulness, misery, pride, and love.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

Leafpool watched the carriage roll away and turned around to see Graystripe and Dustpelt standing side by side in confusion. "What just happened?" The gray-haired man demanded.

"Mother left for Herobexy. Father's finally lost it." Dustpelt's eyes narrowed in confusion as he stepped forward.

"What do you mean, lost it?" He repeated. "Did he hurt Sandstorm?" When Leafpool shifted her jaw awkwardly, his amber eyes flew open. "That son of a bitch."

"Language!" Graystripe hissed at him.

"I don't care about that right now! He hurt my best friend and I'll get him for that!"

"Hurt who?" Leafpool looked up in shock to see her father standing at the top of the staircase with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"You son of a bitch!" Dustpelt flew up the flight of stairs, ignoring Graystripe's alarmed shout. Leafpool watched helplessly as the dark-haired man grabbed her father by the collar and shook him violently. "You made her cry," he snarled. "You hurt her for so long and you still act as if nothing's wrong?" When Firestar failed to react quick enough, Dustpelt let out a furious cry and punched the man in the jaw.

"Dustpelt!" Leafpool trembled as she watched the furious man beat her father repeatedly and heard the maids screaming in the background. Graystripe was beside Firestar and Dustpelt in a second, trying desperately to pull the two of them apart. "I need some help!" The gray-hair man shouted over his shoulder. Immediately, three butlers flew to his side and helped him pull the two tussling men apart. From where she stood, Leafpool saw that her father had a split lip, a bruised jaw, and the beginnings of a black eye. Dustpelt had earned himself a sock in the jaw before Graystripe and the butlers were able to drag him off of Firestar.

It was these moments where Leafpool hated herself the most. She was incapable of stepping up to either help her father or to take him down. She was, undoubtedly, the stereotype of a woman who observed rather than assisted. Graystripe dragged Dustpelt down the stairs and headed for the front door. "I'm taking this guy home. It seems that it'll do him some good," the gray-haired man told Leafpool. "I'll be back in a bit just to make sure that Firestar doesn't get too crazy. Brambleclaw, want a ride home? Crowfeather, I can take you too if you want."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Brambleclaw asked Leafpool.

"I'll be fine." She tried her best to give him a confident smile. "You should go; Squirrelflight's going to need your help hiding mother as soon as father sobers up completely. He always hates it when she's not there. I should be there to give him the water that mother usually has prepared for him." Brambleclaw looked uncertain, but he nodded and walked over to stand by Graystripe.

"Crowfeather?" Graystripe asked.

"I'll stay here, if that's fine with you," Crowfeather replied, startling everyone in the room. "Mother and father will be expecting me here and it would be very inconvenient for you if you wanted to come back as soon as possible."

"Are you sure? I'm fine with making an exception."

"Yes, I am absolutely sure of my decision. Please, go on." Leafpool stared at Crowfeather as Graystripe and the others headed outside. "What are you staring at?" She flinched at his sudden change of tone and turned her head away quickly.

"I just don't see why you would want to stay here after what just happened," she replied hastily. "Please forgive my father's actions."

"I will when you will." She lifted her head to look him in the eyes and was strangely comforted by the steadiness of his gaze. She relaxed slightly and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

Leafpool had not yet ceased to amaze him. She was guarded at moments, vulnerable at others, and overwhelming overall. She could display extreme control and coolness or look as if her world had crumbled underneath her feet. He watched her as inconspicuously as possible as they sat together in the den, trying his best to discover more about her. She seemed to be aware of his stares, however, often angling her eyes so that their gazes could meet from time to time. He felt startled each time that she caught him looking at her, but there was no embarrassment that followed after it like it usually did when he stared at Feathertail. Around Leafpool, he felt a mixture of confusing and contradictory emotions.

Her presence could be ridiculously comforting, absolutely infuriating, exactly what he needed, exactly what he didn't. Over the years, Crowfeather tried desperately to convince himself that whatever he felt for Leafpool was irrelevant and who he should really care for was Feathertail. Despite how much time that he had spent with the object of his affections, the few, fleeting moments with Leafpool were the ones that lingered with him for the longest time. Her small smiles, her soft chuckles, her blazing eyes, her rigid stance—all of that drove deep into his mind, deeper than Feathertail's ever did. Crowfeather wanted to hear her laugh without restraint, smile her broadest smile, and face him with the world on her shoulders.

Crowfeather sighed from where he sat before getting to his feet and sitting down next to Leafpool on the loveseat. She stiffened immediately at his sudden closeness and he mentally smacked himself for his impulsive behavior. However, as the seconds ticked away on the grandfather clock, Crowfeather felt her relax eventually. What he didn't expect, however, was her head resting gently on his shoulder. She drew back quickly when he tensed up at this gesture and was bright red with embarrassment. "Oh—I'm sorry—I didn't—" Crowfeather felt the iron wall around him melt and he pulled her back onto his shoulder.

"It's fine. I'll be here," he mumbled gruffly. He could feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks and felt his own heating up when she shifted to take on a more comfortable position.

"Thank you." _You're very welcome_, he told her in his head.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

_She found herself sitting at the pebbly beach once again, listening to the waters lap at the bank and glisten in the light of the moon. Most of the stars appeared to be absent due to the brightness of the moon, but a few shone diligently in their dark surroundings, as if attempting to make a mark in the sky. Her white-tipped tail tapped against the stones underneath her in a rhythmic yet somewhat agitated beat. She came with a problem, and she was determined to have it solved. "Leafpool!"The brown cat turned her head to see a familiar tortoiseshell cat bound over to her, a delighted purr rising from her throat._

"_You know why I'm here, Spottedleaf," Leafpool replied coolly, getting to her paws. "What do I have to do to convince my father that whatever feelings he had for you are just clinging cobwebs of the past?"_

"_They aren't necessarily of the past," the tortoiseshell objected, looking puzzled._

"_Spottedleaf, I came here to bring my family together, not to have you hold me back until it breaks into pieces!" Leafpool snapped. "Tell me what I have to do to change my father's heart!" Spottedleaf leapt at the brown cat, claws extended and pelt bristling. Startled, Leafpool stumbled back a few paces and took on a defensive position, hissing menacingly at the deceased cat._

"_There is no way to change a person's heart," Spottedleaf spat._

"_But there is a way to tell a heart it's wrong," Leafpool shot back. "Or are you so convinced that father will come back to you after he dies?"_

"_Leafpool, you know that I would never want that." The hair on the tortoiseshell cat's back lay flat as Spottedleaf looked at her with concern._

"_Oh no, you stop that right there!" Leafpool hissed, arching her back._

"_Stop what?"_

"_You are _never _going to be my mother. My mother is Sandstorm and I will allow no other motherly figures beside her to take part in my life! Stop acting as if you're doing what's best for my family!"_

"_I'm doing what's best for Firestar!" Spottedleaf screeched. "I've always done what's best for Firestar and I will continue to do so!"_

"_And you think tugging my father's heart in the opposite direction is helping him?" Leafpool's judgement of Spottedleaf quickly went down the drain. She saw the desperation in Spottedleaf's eyes and how much she loved her father, but Leafpool couldn't stand how possessive the tortoiseshell was being. Leafpool always saw her mother willingly play along with her father's drunken rambles, pretending to be Spottedleaf and bringing him some comfort. Sandstorm was being humiliated each and every time that she had to act as her husband's former fiancée and Leafpool felt her pain as if it were her own. "You think ripping our family apart will help him? You break my family apart," Leafpool hissed, "and Squirrelflight and I will walk away from our father. I am _sick_ of you driving my father insane and I will break. His. Heart. If I have to!"_

"_Now who's being the spoiled child?" The two she-cats bristled at one another until another feline stepped into the clearing. "What do you want, Yellowfang?" Spottedleaf spat bitterly. "And you, Bluestar?"_

"_Spottedleaf, enough." Two words from the blue-gray she-cat and the tortoiseshell shut up immediately. "Leafpool, I was your father's mentor. My name is Bluestar." The blue-gray cat dipped her head in greeting. "This is Yellowfang, one of your father's former advisors. She was the mentor of Cinderpelt." The dark gray she-cat at Bluestar's side bowed her head. "Spottedleaf, please leave." When the tortoiseshell failed to react immediately, Bluestar turned her icy glare onto the she-cat. "_Now_."_

"_Leafpool, there are only two ways to end your father's misery," Yellowfang rasped. "The first one is that Spottedleaf must come to him in a dream and end all ties immediately."_

"_But…" Leafpool immediately was torn between regret and pride for yelling at the currently-absent she-cat._

"_Second…is that he must recognize just how important his love for Sandstorm is. And for you and your sister—his daughters."_

"_How could the second be fulfilled?"_

"_There are multiple ways for that." Yellowfang's dark tail swished from side to side. "Jealousy, endangerment of life, living alone for years—"_

"_What?" Leafpool spluttered. "J-j-jealousy as in ch-cheating?"_

"_It would be a good tactic to get your father to come to his senses. But yes, it would hurt him very much."_

"_Endangerment of life? So mother would have to be in danger?"_

"_Not necessarily. He could be in danger in his place. You know, there are many peasants that will kill heritage aristocrats in hopes of getting a position themselves. It's horsecrap of course, but some people are actually convinced about these kind of things. Not to mention, there are thieves as well."_

"_Leafpool! Leafpool, where are you?" All three cats turned around in confusion when an urgent voice filled the clearing. "Leafpool!"_

"_Leafpool, it seems that the second way is happening much faster than you thought," Bluestar told her. "Wake up! Quickly!"_

"_How do I do that?" Leafpool yelped, panicking. When she turned around to face the two she-cats with her, she realized that the two of them had disappeared and the world around her was disintegrating. "Holy Starreign—!"_

* * *

"Leafpool!" The door flung open and Graystripe stood panting in the doorway. Leafpool, who had woken just seconds before, flew out of her bed and raced to his side.

"What happened? Why are you so out of breath? Graystripe? Do you need any water?" She asked worriedly, cupping his face in her hands. _What did Bluestar mean by 'happening much faster than you thought'? Did something happen?_ Her blood chilled at the thought.

"Your—mother—and—sister," Graystripe wheezed. "Accident—road—blood—" Leafpool's heart nearly stopped at his last word. She pushed past him and raced across the hallway and burst into her father's room. He blinked blearily at her, an unmistakable look of irritation on his face.

"Leafpool, what in Starreign's name are you—" Firestar began to complain, but Leafpool quickly cut him off.

"You can yell at me all you want, father," she spat, stalking over to him and dragging him out of bed. She didn't flutter an eyelash at his current state of undress—only a pair of shorts covered his body. "But for all I know right now, mother and Squirrelflight could be dead!" Her father froze immediately, becoming deadweight as Leafpool continued to drag him toward his wardrobe. "Get dressed!" She fussed.

"Dead? What?" At the very edge of her patience, she grabbed him by the collar and roughly tugged him down until he was at eye level.

"You get this straight," she hissed. "Mother could very well be dead and so could Squirrelflight. If you don't get out there this instant, I will blame you for their deaths forever and ever and I will _NEVER _forgive you!" She shoved him away and stormed out of her room, calling for a horse. There were no more carriages left and a single horse traveled much faster than a coach. "Bring me Varnish, now!" Four of the manor's fastest horses had been taken by Graystripe and Sandstorm to travel the roads. Varnish was the fifth quickest but he was by far the most dangerous one to ride. Leafpool, with her limited experience with horseback riding, was making a very risky choice.

But she didn't care. Her mother and her sister—for Starreigns' sake—were in danger of death! She didn't expect Starreign to step in the night of the fight, but she wasn't going to take any chances. "Young mistress! Your coat!" A butler rushed forward with a heavy overcoat and Leafpool took it gratefully.

"Thank you," she told him. "Graystripe! Where are they?"

"In the Herobexy manor!" The gray-haired man shouted from the second story. "Wait a second—I'm coming with you!"

"There's no time!" Leafpool yelled over her shoulder. She jammed her feet into the riding boots that the servants handed her before getting onto Varnish's quickly saddled back. Two arms circled around her and a warm, solid chest pressed into her back.

"Hyah!" The reigns snapped once and Varnish took off, forcing Leafpool's head to slam into whoever was behind her. She began to panic when she couldn't figure out who was riding with her, but a wave of surprise washed over her when she identified the sharp scent of her father drifting over her shoulder. _You've come to your senses_, she thought as they raced toward the house of Herobexy.

The house of Zephyra and the house of Herobexy were approximately one hour away from another on a coach and forty-five on horseback. The trip over felt like years as Leafpool unconsciously began to count each thud Varnish's hooves made when they hit the ground. All she could think about was her mother's condition, unwillingly thinking of the worst outcome for what happened. _Please be safe_, she thought desperately to herself. _Please be safe._

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

Crowfeather looked at Graystripe hesitantly, noting the man's stunned expression and rigid figure. Crowfeather had seen Firestar slide down the railing of the staircase and was a bit puzzled as to why Graystripe hadn't seen his best friend. Truthfully, Crowfeather thought the redhead's hair coloring would give him away, but the gray-haired man seemed to be blind in his current state of panic. "I should go after them. Should I go after them?" Graystripe asked no one in particular, whirling around to face Crowfeather.

"Don't. If anything, the house of Herobexy will take care of Leafpool and Firestar when they get there." Crowfeather rolled his eyes—although he'd become one in ten years or so, a grown man was someone that he could never understand. When they were worried, it seemed that they were worried about all the wrong things. That was probably why they would get into horrible arguments with women _all the time_. "Anyway, my parents should be coming to pick me up soon and there needs to be someone here to actually tell them what happened. And they don't listen to servants because my mother's paranoid about servants gossiping and spreading rumors rather than telling the truth." The room became conveniently quiet at the moment that he had spoken these words and Crowfeather immediately felt several pairs of burning eyes on him. "Not that I know anything about the servants of the house of Zephyra," he added loudly.

The servants of the house seemed satisfied with his quick correction and carried on as if nothing happened. Crowfeather let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly. If anything, the servants of the house of Zephyra were more open with their feelings than those in the house of Ebenwing. Firestar and his family had probably spent a lot of time conversing and getting close with the personnel than Crowfeather's family had ever bothered to. It was something that he would have to start doing—after seeing how the servants reacted to how loud and commanding the aristocrats of the manor were—Crowfeather was convinced that loyal servants were made from years of respect from both parties. His mother wouldn't stand for it as long as he was her ward, but he would start acting much kinder toward the servants of his house from this day on.

"Graystripe, are you going to marry Feathertail off?" The gray-haired male flinched at his name and turned to look at Crowfeather quizzically.

"Why? You thinking of marrying her?" He teased. Crowfeather quickly noted how quickly Graystripe recovered from shock and nodded. The amused look in Graystripe's amber eyes faded into a serious expression. "Crowfeather…if the two of you were truly in love with one another, I would not disapprove of you marrying her. However…I have no voice in the process in which she may be married off. I am not of the house of Riverside and therefore my opinion is irrelevant when choosing someone for my daughter to marry. It's painful to think about, but if you want to voice your offer, you may want to talk to Crookedstar. She's already seventeen—it won't be long until she's gone away."

"And you'd be alright with her going with anyone?" As much as Crowfeather believed his words to be cruel and senseless, it was a question that he needed to ask.

"What? Of course not! I want her…" Graystripe ran a hand roughly through his hair, tugging at some of the strands. "I want her to marry someone that she loves. I want her to fall in love and marry in love. I want her to make a family that I never had the chance to make." Remembering that Silverstream had died minutes after pregnancy, Crowfeather nodded and patted Graystripe's arm. The gray-haired man studied him and let out a small snort of amusement. "Look at me—thirty four years old and being comforted by a thirteen year old."

"Comfort comes in many forms," Crowfeather shot back. "Sometimes you don't have to be old in order to offer it."

"Old?" Graystripe spluttered. "Are you calling me—" He grabbed Crowfeather held him in a headlock, ruffling his hair. Despite his usually rude and cold demeanor, the dark-haired boy couldn't help but laugh as he tussled with the older man. A small part of him felt fulfilled, in a way, as he found the father in Graystripe that he was never able of finding in Deadfoot.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

Leafpool watched anxiously as her father led Varnish to the stables for the groomsmen to bring inside. Firestar ran to her side and the two of them headed toward the front of the Herobexy manor. On the way there, Leafpool and Firestar hadn't spoken a word to one another. The brunette saw the remorse and the fear within her father's eyes as they passed through the front door and caught the next servant that passed by. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Sandstorm? What room is she in?"

"She's upstairs, bastard." Leafpool whirled around to see Dustpelt watching them. "You shattered her heart. What makes you think you're welcome to see her?"

"Dustpelt, where is my wife?" Firestar's voice was icy when he addressed the dark-haired man. "You tell me or I will find a servant to inform me of her exact location."

"I'll take you there." Brambleclaw appeared before them and nodded toward the spiral staircase. "Come on." Dustpelt shot Firestar another venomous glare before stalking up the stairs. Leafpool shared a look with Brambleclaw before she and her father followed suit. Leafpool cast a glance back at her father before quickly increasing her pace until she was walking side by side with Brambleclaw.

"What happened to her?" Leafpool whispered urgently. "How's Squirrelflight? Is she alright?"

"Squirrelflight's still in shock, but for the most part, she's fine," Brambleclaw murmured. "She got away with a couple scrapes and bruises, but it seems that her left arm is either fractured or broken. We had the doctor examining her when I heard the sound of hooves from the window. Who I'm worried about is Sandstorm. One side of her head was completely covered in blood when Dustpelt and Cloudtail brought her in."

"Head wounds tend to bleed heavily. But otherwise—her condition?"

"I think she's fine. She's in shock, like Squirrelflight, but she's still getting over the anesthetics that the doctor gave her so he could stitch up her forehead."

"Brambleclaw…after you are done explaining what has happened to Sandstorm to my daughter, would you please inform me of what exactly happened to my wife?" Firestar's voice cut in between the two of them and they jumped apart guiltily.

"Your wife's horses stumbled and slid them into a ditch." Leafpool looked up at the top of the stairwell to see Dustpelt regarding them coolly. "The horses were going too fast and their hooves slipped on the dust. The coach tipped over and Squirrelflight did her best to break her fall but ended up fracturing her left wrist doing so. Sandstorm, who was on the side that hit the ground first, knocked her head against the side of the coach. Your coachman snapped his arm but was able to call for help after telling Squirrelflight how to staunch the bleeding. Luckily, the three of them were close enough so that the coachman could run to the manor and get help immediately." Duspelt watched as Leafpool, Brambleclaw, and Firestar joined him on the third floor.

"Dustpelt…will you ever forgive me for what I have done?"

"If Sandstorm can forgive you, then so can I. But I'm warning you—don't wallow over who's already dead. Care about the people who still live beside you because you never know how long they'll still be beside you. I've lost Larchkit and Hollykit already. I don't want to lose my best friend too." Leafpool felt a twinge of empathy for the dark-haired male. It was obvious that Dustpelt was doing his best to stay strong as he remembered the hell that his family went through when the plague washed through. Birchfall was the only one of three that survived. Ferncloud had been completely devastated by the deaths of her children and was heartbroken for months.

"Thank you." Firestar bowed his head to Dustpelt when the four of them stopped in front of an open door. Ferncloud poked her head out in confusion and her eyes widened in surprise. Leafpool quickly put a finger to her lips and Dustpelt's wife nodded vigorously.

"Come with me," she hissed, tugging Dustpelt, Brambleclaw, and Leafpool away from the room. "Firestar needs to be alone with Sandstorm. I'll bring you to where Squirrelflight is resting." Leafpool cast a worried look over her shoulder at her father before Ferncloud led her into a room further down the hall.

* * *

A/N: AHAH! I'm pulling one of Erin Hunter's famous tricks—the cliffhanger (okay, I'm aware that Rick Riordan and practically every other author does this too. I just wanted to be funny...for once)! Anyway, does Firestar finally come to his senses? Is he finally realizing that his love for Sandstorm is far stronger than his love for Spottedleaf's would ever be? Am I merely putting words in my reader's mouths? All questions will (hopefully) be answered in the next chapter.

HOLY! I forgot to mention this: I **CHANGED THE NAME OF THE STORY** BACK TO WHAT IT ORIGINALLY WAS ON MY USB DRIVE! I had just figured out this morning when I was talking to my best friend that I had written the wrong name on the story! I changed it this morning and returned it to the name that I had formerly made for it: "Twilight and Dusk". I'm sorry for all the confusion, but I hope it's cleared up soon!

Anyway, this is going to be a rather quick A/N (I think) since I have to rush off to bed soon. My parents always go apeshit on me when I get into bed any later than 9:30.

R&R! I love you guys!


	7. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS.

* * *

Third Person – Firestar

He was faintly aware of his daughter being escorted further down the hall to where Squirrelflight was undoubtedly resting, but he paid no attention to them as they passed. From the beginning, he realized, he should've kept his eyes on Sandstorm and guarded his heart from Spottedleaf. _There is nothing more that means the world to me other than my daughters and Sandstorm. Spottedleaf is dead. My heart belongs to Sandstorm._Firestar's heart soared with hope as he stepped into the room. _The days I spent beside her are the ones I love the most. I will not allow anything to take her away from me!_"Sandstorm." The woman on the bed stiffened immediately at his voice, turning her pale green eyes onto him angrily.

"Go away, Firestar," she hissed. Ignoring her warning, the red-haired man settled down the side of her bed and watched as she turned her head away stubbornly. "I'm not going to talk to you."

"Sandstorm," he repeated gently. "You're never second best. You're always number one." When she didn't reply, he let out a soft, wistful sigh and leaned onto the bed. He nuzzled her hair, wrapping his arms around her as he breathed in her scent. "Sandstorm, Sandstorm, my beloved Sandstorm. Why do you always fly away from me like this? I love you beyond all else and yet you still run from me?"

"Says the man who cries out Spottedleaf's name when he's drunk!" Sandstorm immediately began to struggle and Firestar shifted his weight so that he pinned her torso down. "Let me go!"

"First things first; you'll reopen some of those wounds of yours. You don't want to have them restitched, do you?" Sandstorm quieted down and shot him a glare. "Second…you're talking to me again." Firestar gently kissed the skin below her temple. "Look at me; I'm a mess. One night without you and I'm already crawling back to you."

"You can't love both of us at the same time, Firestar," Sandstorm croaked. Firestar tilted her face until he could see it. Her eyes pooled with tears and bitterness.

"I won't," he whispered softly. He couldn't help but smile when she jerked her chin uncomfortably away from his hand. _She hasn't changed_, he thought to himself. _She still as hopeless of a romantic as the time I first met her. But then again, she was rather rude at me at that time._ He knew how she hated it whenever he got too close to her face and didn't kiss her. It was something that was solely Sandstorm and it made him feel invincible at how the powerful and expressive woman would bend so easily to his touch. _It's because she loves me._

Sandstorm reminded him of an oyster in some ways. She had a hard shell that could easily cause her aggressor pain, but she had a soft side that would envelop a person in three lifetimes of love. Sometimes, if Firestar looked hard enough, he could find a jewel in the very center—the proof of her undying faithfulness to both him and their daughters. "I can't. I look back and I realize just how childish my love for Spottedleaf was. I was only seventeen when I met her. I was nineteen when I met you." When his lips ghosted over hers again, he saw the misery in her eyes being quickly replaced by irritation and longing. "My feelings for Spottedleaf were brief and very undeveloped. My love for you, however, has taken me farther than I ever thought I could go."

"How so?"Firestar felt her green eyes tracing the shape of his jaw and drifting between his lips and his eyes. He smirked slightly, delighted at the thought of how she longed only for him. _Me and me forever_.

"You took me out of the hell Spottedleaf's death put me in. You gave me two beautiful daughters, who can be outrageously unpredictable and loving, and made every place I go feel like home." His lips brushed against her cheek and she tilted her face upward to meet his, only to let out an irritated huff when he pulled away. "You've become my home, Sandstorm. I can't live without you."

"You're too much of a sweet-talker," she complained. When he pulled away after pretending to kiss her, a frustrated growl came from her throat. "If you're going to kiss me, then kiss me right!"

"Oh, I'm not going to kiss you," he whispered teasingly. Some sadistic part of himself shuddered in delight at the raw desperation in Sandstorm's eyes. "You have to kiss me. But only if you forgive me."

"You idiot," she grumbled, freeing an arm and grabbing him by the collar. "I forgave you the second you walked through the door." Firestar felt himself melt when her lips pressed against his and he closed his eyes blissfully. After a few seconds, Sandstorm drew back and Firestar found himself leaning in for another kiss. When he spotted the mischievous look in her eyes, he backed away and let out a long sigh.

"I'm not sure who's the sweet-talker here," he grouched. Sandstorm laughed; a soft, musical sound that Firestar relished in taking in. "Come home with me," he whispered. "Come home and never leave again."

"You were the one who told me to go," she reminded him. He looked for resentment or blame in her eyes, but he only found love and adoration.

"You said you were going to go," he retorted softly. "I let you go."

"More like you forced me," she snorted, pulling him back down for another kiss. Firestar chuckled and gave up trying to hover over her, settling down onto the bed beside her so he could satisfy his desire to kiss her senseless before taking her home.

* * *

Third Person – Brambleclaw

"Leafpool! You're here! Great Starreign, this probably looks horrible." Squirrelflight winced when she glance down at her arm. Leafpool took her sister's hand carefully and went over the different materials that were used to set Squirrelflight's wrist.

"Well, it looks like the doctor set your arm correctly," Leafpool observed. Squirrelflight snorted at her sister's words and looked at her affectionately.

"Of course they're going to do it right! They can't afford ruining their reputation they couldn't fix an aristocrat's wrist! Not to mention that, but they're doctors. They have to know how to fix bones correctly."

"I know," Leafpool replied. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Remember, your role in my life is to be my best friend and my sister. _Not_ my mother. I have one already and I don't think I need another one."

"Well too bad. You got stuck with this one," Leafpool teased. Brambleclaw watched the two sisters in amazement. Squirrelflight was often affectionate and playful with others, but the warmth she held in her eyes seemed to glow only for her sister. Leafpool was a surprise too—Brambleclaw had always seen her as the delicate and serious girl who strayed away from social contact. Yet the laughing and mischievous girl in front of him destroyed the earlier impression he had of her. Leafpool was truly a mystery.

"So, papa's checking upon mom?" Brambleclaw quickly snapped back into attention at Squirrelflight's question.

"Yep. I'm thinking about knocking on the wall as soon as you're steady enough on your feet. Did the doctor give you anesthetics?"

"No, he let me writhe in pain and agony while he set my wrist in place," Squirrelflight sighed. "I'm so glad that Cinderpelt will be coming back soon. I don't trust the doctors in this place but I didn't want to spend three of four days with a dangling hand and too much unnecessary pain."

"Our doctors are wonderful, thank you," Dustpelt grumbled, shooting a half-hearted glare at Squirrelflight.

"They're nowhere as good as Cinderpelt, though."

"That's only because you're used to her."

"Of course I'm used to her! She's been our doctor for over five years now!"

"Mhmm. Well our doctor's been with us for over twenty."

"At least Cinderpelt's nice and funny. Your doctor just gave me a look and didn't really try to comfort me when the needle slipped in."

"He's not the most social person in the world."

"Excuses—excuses!"

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

It had been about seven months since her parent's fallout and immediate recovery. Leafpool and Squirrelflight had both been surprised when their father exited the room where their mother was recovering with Sandstorm in his arms. When Leafpool saw the looks exchanged by their parents, she quickly realized that there were no more barriers sitting between them. _Yellowfang was right,_Leafpool thought to herself. _Now all we have to make sure is that Spottedleaf doesn't come after him in his dreams anymore._ She would probably have to ask Bluestar if she could find someone to watch the tortoiseshell.

Leafpool and Squirrelflight were finally fourteen and Leafpool was beginning to be more self-conscious about her body. Her sister, on the other hand, acted as if nothing had happened and pranced around like usual. Sandstorm suggested that Squirrelflight should start binding her breasts after the redhead came home complaining about how they slowed her down in a race that she had with Tawnypelt. Luckily, the dark-haired friend visited by herself, so no boys were there to witness Squirrelflight's "problem". Sandstorm suggested that Leafpool also bind her breasts before trying out corsets. Both the brunette and the redhead had wrinkled their noses at the thought of wearing the whale-bone tops, but gave in when their father made a special request. "As much as I hate to admit it, it's an order from society. If women can't learn to dress in these torture-suits, they're not royal and they're not worth it," Sandstorm had sighed when dressing them in their first corsets.

"Leafpool!" Startled, the brunette snapped out of her reverie and turned to see Cinderpelt standing by the library. "Sandstorm wanted me to talk to you and Squirrelflight about something _really_ important. She had to run out because someone from a different house wanted to talk to her, but she promised that she'd talk to you after she comes back."

"Sure." Leafpool walked into the library and saw her sister beating a rhythm against one of the chestnut tables in the room. She let out a small hum of surprise when Cinderpelt shut the door of the library behind her. "So, what are we talking about today?"

"Well, before the two of you freak out, I just want to tell you that our lesson today will be discussing the topic of growing up. There will be many personal questions asked and I will only share them with your mother if you are comfortable. If you are uncomfortable discussing these matters in the presence of one another, then I will take note of that and we can meet privately on various days for the weeks to come. Today and the next few days will be presentations or explanations about the human body—yes, Leafpool, I know you've already studied the human body—and more specifically, the different parts of a woman and a man's body. Once again, all that is discussed in this room is completely locked into the 'patient confidentiality'. Please be aware that most girls don't have a chance—even if they're aristocrats—to get a teacher or have someone who is educated on this topic. You are very lucky that Sandstorm asked me and that I was willing to help." She cocked her head to the side, studying Leafpool and Squirrelflight. "Any questions?"

When Leafpool and her sister shook their heads, Cinderpelt took a deep breath and took two large books from the nearby shelves. "First, let's discuss the female body. I am aware that you two have at least a year of experience with your monthly cycles, but you need to be able to know where the blood comes from and why you have it. Are you ready to begin?"

* * *

Identification of various body parts, their functions, and further details were given to Leafpool and her sister on the first day. Squirrelflight looked slightly disturbed by the end of the session, but dragged their mother off into her room for question answering the second that Sandstorm came back from whatever meeting she had. "You know, it's never changed. People who study the sciences and become doctors are more comfortable with bodies than those who actually fight in wars."

"Well, you weren't _just_ talking about body parts. You were talking about the more private prospects of life," Leafpool replied, smiling at her mentor. The two of them stood side by side for a little bit before the brunette let out a sigh and turned to Cinderpelt. "Look, can I talk to you about something? It's hard for me to face and I'm not sure how to deal with it."

"Sure. Let's go to your room."

* * *

"_Spottedleaf said that to you?_" Leafpool immediately felt uncomfortable from the shock in her mentor's voice. "I can't believe it—she said that you were never meant to fall in love? That's preposterous!" Rubbing her brow agitatedly, Cinderpelt gazed at Leafpool concernedly. "I had dreams of being a cat too," she murmured. "And I know that I had my leg broken in another life before, but it's outrageous to say that everything that happened then will happen now!"

"But what about Yellowfang and Bluestar? Didn't they die the same way?"

"Bluestar was already frail when she saved Firestar an assassin, but she didn't die in the water. Yellowfang did die in a fire, but she lasted at least three hours after your father pulled her out of the burnt house." Cinderpelt shook her head slowly in disbelief. "Dear Starreign. It seems like everything is happening all over again. But this time, I think we have more control over the situation than we had before. You see, I died when Sorrelpelt was going into labor. I'm still alive now, aren't I? Not only that, but Firestar never really chose who he wanted to stay with when he passed into Starclan. We know that your father's heart belongs solely to your mother. Don't listen to Spottedleaf, Leafpool. The spirits can be wrong—especially when they're corrupted by past feelings."

"And the others?"

"Whitestorm died of sickness, Leafpool. Lionheart was killed by Tigerstar and Tigerstar was exiled from the Empire rather than being executed by the Empire. Oakheart died in a landslide while protecting Stonefur. Stonefur died after pushing a young child out of the way of a startled horse. The circumstances of death are similar, but they're not exactly the same. The past cannot rule the future. If we were all ruled by the past, Tallstar and many others should've lost their lives already."

"Cinderpelt…do you really think I was meant to fall in love?" Cinderpelt gazed at Leafpool with a wistful yet tender look in her eyes.

"Leafpool, it's no longer a world where we live as cats. There are no restrictions for Starreign doctors and they are free to fall in love as long as they are still loyal to Starreign. Spottedleaf probably died because she was too caught up in the past to realize that the world we live in is completely different from the world we left. Sometimes I wish that we could live as cats just to make our lives so much simpler but most of the time I believe that being reborn as a human provides us with a second chance! For instance—Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw can stay together as long as Squirrelflight realizes that Ashfur will provide her the wrong kind of love."

"And me?" Leafpool let out a shaky breath. "I'm having a bit of a problem with Crowfeather. There are times where I just want to lash out at him or curl up in a ball and cry into his shoulder. I'm a mess around him and I don't understand why."

"Leafpool, as a protector of the past, I cannot tell you what your feelings mean. But remember—this is a new world. There is a new destiny written for you. It is your choice to follow it or die with your old one. Whatever you felt in your past life will assist you in this one, but you have much more freedom than you had before. Don't be held back by your past. Step into the future." Cinderpelt glanced at the clock that hung on Leafpool's wall and chewed on her lip nervously. "I'm sorry, I have a meeting with the other tutors in five minutes. We'll have to end our discussion here, but I'll be happy to talk to you anytime afterwards."

"Alright. Thanks, Cinderpelt," Leafpool called after the smoky-haired woman._The past doesn't control the future, huh?_ The brunette kicked her legs in the air absentmindedly. _I wonder what Squirrelflight wanted to tell mother. She might not want to tell me though…_

"Leafpool!"Squirrelflight burst into the brunette's room and Leafpool flinched in surprise. _Never mind_. "I was waiting until Cinderpelt ran off to talk to you. You see…I've had some weird feelings around Brambleclaw lately and I checked with mom just now to see what she thought—not that your opinion is any more important—it's just that—"

"Shh!" Leafpool cut her off. "It's fine. You wanted to talk to someone with more experience and I did the same thing. Both of us are thirteen-year-olds and we aren't expected to have experienced everything."

"Alright—well anyway—I've been feeling funny around Brambleclaw. I'm always wondering what he would think if I did something and if he'd be embarrassed of me. I always want his attention and I want him to have the best impression of me. Am I sick or something? Mom says that I'm just growing up and I shouldn't do anything impulsive until I'm older, but I want to know what you think." Leafpool already knew what feeling that Squirrelflight was describing—after all, she was much more of a reader than the redhead. It was the same emotion that she often saw in Crowfeather's eyes when he gazed at Feathertail—only much more complicated and desperate. It was love.

"I think mother is right; you'll want to wait for a couple of years before you decide what to do with those feelings," Leafpool suggested. "Did mother tell you want emotion you're currently expressing?" When Squirrelflight shook her head no, the brunette let out a small sigh of relief. "Good. It's too early for you to know about it and if anything, it's going to ruin your relationship with Brambleclaw."

"That doesn't make me what to know what it is less," Squirrelflight complained, flopping onto Leafpool's bed and turning onto her back. "I want to know even more now. Thanks a lot, Leafpool." The brunette let out a helpless chuckle and watched her sister stare at the ceiling.

"Well then, since you've told me something, I'll tell you something." Leafpool waited until the words sunk into her sister's brain and smiled when she saw interest lighting up Squirrelflight's green eyes. "I've decided that I want to pursue medicine and become a doctor like Cinderpelt."

"Really? Papa and mom are going to be so proud of you when you tell them!"

"…Not necessarily. You know that father got a little…disturbed when Cinderpelt and I returned the deer that we dissected."

"Yeah, but here's the thing—you won't be any ordinary doctor. You're going to be a Starreign communicator. Believe it or not, you're going to be the most wanted woman once it gets out that there's a brilliant girl who becomes a medical doctor at a young age." Squirrelflight's grin widened. "And you're also my sister, so I get bragging rights!"

"Bragging rights?" Leafpool swatted half-heartedly at her sister's head. "And what makes you think that I'll become a doctor so quickly? You don't know how doctors think?" Squirrelflight snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What? You don't think I haven't heard Barkface and Littlecloud talking about how amazing you are? Barkface even said that you're smarter than most of his students and they're all in their late twenties!"

"You need to stop eavesdropping," Leafpool sighed.

"Call it 'gathering information for a good cause,'" Squirrelflight shot back. "Anyway, Cinderpelt's one of the best teachers in the entire Empire! I heard the only reason why she quit working as a medical doctor was because papa asked if she could tutor us."

"Why would Cinderpelt do that for father? What does she have to owe him something like that?"

"Beats me. But I think that Cinderpelt and papa were close when they were younger. Papa probably was mentoring Cinderpelt on how to fight before the accident." Leafpool nodded in agreement to her sister's speculation. Ever since they were little, Sandstorm had lectured the two of them on referring to Cinderpelt's broken leg as "the accident". She had told the two of them that Cinderpelt had never actually gotten over the fact that she could no longer serve the Empire militarily.

"She was broken for a long time," Sandstorm had whispered. "Your father was one of the only people who managed to bring her back onto her feet again. Yellowfang helped, of course."

"But anyway, I'm sure Cinderpelt's going to do everything she can to help you become an amazing Starreign doctor! Did you tell her about your dreams yet?"

"That's what I'd told her when you were talking to mother. She was impressed, but I didn't get a chance to tell her that I wanted to become a doctor."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, she had a meeting with the other tutors."

"Probably to increase homework load."Leafpool swatted her sister on the head. "Hey!"

"Homework's only going to help us," she chastised. Squirrelflight shot her an irritated look.

"Not in my world," the redhead retorted. "Are you going to tell mom and papa about your dreams?"

"I don't know," Leafpool admitted. "I was going to ask Cinderpelt about it."

"Well, you better ask her soon," Squirrelflight sighed. "Because I bet that you'll have a dream in the near future and you'll spill the truth if you don't know how to control yourself."

"Control myself," spluttered Leafpool. "Control myself?!" Squirrelflight laughed and raised her arms to protect herself when the brunette began to hit her with a pillow. "And the girl who eavesdrops and doesn't have a filter on her mind tells me to control myself?"

"I love you, Leafa," Squirrelflight cooed. Leafpool shot her a prickly glare and turned her head away with a huff.

"I love you too," she grumbled.

* * *

"Leafpool!" The brunette looked up at her name, startled when Cinderpelt rounded the corner, panting slightly. Frowning slightly, Leafpool answered.

"Yes Cinderpelt?"

"I forgot to tell you—don't tell anyone about the setting of your dreams. As a Starreign communicator, you have to make sure that the past doesn't control the future by keeping your lips sealed about the fact that we used to be cats. Don't give out any information that could either hurt or damage the lives of other people."

"Of course."

"Have you told anyone besides me about your dreams?"

"Yes…but just one! Squirrelflight."

"Did you give her any details about your dream?"

"Only the message and who was in it. I never told her that we were cats or about moonpool."

"Brilliant. Keep withholding that information from her. I know how much you hate to keep secrets from your sister, but this will be for her own good." Cinderpelt nodded in approval and climbed up the staircase to get up to her room. Leafpool returned to her own bedroom and pulled out one of her most recent sketchbooks—filled with drawings of Feathertail as she had promised Crowfeather.

She felt a cold, empty feeling growing within her every time she flipped a page. Feathertail was beautiful. She had long, full eyelashes and bright blue eyes. Her hair was silvery and silky soft—almost always cascading down her back in an elegant fashion. Leafpool self-consciously touched her own hair, remembering that she usually held it back in a low-ponytail in order to keep it from coming in contact with what she was dissecting. Feathertail also had a curved figure with generous blessings on either end of the torso. As for Leafpool—she was slim and lanky with the smallest curve from her chest to her hips. Feathertail was a woman and Leafpool was a child. It was no wonder why many people would choose the silver-haired woman over Leafpool if the two of them were standing side by side.

Leafpool shook her head irritably to get rid of the thoughts in her head. Despite her desperate attempts to do so, she continued to subconsciously compare herself with Feathertail. The blue-eyed woman was also skilled in battle according to Squirrelflight, often sparring with Firestar and Sandstorm on her visits rather than the other trainees. She was beautiful, athletic, composed, friendly, and everything that Leafpool was not. The brunette hated how she cared so much about their differences and she hated how she started thinking about Crowfeather the second that Feathertail popped up in her head. _Spottedleaf was right_, she thought bitterly as she couldn't bring herself to throw the sketchbook across the room. It was a gift for Crowfeather and she felt that treating the present so horribly would make her seems selfish and jealous. _I could never fall in love. Feathertail and Crowfeather were probably meant to be. Just like they were in the forest—just like they were on Earth_.

Little did Leafpool know, but her bitter thoughts were becoming more alive as each moment passed. Somewhere far away, a dark haired boy flushed uncontrollably, shouted his love to a silver-haired woman, and was rewarded with an overjoyed and passionate kiss.

* * *

Leafpool chewed absentmindedly on her bread the next morning, feeling ridiculously guilty for her impulsive desires to disrespect both Feathertail and Crowfeather by throwing her sketchbook across the room. She didn't even know what had come over her—what would ever cause her to act in such a way? Why did she care so much about what Crowfeather thought? Leafpool let out a soft sigh and took a sip of the water that sat next to her plate. She would have to do exactly what Squirrelflight was told to do with Brambleclaw—just with a little more avoidance. She'd have to wait for several long years before discovering the reason for her feelings, but since the thought of love terrified her, she would evade him at all costs in order to destroy her thoughts completely.

It was unlikely for a Starreign doctor to fall in love or to have children and Leafpool felt somewhat obligated to her past life in keeping herself respectfully distanced from men. She quickly understood what Cinderpelt had told her about feeling responsible for whatever laws were in place when they were still cats, but she still couldn't detach herself completely from the past. It was something that she would have to work out with Cinderpelt in later private sessions, but for now, Leafpool had to stomach these problems on her own.

"Leafpool! Did ya hear?" The brunette looked up, startled, when her sister burst into the dining room.

"Patience, Squirrelflight," Firestar chided from where he sat at the table. The girl ignored him and ran over to her sister's side.

"Feathertail and Crowfeather are engaged!" She squealed breathlessly. "Great Starreign, who knew it was going to be Crowfeather who was going to fall in love first? He's one of the youngest of our friends!"

"Squirrelflight, if you haven't forgotten, _you_ are the youngest of your group of friends," Leafpool told her. "Father, I'm not very hungry. If my tutors ask for me, tell them that I'm in the library." Her father dismissed her and Leafpool felt her sister's curious and confused eyes following her as she exited the dining room.

Her feet felt like they were being tied down with lead weights as she stumbled up the stairs. _What am I doing?_ She thought helplessly. _Why am I reacting so negatively to their engagement? It's not like I care particularly for either of them._ It was a lie. Leafpool knew that there was something that made her care tenderly about Crowfeather and it aggravated her to no end. At Squirrelflight's news, Leafpool had felt as if a dog had ripped her heart out of her chest and was shaking it side to side like his favorite chew-toy. Her world, which had been innocently colorful, had suddenly been cloaked with a gray shadow that threatened to smother her completely. The news tore Leafpool to pieces and she couldn't bring herself to piece herself back together again. Not when Crowfeather was being engaged to Feathertail. Not when Leafpool couldn't understand why she cared so much. Not when she felt as if all her walls had collapsed around her and she was suddenly exposed, vulnerable and laid bare before the unforgiving world.

"Leafpool?" Cinderpelt's frightful and fear-filled cry shocked Leafpool out of her daze. The brunette gazed blankly at her mentor as the smoky-haired woman limped over as quickly as she could after closing the doors behind her. "Leafpool, talk to me!"

* * *

Third Person – Cinderpelt

_Oh, why did I tell her that I had my leg broken in my past life?_ Cinderpelt thought furiously to herself. _That's just going to make life so much harder for her! I told her not to get too attached to the past but that's exactly what I'm doing right now!_ The smoky-haired woman sighed as she limped down the stairs and headed into the dining room. She noted suspiciously that Leafpool's usual seat was left empty and the plate that sat there was only half-eaten. "Good morning Firestar, Sandstorm, and Squirrelflight," she greeted as she hobbled into her chair. "You look happy today," Cinderpelt observed when Squirrelflight bounced around happily in her seat. "Anything good happen to you?"

"Oh, not to me!" Squirrelflight grinned happily at Cinderpelt. The smoky-haired woman raised an eyebrow in a mixture of curiosity and amusement. It was unlike Squirrelflight to get so excited about anything that wasn't happening in her immediate family. "Crowfeather and Feathertail are engaged!" Cinderpelt, who had raised a glass to her mouth, dropped it unceremoniously and let it shatter onto the ground, spilling its contents everywhere. "Cinderpelt! Are you okay? You look pale." _Leafpool!_ Cinderpelt couldn't even bear to imagine what the brunette was going through right now. _This news has no doubt broken her heart. She's always the first to get to breakfast and she never leaves her plate on the table after she's done. I have to go to her!_

"Excuse me!" Cinderpelt called out, pushing roughly away from the table and nearly falling over in her attempts to get away from her chair. She felt three pairs of eyes burn into the back of her head as she hobbled as quickly as she could from the table and out the door. As she struggled up the stairs, Cinderpelt's mind raced with the possible locations that Leafpool could be taking refuge in. The first place that Leafpool often went when she was conflicted was to the forest, but it would take forever to find her in there. The second place would be her bedroom and Cinderpelt knew how disrespectful it was to barge into someone's domain like that. The last place would be the library due to Cinderpelt's earlier experience of Leafpool taking comfort in being surrounded by books.

"Leafpool!" She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and burst into the library, shutting the door behind her. _Great Starreign_, she thought helplessly to herself when the brunette turned her blank amber gaze onto her. _Am I too late already?_ "Leafpool, talk to me!" Cinderpelt limped to the girl's side as quickly as possible.

"He's engaged," she whispered blankly. Leafpool tilted her head until her glazed amber eyes met Cinderpelt's blue gaze. "He's engaged—and why do I care?" There was a desperate note at the end of the brunette's sentence and Cinderpelt felt a twinge of sympathy for the young girl. _I can't tell her_, she thought hopelessly._ It'll ruin the balance in the world we live in. I can't tell her that she had almost thrown her entire life away for Crowfeather._ "It's got to be the past feelings. If I think hard enough—I can forget them. Tell me I can forget them, Cinderpelt!" Leafpool wailed, grabbing the smoky-haired woman's arms so hard that her nails sunk into Cinderpelt's pale skin. The woman winced and tried to soothe her apprentice as best she could, but there was no improvement. Leafpool looked as if she was broken. _And the only cure for a broken heart is time_, Cinderpelt thought helplessly.

"You can forget them." She hated doing this, but it was the only way to strengthen Leafpool's self-confidence and her personality. It broke her heart every time she lied to Leafpool, but this was the only way to bring balance to the girl's shattered life. As Cinderpelt watched, the light returned to the brunette's life and hope brightened her dull amber eyes. "Stay away from him at all times. Keep to your room, hide out in mine—do whatever you can to make sure that you never come in contact with him. Not until your pain fades away. Once you feel like you're ready to confront him again, go and talk to him."

"And if the pain doesn't fade away completely?" Cinderpelt shook her head sympathetically.

"As much as I hate to admit this, pain never goes completely away. You'll always carry a bit of that pain around with you, but when you can bring yourself just the tiniest bit of peace, then go to him. Talk to him; sort your feelings out even when it's embarrassing. Love was never meant to be easy for anyone, but it's hardest for people like us. We were raised with rules say that we were never allowed to fall in love and that we must avoid such feelings in order to stay pure and unbiased in Starclan's eyes. But this world—this life is much more forgiving. That doesn't make it any easier for us, but Starreign is kinder to its doctors and followers than Starclan was to its cats. We can have a second chance in this world, Leafpool." When she spoke these words, Cinderpelt immediately thought of the bloody memories that she had just before her death as a cat. Leafpool had left their clan but returned with a horrible consequence—kittens in her womb. Cinderpelt hoped that this life would be much more forgiving to the brunette than it had been before.

Cinderpelt's ability to stay alive past Cinderheart's birth made realize that her reincarnation after her death with the badgers was flawed in several ways. She was not Cinderheart nor was Cinderheart her. Cinderheart had the ability to fall in love whereas Cinderpelt still felt loyal to her life of purity and distance. In many ways, she envied the newborn and her ability to explore the world without any disabilities, but Cinderpelt felt that she would never give up the life she led now to reside in the body of Cinderheart. She was Cinderpelt and the latter was Cinderheart. There were no more similarities between the two of them beside their appearances.

When Cinderpelt snapped out of her musings of how she was different from Cinderheart, she realized that a calmer and stronger expression was taking over Leafpool's face. There was a mixture of acceptance and sweet sadness in her amber eyes. "Thank you, Cinderheart," the brunette whispered. Cinderpelt hugged Leafpool and held her to her chest for a few minutes.

"How's about this? I'll talk to the other tutors and I can cancel all of your lessons today. I'll cancel my lesson with Squirrelflight so we can go out together to the city." After knowing Leafpool for years, Cinderpelt understood that the brunette's usual way of dealing with pain was through flooding herself with work and being so preoccupied with her duties that she would momentarily forget her own feelings. It wasn't a healthy practice and Cinderpelt wanted to let Leafpool know that there were other options of relieving pain. She would probably have to convince Firestar and Sandstorm to give Leafpool the rest of the week off just so she could work off the pain.

"I'm not sure if father would approve…"

"If your father doesn't approve, I'll threaten him with dissecting every single animal he kills in front of him. He needs to know that you need time to breathe and you'll be taking a break with me."

"Squirrelflight would want to come…"

"From what I know, Squirrelflight's had more breaks in the last year than you've had in nearly half a decade. I'm sure she can afford to spend more time studying than spending time outside."

"She won't be happy about it."

"Leafpool, your sister's happiness should be a variable in yours, but it shouldn't completely dictate your feelings. And stop making excuses. We're going, and that's that. I'll go talk to your father and I want you to dress up in something that you feel comfortable in."

"I'm comfortable."

"…I can see that. Then go to your room and pick up whatever you think you need and I'll convince your father to give us a bit of money so you can buy something to make yourself feel better."

"I'm not sure I should be spending his money like that," Leafpool whispered.

"Don't worry; I'll threaten him again. Not to mention that, but all you've been asking him this past decade or so were sketchbooks. Even if he's reluctant, I'm sure that Sandstorm would point out that he's spoiling Squirrelflight much more than he's spoiling you."

"But that's because I don't like to be spoiled."

"Leafpool, stop resisting me and go get whatever you need from your room. It's good to be spoiled every once in a while and I'm sure I won't have to threaten your father to get what I want. You're an amazing child and you deserve a bit of extra love from time to time. Now go before I actually decide to go down and threaten your parents." Leafpool had a mixture of excitement and discomfort on her face as she raced out of the library and into the hallway. Satisfied, Cinderpelt hobbled down the stairs to give Leafpool's parents her proposition.

* * *

As expected, Squirrelflight desperately wanted to come with them. Cinderpelt felt a twinge of pride when Sandstorm pointed out the various times that the redhead had free time whereas her sister continued her studies. The smoky-haired woman knew this family better than she had thought previously. To her surprise, however, Firestar handed her a rather heavy pouch of money when she asked him for Leafpool's purchases. Sandstorm didn't even flutter an eyelash at the bag and even offered to give her a larger purse. Dumbfounded, Cinderpelt shook her head no and headed up the stairs to get herself ready and to speak with the other tutors.

_Leafpool wasn't kidding when she said that she didn't like being spoiled. Her parents look almost too desperate to spoil her. She probably turned down every chance they had to spoil her._ Cinderpelt shook her head in disbelief as she grabbed her things and draped an overcoat onto her shoulders. In her eyes, Leafpool was a saint! There was almost nobody who would refuse to be spoiled like that! Cinderpelt went door to door and told each of the tutors that she would be taking Leafpool out for the day and that they would only have to prepare a lesson for Squirrelflight. When one of them protested at Leafpool's absence, Cinderpelt pointed out that the brunette was already far ahead of her studies and deserved at least a bit of a break. Argument won, the smoky-haired woman limped down the stairs and entered the front yard.

The coachman quickly leapt off of his seat and rushed over to help her into the carriage. She smiled at him and he returned it bashfully, touching the tip of his hat shyly before rushing back to his position. Cinderpelt turned to see the corners of Leafpool's lips twitch slightly. "What?" She complained.

"He likes you," Leafpool whispered, looking happier than she had several minutes before. _She's finally letting me spoil her_, Cinderpelt thought, relieved. _But knowing her mind process…she probably thought that by letting her dissect as many animals as she wanted, I was already spoiling her. Time to teach her what real spoiling is._ Snapping back to reality, Cinderpelt felt her own cheeks heat up slightly when Leafpool's grin widened. The brunette probably assumed the satisfied grin on Cinderpelt's was because of the coachman.

"Don't be silly," she chastised as the coach began to move. "Let him decide his own feelings for himself. After all, the only person who can be sure of his feelings is himself."

* * *

A/N: Nooo! Crowfeather and Feathertail are engaged?! HOW COULD THIS BE? (...I am to blame for this)

Anyway, is there something going on between Cinderpelt and the coachman? Ohonhonhonhonhon! (Yes, die-heart Hetalia fan. Yayyy!)

Shopping trip? Oh god...Let's see how that goes in the next chapter.

Tension between Squirrelflight, Ashfur, and Brambleclaw? OH NO!

Actually, I had planned to feature my characters (mentioned my guide of awesomeness) in THIS chapter but I failed to do so and so you'll just have to wait for a long time until I can finally work them in there. They're plenty lovable and I'm sure that some of you guys will squeal once they start getting introduced.

Quick shout-out to...**Guest**! I'm sorry, but were you the guest reader that I already shouted-out to? ...Probably not. But one of your reviews looked very familiar so I probably forgot to give you a shout-out...Sorry! Anyway, it's great to have another guest reader on this story and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come!**  
**

R&R guys!


	8. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

She studied the world around her hesitantly, taking in all of the sights and sounds of Lilystone City. She had visited this busy market town at least five other times, but each time she went, mixed feelings of discomfort, curiosity, and fear arose. As expected in a market, there were thieves, pick-pockets, and arguing customers. She felt Cinderpelt's warm hand on her shoulder as the two of them bid farewell to their coachman and headed into the square. It was the Wednesday Storm—every Wednesday most merchants restocked on their goods or received shipments of new items. "Tell me when you see something you like," Cinderpelt told Leafpool. "I'm going to check out this stall really quick. Feel free to look around."

Leafpool nodded hesitantly, mourning the loss of the steady hand on her shoulder. Looking around, she found herself surrounded by shouting merchants and weavers as they shouted the materials of their items. "Missy! Missy right there—with the brown hair!" Leafpool whirled around in surprise, seeing a well-dressed woman waving at her. "Now, doesn't your dress look beautiful? Why not have some jewelry to go with it? I just had new ones shipped this morning," the woman cooed, lacing her jewel-encrusted fingers together. Leafpool glanced timidly at the items laid out before her and stepped back from the large, bulky gemstones. They were most likely fake—after all, who would willingly bring their jewels to a market like this? Leafpool gave the woman an apologetic smile and turned away to see what the other stands had to offer.

Spotting something from the corner of her eye, she turned and raced over to the stall where Cinderpelt was examining dried herbs and other medical ingredients. "Cinderpelt, may I have a reba, please?" Currency in the Empire was composed of five different coins—terras, rebas, vennas, emras, and boyas. Ten boyas could get you one emra; ten emras gave you one venna, ten vennas gave you a reba, and so on and so forth. Terras had a picture of a tree engraved onto it, rebas a fox, vennas a badger, emras a wildflower, and boyas a seashell. Leafpool was aware of how much money she was asking for and felt a little uncomfortable when Cinderpelt raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you see something you like?" Leafpool nodded furiously and the smoky-haired woman gently pressed a silver coin into her hand. "Go ahead and spend it." Leafpool thanked Cinderpelt before rushing off.

* * *

Third Person – Cinderpelt

Cinderpelt's greatest fears were surfacing despite the new world and the new life that she had promised Leafpool. History was undoubtedly replaying itself and Cinderpelt saw no reason as to why it was doing so. Many of the dangers were taken away from their former lives as cats and there wasn't too much of a danger of losing one's life. But the way that Leafpool was so attached to Crowfeather made Cinderpelt wonder if the pull the brunette once had toward the black-haired boy wasn't just a coincidence. But Spottedleaf's words to Leafpool about being destined to never fall in love contradicted that notion. Either way, Leafpool was suffering the same exact hell that she had lived through as a cat and Cinderpelt was desperate to free her from the prison.

She was quickly shocked out of her stupor when Leafpool ran over and asked her for a reba. Without thinking, Cinderpelt had already deposited the requested coin into brunette's hand and was currently regretting her brash and impulsive decision.

_Why would Leafpool ever need a reba? A reba is a lot of money…_Cinderpelt quickly bought whatever herbs she had picked out and thanked the merchant for his good service. She walked away from the stall, keeping an eye out for Leafpool as she hobbled along. Spotting the brunette about ten feet away, Cinderpelt paused and watched the girl rush out of a local breadshop and head over to where two young children were selling wildflowers. The brunette held a large basket of bread out to the children and watched as they tore into it hungrily. As Cinderpelt neared, the younger of the two was crying as he tore pieces of bread from the roll and stuffed his mouth. Leafpool gently wiped the boy's tears away and took his sister's hand.

The smoky-haired woman saw a handful of coins drop into the girl's hands and Leafpool's gentle smile. It was only then when the black-haired girl burst into tears and thanked the brunette repeatedly. "What can we ever give you in return?" Cinderpelt heard the girl choke out as she limped closer. Surprise filled Leafpool's eyes and suddenly her rabbit-like innocence returned. She shifted from side to side, unsure of what to do.

"Why don't we take some of your flowers, then?" Cinderpelt smiled in amusement when Leafpool whirled around guiltily.

"Cinderpelt! I-I—" she spluttered, but the Cinderpelt raised a hand to shush her. The smoky-haired woman bent down to take a handful of flowers. _Bessera_, she thought, identifying each flower._ False garlic, hepatica, meadow rue, and mountain azalea._

"These are beautiful. I'm sure Firestar and Sandstorm would love these flowers. Thank you very much," Cinderpelt told the two children. She turned to Leafpool, who looked like a startled deer. "Come along now; we have many other things to buy." Cinderpelt saw Leafpool glance back at the children in the corner of her eye and led her to the fountain in the middle of the square. "I'm not angry at you, if that's what you think." When the brunette flinched at her words, Cinderpelt's blue eyes softened even more. "You did an amazing thing for those children. That money will no doubt keep them fed for weeks."

"They told me their father died in a farming accident," Leafpool whispered. "I felt like that was the best I could do for them." Cinderpelt studied her delicate face and let out a soft sigh.

"Leafpool, become a doctor. Don't limit yourself to aristocratic family. When you get married, be sure that you have power and money so that you can hire other doctors or educate people who weren't as fortunate to have the same education as you." Cinderpelt smiled when the brunette nodded and tucked a white azalea bloom behind Leafpool's ear. "Now, why don't we look for something that your family might like? I saw some beautiful necklaces back by the medicine stall."

"I'm not sure I want to go back there," Leafpool admitted. "The lady's jewels looked really fake…"

"Not that one." Cinderpelt shook her head. "The necklaces that I saw were in a small shop on the corner."

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

"I usually come to this one to buy gifts for my friends. They have very good quality metals and their jewels are examined carefully," Cinderpelt told her as they headed into a small shop on the corner. Leafpool tilted her head just in time to catch the name of the shop. _The Red Sapphire. But sapphires are blue—aren't they?_

"Welcome, welcome! Ahh, Cinderpelt! How wonderful it is to see you again!" A white-haired man leapt up from his seat and rushed over to hug the smoky-haired woman. Leafpool stood at a distance, slightly uncomfortable when the man leaned in and pressed two light kisses onto either side of Cinderpelt's face.

"Whiteear! It's nice to see you too," Cinderpelt laughed, returning the gesture. "This is my apprentice, Leafpool. She's studying to be a doctor. Good morning, Featherpelt."

"_Bonjour_!" A blonde man with long, curly locks leaned over the counter. "I would provide the two of you with the freshest red roses, but it seems you have already received your flowers for the day," he pouted.

"Sorry Featherpelt, but I think Leafpool likes wildflowers more than she likes roses. She's a free spirit and she appreciates nature."

"_Mon dieu_! How dare you say that? Roses are just as natural!"

"True roses have fewer petals, Featherpelt." The blonde haired man turned his nose upwards with a huff.

"I think not," he grumbled. "Anyway, my dear Leafpool, it seems that our mentors have introduced us to each other but not to ourselves. My name is Featherpelt. I am nineteen, working to become a wonderful jewelry seller like my wonderful mentor Whiteear, and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance." He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and Leafpool withdrew quickly, a light flush dusting her cheeks. Featherpelt was undoubtedly charismatic with his light blue eyes and his feathery hair. There was no doubt in where he received his name.

"Featherpelt! Bring out the special inventory!" The nineteen-year-old sighed and winked at Leafpool before retreating into the back of the shop. "I apologize on his behalf, Leafpool. He's too much of a flirt. He has a way with words."

"It's alright," Leafpool reassured him. "I'm sure he was just being friendly…" She trailed off, staring at a silver necklace. Unaware that she wasn't listening anymore, Whiteear continued to complain about his apprentice.

"He's such a womanizer! I swear—I've even seen him taking his chances with men! That boy has a such a love for people that it almost scares me what he would do to my customers!" Whiteear sniffled and threw his arms around Cinderpelt. "What am I going to do? He'll ruin my business!"

"Oh come on, Whiteear, I'm sure it won't be that bad," the smoky-haired woman reassured him. "Leafpool? You see something you like?"

"Mhmm. It's over here." Leafpool scooted aside for her mentor to see the item she had been staring at. In the center of the necklace hung a large amber-gold topaz about the size of the tip of her index finger and the sides were decorated with brown and black colored feathers.

"Oh, that one? It's not very valuable. If you want topaz, I would most definitely suggest the blue kind," Whiteear said, going behind the counter.

"Here is the special inventory," Featherpelt called out, setting his tray inconveniently on top of the necklace that Leafpool had been admiring. She was immediately dazzled by pristine diamonds, glittering rubies, sparkling sapphires, and glowing emeralds.

"Excuse me, Featherpelt, but can you move that somewhere else? Leafpool pointed out a gorgeous necklace to me," Cinderpelt asked, making a shooing movement with her hand. The blonde teenager frowned and shifted the tray, mumbling something about how he couldn't understand why Leafpool and Cinderpelt weren't interested in their finest items. "It's beautiful and I think it'd look perfect on you. Whiteear, can we get a run down?"

"Of course. The chain is made from iron and was plated with silver. The feathers were carefully hand-carved and hand-painted to fit natural patterns by a professional hand. The amber-gold topaz in the center is circle cut and was carefully polished by hand," the white-haired man recited. "The professional who worked on it isn't very popular yet nor is he from a famous line of artists, so the price set for this one-of-a-kind work is very low." He hesitated before adding, "Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"I think it was made exclusively for Leafpool," Cinderpelt sighed, looking at it happily. "I think we're taking this one. That is—if you've found something else that you like," she quickly added, turning to address Leafpool.

"No, but I'd like to look around to see if I can get anything for the rest of my family. My sister wasn't very happy about the fact that she couldn't come with me," Leafpool admitted, glancing around at the display cases lined all around the walls. She skipped over the bright diamonds and the flashy gemstones until she came across a dark red jewel that glittered with a darker, yet richer light. "What's this gemstone?"

"It's a Pyrope Garnet. It's famous for its dark red color, but it's nowhere as valuable as a ruby. Pear shaped, lined with silver plating similar to the one that you were admiring earlier," Featherpelt informed her. "Although I have to admit, the emeralds do make its value increase by a lot." The garnet had two branching wing-like silver pieces on either side of it and on the other side of the metal wings were small emeralds. "Do you like it?"

"It'd be perfect for Squirrelflight if I could get her to wear it," Leafpool murmured before turning around. "Cinderpelt, what do you think of this one?"

"For you?" The smoky-haired woman was at her side in a second.

"Squirrelflight."

"Looks great. What about your parents?"

"Well…I think if we're getting father anything, he'd prefer it to be something I made, so maybe I'll just buy a block of wood to carve for him. As for mother…I've heard her complain so frequently that she has too much jewelry from her friends. I don't think she'd be happy if I bought one for her too."

"I'm sure it'd be her favorite," Cinderpelt objected, shooting an exasperated glare at Featherpelt when he started wailing about how a woman could never have too much jewelry.

"Mother's favorites are always what father gives her," Leafpool replied, shaking her head no. "Besides, she doesn't need any more jewelry. I'll probably draw something for her instead."

"Alright then. Whiteear, ring us up, will you?"

"Certainly. For you a special price of three vennas."

"Tell me the actual price or else I'll give you double that number."

"Why do you fail to understand the ideology of special deals for great friends and wonderful customers?" Whiteear shook his head with a sigh.

"Fine. But I'm putting a good word for you with Leafpool's family." Cinderpelt looked fondly at Leafpool. "The house of Zephyra may be hiring you in the near future to provide them with beautiful jewelry. Come along, Leafpool." The brunette felt a rush of embarrassment at the shocked looks on the shop owner and his apprentice's faces. "I'll be back sooner or later for another deal, Whiteear."

"Seventy-five percent off!" Leafpool heard the man wail from inside the shop as Cinderpelt closed the door behind them.

"That man," the smoky-haired woman sighed, shaking her head affectionately.

"Do you like him?"

"Of course! But as a friend. You see, Whiteear is attracted to the same sex. However, it seems that the only reason why he and his apprentice get along so well is their shared love for men. But then again, Featherpelt will just about flirt with anything that moves." Cinderpelt waved at their coachman who quickly leapt off his post and rushed to open the carriage door. He touched the rim of his hat and smiled at the two of them. Leafpool smiled at the shy and admiring look in the coachman's gray eyes before the door shut behind her. _Cinderpelt and Astertail would look adorable together_. Just because she was confused with her own life didn't mean that others had to hold back from theirs. _I should try to get them together. I'll have to ask Featherpelt to help me, though._

* * *

Somehow, Leafpool had managed to convince her parents to let her go to Lilystone city once every month to pick out herbs and learn Cinderpelt's trade. Truth be told, the brunette admitted to her mentor that she wanted more time to talk to Featherpelt and she wanted to visit Whiteear from time to time. The gray-haired woman relented and put in a word with Leafpool's parents about how it would be good for Leafpool to become familiar with markets and how to barter.

Three months had passed and Leafpool found herself sitting in a corner with Featherpelt, sipping a delicious cup of tea that she had just made from some herbs she had bought. _Passionflower_, Leafpool thought as she ran her tongue against the roof of her mouth. _Calming, helps battle anxiety, and soothing with a touch of mint._ "So, what brings you here today? You usually run off with Cinderpelt to go buy herbs or whatnot."

"Right…well I needed some excuse to come here every month and I finally managed to convince Cinderpelt to go buy something while I talk to you," Leafpool sighed, taking another sip of her tea. "Since you have such a reputation with love, I felt like you would be the best person to confide with about Cinderpelt's love life."

"Really? How is it right now?" Featherpelt leaned forward, resting his elbows onto the table.

"Nonexistent. Cinderpelt feels like she doesn't need to have a lover, but it's obvious that Astertail likes her. A lot."

"Do they speak often?"

"Not really. First things first—do you believe that you can be drawn to a certain person and fall hopelessly in love with them?"

"Yes. Of course. My somewhat-friend Redfern fell head-over-heels with Eagleflight even though there's a three year gap between the two of them. Not to mention that, but a similar thing happened with my best friend Crescentfang when he met Eaglelflight's brother—Maplesong." Featherpelt swirled the tea in his cup, looking thoughtfully out the window. "Why? Are you drawn to someone right now?"

"The topic's not about me right now." Leafpool knew she was changing the topic, but she had to make sure of her feelings before she said anything about them. "I think that Astertail is drawn to Cinderpelt even though they've hardly said any more than seven words to each other when I'm there. I think she should give him a chance. He's extremely gentle with the horses and almost all of the servants love him to pieces. The only people who don't like him as much are the other butlers who want more attention from our maids." Featherpelt let out a little snort of laughter and swirled his cup again.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I need you to help me get the two of them to fall in love." The blond teenager studied her before setting his cup down and leaning back into his chair.

"Leafpool, love is not fickle and easily conjured."

"I know, but—" she started, but Featherpelt quickly cut her off.

"No—shh! Let me finish. Love cannot be easily conjured. First, we have to know if Cinderpelt feels a similar pull toward Astertail. We can use Whiteear to help us find that out. Second, love is not easily forgotten. If we make Cinderpelt fall into a relationship with Astertail against her will, he's going to end up heartbroken and she's going to feel guilty in the end. You have to make sure that it's real."

"But Cinderpelt hasn't shown any interest in anyone!" Leafpool groaned, downing her cup of passionflower tea and quickly pouring herself another. "I want her to be happy."

"Thank Starreign you don't have to be happy first to make someone else happy," Featherpelt sighed. "Leafpool, I'm glad you don't think lowly of me. I may have loved many women and even some men, but I still haven't found _the one_ for me, you know?" The brunette nodded cautiously, unsure if she knew exactly what the blonde man was talking about. "I know almost nothing about true love and yet I am here giving you advice as to how to help Cinderpelt fall in love! If only our lives could be simpler and our love could be less difficult to achieve…" The door opened and the bell that was attached to it began ringing. "Good afternoon! How may I help you?" Featherpelt gave Leafpool an apologetic smile before leaping to his feet and hopping behind the counter.

Sighing, the brunette turned around in her chair to see who he was tending to and froze immediately. _Not them!_ A dark-haired boy and a silver-haired girl stood side by side, looking into the glass frames at the countertop. "We're looking for a wedding ring." Leafpool felt her heart drop at the gruffness of the boy's voice. The voice that drove her to the point of insanity and unraveled feelings that she never wanted to know. _Don't look—_Feathertail's eyes widened and she whirled around, letting out a squeal of excitement.

"Leafpool! How are you doing? Did you know that we're getting married?" Leafpool quickly plastered a smile on her face and got to her feet. "Squirrelflight told you, didn't she?" She nodded and Feathertail clapped her hands together before wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Oh, it's so great to see you!"

"Congratulations." Leafpool didn't know what to say at this sudden confrontation. "You made a great choice coming here," she told Feathertail. "Whiteear, the owner of the shop, has amazing jewelry. Cinderpelt and mother are both big fans of his inventory."

"That's great news! We're looking for a wedding ring. Do you mind helping us pick? I want something simple and nice, but Crowfeather wants to spoil me and get something expensive. We needed someone who could choose something in the middle, but we didn't want to bother anyone else."

"Of course." Every word that Leafpool spoke made her hate herself even more. What was she doing? She was undoubtedly jealous of Feathertail for her beauty and her kindness, but when Crowfeather's eyes settled on her, the ground beneath her feet broke into pieces. "Why don't you get this one?" Leafpool pointed to a silver ring drawn with the design of a curled feather.

"Excellent choice, Leafpool! She's become very talented when it comes to choosing beautiful jewelry after visiting us from time to time," Featherpelt boasted, smiling at Leafpool. At her friend's warm look, the brunette felt as if she had been thrown into a dark abyss and cut to ribbons as she fell deeper into the darkness. "The ring belongs to one of a pair. This ring is designated to be the one of the groom and the bride's ring is right here." The moment when the blonde man revealed the ring to Feathertail and Crowfeather was bittersweet for Leafpool. It was a silver ring similar to design to the one that the brunette had picked out except for the two blue flowers that decorated the band. "Since you are friends of Leafpool, I offer the price of seven vennas. It's a very reasonable price for such a beautiful pair of rings especially with the specially cut diamonds and pale blue sapphires."

"What do you think, Feathertail?" When Crowfeather's blue eyes turned tender as he gazed at his prospective bride-to-be, Leafpool felt her senses numb. _Feathertail deserves to be happy_, she thought blankly. _Crowfeather will make her happy. I'm just here to make sure that they choose out the right wedding ring._ Yet at the same time, something inside of Leafpool screamed out, begging the couple not to purchase the pair of rings.

"It's beautiful," the silver-haired girl agreed. "But I think it's too expensive." At her words, Featherpelt's face fell slightly. Leafpool, knowing the original price to be at least two rebas, felt a rush of sympathy for the blonde-haired man. "Why don't we get these ones?" She pointed at a pair of gold rings, one of them topped with a glittering emerald.

"A wonderful choice as well!" Featherpelt looked determined not to lose another sale. "That one is three vennas."

"Feathertail?" Crowfeather murmured.

"I think that's the one," the blue-eyed girl affirmed. "This pair, please." Turning around to Leafpool, Feathertail smiled warmly. "Thank you for helping us make a decision," she said cheerily. "We'll send over news about the date and the destination of the wedding soon."

"That sounds great," Leafpool replied almost mechanically. Her cheeks screamed in protest, but she continued to grin broadly at the couple as they shared a tender look and left with their rings.

"_Ma chérie_, come with me to the back." Featherpelt grabbed Leafpool roughly by the hand and dragged her into the back of the shop.

"Y-your customers," she yelped.

"They can wait," the blonde man snapped irritably. "What is it between you and that boy? I swear, if he broke your heart, I'll go to his house and steal those rings back!"

"That's not it!" Leafpool cried, freeing herself. "I…I don't know how I feel about him. Everything just gets so complicated around him and everything feels so wrong!" She could feel Featherpelt's gaze soften as tears trailed down her face. "It's not his fault. It's mine," she whimpered, turning her face away from the blonde man.

"_Amour maudit_," Featherpelt grumbled under his breath. "_Pourquoi devez-vous faire du mal les plus précieux de la vie?_*" She felt his gentle hands cup her chin and smooth the tears off her face. "Please stop crying, Leafpool. I have dealt with several heartbreaks in this life of mine yet your tears are something I cannot tolerate!" She hiccupped softly and he stroked her cheek gently. "Was this why you were so determined to help Cinderpelt fall in love? _Ma chérie_, don't hide these things from me."

"But you're the only one who knows," Leafpool whispered brokenly. "I haven't told anyone about this. Not Squirrelflight, not Cinderpelt, not my mother, and not even my best friend Mothwing." The soothing rubs and strokes that Featherpelt was applying to her face and back were helping Leafpool drift into a calmer mindset and she leaned into the palm of his hand gratefully. She heard a soft chuckle from him and looked up in confusion.

"Leafpool, I have to say, you remind me of a cat," Featherpelt mused, removing his hands from her face and instead shifting his attention to her hair. "Now let's get you all fixed up. I have a gift for you."

"Is it a sympathy gift?" Leafpool snorted, feeling slightly relaxed.

"Actually it was a late birthday present," Featherpelt admitted. "Cinderpelt wanted me to make something for you last year but I was never satisfied with the outcome of my projects. Logically speaking, people would suggest that I give you the present that I never managed to give to you, but I'm working on something else right now and it's coming out just the way I want it to be." Leafpool watched as the blonde man squeezed her shoulder once before going to a desk in a small, cramped corner. He pulled out a hand-sized box from a compartment and waved it at Leafpool before walking back over to her. She took it carefully and opened the lid, letting out a startled gasp when she saw what it was.

There were two silver bracelets that wrapped around in a fixed shape with various leaves branching off from the center. It reminded Leafpool of a vambrace—one of those arm guards that Emperian soldiers wore in battle. "It's a vambrace wrap bracelet. It took a long time to make it, but it all paid off in the end. The bracelets are made of a mixture of silver alloys and leather—which I had decided to sew around a metal plate that's supposed to go on top of your arm. I'll have to fit it, of course, but otherwise, it'll be perfect. The beads are made of coral and I painted them myself, but…" He pointed his finger at the jewel that was placed in the center of the leather. "The center jewel is topaz. It seems that topaz is the jewel that fits you the best."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just as there is a language of the wines, flowers, and birds, there's a language of the jewels. The topaz provides a basis for truth and forgiveness as well as protection against danger or injury. This single jewel has several meaning and each one opens to you. It is a stone that promotes rejuvenation and all things healing. It also relieves stress, cleanses emotions and thoughts, and soothes its owner," Featherpelt told her as he took the bracelet from its case and unclasped it. He gently slipped each onto Leafpool's arms and carefully compressed either side with a metal device that she wasn't familiar with. "You'll grow a little more, so I'll fit it loosely on your arms for now. Truthfully, the metal plating is concealed within the leather because I think it would help if you were going to be attacked."

"Attacked?" Leafpool looked at him curiously.

"Well, you are the daughter of a very famous aristocrat," Featherpelt sighed. "All founder aristocrats are. Once a new one pops up and isn't anywhere related to the other houses, then a new house is created. Of course, that never happens until another house runs out of heritage aristocrats." He finished fitting both bracelets onto Leafpool's arms and stepped back to admire his handy work. "This is in case someone decides to attack you with a knife or sword or whatnot. You can lift your arm and block it."

"And how do you know it won't just give away?" Leafpool looked at him warily. "This piece of metal isn't very thick.

"Leafpool, half the reason why I became Whiteear's apprentice is because I understood how to work with metal," Featherpelt sighed, rolling his eyes. "My father was a peasant and my mother is an aristocrat. My father was a blacksmith and he taught me how to work with metal and how to reinforce it."

"Was?" She raised an eyebrow at the past tense.

"He died four years ago." Featherpelt saw the look on her face and immediately his expression soured. "Oh no, don't you dare use that face," he warned. "I am completely over my father's death. He left me with a skill that brings me absolute joy and happiness. Oh, and by the way, the idea wasn't mine. Eagleflight thought it out and told me about how it would nice to have some sort of defense weapon concealed as jewelry," the boy informed her as he leaned against the wall. "He's not an aristocrat, but he's one of the youngest knights from the house of Herobexy. I have to say, he's quite talented. I should call him to the shop sometime so you can meet him."

"That would be nice," Leafpool agreed. There was an awkward pause before she added, "what does an emerald mean?" She knew it would hurt to ask about what the gemstone meant, but she couldn't help but ask. At the hesitant look on Featherpelt's face, she automatically knew that whatever the stone meant was going to be bad on her part.

"It's long been considered the symbol of hope and the preservation of love," the blonde man said after a few long moments. Not to mention that, but it works its strongest during the spring." There was another pause before he added, "I'm so sorry, Leafpool."

"No, it's alright," Leafpool sighed. "Sometimes I just have to take risks and find out these things for myself. It's not good if I shelter myself from the outside world, you know?" She turned away from him and mumbled softly underneath her breath. "And besides, I was going to find out sooner or later. I think Cinderpelt has some books on the meaning of these jewels…" The door opened in the background and Cinderpelt's voice quickly filled the air.

"Leafpool? Are you there?"

"Yes. I'm in the back with Featherpelt." She couldn't help but smile when she almost heard a hint of snarl in Cinderpelt's next words.

"If he did _anything_ to you, I'm castrating him. And I don't care if he's your apprentice—apprentices don't need certain body parts to work. At least it'll keep him from attacking your customers," Cinderpelt added when Whiteear tried to defend Featherpelt.

"_Mon ami_! You wound me!" The blonde man wailed dramatically, clutching at his heart. "I was merely giving Leafpool the present that you neglected to remember!"

"Oh! That one." Cinderpelt appeared in front of Leafpool in seconds, glancing approvingly at the silver vambrace wrap bracelet. "Speaking of which, Featherpelt's birthday is coming up. Leafpool, you should draw something for him. I think he'd like it very much."

"Cinderpelt! Don't speak of me as if I am not present in this room!" Comically, the smoky-haired woman ignored him and continued to talk to Leafpool, a smile playing on the corner of her lips.

"Maybe a carving? I finished the one for father and he adores it. According to mother, he stares at it for at least five minutes every morning before he actually decides to get out of bed," Leafpool giggled, remembering her father's overjoyed expression when she presented it to him on the day of his anniversary.

"Sounds great. Featherpelt, if you'd like, I can put in a word with Firestar and Sandstorm and see if they'd be willing to host your party. And if they don't, I'm sure we can just hold in Leafpool's room anyway," Cinderpelt said, finally giving into the blonde man's pleas to be given attention.

"It's not very big," Leafpool threw in shyly. "But I'm sure it'll be big enough if you don't invite too many people. Squirrelflight's been dying to meet you as well."

"I think that's a great idea," Whiteear cut in, throwing an arm around his apprentice. "You can get out of this stuffy shop for once!"

"Excuse me Whiteear? Who said that you would be staying back and watching the shop? Look here—I'll _pay _you to take the day off and celebrate Featherpelt's birthday with him! I'm sure Firestar and Sandstorm wouldn't object to actually letting us host the party back at the manor, though. And if there's just the tiniest bit of resistance I'll remind them that they've held parties for most of their guests," Cinderpelt huffed, looking as determined as ever.

"I'll try to convince my parents too," Leafpool told Featherpelt. "Not to mention, it's not often that Cinderpelt asks my parents for a favor."

"Alright. So I'll hear from you in a month?" Featherpelt asked.

"No way! Your birthday's in a month and a week! You'll hear from us tomorrow," Cinderpelt declared. "I'll send Astertail over with the news if I can't make it myself." Featherpelt caught Leafpool's eye and gave her a sly smile.

"We'll talk about our plans later," he promised. "And I'll get working on your birthday present!"

"I'm looking forward to it," Leafpool called back as Cinderpelt dragged her from the shop. There were several things to look forward to—getting Cinderpelt and Astertail together, Featherpelt's birthday, and of course, the pursuit of her dream of becoming a doctor. _Crowfeather and Feathertail are getting married_. There was nothing that she could do to change the look in Crowfeather's eyes when he gazed at his bride-to-be and she knew chasing after him with Feathertail on his arm was a lost cause. _Congratulations, Crowfeather. I'm not sure what I'm leaving behind, but I'm moving on._

* * *

Third Person – Featherpelt

He wiped down the counters and fixed up the shop, exhausted by a long day of work and longing for the soft mattress awaiting him upstairs in Whiteear's home. Today, he saw the delicate side of Leafpool that he doubted anyone knew of. After only being acquainted with her three or four months ago, Featherpelt had no doubt that he was the first one to see her break down over a boy. In a way, he felt as privileged as if the Gaian king's wife came down to praise him for his work. He had been startled when Leafpool suddenly asked him on love advice, immediately fearing that she had fallen head over heels for someone who would undoubtedly break her heart. His fears quickly came true, however, when a dark-haired boy came into his show with an undoubtedly stunning silver-haired girl.

He looked as if he was in his mid-teens and she seemed to be nearing the age of twenty. Featherpelt couldn't help but be surprised at how much earlier boys were getting married to older women nowadays. _It seems that there are still several cougars roaming these lands_, he thought to himself. He felt the pain radiating off of Leafpool despite the fact that she put on a flawless performance in front of the couple. It was no doubt that this boy was the reason why she had broken to pieces in front of him and the way that the boy had reacted to Leafpool's presence immediately told Featherpelt that her feelings were either unrequited or undiscovered.

The silver-haired woman's name was Feathertail and despite her beauty, Featherpelt immediately felt uncomfortable about how similar their names were. Feathertail was—from what he had seen of her so far—friendly, open-minded, and somehow suspicious. Although Featherpelt had offered her an undoubtedly generous deal for a beautiful, one-of-a-kind ring, the silver-haired girl had shot down his suggestion and chose something that was much humbler and expensive. However, he hadn't missed the longing in Leafpool's eyes when she gazed at that set of rings. He immediately decided then and there—he was going to be the crafter of Leafpool's wedding rings regardless of whatever her spouse-to-be thought and he would take her breath away with them.

A pounding on the door startled him and he furrowed his eyebrows at the dark figure behind the glass. Funny, it was rare to have customers this late—especially after closing time. Featherpelt squinted until he realized who was standing behind the door and his eyes flew open I shock. _That boy that broke Leafpool's heart!_ Suddenly, the urge to open the door rivaled his growing need to punch him in the face. If he was feeling up with it, he'd even yell "_Le Pow_" when the blow landed. But curiosity overpowered revenge and Featherpelt opened the door for the boy, watching him cautiously as he stepped in.

"Aren't you a little young to be running a store?" The dark-haired boy asked. Featherpelt's eyebrow twitched as he tried to contain his growing anger.

"Oh, I don't know, aren't you a little too young to be married?" He shot back. "And I'm afraid you have the wrong person. I am Whiteear's apprentice, Featherpelt. And would you mind bestowing me the honor of your knowing your name?" The question was ridiculously sardonic and it was obvious that the boy disliked Featherpelt's attitude. But the blonde man was already far more upset with the dark-haired boy than he would've liked to be. After all, this child had broken Leafpool's heart, insulted him, and had the nerve to bother him after hours.

"Crowfeather from Ebenwing," the boy replied tartly. "I hope you understand what this means." Featherpelt nearly rolled his eyes at the mention of his origins. _I care about no aristocrat but Leafpool, Crescentfang, and Redfern. It's as simple as that._

"Well, Crowfeather, is there anything wrong with the rings you bought this afternoon?" If it was about the rings, Featherpelt couldn't help but be genuinely concerned. Truth be told, the reason why those rings were much cheaper despite the emerald and the gold was because the metal wasn't properly handled during crafting. It would be the fault of the clumsy creator of the rings, whose name was on the tip of Featherpelt's tongue.

"No, I wanted to know your relationship with Leafpool," the boy responded. Immediately, his words sparked a curiosity within Featherpelt. Leafpool's earlier words had implied that she had been given the short end of the stick and was unwillingly chasing an unrequited love. However, the suspicion in Crowfeather's eyes told the blonde man otherwise. It seemed that either the boy was forced into marriage or he wasn't sure who truly held the key to his heart.

"I'm afraid I should be the one to ask the first question," Featherpelt stated, "after all, this is after closing hours and you are taking up _my_ time. First—are you locked in an arranged marriage?" It was unusual for aristocrats to marry in circumstances where their parents chose their partners in live, but it was still done between some of the more traditional houses.

"Of course not," Crowfeather snorted. "I'm marrying Feathertail because I love her. Now answer my question."

"And if I told you that Leafpool and I are more than just friends?" Featherpelt felt a twinge of satisfaction at the darkening of the boy's blue eyes. "You know, I've seen her cry before. She confides in me whenever she has something going on in her life. I've held her in my arms, I've wiped away her tears, I've—" Featherpelt felt the wind being knocked out of him when two hands grabbed him by the arms and shoved him against the counter.

"That's enough." Featherpelt stared shamelessly at Crowfeather, feeling very pleased at the rage on the boy's face. "You contaminated her," he spat angrily. "You touched an innocent fourteen-year-old girl and you hold no guilt?"

"Well I'm not the reason why she cries at night," the blonde man whispered back. "How's about you think about other people's feelings before you make crazy decisions like that? I've done my research and my clients talk. Crowfeather of Ebenwing, currently aged fifteen, engaged to a woman at least four years older than her." He leaned forward slightly, feeling a bubble of anger grow within him. "Now here's the deal, Crowfeather. If you want me to be nothing more than friends with Leafpool, then wait until you're legally a man before you slip that ring onto Feathertail's finger. Otherwise, I'm going to parade around and spread the news of how close we are to the rest of the world."

"I don't care about Leafpool!" Crowfeather snapped, tearing his hands away and glaring venomously at Featherpelt. "And I can marry Feathertail when I want!"

"Oh really? Then why did you come here to ask me about my relationship with Leafpool?" _Bingo_, Featherpelt thought. He had Crowfeather cornered now.

The dark-haired boy's eyes filled with confusion. "I'm leaving," he growled, "and don't expect me back anytime soon." He turned sharply on his heel and stalked out of the shop.

"I concur," Featherpelt called after him. "In fact, you will too." Crowfeather didn't look back and the blonde man let out a frustrated huff. He absentmindedly rubbed his arms, grumbling under his breath as he tested the tender flesh under his fingers. He was definitely going to wake up with bruises in the morning tomorrow. "Stupid scrawny kid," he mumbled, locking the door and heading upstairs. "Why can't you look as strong as you are?" He shook his head irritably and stepping into the bathroom to wash up before bed. _Ahh, the things I do for love_, Featherpelt mused bitterly as he pulled up his sleeve and winced at the darkening bruises. _Leafpool, you owe me a spectacular birthday party._

* * *

A/N: This is where I realize that Featherpelt came out _completely_ different from how I had pictured him to be. I've given multiple hints about his true identity and I will reveal it in the next chapter with a disclaimer talking about how I don't own his original character at all. Feel free to guess who he is, though, since the next chapter will take a much longer time to write now that I'm swamped with homework.

Quick Reader Shout-out:

**LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever** - Thank you for reading this story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

More tension to come (as promised), and eventual relief will be given. Truthfully, I just had a wonderful moment of daydreaming and ended up deciding on a slightly different ending than I had originally planned (no, the story's not going to end yet but I'm brainstorming the chapters to come) but I will be posting those ideas on the very last (informative) not-so-chapterish chapter on this story, just as I had done with "GS: If Divided, All Will Fall".

*Translations! I am aware that not all of us speak French (I don't) and I actually got my translations off of google translate (don't hate, French people).

_Bonjour_ - Hello

_Mon Dieu_ - My god (note, Featherpelt is the only one who doesn't talk about Starreign when he speaks French. Otherwise, he refers to it as everyone else does)

_Amour maudit_..._Pourquoi devez-vous faire du mal les plus précieux de la vie? - _Cursed love...why do you harm those most precious to life?

_Ma chérie - _My dear (note, I accidently put "mon cher" in it's place and since I don't take French, I don't know smack. Sorry for all the problems! I've at least updated this three times now)

NOTE: There will be another guide following up if you guys want more details about the currency used in the Empire. Look forward to it!

Thanks guys! R&R!


	9. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

"Remember to be on your best behavior," Leafpool reminded Featherpelt. "And don't try to flirt with my mother or my sister." The blonde man pouted playfully, but grinned happily at her as they neared the Zephyra manor. He let out a soft whistle of appreciation when he saw the entirety of the estate and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"_Mon cher_, I would _love_ to stay over on a couple occasions." Leafpool smiled at him before thanking Astertail for escorting them as Cinderpelt and Whiteear climbed out of the carriage. She saw the brown-haired man look forlornly at Cinderpelt when the smoky-haired woman took Whiteear's proffered arm.

"It can be arranged," she promised him. "Just as we can arrange to get the two of them together," she added, leaning in so she could whisper into his ear.

"_Oui_," he agreed. "As we had planned."

"Should we tell Astertail that Whiteear is fond of other men?"

"No. We should have Cinderpelt tell him," Featherpelt replied. "Now, have all of my friends been transported here or do I have to wait for them?"

"Self-centered," Leafpool snorted. "But it is your party, so I'll let it go. As for your friends, I put my sister in charge of that so there's a chance that they might not be actually here yet. The party's in the backyard." She led him through a narrow grove between various flowering trees and brought him to a magnificent gate. "We don't usually use this gate, but since it's your birthday, you get special service." The blonde man laughed at her words and bounced slightly on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

"So who's invited again?"

"Your friends and some people that you don't know," Leafpool replied. "Squirrelflight thought it would be nice to invite some of her friends and I thought it would be good to ask Mothwing to come too. From what I heard before I left, everyone's dying to see and or meet you."

"Everyone? So that implies that all my friends are present." Featherpelt raised an eyebrow at her. Leafpool shrugged and pushed open the gate, smiling broadly when his blue eyes lit up in surprise.

"Happy birthday!" The cry was loud enough that the entire clearing was filled with the sound of congratulations. Featherpelt let out a breathless laugh and looked at Leafpool with disbelieving eyes.

"No. This is too good," he shook his head. "Great Starreign…_Mon dieu_, Leafpool, how many times must I thank you for this?" A silvery-haired man with red irises ran over to him, laughing as he and Featherpelt hugged. "Leafpool, this is Crescentfang. Crescentfang, this is Leafpool, the wonderful young woman who made all of this possible." The silver-haired man smiled at her, his red eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I'm Crescentfang, Featherpelt's awesome friend. I bet Featherpelt's told you all about me." The playfulness in his eyes told Leafpool he was joking and she smiled, immediately feeling at ease. Whereas she had the usual feelings of awkwardness around Squirrelflight's friends, she seemed to feel just at home with Featherpelt's. "Your place is amazing. Speaking of which, my house is having some sort of a party in the next month or so. Here's an invitation—Featherpelt's going to go too, so don't feel lonely." He winked at her and turned to kiss the person standing next to him on the temple.

The recipient of Crescentfang's kiss was a boy that appeared to be younger than him by a few years with wide, lavender-blue eyes and silky blonde hair. A single curl hung out of place, dangling off the side of his head. "Hi, I'm Maplesong," he introduced himself, shaking Leafpool's hand. "Featherpelt's been a good friend of mine ever since we were kids."

"Oh, don't speak as if I am not here!" The birthday boy wailed, throwing his arms around a startled Maplesong and hugging him furiously. Crescentfang cackled and eventually freed the timid blonde from Featherpelt, who begged for attention the entire time. _Cinderpelt was right_, Leafpool thought to herself as she stared at the silver-haired man and Maplesong. _This is a new world. Back on Earth, it would've been impossible to love the same sex. But here…_She smiled faintly as she thought of the next three words. _Anything is possible._

"Leafpool, this is Eagleflight and Redfern," Featherpelt told her when two other men stepped forward. Eagleflight had bright, cobalt blue eyes and like Maplesong, had glasses. Leafpool quickly made connections between the two boys, noting their similarities. Twins, it seemed. Eagleflight had golden blonde hair whereas Maplesong's was a few shades lighter and he had a similar curl that hung out of place. His curl, however, defied the laws of gravity and hung from the part in his hair. Eagleflight gave her a brilliant smile and turned his attention to Featherpelt, whom he then congratulated.

Redfern was a blonde man with vibrant green eyes, thick eyebrows, and spiky hair. "Redfern here was a redhead when he was born," Featherpelt told her. "He was like the rest of his brothers until he turned about two years old. From then on, he's always had this hair color."

"I'm more than capable of explaining this myself, frog," Redfern spat. He turned to Leafpool, a much gentler look on his face. Eagleflight laughed at the startled look on her face at the green-eyed man's sudden change of emotion and Redfern ignored him. "Hello, poppet. Thank you once again for doing this for such an unworthy fool." He looked at Featherpelt haughtily. "I'm Redfern, from Herobexy. I've heard many things about you from Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt in our archery lessons."

"You're an archery teacher?" Leafpool raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes, I am. And it was only because of that that I managed to meet this blundering buffoon," he sighed affectionately, shooting Eagleflight a fond look. _It seems that most of Featherpelt's friends are homosexual_, Leafpool noted. _And it also seems that I get along better with these kind of people too…_ "I'm also a heritage aristocrat, but you probably haven't heard of me. My family tends to be very secretive when it comes to their actions and their plans." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I usually just introduce myself as the archery teacher of the Herobexy heirs."

"Hey Leafpool, were those your birthday present for last year?" Eagleflight cut in, giving his lover an apologetic kiss on the cheek when Redfern spluttered indignantly. When the brunette nodded to answer his question, his blue eyes shone excitedly. "Great! It looks like he actually took my suggestion for making them into vambraces. It took me three hours to convince him that they were the best choice for anyone taking self-defense lessons, but he kept on going on and on about how it's not feminine and that I was ruining his art. In fact, I beg to differ!"

"Well, he did manage to make them look really pretty," Leafpool admitted, looking down appreciatively at the silver vambraces. "I'm not looking forward to the moment when I have to actually use them, though. They're too pretty to break. I bet the topaz wasn't cheap either."

"Blue topaz is expensive," Featherpelt agreed with a sigh. "If you want, I can take them back to the shop and I'll exchange them with something else. I'll put the blue topaz in some other gift for you, then."Leafpool nodded at his words and looked around the party, hoping to spot her friend Mothwing and other people she was familiar with. She noticed Whiteear approaching Astertail and tugged on Featherpelt's sleeve urgently. "What?"

"Is it bad that Whiteear wants to talk to Astertail?" Leafpool asked uncertainly. The blonde man frowned and turned around so that he saw exactly what the brunette was talking about.

"Oh, nonononononono!"Featherpelt cried out worriedly. "Not good! Not good! Whiteear only approaches other males like that when he's interested. He calls it his sex walk!" Leafpool choked a bit on the name of the advancement, but she was more worried about how Astertail would react to Whiteear. The groomsman was known to be very timid at times and especially around strangers. That added onto the fact that Featherpelt's mentor was gay would undoubtedly give Astertail a lot of anxiety. "What should I do? What should I do?"

"Astertail!"Cinderpelt appeared out of nowhere, smiling kindly at the coachman. Whiteear paused in mid-step and continued a second later in slightly different stride that didn't have to much of a sway to it. Leafpool and Featherpelt shared a look before letting out sighs of relief. The smoky-haired woman looked up kindly when her friend joined their conversation and Astertail looked much more relaxed with Cinderpelt's presence. Whiteear had undoubtedly seen the expression on the brown-haired man's face and had a sad smile on his face.

"It seems we didn't need to interfere very much at all," Featherpelt commented. "Now, would you like to join me for a dance?" Leafpool blinked in surprise and realized that music had been playing in the background for the entire time. Laughing, she curtseyed to him and took his hand, happily letting him guide her to the middle of the grass and join in the festivities.

* * *

Leafpool sat down in the shade of a birch tree, tapping the rim of her glass to the different breaks in the music. It was now eight o'clock and her parents had brought out lights to continue on the festivities outside. Her mother seemed to get along well with Whiteear and the parents of Featherpelt's friends. Her father and Eagleflight had started their conversation around seven and have been talking ever since. Leafpool, blinked at her feet before toeing off her shoes and sinking her toes into the plush grass below.

She had enjoyed Featherpelt's friend's company very much. Redfern was a bookworm like she was although he was more interested in studying the history of the Empire and warfare than medicine. He shared her love for botany and the two of them had spent a long time discussing various poisons and antidotes. Maplesong was undoubtedly the shyest out of all of Featherpelt's friends, but he was very nice company when it came to just sitting together. Leafpool had originally felt uncomfortable at how submissive and passive he seemed to be in the beginning, but once Crescentfang nearly knocked over the bowl of punch, the blonde boy leapt to his feet and began to yell at the silver-haired man. It seemed like the imbalance of power between the two lovers was only superficial and Maplesong truly had half of the total control over their relationship.

Eagleflight was funny, courteous, and kind-hearted. He reminded her of Squirrelflight and her inability to think before speaking as well as his effortless ability to draw the attention of every person in the room. She understood why Redfern fell so hard for Eagleflight, but it seemed that the blonde-haired man loved the latter for something else. She saw all the superficial reasons to desire Eagleflight's companionship by putting on a rational and very distanced persona, but there was a tenderness in Eagleflight's and Redfern's eyes that just made her feel like they were meant to be. It puzzled her; however, that Feathertail and Crowfeather didn't look at one another like that. Half the time, one of them would be staring at the other and neither of them would notice the tender look.

"Leafpool," Redfern greeted, smiling gently at her. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Absolutely not," she replied, patting the ground next to her. The spiky-haired man settled down next to her and leaned against the trunk of the birch tree. The two of them sat in silence, watching Mothwing and Featherpeltconverse with one another. Leafpool was pleased to see that her golden-eyed friend was getting along well with Whiteear's apprentice, but it seemed that Mothwing wasn't as eager to become acquainted with everyone else as Leafpool had hoped. "Redfern…if you don't mind me asking, how did you know you fell in love with Eagleflight as opposed to just being attracted to him." The blonde man chuckled, looking at her with amused green eyes.

"Funny, I'm always used to watching people run up to Featherpelt for love advice," he explained. "But it seems that experience in flings doesn't tell you how to react with 'the one'. My relationship with Eagleflight was always a rather difficult one," Redfern admitted. "We knew each other long before we began courting. He was twelve and I was fifteen when we first met. He was loud, brash, and obnoxious—far more so than he is today." Despite the severity of Redfern's voice, his fond tone made his words feel half-hearted. "He thought he would conquer the lands beyond the Empire and rescue all the damsels in distress. If I can tell you one thing, it's that he didn't expect to fall in love with a man.

"Truth be told, we got off on the wrong end when we first met. He ruined my chance at striking down a wild boar that I had planned to bring home to prove to my brothers that I wasn't a failure in life. We fought and both of us had to be introduced to one another the next day covered in bruises and cuts. I was angry that he was one of the new knights that my house was training and he was displeased that I was technically above him. He tried his best to be kind and courteous, of course, but there were times where either I was just too short tempered or he was just fed up. One day, the anger and frustration just faded away and we started becoming friends. By then, I was nearing seventeen and he was already fourteen. I woke up in my bed one day and I realized that I had fallen head over heels for him. I'd heard the maids and even some of the butlers in my house talk about him, but I had never thought that I'd be a slave to his attention like they were.

"I never planned to tell him," Redfern sighed, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "But one day, that daft fool ran up to me, shouted something incomprehensive, and when I asked him to repeat it, he pinned me against a tree and started kissing me." He shook his head fondly at the memories, his green eyes staring off at a faraway place. "Sparks flew. One thing led to another and suddenly we were professing our love to each other and telling the head of Herobexy that we were to be together or both of us were going to leave. Everyone was baffled by how we both ended up falling for the same sex, but I had always known that I wasn't interested in women. I just never told about it and it seems that Eagleflight had always favored women until he met me. Ah, but he was still so innocent when he courted me. He told me that he had kissed a few girls but he didn't know what to do when it came to me. He said that I was too precious to him and he didn't want a single moment to be ruined."

"The two of you sound happy," Leafpool whispered.

"We are," Redfern agreed. "Truth be told, Crescentfang and Maplesong fell in love under similar circumstances. Maplesong has two mentors—one who resides permanently in my house and one in Crescentfang's. He had to move back and forth between to manors and truth be told, he didn't have the best relationship with Crescentfang in the beginning. Crescentfang can be ridiculously rude and arrogant at times, but eventually Maplesong snapped and Crescentfang found his match."

"Redfern…if you were staring at Eagleflight, would he notice?"

"Usually within two to ten seconds," the blonde man replied. "Why?"

"I know two people who are friends of my sister," Leafpool sighed. "They're getting married soon but I just realized that they don't look at each other the same way that you and Eagleflight look at one another. The way that you two look at each other is warm and it makes me happy when I see the two of you together, but when I see my sister's two friends, it doesn't seem to be that way. They'll stare at the other for minutes on end and not make eye contact the entire time. Five minutes after one of them gives up, the other one starts staring. It's painful to watch!" _And it's painful to talk about_, Leafpool thought. As much as she hated it, there was still a bitter feeling that arose into her every time she thought about Crowfeather. But Featherpelt had promised her that feelings faded with time and if she wasn't truly meant for him, they'd fade away soon enough.

"_The scars from him getting engaged are still fresh,"_Featherpelt had told her. _"It's best that you don't worry about getting rid of them right now."_

"I don't want to come off as rude, but I think the two of them are wasting their time then," Redfern said. "Eagleflight says that he usually notices when I'm staring at him when I 'get quiet all of a sudden'. I pointed out to him that we're not talking every living moment and then he said that he gets a pull from my direction and the air around me changes. Sounds like superstition, but I swear I feel it too." He paused, shivering before adding, "Sometimes."

* * *

Third Person – Cinderpelt

She hummed in contentment, earning a curious look from Leafpool as the smoky-haired woman waited for her apprentice to finish dissecting a rabbit. Yesterday's party had been exceptionally enjoyable—especially when Astertail realized that Whiteear had a preference for males. The way that the brown-haired man turned beet red was quite adorable in Cinderpelt's eyes, but now that whatever amount of alcohol she had drunk last night was out of her system, she was amused at her own reactions to him. _I'm a doctor_, she reminded herself. _And a former medicine cat. I never needed anyone in the past and I'm sure I won't need anyone now._ She had a notion that Leafpool was building her own life to follow in Cinderpelt's footsteps. She knew about how torn Leafpool was when she had to choose between her clan and Crowfeather in her past life, but Cinderpelt felt that it was not her matter to intervene. After all, last time she had done so, Leafpool had fled and the smoky-haired woman was killed by a badger.

She knew that Leafpool took her as a role model, and truthfully, it made Cinderpelt feel pressured to fall in love. She knew that the brunette was interested in putting her into a relationship with Astertail, but she felt that she wouldn't be good enough for him. She was a medicine cat—and now she was a medical doctor. Her values and her traditions had only changed by a little and she still felt as if she was being cheated of love. Every medicine cat had gone through it. Leafpool and Yellowfang had both fallen victim to giving into the longing to create a family and both had suffered the consequences. She wasn't going to risk it—even in a new life. She knew that Littlecloud had loved her as a cat and she knew his shyness around her as a human. But to her, adapting to this new life had been the most difficult transition of all.

Yet despite her iron will, Astertail's kindness and her desire to be apart of something more were tearing down her defenses. She _wanted_ to be happy. She _wanted_ to raise a family. In fact, in the forest on Earth, she was _meant_ to become a warrior and live her life as a mother. But because of that accident and the current paralleled circumstances, Cinderpelt was constantly haunted by her past life. She wasn't allowed to love in her last life and she was scared that because of her shattered and crudely remodeled leg, she would never be able to seek comfort in the arms of a man in this world. _Leafpool deserves to be happy_, Cinderpelt thought as she watched Leafpool examine the innards of the rabbit. Yet a tiny voice inside of her head called out, saying _but you do too._

She was a failure at life. As a role model and the example for not only Leafpool but many others who wished to pursue a life in medicine, she had failed to provide them the example of a less rational part of life—love. She would never find it in herself to admit this to her apprentice, but she longed for anything past the gentle brush of a hand, accidental collisions, and shy smiles from the opposite sex. She yearned for the touch and the love of a man. "Cinderpelt?" She snapped out of her daze and stared blankly at Leafpool, whose amber eyes were filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Cinderpelt replied, shaking her head absentmindedly. "I think I'm still working off the alcohol." It was no doubt that Leafpool knew she was lying. There were servants regulating the amount of wine intake at the party and nobody was allowed to have anything after a maximum of two full glasses. The brunette's jaw tensed slightly, but she said nothing to Cinderpelt as she picked up the tray holding the dissected rabbit and covered it.

"I'll take this down to the cook," Leafpool informed her. "She might want to do something with it for tonight's dinner." It was something that she did often now. The cook would send up a maid with a drained body of some animal (usually a pheasant or a rabbit) and Leafpool would return the creature after dissecting and examining it. Cinderpelt nodded in consent and watched the brunette disappear from the room. Once she was alone, she went back to pondering her next choices in life.

Truth be told, she had been slightly alarmed when Whiteear seemed to take an interest in Astertail. She knew from the sway of his hips and the proud strut in his walk that he was doing his best to appear pleasing to the eye. Frequently nicknamed the "sex walk", Whiteear had managed to charm several males in Cinderpelt's presence. Something inside of her had gone off in alarm when she saw the white-haired man making an advance on the innocent coachman. _Is it love?_ Hardly. Cinderpelt dismissed the idea quickly. The longest she'd ever spoken to Astertail was nothing more than fifteen minutes—and that was done yesterday at the party. The coachman was undoubtedly attractive with his creamy skin tone, pale brown eyelashes, chestnut colored hair, and stormy gray eyes. There was no question as to why Whiteear was so interested in flirting with him.

But was there something inside of her that was calling out to the brown-haired coachman? She had denied any kinds of feelings to Leafpool, yet every time she did so there was this curiosity that left her thinking for the rest of the day. What would it be like if she were to fall in love? …Perhaps Leafpool was right. Perhaps she should truly give Astertail a chance to prove himself to her. Or vice versa.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

Leafpool rubbed her wrists and her forearms absentmindedly, inwardly mourning the absence of her vambraces. Featherpelt had taken them last night, promising that he would have them done the next time she visited him, but she had grown so attached to them that she felt vulnerable without them. It seemed that she was taking Eagleflight's suggestion of using them as defense mechanisms too far. She would probably have to do without them for a month, it seemed.

Cinderpelt had told a maid to dismiss her after she had returned the rabbit carcass to the cook. Relieved of her duties for the day, Leafpool headed into the backyard, pleasantly surprised to see Squirrelflight sitting next to Ashfur and chatting with him in a calm manner. The redhead looked up and saw her immediately, waving her hand excitedly in the air. Leafpool smiled at her sister before walking over and sitting down beside her. "Hey Leafa! Ashfur and I were debating over what kind of hunting dog would be best in a dense forest."

"Well, it'll depend on what you're hunting for," Leafpool replied, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"We were thinking something along the lines of middle-sized game. You know; pheasants, rabbits, and whatnot."

"I would say a red hound would be best."

"That's exactly what I said! See, Ashfur? You don't need an animal that can track everything down and then just scare it off by barking. You need something that knows how to kill the target or trap it!"

"The whole point of hunting is to hunt, Squirrelflight," the gray-haired boy shot back. "Not to have your dog kill it for you. And how else are they supposed to get you to the game? They need to be loud enough to tell you where they are."

"Yeah, but bloodhounds are _way_ too tall to be good at stalking animals!"

"Well red hounds are too obvious! Their coloring will give them away immediately?"

"Oh, so you're saying that my hair color would give me out too? My papa's an excellent hunter and his hair is redder than mine!" Leafpool sighed inwardly as her sister and Ashfur began to bicker. It was obvious that the redhead didn't take pleasure in these arguments like she usually did when they were with Brambleclaw. Knowing Squirrelflight's actions, Ashfur was probably convinced that the redhead would eventually promise him something with the bonds of marriage. It seemed that it was time for Leafpool to take matters into her own hands and make sure that the dark-haired boy's visits were just as frequent, if not more than Ashfur's. After all, she wasn't interested in having a passive, obedient, go-with-the-crowd kind of person as a brother-in-law. Brambleclaw as undoubtedly the best candidate for Squirreflight's affections and Leafpool would accept no other person to join their family.

"Hey Leafa, did you hear that Crowfeather and Feathertail are pushing their wedding date back? It seems like Crowfeather actually realized that it was too early for him to get married." Leafpool was shocked at how happy she was at the news. Inwardly, she cursed herself for being so superficial and caring so much for the blue-eyed boy. _Why should I ever care about him?_ She thought begrudgingly to herself.

"Really? That doesn't sound like a good enough reason to postpone a wedding." Leafpool mentally slapped and congratulated herself. _Idiot! Why do you care yet why do you not?_

"I know, right? But I don't know; Crowfeather seems to have gotten grumpier than he had been when he and Feathertail were just friends. I think he might actually be regretting his proposal."

"Well, if he didn't ask soon, then Feathertail would've been married off to someone else," Leafpool pointed out.

"Yeah, it's almost as if Crowfeather's engaged to Feathertail just so she could have more time exploring her options," Ashfur cut in.

"Crowfeather's willing to do things for Feathertail, but I'm pretty damn sure he wouldn't give up his feelings like that just so she could have more control over her love life," Squirrelflight snorted. "I still think he's regretting the proposal—or at least he's not as sure of it as he was before. Feathertail was a bit disappointed when she told me, but she seems determined to make Crowfeather happy even if it kills her." _Even if it kills her, huh?_ Leafpool stared at the ground, plucking half-heartedly at the plump blades of grass. _Would I do that for anyone?_*

"Speaking of which—did you hear about what happened to Stormfur?" Leafpool lifted her head in surprise—Feathertail's brother was rarely ever the topic of their discussions. In fact, she hadn't heard about him in months! If she recalled correctly, he wasn't at the party last night either. When both Leafpool and Squirrelflight shook their heads no, Ashfur began to explain. "He disappeared three weeks ago. The house of Riverside's been hiding the news for the entire time and I heard that Graystripe nearly tore their manor to pieces when he heard the news." Squirrelflight's eyes darkened at the mention of their family friend and how carelessly Ashfur was speaking of him.

"Mind you, Graystripe deserves more respect than you just gave him in that sentence," Squirrelflight growled. Ashfur, looking puzzled, continued talking hesitantly.

"There are rumors about how he had been kidnapped by some evildoers or enemies of the Empire, but there haven't been any ransom letters or anything. Some of the maids from my house think that outsiders took Stormfur without saying anything afterward just to break the social system down." Ashfur shrugged. "Feathertail's been absolutely devestated since—that's probably part of the reason why she was upset about Crowfeather postponing their wedding. When you have something like that happen…you'll want something else to cheer you up."

"That's impossible," Leafpool said. When Ashfur looked her curiously, she repeated her words. "That's impossible. Feathertail would never have her wedding without her brother. The two of them have always been inseparable and Feathertail's heart is probably in pieces right now because she's so worried about him."

"Well, from what I heard, Stormfur had been much more distant toward Feathertail ever since Crowfeather's proposal," Ashfur argued. "It seems like the inseparable twins had some distance between them." Leafpool bristled at his words, immediately disgusted by his presence in the Zephyra manor. She was always one of Feathertail's acquaintances and nothing more, but she felt obligated to protect the silver-haired girl's honor in any way possible. If anything, Ashfur had no right to say those things about either Feathertail or her family. It broke Leafpool's heart that she was so defensive of Crowfeather's wife-to-be, but at the same time, she couldn't understand why she cared so much about them. Life, it seemed, was unfair and unreasonable in too many ways.

Yet at the same time, the ray of justice always breaks through the clouds of ignorance and brings light to those who reside below. "Ashfur, I'm afraid you've outstayed your visit." Leafpool was startled yet proud of the iciness in Squirrelflight's voice. "Please allow me to call a butler to escort you to the front yard where one of our coachmen will take you back home." Ashfur's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he opened his mouth to speak just as Leafpool leapt to her feet and snapped for the attention of a nearby maid that was hanging up laundry.

"Bluecloud, could you kindly show Ashfur to the front?" The woman with silvery-blue hair bowed before stacking her unfinished items onto the basket she had brought out with her.

"This way." Leafpool was aware of how tense Squirrelflight was they stood beside one another.

"I just can't believe him sometimes," Squirrelflight sighed exasperatedly. "He can be so sweet, but he can also be so inconsiderate sometimes! Why do I always care about the wrong people?" The tone of her voice immediately worried Leafpool, who's first thought was quickly directed to Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight rubbed tiredly at one of her eyes. "First Crowfeather, who makes this whole friendship business so much harder because of how he's trying to marry Feathertail; then Stormfur, who 'somehow' goes missing and we don't even know about it until three weeks later; and finally Ashfur, who can be such a jerk!" Squirrelflight sniffled softly and set her jaw stubbornly. "I'm asking papa if Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt can come over for the weekend. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Leafpool watched as her sister stalked off toward the house, slightly relieved that the redhead wasn't having a difficult time with Brambleclaw. She glanced over at Bluecloud's unfinished pile of laundry and began to complete the task, quickly losing herself in a household chore that took her mind off of things.

* * *

Third Person – Featherpelt

Bless him and his wonderful French mind! The blonde man was pleased to see Crowfeather at the shop three days after his birthday party, looking embarrassed and irritated at the fact that he was present. The blonde man watched the dark-haired boy with a hint of smugness in his smirk—the boy had promised to never step into the shop again yet here he was, alone and uninterested in what the shop had to offer. "Whiteear, I'm going to take this young man here outside for a walk," Featherpelt informed his mentor as he took his bag off the table.

"Why? Do you have a trail of swooning boys behind you now?" The white-haired man joked. Featherpelt knew that his mentor was still upset about Astertail's initial rejection, but the shop owner meant well. Crowfeather, however, misunderstanding the joking tone, bristled and glared venomously at the blonde man.

"I'm more famous for my love advice than you think, Whiteear," Featherpelt replied. "Perhaps that would be something beneficial for my shop in the future."

"Get working on it," Whiteear barked. "Or else I'll have second thoughts of passing this one onto you." Featherpelt froze in mid-step, turning his shocked blue eyes onto his somewhat-amused mentor. "Well? Get on with it!" The glimmer in the white haired man's eyes promised that the two of them would discuss the details later.

"_Merci!_" He wailed as he exited the shop. "_Merci beaucoup!_" He was aware of Crowfeather's blue eyes watching him curiously, but Featherpelt felt as if a load had suddenly be lifted off of his shoulders. The next shop owner of _The Red Sapphire_? He had always presumed that Whiteear would sell the shop after he was retired since the white haired man didn't have any successors. But the thought that his mentor trusted him enough to pass on the shop to him blew Featherpelt's mind. "Anyway, Crowfeather, what brings you here today?"

"Feathertail and I haven't been on the best terms lately. She was confused and a bit offended when I told her that I wanted to postpone the wedding. Now her brother's missing and everyone's playing the sympathy card on her. I haven't been able to talk to her for seven days—seven days!"

"You must understand that whenever you promise a woman something and you don't end up giving it to her, you break her heart."

"But I don't want to break her heart!" Crowfeather snapped. "I've been in love with her ever since we were children! And now you go and tell me that I shouldn't put a ring on Feathertail's finger if I don't want to hear you telling everyone how you corrupted Leafpool!"

"_Mon ami_, I merely suggested that you reach legal age before kissing her at the ceremony. You could've taken matters into your own hands and decided that you were already a man and marry Feathertail." Crossing his arms and ignoring Crowfeather's comment of his 'corrupting of Leafpool', Featherpelt leaned up against the side of an alleyway. "Yet here you are, blaming me for your inability to choose your fiancée over Leafpool."

"I don't have an inability to choose! If anything, your words didn't make enough sense to me and I couldn't figure out what you were saying!"

"Then go home and tell Feathertail that you'll marry her in the next week or so. Then you'll leave Leafpool with me and I can make her happy."

"Happy? How in the world can a man like you make her happy?"

"Then who are you suggesting that can?"

"Someone like—" Crowfeather broke off, a mixture of dread and horror filling his blue eyes.

"Someone like…?" Featherpelt repeated, arching an eyebrow at the dark haired boy. "…you?" He finished.

"This can't be," Crowfeather rasped. "I love Feathertail. This has got to be some sort of mistake." He looked desperately at the blonde man. "Tell me it's a mistake!"

Featherpelt regarded him sympathetically. "The heart can love more than one," he mused. "Perhaps the woman you give your affections to isn't the one that your heart desires."

"There is a difference between love and lust," the dark-haired boy choked.

"Leafpool is not a woman to be lust over. She is a woman to be loved." Featherpelt patted Crowfeather twice on the shoulder. "For once, forget the circumstances and the obligations you hold. Listen to the heart that you've shut away for so long. Maybe then, you'll find your answer. If you need any more advice, I will be in the shop." The blonde man turned from the boy and made his way back toward _The Red Sapphire_.

* * *

The streets were more crowded than usual—most likely due to the Thursday market. Featherpelt felt himself being pushed and shoved in all directions as he struggled return to the store. _Crowfeather sure thought of the worst time to show up_, he thought bitterly as he allowed the sea of people to pull him closer to _The Red Sapphire_. _Stupid aristocrat. Stupid kid._ _Speaking of which, I should get those vambraces to Leafpool soon_…Featherpelt nearly slapped himself at how easily he changed thoughts. _Must be the summer heat_, he sighed. After all, he was never a fan of hot weather.

Something collided with him and he barely managed to catch the person before they tumbled to the ground. "Excuse me, are you alright?" The girl in his arms blinked at him in surprise before letting out a screech of horror.

"My herbs!" Scattered at Featherpelt's feet were various dried herbs, each threatened by the trampling feet that surrounded the two of them. The blonde man quickly knelt down and scooped up whatever was closest to him. Once he had gathered all that could be salvaged, he rose to his feet and looked at the woman he had collided with.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was—" Featherpelt broke off, staring at the girl who also had an armful of medicinal plants in her arms. She had short, shoulder length hair that curled around her face and shone like gold. Her blue eyes were clear and wide, like the crystalline waters of the tropics. For once in his life, Featherpelt was at a loss for words. He was always good with people, be it flirting or talking in general. But this girl took his breath away and refused to give it back. "Uh, here are your herbs." He nearly slapped himself for his choice of words as the girl scrambled to adjust her armful to take his. Watching her struggle, Featherpelt shifted his pile and opened his bag. He poured whatever was in his arms into the leather purse and then shifted it so that the girl could put her armful into it. Realizing he was still holding the strap, Featherpelt thrust the bag into her arms and took a step back.

Flustered and confused, Fetherpelt bid the girl farewell and all but tore through the crowds in a desperate attempt to reach the safety of the shop. Whiteear regarded him curiously as he pushed through the front door and leapt into the back of the store. "Featherpelt? You alright in there?"

"_O-oui_, of course," the blonde man called back shakily. Shaking his head slowly, he sat down in his corner and pulled out the main drawer of his desk. "_Mon dieu_," he muttered to himself as he placed Leafpool's vambraces and a few tools onto the wooden surface. "Great Starreign, is this how it feels to fall in love?"

* * *

Third Person – Omniscient

"Ahh—!" The young woman called after the blonde man, looking after him helplessly as he left her in the crowd with his bag in her arms. "I didn't get to know…" She broke off after he disappeared into the ocean of people around her. She glanced down shyly at the leather purse in her hands and chewed on her lip. She hadn't been looking as she was pushing through the crowd because of the urgency of the herbs in her arms. Now she was standing in a daze, almost unable to recover her thoughts as people pushed her this way and that.

The air had been knocked out of her when she surged forward through an opening in the crowd. Everything had seemed to happen in slow motion at that moment as her herbs flew out of her arms and into the air. She nearly stumbled to her bottom from the impact, but two arms had held her steady. Before she knew it, she and the man were staring at one another with dried plants in their arms. He was handsome with the faint stubble at his chin and the pale golden locks that framed his face. His eyes were bright and blue, reminding her of the colored glass that merchants would sell at high prices.

She had been knocked out of her daze when he had suddenly reminded her that he held her herbs in his hands. Flustered and embarrassed for being caught in such a situation, she had fumbled with her own armful so she could take his. _Stupid stupid stupid_, she had chanted in her hand. Truth be told, being raised in a school were boys were considered off limits or unreachable definitely made her life much more difficult. Now she was embarrassing herself in front of one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen.

A clearing of the throat caught her attention and she looked up with blazing cheeks to see the man holding open a bag for her. Hastily, she shoved her herbs into the back and picked uneasily at the sleeves of her dress. She was aware of the man's blue eyes staring at her, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

_I'm such a fool_, she cursed herself. Suddenly, the bag was shoved in her arms and her head shot up in surprise. The man's cheeks were tinted pink as they stood there for a few seconds, but before she realized it, he was gone and she still hadn't thanked him for helping her.

The young woman suddenly remembered her task and rushed off again, quickly placing the purse's strap on her shoulder as she pushed through the crowds. A smoky-haired woman waited at the edge of the town and thanked her before getting into a carriage and riding away. Cinderpelt, the girl faintly remembered. Thank god the doctor didn't know that she had wasted a large amount of time staring at a man she had collided with on her way to the carriage. As she headed back to the herb store that her mentor ran, she realized that she had forgotten to transfer the herbs into a different bag. She had given the man's purse away without even noticing.

She was horrified by the time that she arrived in her mentor's shop. She didn't know his name and she had also given away his bag. How was she ever supposed to find out who he was now? _I'll have to ask Cinderpelt about whose bag it was next time she visits_, she thought helplessly. _Dear Starreign, is this my punishment for being raised in a sister school?_

* * *

A/N: Ahahahaha! Love interest for Featherpelt! Problems for Feathertail! Tension for Squirrelflight! WHOOO! NEW CHARACTER REVEALED! Not to mention that, but...potential pairing for Cinderpelt? YAYYY!

As promised, I'll reveal who each character is.

_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!_

**Featherpelt** is supposed to be my rendition of **France** from _**Hetalia**_. He actually came out differently than I had pictured him to be, but I have to say, Featherpelt is growing on me and I'm starting to appreciate France much more. This characterization is actually a sneak peek of the "ULTIMATE CROSSOVER" story that I'm planning to write, so I hope you like Featherpelt so far! I'm sorry if this spoiled this for other people (if they didn't actually like France in the beginning and also because I don't ship Franada. I can tolerate it, but I'm a Prucan lover ALL THE WAY).

_**NOTE**_: I know that I'm not following along with **Nekotalia **(Cat versions of the nations). France is supposed to be a white haired can in that subseries, but I'm going off of how he and other characters actually look in Hetalia. Sorry for those who wanted to see the Nekotalia versions in this story!

**Eagleflight **is **America**from **_Hetalia_**! He's a little different because I'm not really sure how to write about America when the story's actually not about him.

**Redfern **is **England** or if you prefer **The United Kingdom** from _**Hetalia**_! **MapleSong** is **Canada **and **Crescentfang** is **Prussia**.

As for the newest character that's been introduced...she's going to be revealed in the next chapter! You guys can look at the other stories that I've written as a hint to her true identity!

Quick Reader Shoutouts! (wow, this is a really long A/N O_o)

**Guest** - I know I've already shouted out to you, but I'm a bit interested in the quote that you put in as one of your reviews. It sounds _amazing_, but I don't know the reference! I'd love it if you'd explain in greater detail (RPG?! SOUNDS FUN!)

**Leaf and Crow** - Yayyyy! Another guest reader! It's nice to see that so many people love this pairing too! This is definitely making my life so much better with all the summer classes and homework and whatnot. Extra coodles to you if you realized where the "le pow" reference came from!

**Takashimo** - I've also shouted out to you, but your review just couldn't go unnoticed! I'm not actually familiar with either of the two authors that you listed, but I did look them up (both of them have over 100 romance storys! ERMIGAD!) and I am EXTREMELY flattered that you like my story so much! In fact, I'm so happy that you actually know the song "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin! It's got to be one of my favorite songs. I have to say, I'm intrigued and amused by every review that you post! The one about the triplets...that's got to be one of the scarier ones (I'm really really REALLY paranoid) but I enjoy it anyway!

Thanks guys! I love you ALL dearly and I hope to hear from you soon (actually, this should be what you say to me since y'all are waiting for the next chapters). With luck, I'll get some much-needed relax and hangout time with my best friend and play Smashbros Brawl until my vision fades to black.

Hugs and kisses to all of you!

R&R!

s/9365382/1/Twilight-and-Dusk


	10. Chapter 8

AHAHAHAH! UPDATING LIKE A MADMAN! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR WARRIOR CATS!

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

He paced back in forth in his bedroom, chewing on his lip as he braced himself for the broken look on Feathertail's face. _I have to tell her_, he thought desperately to himself. _I can't marry her._ He cursed himself over and over again for seeking out Featherpelt's advice that crisp spring day, trying fruitlessly to convince himself that if he hadn't spoken to the blonde man, then he would've been happily married to Feathertail by now. Somewhere deep inside of him, however, he knew that it wasn't Featherpelt's words that were keeping him from tying the knot. _My mind's too jumbled. I've been having too many dreams_. A brown cat had been haunting him frequently and although her name was on the tip of his tongue, he couldn't speak during these visits. _Leafpool_. The scent of lavender and vanilla wafted to his nostrils every time he thought of her.

Why—why now of all times? He never cared very much for her to begin with. She was always Squirrelflight's sister—the shy, goodie-two-shoes that faded away into the background like a forgotten shadow. Crowfeather ran his hand through his hair irritably, tugging violently on some of the strands. But she didn't fade away from his eyes. In fact, she stood out amongst the crowd with her shy glances at the clock, her nervous habits, and her small smiles. Crowfeather hated how his eyes were immediately drawn to her whereas he would have to search the room to find Feathertail. He hated how he never knew the entirety of her personality and how she never ceased to amaze him. He hated how his feelings could ever be swayed toward her.

"This marriage is impossible," Crowfeather choked out, turning sharply on his heel. This wasn't good. He was breaking down before he even built up the courage to tell Feathertail that he wasn't the one who was going to make her happy. He could never make her happy if he was still confused as to why he longed for Leafpool even when he was satisfied by the silver-haired girl's presence. He could never make her happy as long as his dreams continued to be haunted by the brunette. He had tried, several times, to tell her to leave and never come to him again, but every time he opened his mouth to speak, her scent overwhelmed his senses and the words would die in his throat.

The marriage that had been postponed for almost three years had to be ended immediately. Crowfeather used a variety of excuses to keep it postponed—Stormfur wasn't here and he was supposed to be Crowfeather's best man. Feathertail had even supported his decision—by telling him that it had been her dream that her brother would be congratulating her at her marriage. He knew he was going to make an enemy in Graystripe, but he planned to speak to the gray-haired man about this matter in person. Today was the day that Crowfeather was going to set things straight with Feathertail's family. He loved her, but it seemed that his heart belonged to another.

Crowfeather let out a defeated sigh and sat down on the edge of his bed. _All this time, I've been chasing after Feathertail. But why did I always look for Leafpool? Why did I almost say that the man who could make Leafpool happy was me? "The heart can love more than one."_ Featherpelt's words rang in his head over and over again, like each dreaded ring of a church bell at noon. They were repeated over and over, seemingly nonstop, agonizing in the fact that he could always expect when the words would repeat. _"Leafpool is not a woman to be lust over. She is a woman to be loved."_ _I know that_, Crowfeather thought helplessly. _I know that better than anyone._

If Crowfeather married Feathertail and tried his best to forget his feelings, he would be being selfish. Feathertail would undoubtedly be victimized by his selfishness as would everyone else around him._I should tell Feathertail where I'm going. I'll have to build up my courage on the way there, it seems._ Crowfeather let out a sigh and got onto his feet, walking down the hallway until he reached Feathertail's room. Since the two of them were considered to be engaged, the silver-haired girl had moved to the Ebenwing manor to make it easier for them to get in contact with one another.

"Feathertail?" Crowfeather knocked on his fiancée's door. "Are you in there?"

"Y-yes!" The dark haired boy frowned slightly at the sheepish tone in her voice. There was some wild shuffling before she called out again. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to see your father," he called through the door. He heard hushed voices before Feathertail pulled the door open, looking slightly dazed and messy. Crowfeather was tempted to lean to the side to peek into her room, but thought better of it and kept his eyes trained her face. He had grown to be much taller than he had been three years ago and now Feathertail had to tilt her head upwards to look him in the eye.

"What for?" There was a hint of fear in her voice as she regarded him. Crowfeather felt taken a back a bit by her suspicious eyes, but quickly brushed it off. _She's probably feeling that this engagement isn't going as well as it's supposed to_, he thought. _I wouldn't blame her. I haven't been the best fiancé for the past few months._It wasn't a lie—Crowfeather had been staring off into the distance or loading his schedule with different tasks in his attempt to forget about Leafpool. If anything, it only made sense that Feathertail was so wary of him, but that didn't explain the fear in her eyes. He would have to talk to her later.

"Just discussing our marriage." She relaxed slightly at his words. "I'll have to talk to you as well once I get back."

"Oh! Actually, I'm leaving in a bit to go to the border town of Poltin," Feathertail informed him. "There are some special fabrics that I want to get and I have some friends that are expecting me." Crowfeather frowned again at the urgency in her voice and he leaned against the doorway. For some reason, Feathertail had not yet opened the her door completely.

"I'm sure my matter with your father won't take very long. I'd be back by tomorrow. Can't you wait for me and then we can go together? I'm sure your friends would be interested in meeting your fiancé." Crowfeather winced inwardly at his choice of words. He was suspicious as to why Feathertail was acting so secretive around him and his suggestion was only a ploy to make sure that he could talk to her about breaking off the marriage.

"Yes, but they want to see me as soon as possible," Feathertail replied. "I'm sorry Crowfeather, but I can't ask them to wait! They've been expecting me for quite some time now!" As she said this, there was a thumping and a sliding noise coming from her room. Crowfeather furrowed his eyebrows and lifted his head to glance into Feathertail's room. As much as he hated to invade her privacy, her behavior and the noises coming from inside her bedroom were feeding to his curiosity. "Oh, don't mind that," Feathertail told him quickly. "My maid probably knocked something over." After she said these words, she swung the door fully open and smiled at him. Crowfeather's eyes flicked over her shoulder and back to her eyes, feeling as if he was going to overlook something if he didn't confirm the maid's presence first. However, his first priority was to know more about Feathertail's trip.

"Expecting you for quite some time?" Crowfeather repeated. "Then you should've told me."

"No—I phrased it wrong. They wanted me to visit them soon and I planned this date for at least two weeks. You've been busy lately and it must've slipped my mind." She gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry." Crowfeather's senses were going haywire at this point. Feathertail was most definitely hiding something from him and he was determined to find out what.

"Then we'll talk when you get back. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Oh, well I told them that I'd stay for a week. You know, to catch up and things," Feathertail told him, chewing on her lower lip slightly. Crowfeather watched her as she did this nervous gesture, suddenly wondering why he regarded it so calmly. Usually his eyes would flicker to her lips at this gesture, but for some reason, he just wasn't affected by it today.

"Alright…I'll see you in a week then." Crowfeather nodded his head to her. "Have fun…catching up with your friends." He added a little sharpness to the last part of his sentence and felt a wave of mistrust wash over him when Feathertail's face paled slightly. _Something's going on_, Crowfeather thought to himself as he headed down the staircase. _I have a nagging feeling that Feathertail's hiding something from me, but I think talking to Graystripe first will be the best thing to ending this marriage. After all, he had to get over it first before I tell Feathertail._

With a sigh, Crowfeather waved to one of his coachmen and nodded to the front door. He climbed into the coach and waited as his servants brought to horses and prepared to send him off. Ever since Graystripe relocated to the Zephyra manor, Crowfeather had been hesitant in visiting his future father-in-law. Now, it seems, there was nothing he could do about it. He would have to face Leafpool, and at this point, one thought rang clear in his mind. _Avoidance is not key._

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

"_Ma chérie_, I have found true love!" Featherpelt announced on one of his monthly visits. He and Leafpool eventually came to a compromise about their visits—seeing as how both of them agreed that one visit a month was too little. Leafpool would go over to _The Red Sapphire_ the second Friday of the month and Featherpelt would stay at the Zephyra manor on the last Friday of the month. Both of them were actually more interested in having even more frequent visits, but Featherpelt was taking up jewel crafting and Leafpool had studies to worry about. Today was one of those special days where Featherpelt was allowed to stay over at the manor. He and Leafpool were sitting in the shade of her favorite oak tree, chatting away while she worked on a wood carving.

Really? I'm happy for you." Leafpool set down her carving knife and smiled at him. "With Starflower?" Starflower had been the main subject of Featherpelt's letters lately (since he was swamped with work and failed to visit her or receive her at the shop for the past year or so) and from what Leafpool remembered, the blonde woman was Silverfall's apprentice at the herb shop that Cinderpelt visited so frequently.

"Yes. She's the one." Leafpool felt a twinge of envy at the blissful look on Featherpelt's face. After three years, her feelings for Crowfeather still hadn't faded. Not to mention that, but Feathertail was still having a hard time recovering from her brother's sudden disappearance. _It's been three years_, Leafpool thought bitterly. Graystripe had been absolutely devastated by his son's absence and in an effort to comfort him, Firestar managed to convince the grieving man to stay at the House of Zephyra. "Any luck on your side?"

"Featherpelt, you should know that Crowfeather doesn't have any feelings for me," Leafpool reminded him. "But Cinderpelt and Astertail are starting to court one another now. You should've seen Astertail when she replied to his love letter…" Leafpool chuckled, remembering how the brown haired man had burst into the library during one of her classes and couldn't stop stuttering with excitement. He hugged Leafpool and spun Cinderpelt around in absolute ecstasy before turning beet red and hurrying back downstairs. "He was so caught up in the moment that he ended up hiding in his quarters for the rest of the day. It took Cinderpelt three hours the next day to drag him out."

"Ah, _c'est l'amour_," Featherpelt sighed. He reached over and squeezed Leafpool's hand fondly. "Why don't we go inside? It's getting late," he pointed out. The brunette nodded and got onto her feet, brushing off dust and fixing her dress while Featherpelt stretched. The two of them walked in silence toward the manor, relishing the comfort of each other's presence without the noise of chatter. "Leafpool, I'm thinking of marrying her." The brunette turned to look at her blonde friend in shock.

"Really? Congratulations!" Featherpelt chuckled at her obvious excitement and shook his head.

"She hasn't said yes yet," he snorted. "Don't congratulate me when there's still a chance of me being turned down."

"You've been with her for what—eighteen months?"

"Twenty," he corrected.

"I see no reason why she would say no. Not to mention that, but she's probably the reason why I didn't get to see you for so long."

"I cannot stay away from that beautiful _mademoiselle._"

"Featherpelt, love can bring you to do certain things, but remember that you have friends to attend to as well," Leafpool reminded him gently. "But I'm still happy for you."

"_Merci_," he replied. The two of them continued their walk in silence as they entered through the front door and heard shouting from upstairs. They exchanged concerned looks and quickly headed up the staircase to see what was going on. _It sounds like Graystripe_, Leafpool thought as climbed the last few steps. Squirrelflight, who seemed to have just exited the library, was looking off toward the guest bedrooms in confusion.

"Squirrelflight? What's going on?" The redhead turned toward Leafpool and gave her a shrug. The door suddenly slammed open and a dark-haired man walked out of the bedroom, sporting a beaten look as he stepped away from the far room.

"How can you do this to her?" Graystripe yelled as he stepped out of his room. "Do you know how much she's suffered already?"

"This is the only way that I can stop the pain early!"

"Early? You've waited three years to tell me that it's early?"

"Would you rather have that I married your daughter first? I'm giving her another chance to find the one she truly loves!"

"That person is you!" Leafpool looked helplessly at Featherpelt and Squirrelflight for an explanation. However, when she met their eyes, she saw her confusion being reflected back at her. Crowfeather who had raised his voice just earlier, dropped his shoulders in defeat.

"That person is _not_ me." Graystripe, who had also been on the edge, deflated a little. "If that person was me, then she wouldn't go out of her way to visit her friends and stay away for an entire week. If that person was me, then she wouldn't act as if she was hiding something important from me. I'm sorry, Graystripe, but I can't do anything about it. I loved her, but I'm not sure if I love her just as much now. It's better that I didn't marry her first and find this out later." Crowfeather paused before adding, "I hope you understand."

"If Feathertail tells me this herself," Graystripe sighed, "then I have no choice but to believe." Leafpool watched as Crowfeather bowed to the gray-haired man and turned to head toward the staircase. The boy's blue eyes lit up in a mixture of wariness, shock, and pride when he spotted the three of them standing there.

"Crowfeather, what's going on?" Squirrelflight demanded as Graystripe slunk into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. The dark haired boy stared at her for a few moments before letting out a sigh.

"I'm breaking off my engagement with Feathertail. There's someone else in my life that I just can't ignore right now."

"So you're just going to break her heart like this?" The redhead snapped. Crowfeather turned on her, his blue eyes blazing.

"I can tell you this right now, Squirrelflight—Feathertail may have loved me but she loved me as a friend!" He snapped. "She even treated me as her little brother. Even when we were engaged, she would act as if I was younger and I didn't know what I was feeling. She always brushed off whatever I was going to say to her if I stammered too much while saying it." At Squirrelflight's intimidated expression, he relaxed slightly. "I'm not breaking her heart," he mumbled. "I'm fixing mine."

Crowfeather's icy blue eyes raked over Leafpool and she shuddered, feeling a warmth fill her body as he stared at her. "I'm fixing mine," he repeated softly. _What are you trying to tell me, Crowfeather?_ She thought desperately as he bowed his head and brushed past her. _What are you trying to tell me?_

* * *

Third Person – Squirrelflight

"Hey." Squirrelflight lifted her head in surprise when a familiar voice greeted her. Brambleclaw stood in front of her, holding a plateful of food and giving her a small, crooked smile.

"Hey," she replied, smiling a bit. "Wanna sit?" He nodded and she patted the log next to her. She let out a long sigh and looked at him quizzically when he prodded her with the end of a fork. "Hmm?"

"Eat," he told her, shifting his plate toward her. "You have the best cooks in all of the Empire and you're not eating anything?" Squirrelflight glanced at the tender, juicy looking meat and felt her mouth water immediately. She took the fork from him and stabbed a piece of chicken before bringing it to her lips. When she tasted the smoky sweetness of the honey-roasted poultry, a small smile made its way onto her face. Brambleclaw, although he always disagreed with her in a way that drove her insane, seemed to know exactly what would make her happier.

"Thanks." She felt him stiffen slightly when she leaned her head against his shoulder, but he relaxed quickly and scooted closer so she wouldn't have to strain her neck. Squirrelflight closed her eyes and took in Brambleclaw's scent readily, her fingers drifting over to his collar and playing with the extra material. As the two of them sat together, Squirrelflight became aware of a heartbeat that was picking up and matching the pace of hers. She smiled and snuggled closer to Brambleclaw as she watched everyone else in the clearing.

Tonight was the monthly gathering night between the house of Herobexy and the house of Zephyra. Featherpelt's visit had been yesterday, so Squirrelflight saw her sister chatting with a spiky haired blonde from Herobexy. Redfern, she faintly recalled. It was this night that the cooks from both houses would come together and would hold a barbecue in the backyard of either manor. For the past few months, the gathering was held in Squirrelflight's backyard. In the few to come, she would find herself in a less familiar setting—the backyard of Herobexy.

"So what's bothering you?" Squirrelflight was startled by the rumble of Brambleclaw's voice and the vibration of his chest. She snorted in amusement at her stupidity and played with his hand absentmindedly.

"Did you hear about Crowfeather and Feathertail?" When she felt Brambleclaw's chin sway from side to side, she smiled despite the depressing news. "Crowfeather's breaking off the engagement. He says that he's not breaking her heart, but rather fixing his own." Squirrelflight shivered when she remembered how Crowfeather had been staring at her sister. Leafpool had frozen like a petrified doe at that moment, looking as if she was as fragile as glass. _Is there something going on between them…? _Squirrelflight chewed on her lip thoughtfully. _Is that why Crowfeather is leaving Feathertail? For Leafpool?_The hum that followed after her words made Squirrelflight frown and she pulled back to look Brambleclaw in the eye.

"Makes sense," he offered. "After all, Crowfeather did look like he was just being pulled around by Feathertail. You know, I wasn't very supportive of his engagement in the first place, but Tawnypelt told me to keep my mouth shut and be happy for them." He frowned in contemplation. "I couldn't, though. The two of them just didn't seem to fit together perfectly."

"Fit together perfectly," Squirrelflight repeated. "Geez Brambleclaw, you sound like a psychic of some sort."

"I consider myself observant," he retorted dryly. "But I'm glad that Crowfeather stopped before he went too far."

"Went too far? What is this boy logic here?"

"Squirrelflight, it's very looked down upon to divorce your spouse. He realized his own feelings before he and Feathertail were recognized by the Empire as a couple. It would be much worse if he found out what he really felt after they were married. Then there would be even more heartbreaks to go around and maybe by then he'd be tearing his own child's life apart."

"I see." Squirrelflight rested her head back onto Brambleclaw's shoulder. "Would you do that to me?"

"I—what?" Brambleclaw pulled away abruptly.

"Would you stop yourself before going too far with me?" Squirrelflight wasn't even sure where the words were coming from at this point. There was something unsettled inside of her that was desperate to hear Brambleclaw's answer if he was to be in Crowfeather's position. She had to tolerate so many visits from Ashfur that she couldn't think straight anymore. All this, _I'm the best person for you_ and _Brambleclaw doesn't seem like he would understand_ was driving her crazy. _I'm in too far_, she thought as she waited for his answer. _I need to know now._

"That…would never happen." Squirrelflight's heart plummeted at his words. _So I'm not 'the one', am I?_ She thought sadly to herself. "Because I don't think I could ever regret going too far with you." A wave of fire washed over Squirrelflight as she stared up at Brambleclaw's face, straining to see the expression on his face. Her own cheeks heated up when she saw the redness of his ears.

"Brambleclaw." It was something between a murmur and a plea as he turned his eyes back to her. Suddenly, Squirrelflight found herself trapped within his pools of molten amber and felt as if she was one of those fossilized bugs sealed away in a droplet of gold. Something between a desperate whimper and a sigh left her as he pressed his lips against hers and she melted.

"Squirrelflight," he whispered as he drew away. "May I court you?"

"Might as well marry me," she rasped before pressing her lips against his. "But tell my father first." There was a glimmer of amusement in Brambleclaw's amber eyes and the smile that she saw on his lips was the most beautiful one she had seen in her seventeen years of living.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

"Leafpool!" The brunette turned at the sound of her name, slightly surprised to see Brambleclaw rushing over to her. It was nearing eleven at night and the gathering was now over. What did he have to say to her that couldn't wait until his next visit? She watched as Brambleclaw took a deep breath to control his breathing before speaking. "I want to know if you can give me your blessings to court and eventually marry your sister."

Leafpool felt her jaw drop in utter shock. _Squirrelflight—court—marry?!_ "D-does Squirrelflight want to?"

"What? Yes, I spoke to her earlier." From the redness of Brambleclaw's ears, Leafpool realized that the two of them hadn't just been speaking. _Oh my, Squirrelflight!_ It was no doubt that the redhead had gotten her first kiss. _I'm so happy for you._ "In fact, she suggested marriage whereas I asked to court her." _Sounds like Squirrelflight_, Leafpool thought fondly.

"Treat her right, Brambleclaw," she told him. "If you make her cry…I'll slip poison into your drink." The dark-haired man looked a little startled at her threat, but his eyes lit up with happiness at her approval. "Did you tell father yet?"

"No," Brambleclaw admitted. "I wanted to see if you would give us your approval first."

"If you can make Squirrelflight happy," Leafpool murmured, "then of course I'd approve. I'm sure father will accept too. After all, Squirrelflight's probably going to threaten to elope with you if he doesn't agree to her demands." The two of them chuckled and Brambleclaw smiled warmly at her.

"You'll see me around later," he promised her as he headed back to where his coach was waiting.

"I'll hold you to your word," Leafpool called back. She watched his carriage disappear into the darkness and shook her head fondly before stepping into the manor. Just because she wasn't getting her happy ending didn't mean that Squirrelflight couldn't find her own.

* * *

Third Person – Cinderpelt

At this point in time, Cinderpelt wondered if she was truly a sadist at heart. She doubted it, however, since she took no pleasure in preforming surgery on people and only dissected small creatures to teach Leafpool anatomy. However, with Astertail fidgeting shyly across the table, Cinderpelt felt a sadistic grin tug at the corner of her lips. If anything, he was too innocent, too adorable, and _too easy to tease_. Not to mention that, but it was adorable as to how he seemed desperate to please her in any way. If she pointed out something, he would rush forward and try to fix it.

Now, at age thirty-one, many people would've told Cinderpelt that she should've long settled down. In fact, every few weeks after breakfast, Firestar pulls her aside and reminds her of this need. Not to mention that, but her brother Brackenfur seems to agree with the redhead and also pressed the need to marry onto her. It seemed that everyone was determined to get Cinderpelt into a lasting relationship, but she still pulled away from relationships due to her inexperience in them. As a medicine cat, she had never known how to truly react in a romantic situation. Not to mention that, but she was never allowed to experience love.

"Cinderpelt, would you like something to drink?" The smoky-haired woman snapped out of her reverie to see Astertail heading across the living room to get to the kitchen. Reminding herself not to drift off during her few moments with the coachman, Cinderpelt busied herself with studying his quarters after replying to his hospitality.

It was a cozy house with a small living room, tiny kitchen, and a narrow hallway. The hallway most likely led to Astertail's bedroom and bathroom (which Cinderpelt guessed were small and cramped). The walls were made of sturdy wood, the furniture worn but comfy, and the house plain yet homely. It was a nice setting for Cinderpelt, although it was definitely unusual and unfamiliar for a young girl who had grown up as an aristocrat. According to Sandstorm, servants were given quarters upstairs on the third floor with the tutors although their rooms were on opposite sides of the corridor. Coachmen and grooms were given complexes to live in, and from what Cinderpelt had heard, only the most privileged would have a small home to themselves like Astertail.

The brown-haired male was undoubtedly a hardworking coachman. He always made sure the horses were in good condition—had a magical way with them, if you asked anyone—, that the mistress and the master of the house were comfortable, the coaches were up-to-date and well furnished, and was kind and courteous to everyone. If anything, he deserved a small house to himself, and despite being well paid and well fed, he barely had any possessions.

Cinderpelt smiled thoughtfully as she turned her attention back to the wood grain of the table in front of her. She appreciated the humbleness of his personality, home, and actions. When Astertail set a cup of steaming tea before her, she looked up and thanked him. She felt a flicker of amusement when his cheeks brightened at her gratefulness and he gave her a bashful smile before sitting down across the table again. Taking a quick sip of her tea, she found it was nicely brewed and made of ashwaganda leaves. _Meant to soothe the mind and act as an anti-anxiety brew. It's hardly cheap, though. This is probably one of his small pleasures._ "This is delicious," she told him. "It seems that you've done your homework on herbal tea."

"Oh yes, I have a book about it," Astertail told her. "My family's always been a big drinker of tea and I wanted to see if our family sayings were consistent with the actual effects of the tea."

"Were they right?"

"Fairly. Unfortunately, I'm the only one in my family that can tolerate coffee." He let out a sheepish laugh. "I've heard that it's amazing for the body as well."

"Coffee has a stronger, richer taste," Cinderpelt mused. "Although there's not much variety, it is most definitely beneficial if taken in small amounts." Astertail beamed at her and took another sip of his tea.

The two of them sat together for a few minutes, occasionally making small talk between sips or just enjoying each other's presence. Eventually, Cinderpelt decided that it was about time for her to leave and Astertail stumbled to his feet in a hurry to show her to the door. "You don't have to," Cinderpelt told him as he leapt out of his chair and followed close behind her. She paused and frowned and turned around to face him when she noticed that he was leaning particularly on one leg. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yes, one of the horses had a tantrum earlier this morning and I barely managed to dodge out of the way. I slipped on some loose hay and ended up doing something to my ankle. It should be better in a day or so."

"I don't think so," Cinderpelt objected, frowning as she studied his left leg. "If it's dislocated it's best to set it. I should take a look at it." He opened his mouth to object, but she quickly ushered him to the couch and forced him to sit down. "I'm going to pull this way and I want you to tug in the opposite direction. It's going to hurt, but it'll be a lot better for you if I fix this. Do you have three planks of wood?" Astertail looked confused at her words but nodded, pointing to a small drawer in a nearby cabinet. "And bandages?"

"Bathroom…Left drawer." She felt Astertail's eyes follow her as she got to her feet and picked up each item from their settled down in front of him and took his foot carefully in her hands.

"Ready? Set…pull!" After a few seconds, there was a sound of a faint _click_ and Astertail let a strained breath. Cinderpelt didn't waste any time at all as she began to bind the wooden boards to his ankle, making sure that he would be able to move his foot in any direction. _One plank to the side, another to the other, and the last to rest under his foot._ "I'll tell Firestar that you'll be out of business for the next few days," she informed him as she got to her feet again. "I'll also send somebody to accompany you so you won't have to starve to death or mess up your ankle."

"That won't be necessary," Astertail objected, struggling desperately to get onto his feet. "I'll be fine." Exasperated, Cinderpelt turned around and scowled at him.

"Astertail, look at you! You can barely even walk righ—" The brown haired man let out a yelp as he tumbled forward and Cinderpelt held out her arms to catch him. She growled irritably and looked up to meet his eyes. "See? This exactly what I—"

There had been a few centimeters between the two of them in the position in which Cinderpelt had caught Astertail. By lifting her head, she had unknowingly closed the difference between the two, cutting herself off by brushing her lips right against his. Astertail pulled back immediately, looking horrified as he tried to steady himself and give Cinderpelt some space at the asme time. "I-I'm so sorry!" The smoky-haired woman blinked at him, almost unsure of what he was apologizing for. Taking one of her arms from his side, she gently pressed a finger to her lips as if to remember the pressure of being kissed.

She had been kissed before in a variety of ways. Littlecloud had bestowed a kiss on the cheek when she was younger and bandaged him up after he had scraped his knee. Blacktail had pecked on the forehead and her mother has kissed her temple as a child. Few men had actually kissed her on the lips, and she remembered only one of them had dared to stick his tongue in her mouth. She hadn't been pleased with the outcome of their date, so she bit him and never courted him again. Overall, Cinderpelt had been kissed before, but there was something inside of her that relished the sweetness of Astertail's breath, the softness of his lips, and the tingle of the aftermath but had never cared for the ones that had come before him.

"For what?" Her voice was unintentionally husky, and she felt the heartbeat underneath one of her hands speed up.

"B-both." She blinked at his words and let out a small snort of amusement before taking his face in both her hands.

"Then let's change that." _Forget sending someone here to take care of him_, Cinderpelt thought pleasantly to herself as she closed her eyes and pressed her mouth against his. _I'll just take him with me._ Astertail stiffened for a second, but relaxed and returned the kiss eagerly. "Astertail," she whispered, breaking away from him. She felt a twinge of reluctance for pulling away, but the hesitancy in his movements made her feel uncertain. "Have you…kissed other people before?" Gray eyes blinked at her, wide and innocent and he chewed on his lip nervously. Cinderpelt nearly slapped herself for following the movement with her eye. _When did I become so attentive?_ She thought helplessly as she waited for his answer. _Everything he does seem to send me on edge._

"Once," he admitted. "I kissed a girl when I was seventeen."

"And since then?" Cinderpelt raised an eyebrow at him. The red flush that had faded away during their second kiss had returned now, and Astertail lowered his eyes to the ground shyly.

"Well, I've loved you ever since," he whispered. The smoky-haired woman paused thinking back to the first time that she had seen him. Leafpool and Squirrelflight were five years old and she was…nineteen. "I was twenty at the time."

A year older than her, but lacked just as much experience if not more. Cinderpelt's heart melted for this man and she willingly surrendered herself to this defeat. It seemed that it was Starreign's wish to let her finally fall in love. "Astertail, come with me to the manor. I'll set up a room for you and then I can watch over you and make sure your leg doesn't mess up, alright?" It was partially a lie—Cinderpelt wanted him in the manor so she could be close to him at all times.

"I-I don't know," Astertail stammered. "I might be a burden." Cinderpelt rolled her eyes at him.

"Firestar thinks you're his best coachman, Sandstorm relies on you to pick up letters and packages for her, Leafpool and Squirrelflight love you to pieces, and I always call on you to bring me to Lilystone. After all, it would be good experience for Leafpool to take care of you while you're injured. If anything you're not a burden to any of us," she promised him, pecking him on the lips again. A hazed look of desire appeared in his eyes as he tried to lean in for a longer kiss. "Ah-ah-ah," she objected, leaning back. "Not until you agree to let me take you back."

"But…"

"Come on. No kisses from then on. Or hugs. Or anything. You'll return to being my coachman and nothing more." It was an extreme threat for such a small thing, but Cinderpelt was desperate to take him back to the manor. It was the first time she fell in love and she was determined to experiment her way through everything. Astertail looked helplessly at her and let out a long sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"You're so mean, Cinderpelt," he murmured, just nanometers away now. "Of course I'd go with you." She smiled against his lips as he pressed against her longingly, strangely content for the first time in her life. "I love you."

"I think I love you too." It was a start, but the happiness in Astertail's eyes made her feel as if she had given him the whole world at his feet.

* * *

Third Person – Feathertail

The world was on fire as she darted from side to side, avoiding falling chunks of building as screaming and yelling filled the open air. _I never should have come here._ But she had to. It was the only way she should see _him _before her marriage. Now that she thought back to it, she would've given up everything for him. Perhaps that was why she ran away to this border town. _I threw away Crowfeather. I must've shattered his heart into pieces_. But she didn't care. After all, the house of Riverside would never allow her to marry a commoner. Crookedstar was too much of a traditionalist to allow her to do that. Not to mention that, but with Leopardpelt breathing down her neck like that? There was no way for her to truly reach her happiness. So when there was even the smallest sign of a way out, she had jumped for it. Unfortunately, it would result in losing one of the best friends she had ever had.

A familiar flash of gray went before her eyes and she stopped amidst the chaos to call out. "Stormfur? Stormfur, are you there?" She knew that gray hair from anywhere. "Stormfur, can you hear me?" She rushed through the rubble and ignored the flames that blazed around her. The sound of crying filled her ears and she turned to see three children huddled together against the only piece of wood that hadn't lit on fire yet. "Stormfur?" She had two choices to make then and there. Save the children, or look for her brother. As she stepped away from the three little boys, a familiar lurching in her stomach reminded her of her duties. She would have to save the children.

She threw herself over them, praying desperately that the barbarians who attacked the town of Poltin wouldn't find them. "Stormfur!" She called out desperately. "Stormfur!" The children underneath her began to sob uncontrollably and buried their faces in the ragged remains of her dress. "Stormfur! Storm—" _Crack_. Feathertail felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she slumped forward. A heavy weight rested on her head and her back, undoubtedly belonging to whatever had hit her. Feathertail was no doctor, but she could tell that she didn't have much time left. The dark shadows that were usually present when she fainted were much more ominous now, wreathing around her like a pit of snakes.

"_Feathertail!_" She heard someone call her name faintly. "_Feathertail, it's me! Stormfur! Where are you?_"

"_Get back inside, Stormfur!_" An unfamiliar female voice called out. "_We need to leave now!_"

"_Feathertail! Feathertail! Brook, you don't understand! My sister's in there—_" The world faded around her and she felt the last shards of warmth escape from her body. Death wasn't like falling through a bottomless pit, she realized. It was like the same feeling of sinking in water—something was pushing against you until you gently rested onto the lake bottom.

Feathertail sat up and stared at the world around her. She could see herself shimmering slightly, but the darkness that surrounded her was unforgiving. _"Well lookie here."_ She flinched and looked around her wildly for the source of the voice. A tortoiseshell cat stalked out of the shadows, eyeing her with a curled lip.

"_The second halfblood."_ A large tom with a scar on the bridge of his nose appeared. Unlike the tortoiseshell, who oozed deception and revenge, this cat radiated a presence that instilled fear, submission, and helplessness. _"She died just like she did in the forest. After Stonefur, that is."_ _Stonefur?_ Feathertail thought wildly. _Stonefur is Mistyfoot's brother. He was killed by…a man whose name started with Dark. Dark…claw? Dark…tail…Darkstripe!_ But who was the man in charge of the operation.

"_Feathertail, I'm afraid you don't remember me," _the dark tom sighed. _"It seems that Starclan had done its best to wipe you of your past memories. Such a pity. Well, at least it allows us to recruit you onto our side." _He stalked over to her, flexing his curved claws in front of her face. _"What will it be, Feathertail?"_

"_You will keep your claws off my daughter, that's what!"_ A sharp mew cut through the darkness. Feathertail lifted her head and gazed at the cat that lit up the darkness, shimmering with the stars at her feet. _"Leave us be, Tigerstar. Escape into that dark forest of yours and never return! You have taken enough lives as it is."_ The dark tom scowled at the silver cat, lashing his tail back and forth angrily.

"_I will do no such thing, Silverstream,"_ he snapped. _"This is not your domain. You should've been more careful of stepping out here alone."_

"_How kind of you to worry for my well being,"_ the silver cat retorted. _"But I am never alone. Starreign holds my back just as Starclan had held mine in the life before. Leave us at once!"_ Both the tortoiseshell and Tigerstar snarled menacingly at the glowing cat, but eventually both of them slunk back into the darkness. _"Feathertail, my daughter. Come with me now, before more dark forest cats appear!"_

Feathertail got to her feet immediately, although quickly realizing that her body had transformed into that of a cat. She raced after the cat that had claimed she was her mother and burst through a tunnel of light. _"Are you really my mother?"_ Feathertail asked Silverstream as they padded along a beautiful grassland.

"_I am. You must be confused as to why your mother would ever be a cat."_ Silverstream's whiskers twitched with amusement. _"Feathertail, everyone in the Empire all had a life as a cat before Starclan transferred us to a world where the twolegs wouldn't destroy any more of our land. Not only that, but through transferring us, they turned us into twolegs ourselves. We took on a new name, however, when the transformation occurred. We became 'humans' rather than twolegs. Starclan has never disappeared and took on a new name in the Empire—Starreign. After a human dies in the Empire, he or she returns to his or her cat form and lives the rest of his or her life as a cat in Starreign._

"_Our memories from our past lives come back, but we are much more detached from them than we would've been otherwise. Just as we had medicine cats on Earth, we have specialized doctors in Zendiria. These doctors communicate with Starreign and forsee what will happen in the past. Feathertail, would you like to regain your memories from your past life?"_

"_Of course,"_ she replied. Silverstream touched her muzzle to Feathertail's forehead and a flood of memories flooded the girl's mind. She remembered being held captive by the Tigerclan that Tigerstar had formed with Riverclan. She remembered how horrified she was when Stonefur fell dead before her after refusing to kill her and her brother. She recalled rushing over the steppingstones to the safety of Thunderclan.

Memories of a long journey over mountains and into the twoleg place overwhelmed her. She remembered teaching Crowfeather how to fish and falling in love with him. She remembered sacrificing herself for a tribe of cats that lived in the high ridges and killed a mountain cat known to them as Sharptooth. She remembered forgiving Crowfeather when he fell guiltily for Leafpool, a medicine cat from a different clan. _"Dear Starreign," _she whispered breathlessly. _"Why is my life so much more difficult than the one that I had led before?"_

"_Feathertail, the life you were granted on Zendiria isn't supposed to be exactly like the life you had lived on Earth. You never loved Crowfeather the way he loved you in this life. Similarly, he never truly loved you as much as he loved you in the last life. His heart called out to Leafpool. Starreign saw the suffering that several generations of medicine cats had gone through when they were denied the ability to love others. They knew it had to end. Their choice to have us reborn in a different era, in a different world, and a different setting is to give cats like Mothwing, Barkface, and Leafpool a chance to fall in love."_

"_Did you love my father as much as you loved him before?" _Feathertail looked helplessly at her mother, desperate to something that she could hold onto. Silverstream looked at her daughter sympathetically and shook her head. Immediately, Feathertail's heart plummetted.

"_I loved him far more than I have loved him before. But sometimes there are things that Starreign just can't change. I had a weak body—one that wasn't meant to bear children. Yet at the same time, I wanted to have you and Stormfur desperately. I took the risk and I don't regret it."_ Feathertail stared at her mother in a mixture of disbelief and hope. _"However, my father seems to have the same rabbitbrain as he had in the past life,"_ Silverstream sniffed distastefully. _"He should've let you marry whoever you truly loved."_

"_Why did I end up in the dark forest? I thought that I would be transported here immediately…"_ Feathertail recalled the first time that she had died and woke up in the warmth of the sun in the fields of Starclan.

"_The dark forest is rising just as it had been before. However, this time, we can crush them much easier than we had before."_ Silverstream's eyes gleamed with determination. _"The next Gaian king will lead his army of light against the dark forest. We will join his ranks and we'll take down whatever forces Tigerstar throws at us. Starreign is much more powerful than Starclan could've ever been. Now, let's finish with the chit-chat. Let's grab you something to eat and then we can discuss in further detail about the events to come. If you want, we can even visit Leafpool in her dreams."_ Silverstream told Feathertail when the younger cat's stomach grumbled in hunger.

"_Leafpool is one of those special doctors?"_ Silverstream nodded.

"_Unlike other special doctors, she was born with the ability since birth. Cinderpelt and Littlecloud both had to be recognized by Starreign before they could speak to us. Now, come along and we can talk after we eat."_

"_And Stormfur? Is Stormfur alright?"_

"_Stormfur is alive and well. If he is not present in our ranks, then he is undoubtedly alive. We can check on him later. Now hurry, before your stomach wakes up the elders,"_ Silverstream chuckled.

* * *

A/N: And that is what happens to Feathertail! If I'm feeling sympathetic, she'll show up in the chapters to come (wow, I sound like a dickhead). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the (somewhat) sadistic Cinderpelt (haven't you ever been in her position?) and her happy (not yet) ending!

Not to much to talk about this in chapter. But yes, Starflower is the name of the girl who was featured in the last half of chapter 7. She's not going to be mentioned frequently, but she's my rendition of **Joan of Arc/Jeanne d'Arc**. She's the only person that I willingly ship France with. If you're interested in seeing more of their relationship, I have a story on my profile that I wrote about them. I hope you enjoy it!

Reader Shout-outs!

**Takashimo** - I left you with a cliffhanger on this one! Stormfur's alright, but you'll find out in detail about what's plaguing him in the next chapter or so. I'm glad that I made it hard for you to predict what's happening next (because then you'll be more willing to read it) and "Fridays with Pewdiepie"? I've never heard about that, but it sounds fun.

**Leaf and Crow** - "Le Pow" is one of the things that France (Featherpelt) says in the anime _**Hetalia**_when he punches Italy in the chin for breaking into/going into his house without permission. It's a ten minute challenge and I LOVE it to death.

**CrazyGirlLovesAnimals - **Thanks for reading this story! This story is about Leafpool, but think of it as she's the vertex of a whirlpool. Everything that happens to her has some sort of relation to her. Squirrelflight's involvement with Ashfur and Brambleclaw directly affect her because Squirrelflight's Leafpool's sister. Practically this is a giant mashup of all the troubles and events that happen in the world of Zendiria but most of them relate back to Leafpool. See if you can draw those links.

Here's a song that I feel describes the relationship between Leafpool and Crowfeather: "Clarity" by Zedd. I was introduced to this song by Michelle Chamuel ("The Voice" all the way!) and although I'm upset she didn't win "The Voice", she's still amazing. Check this song out and see if you can see what I mean.

Another song that I think also describes a relationship within this song (Feathertail and Crowfeather, for some reason) "Call your Girlfriend". This was also introduced to me by the grace of Michelle Chamuel. I hope you enjoy-and hopefully I'll find other songs to add onto this list.

Anyway, I LOAF you all to pieces and I hope you continue reading this story.

R&R!


	11. Extra! Songfic Challenge!

Hey guys! Just a quick heads up: Chapter nine is very difficult for to write! I've been rewriting it OVER and OVER again in hopes of making it better, but nothing's seemed to work so far. As an apology, I've completed (somewhat) a songfic challenge for you guys to read. I _did_ go over the time limit (you're supposed to write until the song has finished) because I can't just leave things half-done (screw you, guidelines), but I hope you enjoy my failed version of a songfic challenge that was originally supposed to be ten songs long, but I felt that seven was the most that I could squeeze in.

Anyway, I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED BELOW!

I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Best Love Song – T-Pain

Crowfeather fiddled with his hands nervously, shooting shy glances to the girl who was sitting across the table from him. It had been a daring move to invite Leafpool to a school dance since neither of them had been very social people. The brunette seemed focused on taking slow sips of her drink and glancing longingly at the people who were dancing out on the floor. _I asked her out to this thing; might as well dance_, Crowfeather thought to himself. _Dammit, it's not that easy!_ He had turned bright red and stammered so much that Leafpool had to ask him to repeat himself so she could understand what he was saying. Getting her to dance and to convey his feelings to her was going to be much harder than he thought it would

Building up his courage, Crowfeather leapt out of his seat and raced to where the DJ was sitting. "Hey, can you play this song?" The man looked over with a slightly interested look on his face and gave Crowfeather a thumbs up before pulling up the song and blasting it through the speakers. Immediately, the crowd stopped their slow dance and cheered at the sudden change in music. Red-faced, Crowfeather stalked back over to Leafpool and held his hand out to her. "Wanna dance?" Leafpool looked at him with her wide amber eyes and nodded shyly, obviously uncomfortable with the intimacy that the song was introducing. However, when the four key words came through the speakers, she stopped immediately and stared at him. Feeling uncomfortable, he snapped at her. "What?"

_And if you feel that way, go 'head and kiss your baby and now we got the whole stadium in love like—_suddenly reminded of the lyrics, Crowfeather turned his head away abashedly and glared half-heartedly at Leafpool. "So I feel that way about you," he grumbled. "So what?" He felt her touch his cheek gently and when he turned to look at her, her lips gently pressed against his and she wrapped her arms around her neck. Smiling into the kiss, Crowfeather relaxed and did a mental victory pose. Sometimes, it was good to take a risk like that.

* * *

My Life Would Suck Without You – Kelly Clarkson

Leafpool let out an exasperated huff when she saw Crowfeather standing on her front porch. "You said you were leaving," she mumbled. The dark haired boy twitched at her words, but he continued to stare at her, unashamed.

"So?"

"You said you were tired."

"That's what I thought too. You see," he murmured, stepping up to where she stood in the doorway. "I'm nothing without you." She stiffened at his closeness and relaxed slightly when he kissed her cheek.

"When did you become such a sweet-talker?" She whispered defeatedly.

"Ever since I knew I couldn't live without you." He nuzzled her cheek one more time and got down onto one knee. "You know, I said I was tired because I wanted to get some time and space to get this for you. It wasn't easy, you know."

Leafpool stared at Crowfeather and let out a let out a dry laugh. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked away, swallowing hard as she tried to gain a grip on reality. Crowfeather, knowing exactly what she was going through, got off his knee and cornered her against the doorframe. "Hey, don't cry. Just say yes."

"It's not that easy, you know," she wailed before throwing her arms around him. "Are you really alright with me?"

"Hey, I wouldn't have gotten this if I wasn't." He kissed her, tears and all, and slipped the silver band onto her finger.

"That was quite a proposal speech," she mumbled. It was only then that Crowfeather's cheeks reddened and he chewed on his lip nervously.

"Yeah…about that? I knew every speech I memorized would fly out of my head every time I thought about slipping this ring onto your finger."

* * *

Why Don't You Love Me – Hot Chelle Rae

Leafpool stared at the alabaster white ceiling blankly, barely noticing the moments as they passed by. Squirrelflight had tried to get her out of her room earlier, but the brunette couldn't be convinced. Unsuccessful, the redhead gave up and left Leafpool alone in her room, nursing a unrequited love for the boy that never looked her way. "Why don't you love me?" She whispered as she retreated from her windowsill and curled up into a ball on her bed.

She had watched months and months for him to turn around and realize that she was always caring for him. Her heart shattered, however, when he arrived to their lunch group looped arm in arm with Feathertail. The silver-haired girl was beautiful, without a doubt, but she was one of the more popular and stereotypical people of their high school and at times, very superficial. Leafpool, the quiet bookworm who always sat at Crowfeather's side, supported him in any way possible. She tutored him, encouraged him, and cheered him on whenever he had an obstacle to pass. _Eight years_, she thought as she lifted her hand to the ceiling. _But I'll keep believing._

How often had she turned down the love of the boys around her? Leafpool was quiet, but she was quite the beauty. Dozens of boys from various grades had asked her to date them and even college students took interest in the amber-eyed girl, but each time she declined their offers in hopes that Crowfeather would, for once, look in her direction. It was a chance that Leafpool was going to have to take.

* * *

More – Usher

Crowfeather's eyes blazed as he watched Leafpool dance on stage with the other dance students. He knew how uncomfortable she had been when her teacher announced that they were going to be dancing to a more sensual, sexual song at the dance show. He knew she struggled with it in the beginning (perks of being a friend of her sister), but the girl on stage was completely different from the shy girl he usually knew.

Leafpool's eyes were pools of lusty amber, smirking slyly at everyone in the crowds below as she twirled her hips and weaved her body around like a snake. Crowfeather followed those movements hungrily, so enraptured by her water-like actions that he almost couldn't hear the crowd cheering loudly for the dancers to continue. He traced the bead of sweat that streamed down her chin, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the sweaty sheen of her body. "More! More! More!" The crowd chanted around him, and suddenly he felt obliged to join in.

"More," he rasped. Before he knew it, the dance was over and everyone disappointedly seated themselves in preparation for the next dance. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and one of the stage workers handed him a small slip of paper. Opening it, he quickly recognized Leafpool's flourished handwriting and felt a smile tug at the side of his lips.

"_After the show—more?"_

"More," he agreed.

* * *

All the Right Moves – One Republic

Leafpool was thrown aside roughly, wincing as she tasted the familiar metallic taste of blood. She watched as people continued to infiltrate the castle and the screams of the Queen of Spades getting louder and louder at the second. A dark figure stopped in front of her and she looked up at it dazedly, head fuzzy from colliding with the wall. "We warned you earlier," the deep voice reminded her. She smiled bitterly at the figure and let out a small sigh.

"If we go down," she whispered, "then we go down with the queen." His icy blue eyes flashed angrily at her and he bent down beside her. She let out a cry of protest when he picked her up, but he ignored her.

"Our orders are clear—take down the Queen but kill no one," he told her. "We're saving you from the abomination that's been ruling you for the last fifteen years." Leafpool let her head fall against his chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. Ten of those fifteen years were spent being beaten for tiny mistakes, imperfections, or whatever didn't please the Queen. She had scars on her back, permanent bruises on her wrists and ankles, as well as the telltale signs of malnourishment written all over her body.

It had been forbidden for slaves like her to be spotted when the Queen had visitors. Anyone who was caught associating with outsiders or was out of their chambers while there were guests were immediately executed. Her chance encounter with Crowfeather had been a brief one, but she never knew that it would be his face that reappeared to save her from this hellhole. "Take down the Queen," she whimpered. "Take down the Queen." How many had she seen die before the queen? Mothwing had been killed for stumbling in the Queen's bedroom when she was delivering Her Majesty's daily breakfast. Leafpool's mother, Sandstorm, had nearly starved to death if not for her father's decision to sneak food to her from the kitchens. Leafpool sobbed quietly into Crowfeather's shoulder and he pressed his lips to her cheek as he took her away from the hellish place she had once known as home.

* * *

Equilibrium – Jackie Boys

Crowfeather gathered Leafpool his arms, feeling his heart slow down until it matched the steady pace of hers. He had always been a roamer of the streets, lost as an orphan and looked down upon as he sold himself to women to stay out of the gutters. It was pure luck that he had managed to stumble across a wealthy young woman who had thought he was abused rather than him abusing himself. He had taken advantage of her at first—he even informed her that he was doing so—but she ignored him and continued to care for him. Before he even knew it, her kindness and her generosity had broken the walls around his heart and he had plummeted into a chasm of love and tenderness that he had never known as an orphan.

He had originally thought that she wouldn't fight back if he yelled at her, but he was quickly startled when Leafpool had ordered servants to restrain him and force feed him food when he refused it. "You have to stay healthy!" She had yelled at him. "There's too much death in this world and you're too young to die!" She took care of him like this every single day, making sure that he was well taken care of, bathed, and fed. Occasionally, he'd see her passing through the gardens and he would call out just to irritate her, but his heart melted bit by bit as he watched her care for her flowers.

Hell, even birds gathered around her. She was almost like the new Snow White in so many ways. But she made herself clear from the first day that Crowfeather had even met her—she was not above him nor was she below him. She stood his equal as a human being and as time passed, Crowfeather realized that she was his equal in more things than she had originally stated. She completed his life; she was the water that fought with the fire in his soul. She was his equilibrium.

Leafpool shifted slightly in her sleep, letting out a small noise of contentment in the back of her throat. Crowfeather gazed down at her and kissed her temple one last time before finally letting himself be happy with the woman who saved him.

* * *

Damaged – Danity Kane

Her hands were softer than silk, gentler than those of a mother, and more loving than a lover. She was an angel on Earth, Crowfeather decided. She was an angel that decided to shine the light on his shattered heart. He thought he would never be able to love again after he lost his fiancée in a car accident two years ago. After acting out and lashing out at his friends for months, he was eventually forced into therapeutic care and was given his own psychologist. He managed to irritate three of them enough so they would leave and he was more than prepared to do the same with the fourth.

Dr. Leafpool was the next psychologist he was assigned. From day one, he had done his best to irritate her and break her down until she was the one sobbing in the clinic. He wanted her to see that the hell that psychologists were making him go through each and every time they tried to get him to discuss the subject matter of his fiancée's death. At one point, she had set down her notebook and saw right through him. "Life is hard, Mr. Ebenwing. You claim to be haunted by the memory of your fiancée, but truly you are haunted by the ghost of yourself—the one that refuses to accept anyone's help."

After she had spoken these words, he had broken down in front of her and cried—something that he hadn't even done at Feathertail's funeral. She sat beside him the entire time, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort. She mended his heart and she gave it another chance to live beyond the dark grave of loneliness. So Crowfeather bundled up all of these feelings into a single gift and tied it to a note, all of which he left with the receptionist so Dr. Leafpool could choose to break the boundary between patient and doctor to open his heart again.


	12. Chapter 9

OH MY GOD, ITS HERE!

I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS OR ANY HETALIA RELATED REFERENCES

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

The world around him had turned gray instead of black, strangely warm instead of cold, and blank instead of numb. Everything seemed to happen from slow motion from that exact moment when the bitter reality left the lips of the messenger that had scouted the ruins of Poltin. His mother froze, his father had a strange expression on his face, and Tallstar closed his eyes slowly. Crowfeather just stared at the red-haired messenger, who was now chewing his lower lip nervously while he waited for the family's reaction. Just as slowly as things seemed to be escalating, the reaction that came next was explosive and overwhelming.

When the reality settled into the confines of Crowfeather's guarded heart, it was as if a match had been dropped in a tank of gasoline. A wave of horror, guilt, and misery washed over him, dragging him below the surface and holding him captive at the pit of despair. The skin along his back tingled and his throat seized up as an attempt to block out the pain that washed around him. He was tossed into a whirlpool of remorse, flung from side to side as if he were a rag doll being shaken playfully by a bloodhound. There was nothing to catch him and there was nothing physical to hurt him. _The scars on the heart are those that ache the most._

A warm droplet of anguish leapt over the edge of the chasm, landing hard on the surfaces below and rolled down the steep side with a trail of wetness following after it. Before it even knew it, it was dropped into the abyss below, falling as a dead weight until the almost inaudible end of its life as it flattened itself against a wooden surface. _The wounds of the heart are those that cannot be fully healed._

Crowfeather raised a finger to his cheeks and pulled his hand back abruptly when he felt a wetness at its tip. He was crying. His heart had forced his body to go into mourning. The dark-haired man stared at the floor in front of him before identifying the crushed body of the tear that had forced its way into death. His ever rational mind worked in a frenzy as he studied the faint splatter patterns of the fallen droplet. When was the last time that he had ever cried?

Crowfeather was a child who never relied on emotions to give him the answers in life. Everything he did with the exception of love had a rational form of reasoning behind it. In other words, to find the dark-haired boy crying was almost an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. However, when emotions did take a big role in the situation at hand, he often found himself shutting the iron door that prevented any emotional interference. It was a defense mechanism that deterred many potential friends and made many of his peers claim that he was a heartless creature who took everything for granted. But Feathertail was the first amongst them to reach out a hand to him and take him under her care. That was why he fell in love with her. She understood him where others couldn't. And now she was dead.

_Feathertail, could you ever forgive me?_ It was all because of his confusion that led to this. If he had been level minded enough to realize that Feathertail was the only one for him and that Leafpool was just a mere daydream, then he would've never had to miss a trip with her just to speak to his father. _I've always loved Feathertail_, he thought as his mother wrapped her arms around him. _Starreign, is this how you make me see? You take away what means the world to me and then force me to realize that the one thing I could never live without has left me without a trace? Those fools were right. I do take everything for granted. Ignorant I was and ignorance I have become. I am Ignorance._

Two rough, yet smooth hands took his cheeks and forced him to tilt his head down slightly. He met the glazed robin-blue eyes of his mother, who was staring up at him behind pools of misery. "Go to Zephyra," she rasped. "You must tell Graystripe. You_ must_." Her hand left his face and reappeared at his back, pushing him insistently toward the stairs. "Go!"

Before he knew it, Crowfeather was seated in the back of a hurriedly prepared carriage, bracing himself for each of the jumps that would have to be made as he and his coachman made their way across the shortest and bumpiest route to the house of Zephyra. The blue-eyed man could tell that his driver was doing his best to reach their destination as quickly as he could by the furious sound of whips cracking and the rapid pace of the horses. Finding the wild rocking, the roar of thundering hooves, and the sharp sounds of the whip somehow soothing, Crowfeather closed his eyes and laid his head back, chanting Feathertail's name inside of his head like a mantra. He had been too great of a fool for leaving her to wait on a hanging promise.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

She carefully got off of Varnish's back, making sure that she didn't knock of Astertail in the process. "Go ahead and go back to the picnic," she told him when he made a move to get off the chestnut stallion. "I'll be fine by myself."

"A-are you sure?" He tugged on the reigns slightly, making Varnish whinny softly.

"I'm sure, Astertail. Don't pass up your first outing with Cinderpelt just to make sure that I'll be fine, alright?" She teased, smiling gently when his cheeks reddened slightly. "Have fun," she called after him when he tipped his hat to her and turned Varnish around.

Leafpool sighed and headed toward the manor, shaking her head fondly as she went. Her family had decided to spend the day outside by a lake approximately three miles away from home. It was a beautiful place with sparkling waters and plush grass, but the atmosphere around Leafppol was what made her uncomfortable. She left the picnic early because she felt almost suffocated by the hearts that were floating around Squirrelflight and Astertail's heads. She knew the two of them were happy with Brambleclaw and Cinderpelt (respectably), but she felt like she was getting in the way of their bonding time. Hoping to give the various couples some privacy, she informed her father that she was going home early in order to work on the carving she had planned out. Thankfully, it was enough of an excuse and she managed to get away from the others and head back home.

_I'll have to finish it soon. Squirrelflight's the only one that doesn't have a carving from me yet!_ Leafpool thought as she headed toward the door. _She's been whining about it for years. _She bent down and pulled out the loose brick underneath the doorframe for the spare key. When her hand failed to come in contact with anything smooth and metal, she frowned and quickly pushed the stone back in its place. Testing the door handle, Leafpool felt a spark of suspicion go off in her head. Opening the door as quietly as she could, she heard the faint sounds of movement coming from upstairs. She tensed immediately when the shuffling stopped for a second and debated whether she should run into the forest or not. If she ran, she would undoubtedly be safe if the person in her house didn't hear her. However, if she confronted him, there would be a chance that she could stop whoever it was from stealing anything.

Quickly remembering that the gift Featherpelt had given to her in advance for her birthday (He had a gala to attend, but when he tried to turn down the offer, Leafpool insisted that he go) was upstairs, Leafpool quickly made her decision and armed herself with an umbrella. It didn't fit to her hand as well as a sword did, but most of the weapons were located upstairs and she wasn't willing to risk the chance of being caught off-guard and unarmed. Testing the umbrella handle as she crept up the stairs, Leafpool felt adrenaline pooling in the pit of her stomach. The different training sessions that she had were intense, but they were never as terrifying as the real prospect of facing a burglar of some sort.

When Leafpool reached the second floor safely, she paused to hear where the shuffling was coming from. She took tentative steps forward, straining for the smallest noises as she inched closer toward her bedroom. When the shuffling noises were confirmed to be inside of her room, Leafpool's heart dropped. _No!_ Without thinking, Leafpool kicked open her door and stalked inside, brandishing her umbrella as if it were a double edged sword. "Freeze!" As she stood in her defensive position, Leafpool cursed herself over and over again for being so impulsive.

However, when the adrenaline faded a little and Leafpool studied the invader in her room, she quickly recognized the dark, spiky hair of the intruder. "Crowfeather?!" The man turned at is name and blinked blearily at her, looking unabashed for the sketches that were scattered everywhere. "My sketchbooks!" Drawings of Feathertail were littered all over her floor. "How did you even get in here?" Leafpool demanded, tossing her umbrella aside and gathering up all of her drawings. "And why did you break into my room? Crowfeather, I know you can be rude and absolutely infuriating sometimes, but some places are just off limits." When she realized that he hadn't been reacting to her spiel, she whirled around to face him. "Crowfeather, are you even list—"

His breath tickled her face and a familiar scent filled her nostrils. _Alcohol! He's been drinking?_ Looking around her room, she recognized some of the wine bottles that the servants usually took out at dinnertime for her father. _But how did he get to it? The wine cellar's usually locked...unless the servants forgot to lock it before we left for our picnic!_ The wine cellar was home to various alcoholic beverages, but it was also where meat was salted and dough was fermented. Leafpool faintly remembered having salt-cured pork at the picnic and remembered how rushed the entire staff had been while preparing for the lunch.

"Feathertail…" Leafpool snapped out of her reverie just in time to see Crowfeather fall forward.

"C-Crowfeather!" She caught herself just before the two of them toppled over. "H-hey!" Leafpool brought up her hands and pushed him upright. "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" She began to maneuver him toward her bed and managed to sit him down on the side of it. "I'll get you some water." Letting out a sigh of relief, she headed toward her bathroom to grab a towel and a glass of water.

A hand circled around her wrist and she was tugged so suddenly that she lost her balance. Leafpool squeaked as she fell back against Crowfeather, stammering and spluttering wildly as she tried to regain her composure. "Crowfeather?"

"Feathertail," he breathed into her ear, flipping the two of them over so he had Leafpool pinned underneath him. "Feathertail, why did you go?" _Go?_ Leafpool echoed in her head. She knew that the silver-haired girl had left for a trip to a nearby border town, but the despair in Crowfeather's voice told her that it wasn't the case.

"Crowfeather, get off of me," she told him firmly, pushing against his shoulders. When he didn't move, she pushed harder. "Get off!"

Crowfeather growled and wrapped his arms around her tightly, squeezing her hard when she struggled against him. "I'm never going to let you leave me," he rasped. "Feathertail, _you're mine_." Leafpool's eyes widened in horror and before she could open her mouth to scream, the dark-haired man's lips silenced her and forced her into a mix of denial, horror, and disbelief.

* * *

Leafpool watched as the fire swallowed the linen sheets she fed it, staring as the fabric burned and disappeared into bursts of flame. After the blankets were gone, she bent over and slowly pushed the dress she had worn to the picnic into the burning pile of wood. Once every scrap had burned to ashes, she turned away from the fire and headed upstairs. With the evidence destroyed, nobody would have to know what had happened the hour before.

She had torn the sheets off her bed and replaced them with new ones. She fixed up her room and made it seem as if it had never been broken into. She dragged Crowfeather's unconscious body to Graystripe's room, hoping to make it seem as if he had come looking for the gray-haired man's company. She buried the empty bottles of alcohol that had been tossed randomly around her bedroom and she burned everything that she had worn after changing into different clothes.

Her heart, her soul, and her dignity ached. Everything that had been bright and beautiful in her life had twisted into tortured and blackened forms. There had a been a flicker of satisfaction when she burned those memories away, but a feeling of emptiness quickly settled in the pit of her stomach and made her life bleak once again. How could she ever tell anyone what had happened to her? How could she ever bear the consequences of standing amongst her family members anymore? A small half of her argued that Crowfeather had forced her to break a mores, but the other side blamed herself. Guilt won over self-preservation, and Leafpool was left feeling hollow, broken, and disgusting.

"Leafpool?" The brunette jumped at the sound of her name and looked down to see her sister waving at her. Her thoughts had distracted her so much that she had failed to reach her room. Instead, she had lingered by the railings and stared down at the entrance of the manor blankly. "We're home! Did you use the spare key?" Leafpool's heart clenched painfully as her sister headed up the stairs. How was it that Squirrelflight's smile could almost convince Leafpool as if nothing had ever gone wrong? How was it that every time Leafpool found herself on the verge of breaking down that Squirrelflight was by her side? She wanted to do nothing more but to burst into tears in front of her sister and start sobbing her heart out. Cry all the pain, guilt, and disgust that she felt. Cry and wonder why Starreign would ever allow such a horrendous thing to happen to her. But she couldn't do it. The last person that she wanted to hate her was her sister.

"Actually, we had a visitor who forgot to lock the door after he used the key," Leafpool sighed. If there was anything that she had learned as a child, it was to hide her emotions and play the role of the person she was expected to be. "Crowfeather came in and didn't put the key back in its place. I thought he was a robber when I first went into the house," she admitted.

Immediately, Squirrelflight stiffened and her green eyes grew dark. "And you didn't run for help or anything?" She demanded angrily.

"It was nothing." Leafpool brushed her off. "He was sitting in the living room and when he saw me, he asked me for a sleeping pill and went upstairs to wait in Graystripe's room. He said that he needed to talk to Graystripe, but he ended up passing out before you even came home. He didn't give me the key, but I'm sure he'll give it back once he wakes up."

"Alright then." Squirrelflight frowned and leaned in slightly. "Are you sure you're alright though? You look a little pale."

Leafpool pulled back slowly as to not make her sister suspicious and gave her the best smile she could muster up. "I'm fine. But it turns out I'm not feeling as well as I originally thought." She glanced at the clock and noted how long her family had been at the picnic. "Did Yellowpelt say anything about dinner?"

"She says that we've been out so long that the best that we'll have to do for tonight is leftovers unless we want food being sent up in the dead of night," Squirrelflight snorted. Leafpool relaxed slightly when the redhead seemed to drop the earlier topic. "From what I know, we have fruit left over from the picnic and there are some other things that we didn't really have a chance to eat while we were there. It's a shame that you left so early; it would've been much nicer with you there." _I wish I didn't leave early either_, Leafpool agreed silently. _But for completely different reasons._

* * *

There was only so much that a person could take at a time. Leafpool had lain in her bed, paced, and fidgeted for hours. But she could find no comfort in the confines of her room and every time she closed her eyes, she remembered the hell that she had gone through. Enough was enough. At this moment in time, the negative memories outweighed the halcyon ones and Leafpool had had enough. She couldn't stay in this house and she couldn't stay in her room. She had to leave.

Tossing aside the covers, Leafpool pulled out the largest bag that she had. She stuffed her plainest undergarments, clothes, and her two most treasures with into the bag and pulled on her riding boots. After changing into a pair of riding pants and a riding shirt, Leafpool tied her hair up into a ponytail and fitted a hat on her head, making sure to tuck her hair in as best she could. She pulled open one of the hidden drawers in her desk and retrieved the heavy purse that she usually brought with her on her trips to Lilystone. Slipping that into the waist of her pants, Leafpool shouldered her bag and crept out of her room as quietly as she could.

"I'm sorry, Squirrelflight. I have to go," she repeated under her breath as she made her way down the staircase and headed into the kitchen. She cut a healthy slab of salt-cured pork and wrapped up a large slice of cheese before taking off with a loaf of bread and a tin of biscuits. She bundled everything up in a sack and brought a knife, her bow and arrows, her sword, and a spoon with her before she escaped through the front door. After several years of sneaking around with her sister, Leafpool had learned the quickest and the quietest way out of the mansion. Every step she made was well calculated, memorized, and chosen as she disappeared into the horse stables.

"Varnish! Psst, Varnish!" Leafpool hissed at the chestnut stallion that was lapping sleepily at his water trough. He lifted his head at her and whinnied softly, blinking at her curiously when she lifted a finger to her lips. It was not uncommon to have horse thieves around the Empire and many stablemen were posted close by the various stables in order to prevent such thievery to happen. In fact, to make the thieves' jobs harder, the horses were specially trained to start crying out when anyone they weren't familiar with approached them in the stables. It made it difficult for the horses to become accustomed to new stablemen, but it definitely paid off whenever someone wanted to run away with an excellent steed.

Leafpool saddled Varnish and led him out of the stables as quietly as she could. Sometimes stablemen slept in the stalls with particularly important horses just to make sure that nobody could ever get away unnoticed. Luckily, it seemed as if all of the different stablemen were too tired to watch over this one. Leafpool led Varnish out of the manor and quickly leapt onto his back once the gate of the manor was closed behind them. When she squeezed his sides and had him take off into the distance, she looked back and wondered if everything she had left behind would come back to haunt her one day. But there was no turning back and Leafpool was already on the road. What had to come would come regardless of whatever she did to stop it.

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

He awoke to shouting, noise, and clatter in an unfamiliar setting as he lifted his head blearily from the sheets. Recognizing his surroundings to be Graystripe's room, Crowfeather plopped his head back down onto the pillow underneath him and drifted into a state of semi-consciousness.

Faint scraps of his dream last night still lingered in his mind. He remembered warmth, fulfillment, and a torrent of love as he embraced the love his life. It almost felt as if it had been real, but there was no use believing that to be true. After all, Feathertail was dead and he was now left as a widowed fiancé, if that was even possible. But even then, Crowfeather clung desperately onto those last wisps of his dream and reminisced about what would've happened if he had married her weeks after his proposal. It was a fantasy that would never come true.

"Crowfeather!" The door was forced open loudly, slamming hard against the wall. The dark-haired man lifted his head irritably and scowled at the woman who stood in the doorway. Squirrelflight's green eyes blazed angrily at him and she placed both hands on her hips. "Did you see Leafpool?" She demanded.

"How could I?" He snapped. "I was asleep up until now. Not to mention that, but she wasn't here when I came over!" He was about to bury his face into the pillow underneath him before a curious thought entered his mind. Exactly what was he doing in Graystripe's room anyway? He had come over to mourn with the gray-haired man, but he had found the manor completely empty…_The gentle clink of glass rang in his ears as he climbed the staircase unsteadily. He glanced back down at the wine bottle in his hand and raised an eyebrow in surprise. When did he get a hold of alcohol?_ "I didn't see her at all yesterday, so leave me be!" His head felt as if it were splitting open. It seems the feeling of being hung-over didn't come to haunt him until after he remembered he had been drunk.

"_You didn't see her at all yesterday?_" Squirrelflight screeched.

"Damn—what is your problem?" Crowfeather snarled, clutching his throbbing head as he flipped over onto his back. He glared angrily at Squirrelflight, who had a look of absolute horror on her face.

"She lied," the redhead whispered brokenly. "Oh my god, Leafpool lied to me." She sunk to the floor and stared at her hands. "She lied to me and now she's disappeared!" Squirrelflight wailed, burying her face into her hands. _Wait—Leafpool disappeared?_ The fog in Crowfeather's mind cleared a little and he shifted until he was in a seated position. "I should've known something had happened to her last night! She was so pale—so pale!"

"Squirrelflight?" Crowfeather looked up to see Brambleclaw bursting into the room. "Squirrelflight, what happened? Crowfeather?" The amber-eyed man demanded angrily.

"I didn't do anything!" Crowfeather defended himself just as Squirrelflight wailed, "She lied!" Brambleclaw, now looking thoroughly confused, glanced at his fiancée before turning his gaze back to the dark-haired man sitting on the bed.

"I have to tell papa!" Squirrelflight leapt to her feet and bolted out the door, squeezing past Brambleclaw before racing down the hallway. Crowfeather got to his feet and winced before steading himself and following after the distressed redhead and her fiancé, who had taken off after her. "Papa!" Crowfeather caught sight of a sullen and frantic looking Firestar who was pacing back in forth in the main hallway. His green eyes brightened with hope when he saw his daughter, but the light quickly died out when Squirrelflight wailed, "She lied" again.

"Lie? What do you mean lie?" Firestar demanded, taking his daughter roughly by the arms. Squirrelflight took rapid breaths before steadying herself to explain.

"She looked really pale when we came home last night," she said slowly, as if doing her best to keep from tearing down the house. "I asked her if everything was alright and she told me that she met Crowfeather downstairs. She said that he took the spare key and went into the manor and waited for someone to come home. She then said that he wasn't feeling very well and that she told him to go wait in Graystripe's room." The redhead's voice rose an octave higher and became strained. "But I just spoke with Crowfeather and he said that he didn't see her yesterday!"

"When I woke up, I was in Graystripe's room," Crowfeather pitched in. "I don't remember anything besides that."

"Then what happened to Leafpool?" Firestar whispered. "What in the world happened to Leafpool?"

"Master Firestar!" Crowfeather turned to see a brown-haired servant burst into the room. "Varnish is gone!"

"Varnish?" Crowfeather echoed. Brambleclaw glanced at him before leaning.

"He's a horse," the amber-eyed man explained, "a chestnut stallion."

"How is that possible?" Firestar demanded. "Varnish is the last horse that would go with anyone that he isn't familiar with! He'd kick and bite and wake the entire estate up!"

"I know that, sir," the servant said hurriedly. "But he would've gone if Leafpool had taken him."

"Are you suggesting that my daughter ran off by herself?" Firestar roared. The servant, despite looking fearful of his life, stiffened and raised his chin to the red-haired man.

"Yes sir!" He shouted. Crowfeather stared at the two men, amazed. How was it that the servants of the house would dare speak back to the master of the manor? Firestar looked as if he was ready to kill the man in front of him, but Crowfeather saw how he was restraining himself. _The relationship between servant and master is unbelievable_, he thought. _Once again, the house of Zephyra amazes me._

"It's more than possible." Sandstorm appeared at her husband's side, giving him a warning glare before nodding at the brown-haired servant. "Leafpool knows this manor like the back of her hand. It would've been easy for her to sneak out unnoticed."

"Mom!" Squirrelflight screeched. "Leafpool has no reason to run!"

"Squirrelflight, you must know this." Another voice, stern and strained, joined in the conversation. Crowfeather turned to see Cinderpelt bracing herself against the railing as she limped down the stairs. "This is not the first time that Leafpool has lied to you. Your sister had an ability to deceive almost anyone. Do you really believe that she was alright studying while you played with your friends? She only told you that she was content because she didn't want to worry you. She stood as your shadow only to make you happy."

"Enough. Nothing's going to be accomplished if all we do is gossip about my daughter," Sandstorm snapped. "Astertail, take three other stablemen to Lilystone. The first place that Leafpool would visit is Featherpelt's house." She turned to her other daughter. "And Squirrelflight, straighten yourself out. Your sister would have done everything in her power to find you if she had known you had disappeared. Crying won't do you any good. And Firestar? Realize this—your daughter is missing. Your first priority is to find her." Sandstorm turned her back on her family and pulled on a riding cloak. "I'll be heading to Lilystone with Astertail. The rest of you—think of other places where Leafpool would disappear to. She's a smart girl and she knows that we'll be looking for her."

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

"_Mon dieu_, Leafpool, I beg you to stay! Don't go leave the Empire!" Featherpelt pleaded with her as she tore herself away. She had arrived at the house he had bought for himself and his new wife three strokes after midnight. He had blearily opened the door to her, and when she explained her situation to him, his hand turned to iron on her arm.

"Featherpelt, you don't understand," she grit out. "Cinderpelt and mother know that the first place that I will disappear to is your house. With luck, they won't find out until morning." She glanced hesitantly at the clock. It was already three o'clock. She had approximately five hours before Squirrelflight would burst into her room in concern. "I only stopped by to tell you where I'm going and to give Varnish a bit of rest. And to ask you to hold onto your presents to me," she added, glancing at the boxes on his table. "Hide those for me. Please Featherpelt, if you want to help me, you'll protect my location and hide my things! I can't go back to the manor after what happened there."

"Leafpool…"

"I'll write to you as soon as I can. I must go. Do all that is in your power to deter my family." She pecked him on both cheeks and hugged him hard. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Wait!" She heard the sound of metal and the weight at the back of her head suddenly felt lighter. "You need to disguise yourself." She glanced at the hair that Featherpelt held in one and the knife in the other. "I'm sorry for cutting your hair, but you won't make it out of this town if everyone knows you're a woman. Bind your breasts tightly. Sell your gowns!"

"I will," she promised him, kissing him on the cheek on more time. "Burn my hair. You'll hear from me soon." She leapt onto Varnish's back and waved goodbye to Featherpelt.

"Good luck!" He called after her. Leafpool gave the blonde man one lingering glance before she pressed her heels into her horse's sides and took off.

* * *

Leafpool knew exactly what the benefits of taking Varnish with her would be. His father, the Varnish that had taken her and her father to Herobexy manor several years ago, had died months prior to his birth. Leafpool had been present at his birthing and chose to name the colt after his father once she saw the resemblance in their bone structure and their coloring. Varnish the Second seemed to be the reincarnated form of his father. However, he was two hands shorter than his sire and had a much more prominent arch to his neck. Not to mention that, but his running style was completely different from the horse that had sired him.

Varnish was capable of running long distances at a pace that would leave many horses spluttering after half an hour. It was a talent that Leafpool kept well hidden from the other stablemen because she knew that they would want to breed him repeatedly in order to replicate his ability. But it was one that she believed was bestowed and gifted by Starreign and she wasn't willing to lose her stallion in the heat of spring mating. Not to mention that, but he was the most protective of her and would undoubtedly defend her at all costs. He would follow her orders without the flick of a whip and served her to whatever length he had to go to. Even if it ended in death.

Leafpool hastily rubbed Varnish down and covered him with a blanket as they rested in the forests by the city of Airwillow. The distance that the chestnut stallion had covered would take even the fastest of the Zephyra horses over seven hours. Those horses were undeniably faster than Varnish, but their stamina lacked and they would have to rest frequently during those hours. The chestnut stallion had covered this distance in merely three hours with two rests that were both fifteen minutes each. It was six in the morning and since autumn nights were growing longer and longer, it would be difficult for anyone to find her now, especially when she was hiding in the Greenlit Forest. It was an extremely dense woodland area that was home to various wild animals. To ensure that her parents would have no chance finding her, Leafpool decided to skip three more towns until she reached one of the busier cities. By then, she would be in the Gaian leader's dominion and from there, escape to the borderline country of Ancansura.

"You're amazing, Varnish," she cooed to chestnut stallion. Seemingly satisfied, the horse laid down before the smokeless fire that she had made and shifted until he was comfortable. Leafpool sat down beside him and leaned against his ribcage, settled comfortably by his shoulder. She listened to the quiet crackling of the fire and ate a few bites of the food that she had brought with her. She would either have to hunt on her own or stop by a town to restock.

_Ancansura would be a good place to hide_, she mused. The border country was rich with various resources and multiple ports. It was allied with the Empire, so neither nation had to fear of invasion from one another. Ancansura was a small, but very wealthy country that bustled with trade, new ideas, and culture. It would be easy to disappear into the ranks of the merchants and with Leafpool's experience in medicine and herbology, she would become a well-known doctor within a few weeks. With so much interaction between various cultures, disease was bound to spread and doctors were highly prized and needed.

Another benefit to disappear into the border nation would be because aristocratic families from the Empire rarely ever visited it. She would be able to lay low and hide from anyone's view, but until she escaped from the Empire, she was still under the risk of being caught. Leafpool let out a soft sigh and stirred the fire before adding more fuel into the fire. However, the amount of distance she was putting between herself in and her friends would make it much more difficult for her to send letters to Featherpelt. She would have to send him one as soon as she was settled down in Ancansura.

Varnish nuzzled her and she patted his neck fondly before draping a blanket over herself and blowing out the fire. With luck, neither of them would be disturbed and would have at least five hours of rest before taking off again.

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

He watched as Squirrelflight and Firestar left the manor to assist Sandstorm in their search to find Leafpool. It was well past three in the afternoon and he doubted that they would ever find in her in Lilystone anymore, but it was too late to visit the other towns that were close by. "You know, maybe I should go help them too," Graystripe decided, waving one of the stablemen over.

"Actually, Graystripe, there's something I have to talk to you about," Crowfeather rasped, suddenly feeling as if his throat had closed up. The gray-haired man arched an eyebrow in surprise and shook his head to the stableman before following Crowfeather upstairs. Once they were both settled down in Graystripe's bedroom, Crowfeather took in a deep breath and began to speak. "Graystripe, there was a raid on the town of Poltin." The amber-eyed man's curious expression faded to one of suspicion and fear. Crowfeather swallowed awkwardly before continuing. "They…found her body. Feathertail's dead."

The blue-eyed man looked up to judge the expression on Graystripe's face hesitantly. The gray-haired man looked devastated, but at the same time, he didn't express a lot of shock. "She shouldn't have gone," he whispered. "She should've waited for you." Crowfeather stiffened slightly at Graystripe's words.

"You're not…angry at me?"

"How can I be? It's not your fault that she decided to go to Poltin herself. Where was she?"

"According to the messenger that came by our house, she was found covering the bodies of three little boys."

"Did any of them survive?"

"…No." Graystripe dropped his head and cursed.

"It seems like everything's going wrong at the same time," the gray-haired man sighed. "Leafpool runs off on her own and now Feathertail's dead?" His amber eyes shone with a mixture of disbelief and bitterness. "Firestar's children are like my own children," he whispered. "Firestar and I are going through the same hell right now. At least I know that one of my daughters is safe with her mother in Starreign."

Crowfeather was beside himself at this moment as he reached out his hand to comfort Graystripe. However, before he could touch the older man's shoulder, a rattle shook the manor and the windows shook violently. "Get down!" Crowfeather tackled Graystripe and rolled them over until they were far away from any glass or window. The two of them huddled together until the tremors faded and Crowfeather waited several long minutes before carefully getting onto his feet.

"Earthquakes. We almost never have earthquakes. Unless…" The blood drained out of Graystripe's face and his amber eyes widened as his pupils shrunk. "Great Starreign," he breathed. "I've already lost my wife, my son, and my two daughters. Don't tell me we're losing our Gaian leader too."

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

It had been three hours since she woke up and rode Varnish to the capital of the Empire. Horses were common in this day and age, so Leafpool fit right in with the various travelers that came to visit the three leaders' separate palaces. Larkwing the First lived closest to where the house of Zephyra and the house of Herobexy were located. Rushtail the Second lived on the other side to where the houses of Riverside and Necrasung stood. Willowpelt the Third lived in the city of Evermore, which was centered right in the middle of the Empire's grounds. The Gaian king needed to be in the center at all times to communicate with the earth and the middle of the Empire was the best place for him to be.

Leafpool tightened her grip on Varnish's reigns as she quickly checked herself over. When she passed a mirror merchant's stall, she barely even recognized herself with the dirt on her face, the raggedness of her hair, and her boyish attire. Leafpool cleared her throat and dropped her voices a couple of octaves, hoping that she could keep her voice deeper in case a soldier decided to challenge her. Although pick-pocketing was extremely dangerous in a city where guards and soldiers roamed the streets, it was still frequent enough to put Leafpool on edge.

She quickly found a clothing merchant and traded her dresses in for male clothing. Her plainest gowns were still made of rich material, so she only ended up selling three of them for three thick pairs of pants, five loose blouses, a vest, and a thick cloak. She had a faint suspicion that the merchant was taking advantage of her inexperience with the various values of cloth, but she wasn't going to stay and argue with the seller. After all, her voice could slip and her cover would be blown. Not to mention that, but she needed to get out of the country as soon as possible.

Leafpool headed over to a local inn and bought various food for her trip. She approximated that she would reach Ancansura by tomorrow night if she moved quickly enough. She also bought a bag of oats to give Varnish and a few apples to give both of them a little more motivation to get out of the Empire as soon as possible. Just as she was leaving the inn, the ground before her split open and screams filled the air. Leafpool clung onto Varnish, who snorted furiously and stomped on the ground multiple times. _Was that an earthquake?_ She thought wildly as Varnish began to tug her toward the eastern exit of the city?

Minor earthquakes were rare for the Emperians because of how closely tied their Gaian leader was with the earth. Occasionally, Willowpelt would be suffering from a severe cold and a few tremors would go through, but Leafpool had never experienced an earthquake in all her seventeen years of living. She had thought that Varnish was just acting up when he started prancing around and fidgeting nervously as they entered the city, but she never expected something to actually happen. _Earthquakes. Earthquakes mean that our leader is sick!_ Leafpool frantically scrambled for an explanation as to why the ground below her was splitting open. Another tremor shook the city and she was yanked out of the way just in time by Varnish to avoid dropping into the cracks in the ground. _Or dead…_

"It can't be," Leafpool whispered hoarsely as everyone around her continued to panic. "It can't be. How can we lose our leader in times like these?" Yet unknown to Leafpool, two more disasters had occurred in the jurisdiction of Larkwing the First. Crowfeather's news about Feathertail had never reached her ears, and somewhere in the rubble of what was left of the Ebenwing manor, the head of the house took one last shaking breath and joined his friends in Starreign.

* * *

A/N: Does this answer y'all's question? Yes, Feathertail is dead. Yes, someone else died too. Yes, something happened to Leafpool. If you didn't get it from all of the implications that I've given you so far (I'm pretty sure it's obvious), it'll be revealed in the next chapter or so.

Did you guys understand what Graystripe meant when he said he lost "two daughters"? If you didn't catch it earlier, he said that Firestar's daughters are like his daughters because they're so close and blah blah blah don't listen to me, I'm just too interested in having all of you guys get all of the extra little details...

But yeah, if there are some awkward parts in the story where it sounds really crappy at first and then sound awesome (unlikely, it probably just sounds okay) the next second, then that's because I had a really hard time writing this chapter. It all came in time (I realized that the time that I write the most and when my ideas really flow is from two to about five and then I have a BIG brainfart and my writing sucks again. Either that, or when it's around eight to ten).

READER SHOUT-HUH?!

Oookay, that's weird. I only see Takashimo's on my review list, but I've gotten A TON of emails from Fanfiction telling me that I have reviews from guest readers. What the hell's going on, Fanfiction?

Anyway, random thing that sorta popped up out of nowhere: I was surfing fanfictions (this is what I do when I don't feel like doing homework aside from playing "Feast or Famine", "Anthill", or "Breadkittens") and I saw a fanfic labeled: "30 Day Challenge OTP". My first thought was "dude, sounds awesome, but I need to know what it's about or else I'll be forced to write some weird porno scene" and then my second thought (after seeing the list of themes that needed to be fulfilled), I thought, "not bad." (Insert meme face here). Anyway, you might see a fanfic or two popping up on my profile in the next few days or so of this challenge being completed with USUK, PruCan, LeafxCrow, or BenxCrimson (yayy! Return of Ben and Crimson!).

MWAH, MWAH, MWAH! I love you all dearly and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

R&R!


	13. Chapter 10

I apologize if this chapter's a bit crappy toward the beginning and the end. I've been feeling sort of out of it for the past couple of days and the chapter's probably not all that great, but...meh. Just read it.

I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

As predicted, Squirrelflight, Firestar, Sandstorm, and their stablemen returned to the manor empty handed. "Featherpelt said that he didn't see Leafpool at all yesterday night," Squirrelflight groaned, draping herself over the couch. "We'll have to check out the cities that are further out. But the problem's if Leafpool isn't too far away from home…"

"And we can't post soldiers in the cities to make sure that Leafpool doesn't slip through unnoticed until Larkwing permits it," Firestar sighed. "I sent an urgent message to him, but he's undoubtedly buried in his work."

"We don't even know if Leafpool's going to stay in the Empire. She might've gone to one of the bordering countries," Crowfeather pointed out. Both Squirrelflight and Firestar gave him a look.

"Leafpool isn't stupid enough to leave her country," Squirrelflight objected.

"Leafpool would be smart to leave the country because she's aware of the fact that all of you are looking for her," Crowfeather retorted.

"Crossing international borders would take at least three days," Firestar mused. "And Varnish the Second couldn't have run off much farther than where our horses are. Leafpool's probably laying low right now. We still have time to find her in the Empire before we have to get into the complicated affairs of searching for her in different countries."

It was like forgetting to close the door behind you when you brought in the groceries and your cat slipped out behind you. Crowfeather saw the analogy play out before him—Leafpool had been a sheltered child for most of her life and when she saw a chance to run, she escaped. Her family was convinced that she hadn't gone very far, as would a pet owner when he discovers his cat had disappeared, but Crowfeather a pull in his gut that told him that she would be out of the country by tonight.

The earthquake had also had him thinking. Natural disasters meant that the Gaian leader was either in critical condition or it was time to find the next king. Crowfeather glanced uneasily at the men that sat in the den with him. Any of the heritage males in this room could very well be the next leader—himself included. It was times like these that were the most terrifying for all of the different citizens of the Empire. The next leader could be very brutal, liberal, or traditional—all three characteristics which may knock their country out of the halcyon age it was currently enjoying. Willowpelt the Third had been a nice balance of all three traits, and from what Crowfeather understood, had somewhat of a large say in political and domestic decisions. Although the Gaian king wasn't given a lot of power over the citizens, he had a lot of social and political influence over the government.

"Crowfeather! Your mother's here." Crowfeather frowned at Sandstorm's announcement and stood up just as his parents burst into the den.

"Mother? Father? What are you two doing here?"

"Tallstar is dead," Deadfoot announced grimly. "Your mother and I left for Riverside a few moments after you departed for Zephyra. That earthquake that had happened yesterday—half of the Ebenwing manor has collapsed on itself. Our stablemen were sifting through the rubble to see if anyone had passed. Three maids were found to be crushed under a cabinet, two butlers had bled to death, and Tallstar was found under his collapsed ceiling."

Ashfoot stepped forward and took Crowfeather by the arms tightly. "We have to go back to the manor," she told him. "We need to rebuild our home."

"Excuse me, Mistress Ebenwing, but that will not be possible." Everyone turned in surprise to see a messenger standing in the doorway. Crowfeather quickly recognized the scarlet and gold uniform of the International Leader's attendant. "Rushtail the Second and his advisors have declared war on the nation of Mirviran. It seems that the rebellion that had happened there several months ago has forced military leaders to threaten the safety of the Empire. Several border towns have been attacked and pillaged. If this continues, the Empire could fall to its knees. Therefore, all fit and physically able aristocrats are needed on the war front." He pulled several envelopes out of a pouch on his hip. "Here are letters from Rushtail himself asking for your assistance. Each household needs only to send one fourth of their available fighting force and voluntary action will be very much appreciated."

_One fourth? _Crowfeather thought, furrowing his eyebrows. _There are only two heritage members of our house._ The house of Ebenwing was one of the "dying" houses as there were only two heritage members surviving. The other families who were inheritance aristocrats would be able to fight in the war, but the majority of them were women who were either expecting or had recently given birth. Quickly calculating the number of people who were needed in Rushtail's service, Crowfeather's heart plummeted. _My father, my mother, or I must fight in the war as well. That would be the last member needed from the house of Ebenwing._

"What houses are present?" Firestar called out for Zephyra, Graystripe and Brambleclaw for Herobexy, Cinderpelt from Larixmin, and Deadfoot's family from Ebenwing. "Members of the house of Herobexy, have no worry of partaking in the war. Your trained force of knights will suffice. Larixmin has also filled their needed positions. As for the house of Ebenwing, from the members that have already volunteered their service, only one person is needed."

"I'll go," Deadfoot called out. Crowfeather stared at his father in shock. How could he leave after that earthquake had happened? The Empire needed as many heritage aristocrats as close as possible for the search for the next king. "But I must ask first—is Willowpelt well?"

"Well enough," the attendant replied. "With luck, he'll last before the war has ended. Until then, your assistance in the war is needed."

"Deadfoot, I should go—" Ashfoot started, but the dark-haired male cut her off quickly.

"Do not leave your son without a mother," he rumbled. "I am growing old. My generation as passed and the chances of my being the next Gaian leader are miniscule." Lifting his head, he nodded to the attendant. "I will take the last slot in the Ebenwing manor."

"And from Zephyra?" Crowfeather felt a stab of sympathy for Squirrelflight's family. As they were the smallest and the newest of all houses, they only had one family and no peasant families had been discovered to be owners of heritage blood. Despite Leafpool's absence, one of the three present members would have to partake in the war.

"I volunteer my services." The air turned chilly at the moment that Sandstorm spoke out. When Firestar turned on her, she added, "Your generation, unlike Deadfoot's, has not passed yet. You still have a large chance of becoming the next leader." Her eyes softened. "I will not die in this war. My daughter is still lost and nothing will take my life until the moment I have found her. Have faith."

"Rushtail thanks all of you," the attendant announced, cutting through the tender moment. "Each of you will be called to service and if necessary, some of you who have not been volunteered may be called to the field. Once again, we offer our condolences, but in order to defend the Empire, we must send all those we can to the battlefield." The attendant turned on his heel and left the various aristocrats in a dark and icy atmosphere.

"Deadfoot, was the attendant lying? Willowpelt can't be alive with that last earthquake," Squirrelflight mumbled, chewing on her lip nervously.

"He wasn't lying," the Ebenwing aristocrat objected. "If Willowpelt was truly dead, we would experience large disasters every twelve hours or so and smaller ones every five. It's been well over twelve hours and we haven't seen anything happen yet." He turned to Firestar. "May we ask for shelter until the Ebenwing manor is reconstructed?"

"Of course," Firestar agreed. "We have plenty of room. However, we will be very busy after a few months. It may be best for your family to relocate to the house of Herobexy when that happens."

"Thank you. But may I ask why?"

"Brambleclaw and I are getting married," Squirrelflight replied with a faint blush on her cheeks. "But I want to postpone it until mom gets her first leave from service."

"Squirrelflight…that may be months," Sandstorm pointed out, looking slightly conflicted.

"My wedding's going to be meaningless if half of my family isn't there to celebrate it with me," the redhead shot back. "Besides, it'll give you more of a reason to fight harder and come home." She turned to Deadfoot and Crowfeather. "All of you are welcome to join us. It'll take a while for it to actually get along, but…it'll be worth it."

"Hey, I'm going to run the news by Brightheart at Herobexy," Graystripe said suddenly. "I'll be back in a few hours. Save some dinner for me!" Almost immediately, the atmosphere seemed to have lifted. Crowfeather stared after the gray-haired man, amazed by how able he was to work around the circumstances of a situation. After losing his daughter, his son, his wife, and Leafpool, it seemed almost impossible for the amber-eyed man to be optimistic. Crowfeather watched the attendant pull away from the manor as a chill settled in his bones. _It seems that optimism will be the only thing that keeps us sane in the months to come._

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

_This is bad…_Leafpool thought worriedly as her bag of coins grew lighter and lighter each day. She had to bribe the gate guards an enormous sum of money for them to allow her to escape the record that the Ancansura kept for foreigners. Her basic characteristics—sex, eye color, hair color, and height—would be recorded along with her name and the nation she was fleeing from. It was something that Leafpool had to avoid at all costs if she was to make a new life for herself beyond her life in the Empire. However, this choice, like all the others made before it, had a heavy price.

She had spent each day trying her best to adapt to the lifestyle that the Anscansurites led. Their customs were unfamiliar to Leafpool, but they shared the same belief system and the same currency of the Empire. She had purchased a small plot of land with a few rebas and spent hours fixing the old shack that stood in the middle of the allotment. After it was stable enough for someone to live in, she roamed the streets, offering her services as a doctor to whoever had ears open for her. Many doctors that lived in the city that bordered the small village she was currently residing in sneered at her when she stepped into their domain and did everything they could in their power to ensure that she received no business. She had been approached multiple times by drunkards, thieves, and other criminals, but each time she sent them sprinting for the safety of the shadows with a single brandish of the knife strapped to her waist.

Leafpool sighed and settled down onto the floor next to Varnish. She had no spending ability beyond the bare necessitates at this moment. Her desperation to avoid legal documentation had forced her to bribe guard after guard until she finally escaped into Bluepeak Village. Many of the villagers were farmers and sold their surplus in the city that was located a few minutes away. The others were masters of their various trades—be it shoemaking, weaving, or embroidering. The village itself was almost self-sufficient, but many of its residents travelled to the city of Brilstone in order to exchange their wares for more luxurious items and medicine.

Leafpool glanced over to the other side of the room, where she had stored various dried herbs and medicine. The outskirts of the village were swampy and housed many different kinds of poisonous and medicinal plants. However, the villagers were inexperienced with herbology and botany, so many of them left the greens alone. From time to time, Leafpool would see children running out into the fields to pick flowers or to find beetles. At those times, many of them would come in contact with poisonous plants such as oak and ivy and Leafpool would race over with a poultice on hand.

Her assistance with the children made the villagers more accepting and hospitable towards her. There was still a long way to go before they actually trusted her medicinal skills and she wouldn't risk her safety in telling them of her extended education with herbs. It seemed that Leafpool would fail to find proper food for herself unless she left the village each day to hunt. Varnish was fine with the grass in the swampy area, but Leafpool had to buy food off of the villagers in order to provide for herself.

Speaking of Varnish, the chestnut stallion lipped at her hair gently and nickered at her in strict tone. "Yes, yes, Varnish," Leafpool murmured, stroking his neck reassuringly. "I'll go to bed now. We'll look for something better tomorrow." Patting his neck one more time, Leafpool closed her eyes and nestled against him. _Hopefully, there will be something worth living for tomorrow._

* * *

_Smooth, damp pebbles rolled under her paws. Leafpool wanted nothing more but to cry out in absolute elation—it had been so long since she had last visited Moonpool in her dreams. She turned in circles excitedly, mewing softly out in various directions as she called out for the cats that visited her in her dreams. Hell, she would even be excited to see Spottedleaf and sit through one of her lectures of never experiencing true happiness in order to express her jubilance. "Yellowfang? Bluestar—are you there?" As sound of the water lapping gently at the pebbly shore returned her ears each time she called out, Leafpool felt her spirits die down a little when nobody responded. Suddenly, a soft crunching noise came from behind her and she turned quickly to face whoever was coming._

_It was a beautiful silver tabby with glowing blue eyes. It was a cat that Leafpool had never seen, but her presence was definitely reassuring. Leafpool squinted at the silver tabby and kneaded the pebbles underneath her in thought. Just who was she? "Leafpool!" The queen purred, rushing forward to touch noses with her. "I've been trying to contact you for weeks! How long has it been since I've last seen you? Six weeks?" The silver tabby prodded Leafpool all over, purring happily as she brushed up against the brown tabby._

"_I-I'm sorry, do I know you?" Leafpool stammered as the silver cat coiled around her. The cat widened her eyes in surprise before an amused purr rumbled in her throat._

"_Oh, don't worry about it," she mewed. "I had a hard time getting used to the fact that I was a cat again. Leafpool, it's me. Feathertail." Leafpool choked on her spit and stared at the silver-haired cat in disbelief._

"_Feathertail?" She wailed. "Why are you here? How did you—?" Leafpool broke off, staring helplessly at the silver tabby._

"_Die?" Feathertail finished for her. "There was a raid in the border city of Poltin. If I remember correctly, a wooden beam fell from the rafters and I threw myself over three little boys." She frowned slightly. "I wish I could've saved them, but it was too late. All of them inhaled too much smoke and all three of us entered Starreign while the city burned."_

"_Does…"_

"_Yes, of course. But there's something that he doesn't know." Feathertail's eyes glimmered with a hint of guilt. "Leafpool, I never loved him." Leafpool's blood chilled at the silver tabby's words. "I was…in love with one of the servants of my house. I thought that if I was engaged to Crowfeather for the time being, I could…stall until I gained enough courage to elope with him." She hesitated before adding, "I regret what I did. I didn't realize how much you felt for Crowfeather until…" Leafpool looked quizzically at Feathertail until the realization hit her._

"_You saw?" She croaked._

"_Yes—I-I didn't mean to see, but I wanted to talk to you immediately and all I saw was…" Feathertail trailed off, looking horribly embarrassed and ashamed. "I'm sorry. Leafpool, you have to know—Crowfeather didn't mean what he said." Leafpool lifted her gaze away from Feathertail's face and stared off over her shoulder._

"_So that's why he was asking for you," Leafpool whispered. "You died in that attack."_

"_I did. But Leafpool, please listen to me. I have something I have to tell you. You're the only person I can tell about this matter," Feathertail pleaded. "I wrote a letter to Crowfeather about breaking it off with him. I was planning to run off with my servant on the visit to Poltin. It's in the hidden latch in the drawer at my desk. Please, you have to make sure that he gets it."_

"_I can't go back to the Empire," Leafpool choked out. "My family is looking for me. They can't know what happened to me."_

"_I know." Feathertail's eyes filled with understanding. "But I want you to send a message to someone who can tell Crowfeather where to find it. Write to Featherpelt and tell him to say that I came to him in a dream telling him about the location of my last words to Crowfeather. Tell him that you're safe and you'll see him in a few months."_

"_I'll see him?" Leafpool exclaimed, looking horrified. "Feathertail, I can't go back!"_

"_You must," Feathertail whispered furiously. "But I'll protect you when you go."_

"_Why must I go back?" The brown tabby demanded._

"_For the sake of the children who live inside your womb." Leafpool froze at Feathertail's words. "Leafpool, I know this is hard for you to comprehend, but you have conceived three children from that night. You will return to the Empire because you cannot bear to give birth to your three children amongst strangers. I will protect you on the way to the Empire and your way back to this village. I swear upon all those who have passed into Starreign—I will protect you!" The silver tabby looked around hurriedly and leaned in. "Leafpool, I need you to break this dream immediately. There is a woman in labor in the city of Brilstone and she is one of the wealthiest merchant's daughter. You _must_ find her and assist her immediately." The silver tabby turned away before adding, "She's in Rapter Inn, second floor. This is the first of the promises I will fulfill."_

"_Feathertail, wait!" Leafpool called out after the silver tabby, but it was no use. The dream had already faded away._

* * *

Leafpool leapt off Varnish's back and tied him to a post outside of the inn Feathertail had told her of. "Stay out here and make sure nobody comes after you," Leafpool hissed to the chestnut stallion as she took out the medicinal pouches that she had brought with her. As she turned away from him, a scream came from overhead and a man burst out of the front door of the inn.

"M-my daughter!" He stammered, grabbing ahold of Leafpool and shaking her hard. "Doctors—do you know of any doctors that are still awake? Please, my daughter is in labor!"

"Bring me upstairs," Leafpool told him. "Your daughter will be just fine."

"Doctor—are you a doctor?" The man's eyes filled with relief. "Oh, bless Starreign. Upstairs—quickly!" Leafpool entered the inn and rushed into the first open room on the second floor. A young woman clenched the blankets that surrounded her and let out another harsh, strangled scream. An older woman sat beside her, cooing reassuringly as she dabbed the laboring woman's forehead with a damp cloth. When younger woman spotted Leafpool in the door, her eyes filled with desperation.

"Please—please help me!" She wailed, reaching out a shaking hand. Leafpool quickly pulled the blankets off of the young woman and arranged them so that the laboring woman's lower body was exposed.

"Close the door!" Leafpool shouted at the quaking man in the doorway. "Bring me hot water and towels—immediately!" Leafpool took a bowl from the table and pulled a rock from her pocket. She opened one of her pouches and poured its contexts into the bowl and began grinding it. Once it was ground into a fine powder, Leafpool instructed the older woman in the room to mix it with hot water and rushed over to the laboring woman's side. "Shhh, shhh, you're going to be okay," Leafpool whispered. "I will tell you to push when the contractions get closer together. Bite down on this in order to deal with some of the pain." The woman clamped her jaws down onto the maple stick that Leafpool placed into her mouth and whimpered when the next contraction shook her.

"Where's the father of her child?" Leafpool asked the fretting father.

"H-h-he's downstairs," the merchant stammered. When his daughter let out another strangled scream, he flinched. "D-do you need him?"

"You'll suffice." Leafpool grabbed the man and brought him to his daughter's bedside. "Take her hand. She'll squeeze depending on how painful each contraction is. It'll hurt for you too, but your presence will reassure her and make the pain more endurable if you're there fighting with her." The woman's body shuddered and she let out a high pitched whine. "You're almost there. The baby should be on its way soon." Leafpool took her position by the lower end of the laboring woman's body. "Get me a towel—quickly!" She could already see the head of the child pushing through. "Push!" The woman's legs tensed and she let out a cry of exhaustion as the baby was pushed out of her body, inch by inch. "Push!" Another strangled cry. Leafpool held out her hands in preparation to catch the baby. "Push!" Its shoulders were visible and the baby was halfway out. "Almost there—push!"

The woman arched her back and let out a shrill scream as she pushed one last time. Leafpool caught to baby and quickly tied off his umbilical cord and snipping the rest of it off. The woman let out another shudder and Leafpool let out a soft sigh of relief when she saw that the placenta had been delivered shortly after the baby's entrance to the world. "B-blood!" The merchant stammered as his daughter let out a relieved sigh. Leafpool rolled her eyes and tapped the baby a few times on his back. After she heard the small gasp and the following rasps of the infant taking his first few breaths, she wiped him down with a towel and wrapped him up in a sheet.

"Congratulations. It's a boy," Leafpool told the exhausted woman. "You have to support his neck, so be careful of how you hold him." She demonstrated how to hold the child correctly and allowed the new mother to hold her son. She couldn't help but smile as the black-haired woman cooed at her newborn child and gave her a grateful smile. Leafpool returned the gesture before cleaning the woman's lower half. She disposed of the placenta and carefully arranged the blankets so the new mother was comfortable. Leafpool washed her hands in the bowl of water that the elder woman had brought her and turned to see the infant's grandfather standing beside her.

"My name is Stormclaw," the merchant whispered, gripping her dripping hands tightly. "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for us. This is my daughter, Nighttail. My wife, Sparrowwing. May we know your name?"

"My name is Leafpool," she replied.

* * *

Third Person – Featherpelt

"You? Having a dream from Starreign? It's very unlikely for a person who does not work under the special branch of doctors to be visited by a spirit." Cinderpelt frowned at Featherpelt when he told her of the message that was locked away in Feathertail's desk. _Mon dieu, Leafpool_, he thought worriedly. _I cannot believe you ask me to lie of such a thing, but I will do it for your sake._

"I was visited by a silver cat with blue eyes," Featherpelt pressed, following along the script that Leafpool had sent him in her letter. "She told me that she had a message for Crowfeather stored away in a secret compartment of her desk in the manor of Riverside. I started to ask her who she was, but she disappeared before I could say anything."

"It's worth a try," Whiteear mused. "Featherpelt's intuition has rarely led me astray."

"You're only saying that in the defense of your apprentice!" Cinderpelt shot back, a look of bitter nostalgia in her eyes. She was undoubtedly thinking of Leafpool at this time and it broke Featherpelt's heart every time he had to withhold her location from the smoky-haired woman. It was Leafpool's last request before she left the Empire and Featherpelt was determined to keep it for as long as possible. "But I will tell Graystripe and Crowfeather about it."

"Speaking of which, Crowfeather's staying over at the Zephyra manor, isn't he?"

"Him and his mother," Cinderpelt affirmed. "Deadfoot got called into duty a few days ago. It won't be long until Sandstorm's called for her assistance." There was a grim look in the woman's eyes. "This has been really hard on Squirrelflight and Firestar. First they lose Leafpool and now they're running the risk of losing Sandstorm too."

"I know what you mean," Featherpelt sighed. "Redfern and Maplesong haven't been the same ever since Crescentfang and Eagleflight entered the war. It'll be some time until we hear from the two of them." Eagleflight and Crescentfang were two of the first to be called to the battlefield. The house of Necrasung had a small fighting force, so many of its aristocrats were also sent into battle. Crescentfang was one of the unfortunate ones that were chosen to be sent off immediately.

"The war is hard on all of us," Cinderpelt agreed. "And it's making it harder for us to find Leafpool. I don't even want to think of what might happen to her if she suddenly finds herself on the warfront. She probably doesn't even know all of this was going on." Featherpelt nodded in agreement. In fact, very few peasants knew of the war that was currently being waged. According to Cinderpelt, Rushtail and the other leaders were hoping to see how they were holding up in the beginning with their formally trained soldiers before sending peasants into training and off onto the battlefield. _Thank Starreign Leafpool's in Ancansura_, Featherpelt thought. _It was smart of her to escape to a financially stable nation by the sea._

"Tell me how it goes with Crowfeather and the others," Featherpelt called after the smoky-haired woman.

"I will. You'll be seeing me tomorrow," Cinderpelt promised.

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

_Dear Crowfeather,_

_It breaks my heart that I will never be able to face you again after you read this letter. By the time that you have received the message that my maid was supposed to give you, I would have already escaped from this restricting life under Crookedstar's watch. I never meant to hurt you, but I never truly fell in love with you. My lover and I have probably eloped by the time that you get this letter in your hands and I can only imagine what you might be going through right now. I'm sorry, Crowfeather, but this is the way that it had to be. I couldn't be happy living with Crookedstar breathing down my neck. I couldn't be happy waking up to you every morning._

_I will accept all the accusations and resentment that you hold against me. Yes, I did use you in order to buy myself time so I would eventually be able to elope with my lover. Yes, I did whatever I could to postpone our marriage for as long as possible, but it seemed that you had enough doubts to hesitate and think I was upset that you were putting off our ceremony. I wish I could've fallen in love with you, but it seems that love is much more unforgiving than that. I never asked for my brother to disappear without a notice, but it gave me a good excuse to avoid our wedding night for several years._

_Crowfeather, I am aware that there is someone's face that continues to appear in your head in those moments that you lock yourself away in your study. I assure you that I know you very well despite how much I've done to hurt you. If that person is the reason why you postponed our marriage in the first place, please do not hesitate to speak up now that I have left. I always saw a second's hesitation every time I kissed you and I'm almost positive that there's someone else who's taken a place in your heart._

_Answer whoever it is, Crowfeather. I only want the best for you and the one-sided marriage that I would've had with you would be the exact opposite of my desires. You won't hurt me at all with your choice and I apologize again for what I have done._

_Please find it in your heart to forgive me,_

_Feathertail._

_I do forgive you_, Crowfeather thought bitterly, crumbling the paper in his hands. Graystripe let out a little cry of anguish and gently pried Crowfeather's fists open to free the letter. The blue-eyed man felt the atmosphere darken when Graystripe read his daughter's letter and a shaky hand rested on his shoulder. "I can't believe it," the amber-eyed man rasped. "I'm so sorry Crowfeather. I'm so sorry…"

"What do you want me to do, Feathertail?" Crowfeather called out in the empty room. Graystripe looked at him in confusion, but the dark-haired man ignored him. "I thought I loved you and then someone else swept me off of my feet. When you left, I fell in love with you again. Were those feelings fake? Feathertail, now that you're dead…how can I love the person who's not here?"

"Not here?" Crowfeather heard Graystripe repeat quizzically. "You don't mean…" The dark-haired boy turned to see the gray-haired man's eyes widen in shock. "Leafpool? You've loved Leafpool all this time?"

"I don't know," Crowfeather choked out. "I don't know anymore."

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

Feathertail's guidance had made Leafpool a well-known and respected doctor in days. The daughter of the merchant gossiped with her associates and before Leafpool even knew it, hired builders took down the shack in the middle of her plot of land and a new building was being constructed for her. Not to mention that, but her allotment had been doubled and she now resided on a plot that was a thousand square feet. "Your bedroom will be upstairs," Nighttail told her. "Your horse will have an entire stable for himself unless you have visitors, of course. Downstairs, there's going to be a small living room, kitchen, and bathroom. There's going to be a large room, of course, with curtains and everything so your patients can have privacy. Oh—and my father will be helping you furnish the entire plot."

Nighttail had been shocked when Leafpool turned down her offer of settling down in the city of Brilstone. Leafpool was used to living in a rather secluded, forested area (due to her father's mansion and whatnot) and enjoyed the variety of free herbs that were a ten-minute walk away from her home. The black-haired woman then decided that she would assist her father in purchasing a larger piece of land for Leafpool and building her new residence atop it. Leafpool had absolutely no say in the matter and after prescribing an ointment for another merchant's sore feet, she returned to see her home being torn down. "You can stay with us for the meantime," Nighttail had told her when Leafpool came nearer.

Suddenly, everyone seemed desperate to get Leafpool's care. Peasants who would've have afforded the expensive doctors that lived in Brilstone flooded the merchant's home and were treated in exchange for food and local goods. By the time that Leafpool even entered her new home, at least twenty patients were waiting for her in the sitting area.

The months flew by and Leafpool lived her life in a blur. She was happy to help others and heal everyone, but it had been taking a large toll on her physical health. Thankfully, as time passed by, people began to go to her home in a much calmer fashion as they adjusted to the generous doctor that lived close by. Every night, Leafpool would be visited by Yellowfang and Feathertail, who would either teach her how to mix a new poultice or give her updates on the Empire, respectively. Each time they parted, Feathertail reminded Leafpool of the children growing in her womb and how her time to return to the Empire was growing nearer.

_Today's the day_, Leafpool thought as she glanced down at her rounded form. She had already informed many of her patients that she was going out of Ancansura for a few months for her pregnancy. They were a bit upset to have her go, but many were excited for her. There would be many problems with caring for the young ones while she was tending to patients, but Nighttail reassured her that she would send someone to help. "Let's go home, Varnish." The chestnut stallion whinnied happily and set off at a steady trot. For the past few weeks, Leafpool had convinced her patients to begin paying her with coins because she was receiving too much excess food. The coins would be advantageous in slipping into the Empire unnoticed, but from the news that Feathertail was bringing her, it was getting more and more dangerous as the war continued.

_Featherpelt should've gotten my letter by now. It would be horrible if he wasn't expecting me._ Leafpool let out a little snort of laughter and rolled her eyes at how amused she was. _Hormones. I see why Cinderpelt spent so much time on them when Squirrelflight and I were learning about the reproductive systems._ A wave of nostalgia washed over Leafpool as she remembered those embarrassing sessions with Squirrelflight asking rather…insensitive questions. Just as quickly as these warm feelings appeared, they were quickly replaced with fear. _I don't want too many people knowing about my return to the Empire. I can't afford to let father or mother know about this._ She knew that Firestar and Sandstorm would've been overjoyed at the prospect of grandchildren, but the circumstances were too dark for them to enjoy it. _I need to protect my children!_

Leafpool swallowed nervously and patted Varnish's neck to comfort herself. The stallion glanced back at her but continued calmly on his way, already accustomed to Leafpool's anxious habits. The steady, rhythmic movement of Varnish's steps soothed the brunette and she relaxed her grip on the reigns slightly. _Squirrelflight_, Leafpool thought as she entered the forest. _I'm coming home_.

* * *

Third Person – Featherpelt

"Leafpool should be coming home any day now," Featherpelt told Starflower as he hurriedly arranged a room for their incoming guest. "Not to mention that, but she should be due in a month. _Sacré bleu_, that woman shouldn't be moving around so much!"

"She wants to see you," Starflower told him in a matter-of-factly tone. She bounced their two year old in her arms and bent down to kiss their four-year-old gently on the forehead. "Not to mention that, but no mother wants to give birth in a place where they're surrounded by strangers. A woman is most vulnerable during labor and she wants us to be there for her."

"I suppose you're right," Featherpelt sighed, leaning in and pecking her on the lips lightly. "Are you alright with her staying over? I know how you like our privacy."

"Featherpelt, of course I'm alright! In fact, I'm the one that insisted that she stay at our home instead of in an inn!" The blonde snapped irritably. Featherpelt flinched at her sudden outburst. "She's the only reason why I even found out who you were and you really think that I'm going to kick a pregnant woman onto the streets? She's been buying us so many things for the past few years for _no apparent reason_ and she's the best person that I've ever known. How dare you say that to me?"

"_Oui, oui, _I apologize," Featherpelt cooed, rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "Now why don't you sit down and let me prepare the guest room? Too much stress isn't good for the baby."

"Neither is too much time in the bedroom," Starflower grumbled slightly, but her eyes softened slightly. "If you're too worried about the baby, then stop getting me pregnant," she grumbled half-heartedly as she kissed him on the cheek and shuffled into the hallway.

"_Je t'aime_," Featherpelt called after her guiltily. He had been somewhat surprised when she informed him that she had, in fact, conceived after their one-too-many all-nighters, but he had been slightly fearful of the rather grumpy mood she would enter during those months of waiting. He only hoped Leafpool wouldn't be the same. _Did I really just think that?_ He groaned softly. _Starflower is going to kill me…_In a somewhat defeated manner, Featherpelt dragged himself out of the guest room and went upstairs to find his wife.

* * *

A/N: Personally, I think this chapter's a bit shorter than the other ones that I've written so far, but I'm really out of it (as I had mentioned before). Not only that, but I was looking for something filler toward the end since the next chapter's going to be VERY VERY VERY EXCITING!

DING DING DING! Takashimo, if you are thinking what I'm thinking, you are correct! Crowfeather got drunk because he was mourning for Feathertail-he was so confused by his feelings that when he realized that she was dead, he thought he had been blind and stupid and whatnot. Anyway, here is what happened to Leafpool if you still don't know what happened to her that fateful night: _she had been raped!_

Hahah, Starflower's a bit grumpy. I'm a bit grumpy, in fact. That's probably why she turned out the way she did in this chapter. I'm not actually sure how women act in their pregnancy (far from it, but I'm still interested) and I had to look up various articles about birth "in the old days" and I didn't really find too much (probably because I wasn't looking hard enough), but I think I've got something that's somewhat correct in this story.

Another thing to laugh about: Featherpelt and Starflower. Coodles to you if you know what I'm laughing about (you probably don't, so reread the last few sentences of the chapter).

WhoooO! Really out of it right now. I'm going to improve my mind by trying to defeat the Elite Four and Red in HeartGold right now. Hopefully, you will be hearing from me soon!

R&R, guys!


	14. Chapter 11

ITS HERE! LSKDJFODJFSDIFJAPGHAHHHHHHHHH!

I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS

* * *

Third Person – Squirrelflight

"Cinderpelt's late…" she sighed as she kicked absentmindedly at the air in front of her. The smoky-haired woman said that she wanted to give her something before the practice ceremony, but Squirrelflight was due to go through with the practice walk in a few minutes. _I wonder what's holding her up_, the redhead mused. _Sure, it takes longer for her to get around, but she always leaves early so she gets there on time. The recital's going to start…_

"Squirrelflight!" Astertail burst into the small room that Squirrelflight had been residing in. "There's a woman asking for you!" Glancing at Sandstorm hesitantly, he leaned in slightly, he whispered, "She's about to go into labor too! Come on!" _But who would ask me today of all days?_ No peasants ever went looking for Squirrelflight because whenever they addressed the house of Zephyra, they were addressing Firestar. Also, all of their various friends were informed of the upcoming wedding date and rehearsals were expected. Not to mention that, but Squirrelflight didn't have any friends that were pregnant. _Is it Leafpool?_ But how could that be? How did she ever get pregnant?

Astertail led Squirrelflight to the edge of the manor, throwing glances over his shoulder every so often as to see if anyone was following them. "Astertail, what's going on here?" Squirrelflight demanded as he pulled her into a carriage and drove them back to Zephyra manor. There, he had led her to the cabin that had become his "new quarters" from the recent promotion that he had received. A low moan came from the dimly lit room and the redhead's ears strained to hear the low murmurs of Cinderpelt.

"It's alright, sweetheart, the contractions are getting closer. Remember what I'd taught you about dealing with pregnant patients," the smoky-haired woman crooned by Astertail's bed. "Is that you, Astertail?"

"Yes. And I brought Squirrelflight." A slightly higher pitch moan came from the large lump on the bed as the laboring woman struggled to sit up slightly. Cinderpelt pushed her down gently, cooing to her the entire time as she urged the woman to calm down. Squirrelflight watched them warily; suddenly unsure as to why she was brought to witness a birthing.

"Squirrelflight? Squirrelflight!" Her heart nearly stopped beating when she recognized the warm, honey-smooth voice of her sister underneath the layers of pain. "Squirrelflight," the woman sobbed.

"Leafpool! Leafa, is that you?" Squirrelflight flew to the woman's bedside in a second, grabbing the hand that was groping wildly in the air. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, she felt a wave of relief and thankfulness wash over her. "You have no idea how worried we were," she warbled as she squeezed her sister's hand hard. "You have no idea how long we searched…"

Leafpool's amber eyes swam with tears as she stared up at her sister's face and she opened her mouth to say something, but Cinderpelt quickly cut her off. "Leafpool, brace yourself!" The brunette woman frowned and let out a strangled cry of anguish when the next contraction hit her. Squirrelflight felt her sister's hand tighten around hers and watched as Leafpool shook violently at the next tremor. "Now's not the time to discuss this. Astertail! Hold her other hand and put the maple stick between her teeth. She'll need something to bite down on. I'll be waiting for the baby. Squirrelflight! Comfort her in any way possible."

"Leafa," Squirrelflight breathed, freeing one of her hands and brushing the hair out of her sister's face. "You're going to be alright, okay? You're going to get through this and you're going to see your beautiful babies in just a tiny bit, alright?" Leafpool stared at her with a mixture of remorse, happiness, and pain in her amber eyes, but she nodded slightly to answer Squirrelflight.

"Push!" Squirrelflight watched as her sister tensed her entire body and arched her back. "Push!" Leafpool's grip on Squirrelflight's hand grew tighter and tighter as each minute passed. "Push!" The redhead's heart raced wildly as she alternated between stroking Leafpool's hand and brushing her hair out of her face. The brunette's breath had become extremely labored within minutes and gave another hard push when Cinderpelt gave the signal. "One more!" The smoky-haired woman called.

Leafpool arched desperately as she all but crushed Squirrelflight and Astertail's fingers in the palms of her hands. The redhead could see that the brown-haired coachman was terrified out of his mind and battling the pain hard, but he continued to coo lovingly to Leafpool despite the pressure on his fingers. There was a triumphant cry and the distinct snip of some scissors before Cinderpelt returned to Squirrelflight's side with the firstborn. "Say hello to your son, Leafpool," The smoky-haired woman whispered as a blissful smile flickered across the brunette's face. However, it quickly disappeared as a distorted and pain-stricken appearance replaced it.

"What's going on?" Squirrelflight demanded as Cinderpelt quickly wrapped Leafpool's firstborn in a towel and settled him down on a nearby chair.

"Her second one's on the way. Leafpool, push!" Leafpool let out a strangled scream, obviously unprepared for the clenching pain. "Push!" Squirrelflight's fingers were sore and throbbing at this point, but she did everything she could to convince her sister that she was alright. She had been scared at first when she saw the amount of blood on Cinderpelt's dress, but the idea that more babies were on the way terrified her. How was Leafpool ever going to survive this birthing? "One more!" Leafpool's mouth opened in a soundless scream as tears streamed down her face. After another defiant cry, Cinderpelt reappeared, looking relieved as she went to show Leafpool her second born. "It's a girl," the smoky haired woman told her.

"Uhh, Cinderpelt? Is Leafpool done yet?" Squirrelflight called out fearfully as she eyed the still-somewhat rounded form of her sister's abdomen.

"No. Just one more. Brace yourself, Leafpool!" Cinderpelt rushed to place the infant by her older brother and resumed her position by Leafpool's legs. "Astertail, give Leafpool something to hold on to. I need you to make sure that the two babies are watched over." The brown-haired man leapt up immediately and handed the laboring woman a pillow to squeeze as the contractions came. Squirrelflight felt a twinge of amusement when she saw him shake his fingers and blow on them as he hovered over the two newborns. "Push!"

Squirrelflight felt another wave of fear wash over her as Leafpool's squeezes became less and less painful. _Did she lose too much blood?_ _Leafpool! You can't die on your children!_ "One more, Leafpool! Give this some heart!" The brunette's amber eyes flew open as she arched her back off the bed and let out a scream that nearly deafened Squirrelflight. A softer cry came soon afterwards and Cinderpelt called out, "it's a boy" before rushing over to where Astertail was. "Squirrelflight! Come here and help me bring these three to their mother. Astertail, go outside and see if anyone heard Leafpool scream. If they did, buy us time. If they ask, tell them that your cousin had gone into labor while she was visiting." Squirrelflight frowned slightly at the excuse that the smoky-haired woman had come up with, but quickly rushed over to take the first two newborns from Cinderpelt. Visitors would be taken account of, but it would be bad if anyone tried to question as to why a pregnant cousin would visit in her current situation.

"Cinderpelt," Leafpool breathed. "The last…his eyes don't look right." The smoky-haired woman frowned before carefully prying the child's eyelids open. A stricken expression took over her face as she looked back up at the waiting mother.

"Leafpool…it seems that he's blind." Squirrelflight felt the joyous moment take a dark turn at the sudden news.

"Any other defects?"

"It seems like it's the only one." The brunette let out a sigh of relief and opened her arms to take her youngest from Cinderpelt.

"At least he's alive," Leafpool whispered gently, pressing a kiss to her child's forehead.

"What do you mean by that?" Squirrelflight asked, glancing down at the infants in her arms as Cinderpelt went to relieve her of one.

"Squirrelflight, most births where there are more than two children often result in the death of the third or the ones to follow after the second," Cinderpelt told her. "It's very rare to get pregnancies where mothers give birth to more than two children at a time. The third would often be smaller than the others and there is even a chance of it being crushed in the womb by its other two siblings."

"But he's going to suffer because of his blindness!" Squirrelflight pointed out.

"But thank Starreign that they took his sight instead of his life," Leafpool shot back.

"Names, Leafpool?" Cinderpelt prompted. The brunette's amber eyes softened as she nodded to the child in her mentor's arms.

"That's Lionblaze," she whispered. "My daughter will be called Hollyleaf, and this lucky one right here is Jayfeather."

"Those are beautiful names," Squirrelflight breathed.

"They are," Cinderpelt agreed. "We need to be prepared to move as soon as possible. Leafpool, how soon do you think you can walk?" Squirrelflight was almost horrified by how quickly Cinderpelt wanted the new mother to leave. She had just given birth! "Don't give me that look, Squirrelflight. Leafpool's not safe as long as she is on Zephyra grounds. Her parents could be here any second and then Leafpool is going to have to go through a series of horrible interrogations that will do nothing but hurt her."

"Give me a few minutes," the brunette rasped. "Take me to Violet Inn in Lilystone when I feel strong enough."

"I'll stay with you for next few nights," Cinderpelt told her. "To make sure that you'll be alright to leave once your babies are healthy enough to travel. Where were you all this time?"

"Ancansura," Leafpool whispered. "I've gotten a job there as a doctor."

"Leafpool, mind I ask? Who's the father of your children?" Squirrelflight felt the room turn chilly after she had voiced her question. A feeling of dread settled in her heart as she saw the guilty look appear on Leafpool's face and the somewhat-subtle glance toward one of her newborns. _I can't believe it…_

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

_He looked around himself in confusion, startled by the sudden change of his surroundings. Just a few minutes ago, he had been dozing in his temporary room in the Herobexy manor. News had come to say that his father had died in the front lines and that another aristocrat was needed in war. However, just a few weeks before that, Ashfoot had snapped her ankle and was declared unfit for battle. Before he knew it, the responsibility was stamped onto his back and he was to wait for when he would be summoned to battle. He hoped that his time in the military would be similar to Sandstorm's, but he knew that he wasn't respected enough to be able to return home every few months to visit family._

_But the matter at hand was this—he had just fallen asleep five or so minutes ago and now he found himself drifting through the halls of Zephyra manor. Weirdly enough, the halls were mostly empty with the occasional maid walking through the halls and doing chores. Crowfeather wondered if he was remembering something from that blurred night nine or so months ago, but then a scream tore through the manor. "What was that?" The maids that passed by didn't seem to have noticed the scream and went along with their work. Cursing slightly under his breath, Crowfeather heard another, fainter scream and headed downstairs to the backyard. There, he ran in the direction of where the cries had come from and found himself standing in front of a small, cozy-looking cabin._

_Crowfeather frowned when his hand passed through the doorknob, but he was startled to see that he could pass through the door and be unfazed by any physical barriers. Slightly amused by this feat, it took him a few moments to recognize the scene before him. Three women were in the room before him, one lying on a bed and the other two standing. He recognized the two standing figures to be Squirrelflight and Cinderpelt, each holding a small bundle in their arms. The third woman had her face turned away from him, but her presence stirred a feeling of nostalgia inside of Crowfeather. Inching closer, his curiosity to see what the three women were holding and the last woman's face grew. What he wasn't prepared for, however, was what his curiosity had to offer._

"_Leafpool?" He exclaimed, staring at the familiar face in shock. Although she had lost some of that childhood innocence that he had remembered last time he had seen her, the time that passed had definitely been kind. She looked tired but exuberant as she looked down at the bundle in her arms. "You have children…" Crowfeather's heart broke slightly as he saw the tenderness in her amber eyes. He quickly remembered that Leafpool had run away the night of his visit. Had she gone to elope with someone? Why wasn't that man there? He knew the man standing outside had some sort of relationship with the Zephyra family doctor, Cinderpelt, but it seemed unlikely that he would be the father of Leafpool's children._

"_Who's the father of your children?" Squirrelflight asked. Crowfeather saw Leafpool's happy expression fade as she glanced guiltily down at the bundle in her arms. He watched as the redhead's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Jayfe—oh." A sudden fire flared in her green eyes. "Why, I oughtta…"_

"_Don't!" Leafpool cried out. "He doesn't know. It's not his fault!"_

"_What's not his fault? The fact that he got you pregnant or the fact that he didn't mean to?" Squirrelflight all but roared._

"_We're wasting time here and we're making too much noise!" Cinderpelt cut in. "Come on, Leafpool. Let's get you to Violet Inn." The brunette, looking slightly disheartened, nodded and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Dazed, Crowfeather watched the three women exit the cabin and followed blankly to watch them climb into a carriage. Astertail, the man who had stood guard in the front of the building, took ahold of the reins and snapped them gently, urging the horses to go as gently as possible as they could._

"_Whoa, Varnish," Crowfeather heard the brown-haired man say before the carriage disappeared into the distance._

"_The father of Leafpool's children doesn't even know that he has children?" Crowfeather muttered blankly. "What is the meaning of this? How could a father not know of his children's existence?"_

"_Quite possibly because the father isn't aware of what he had done to cause the pregnancy," a voice answered him. The dark-haired man whirled around suspiciously, shocked to see that the Zephyra manor had faded away during his musing. "Either that, or the father is to ignorant and does not see." There was a pause as Crowfeather searched for the origin of the voice. "Or…the father is dead." Crowfeather turned around let out a startled cry when he saw a gruesome face placed close by his._

_The man had bloodshot and swollen eyes with white irises. He had ragged patches of hair here and there, but otherwise, his scalp was exposed. His skin seemed so sag with the weight of the world and the secrets he held. Never in his life had Crowfeather ever seen someone as horrific as this man. "It isn't wise to judge a man by his appearance, Crowfeather."_

"_Who are you?" The blue-eyed man demanded._

"_My name is Rock," the stranger replied, cocking his head to the side. "The all-seeing yet unseeing. There is a great destiny that awaits you, Crowfeather. Do not linger on the past and allow it to devour you. It is alright for you think of what has passed, but do not hesitate to step over whatever obstacles it brings you." The man's figure began to fade and Crowfeather thrust his hand out in alarm._

"_Wait! What do you mean?"_

"_Ask for me in the darkness of your dreams," the man called. "Perhaps I will hear you; perhaps I will not. Have faith, and I will come." Crowfeather opened his mouth to call out to him, but the dream faded and the dark-haired man felt as if the world had fallen from underneath his feet._

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

It was determined that she would stay with Featherpelt for the next month or two. Leafpool eventually managed to convince them that she would only need someone to escort her to the border of Ancansura as opposed to having someone stay with her in the foreign country. Featherpelt had volunteered many of his friends, but Leafpool shot all of them down because they hadn't volunteered themselves and also because many of them were waiting on lovers to return from the war. Over the time that she had been residing in Ancansura, she had heard from Feathertail that peasants were starting to be taken into academies to learn how to fight against enemies. It seemed that the aristocratic force and the trained soldiers weren't going to be enough against Mirviran and the war was going to last much longer than they had expected.

Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather were each a month old now. Cinderpelt had preferred to have Leafpool stay until every one of them was six months old, but Leafpool insisted on returning as soon as possible. She wouldn't risk having her parents or someone from the manor spot her in Lilystone even if she rarely went outside and strayed away from windows for most of the day. Varnish was currently being kept in one of Redfern's private horse stalls back in the Herobexy manor and would be summoned if a note was sent to the heritage aristocrat. When Squirrelflight and Cinderpelt brought up the topic of having someone take care of her children while she was working, Leafpool stated that she could hire some people to watch over her children while she worked. Not to mention that, but since her clinic was technically her home, she would be right there to take care of them if necessary.

_I'll have to ask the village children to help me with gathering herbs again_, Leafpool thought as she prepared the dinner for tonight. Starflower was busy watching over the children and to avoid being a burden, Leafpool insisted on paying for most of their meals and took shifts with the blonde woman in order to allow the latter to rest.

Leafpool mixed some fenugreek seeds and blessed thistle herbs into a small dish that she was cooking for herself. According to her father, her mother had a hard time feeding Leafpool and Squirrelflight when they were still breastfeeding because she failed to produce large amounts of milk to satisfy both of their stomachs. Fearing that she would have the same problem, Leafpool took doses of fenugreek and blessed thistle that would assist her in producing enough milk for her _three_ children. She made sure that her meals were separated from Starflower and Featherpelt's after researching the various medicinal properties of the plants. Pregnant mothers who took in these herbs too early often became nauseated and the herb would be wasted on men.

"It smells delicious in here. I swear, you'd make a better wife than I am," Starflower sighed, looking longingly at the small sample that Leafpool had poured for herself.

"Don't say that," Leafpool chastised, knocking her playfully with the back of her hand. "I'll teach you how to cook some simple recipes. It's amazing what some of these herbs can do in flavoring food."

"If only Featherpelt could teach me," Starflower sighed. "I've become the lazy housewife these past few years. He's had to cook, run the shop with Whiteear, and craft jewelry for the various galas he has to attend. I swear, if it wasn't for Whiteear, my children and I would've starved during those weeklong events…" The blonde woman grumbled. Leafpool felt a twinge of amusement as she poured a small bowl of stew for Starflower and told her to cut a few slices of bread to eat with her early dinner. It wasn't unusual for pregnant women to be grumpy when they were in the mood to eat, and Leafpool definitely knew this from a mixture of experience and knowledge.

"Don't worry. I'll have you cooking within a few days," Leafpool reassured her. "Why don't you join me tomorrow morning when I'm making breakfast? It's good to wake up early and go to bed early rather than sleeping in."

"Alright." The blonde woman took a sip of the stew and a blissful expression covered her face. "Leafpool, you are an angel. I'll divorce Featherpelt—just say that you'll marry me first." The two women laughed and Leafpool left the stew bubbling to sit down next to Starflower. The two of them ate in relative silence (with the exception of Starflower's children playing in the background) before the blonde woman spoke up. "Leafpool…are you sure you don't want us to come with you to Ancansura?"

"Starflower, I can't even think of how horrible it'd be to take you away from the Empire! You've lived here your entire life. And I couldn't ask that of you especially when you're pregnant and already have children!" Leafpool exclaimed.

"You've lived here your entire life," Starflower pointed out. "But I see what you mean. But you know—Featherpelt and I are really worried about you. You've been a great friend and it'd just be horrible if something was to happen…" She trailed off, obviously unwilling to finish her thought.

"It'll be fine. Squirrelflight's going to take me to the border and both of us have been taking self-defense lessons ever since we were eight. And the villagers are very generous. I think they'll help me." Leafpool quickly thought back to the time when a traveler's wife had suddenly gone into labor while they were passing by the village. Immediately, village women raced to the scene and began to assist in the birthing process. Leafpool had witnessed the first few moments from her doorstep, but before she knew it, she was on her knees before the mother and catching the infant that was just entering the world. None of the villagers had asked of anything from the traveling pair and returned to whatever they were doing as if nothing had ever happened. After seeing that, Leafpool was almost convinced that they would do the same for her.

* * *

"_Leafpool!" Feathertail called out warmly as she bounded over the moist pebbles. Leafpool purred and touched noses with the silver tabby before the two of them settled down comfortably. "Your children are adorable," Feathertail cooed. "Especially Jayfeather. I think he winked at me today when I was hovering over him and the others."_

"_Jayfeather has an acute sense of hearing and smell," Leafpool admitted. "But maybe Starreign granted him sight in another way."_

"_From what I've heard from Yellowfang, Jayfeather's been born with the same talent that you have. He has the bearings of becoming and amazingly talented doctor someday," Feathertail told her. Leafpool purred happily at the news and turned to watch the lake lap at the pebbly shore. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes before the silver tabby spoke up._

"_You know, Leafpool, you've been through so much. There's little to no men that could've ever gone through what you've survived." Leafpool cocked her head to the side and Featherpelt continued. "You've been told that you were never meant to fall in love by the woman that loved the memory of your father. You almost saw your family being torn apart by the same woman, and yet you can still forgive your family members so easily for whatever wrongs they do. You've fallen in love with someone who's been…chasing someone else for the majority of his life and you're now a single mother taking care of three children in a world where maternity without a partner is looked down upon. You're denying yourself the right to see your family and you've suffered for so much without someone to help you ease the burden." The silver tabby's face was twisted with grief. "Leafpool, I wouldn't have lasted even three months in your shoes. You are a blessed woman. Do not listen to Spottedleaf. You are meant to be happy."_

"_I am happy," Leafpool answered her. "My children are alive and well, my friends care for me, and I have a home to return to."_

"_Leafpool, there is one more factor to your happiness and I hope he comes to you in time. He's been having a hard time ever since his father died, but…if he knew about you, he would most definitely be by your side right now."_

"_He doesn't even know it had been me that dark night," Leafpool whispered. "I don't see how that's possible."_

"_Leafpool, he never truly loved me," Feathertail told her quietly. "He's always had another face in his heart despite the years that we spent together as betroths. That's why he hesitated to marry me and that's why he's conflicted right now. He doesn't know what his heart is telling him. But he'll find a way." The silver tabby paused and scented the air. "Your dream is fading. I'll see you tomorrow night, Leafpool." Feathertail nodded to the brown she-cat before turning from the lake and disappearing into the forest._

"_Goodbye, Feathertail!" Leafpool called after her._

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

"Willowpelt is dead?" Crowfeather felt the air in the room grow cold as each present heritage aristocrat absorbed the news. The Gaian leader's death would most definitely explain the various natural disasters that had been happening recently. He had just returned from the war fronts to meet with the various heritage aristocrats that had been called from the line of duty and from the houses under Larkwing the First.

"Yes," the attendant in the green and gold uniform affirmed. "Therefore, you should understand why many of you were transported from the war front in haste. All of you are to depart for the capital immediately. There are a total of seventy aristocrats that qualify for the throne and each and every one of you must be tested as soon as possible as to avoid any further natural disasters. Please prepare for a two to three day stay at the capital." The attendant bowed to the various aristocrats and exited the room. Brambleclaw, who had been standing beside Crowfeather, chewed on his lip worriedly.

"There's no time to wait," a voice spoke up from the corner of the room. Crowfeather looked up to see a spiky-haired blonde with emerald green eyes and bushy eyebrows. "Everyone, head to your quarters and gather your necessities."

"Yes Redfern," many of the aristocrats answered. Crowfeather headed out of the room and saw Graystripe and Firestar exiting through the door a few feet away. Aristocrats were divided into age groups and placed in different rooms for the announcement because of how high-confidentiality these meetings were. Each attendant was given the same message to deliver, but many of them preferred to give these speeches away from the prying ears of servants and stablemen.

"Crowfeather, Graystripe and I are stopping by the Zephyra manor to gather our things. If you come with us, you can avoid a crowded carriage with the others," Firestar suggested. Crowfeather nodded and followed the two men as they headed for the carriage that was waiting by the edge of the Herobexy manor. The head of Zephyra nodded to Astertail, who tipped his hat to all three aristocrats. Once they were seated comfortably in the roomy coach, Firestar leaned forward.

"Crowfeather, as you know, Graystripe and I are verging on the edge of not qualifying for the position as the Gaian leader. First of all, both of us are on the older end of the spectrum and not only that, but I am the only heritage aristocrat in the house of Zephyra. Second of all, the spirits are undoubtedly going to choose someone who is younger and is looked kindly upon by the spirits. There is a good chance that you may become leader."

"And why is there this need to discuss these matters with me?" Crowfeather prompted.

"Because we want to make sure that you will not abuse your power and your influence as a leader. Although someone who has already assumed the position as head of a house would be most preferable for the next leader, I am aware that Tallstar and Deadfoot had put you through a very serious and strict training to become the next head of Ebenwing."

"In other words, you're the most likable candidate out of the other aristocrats in the eyes of the attendants," Graystripe explained.

"But that doesn't guarantee that I will become the next leader."

"Cinderpelt isn't a doctor in only name, Crowfeather," Firestar said darkly. "She has messages from deceased spirits. She says that the next leader has already been chosen and he will appear amongst those we are most familiar with. The aristocratic male that we are most familiar with are you, Brambleclaw, and Stormfur. Unfortuantely, Stormfur is currently missing. Brambleclaw hasn't undergone similar training to you, and you're the only one that would make the most logical sense to become the next leader."

"That doesn't guarantee it though," Crowfeather repeated. His mind was all over the place at this point. Rock visited Crowfeather with the same message of foreshadowing an undetermined future. Truthfully, it made him even more suspicious of the whole "you may be the next leader" prospect, but it seemed that this ancient spirit was interested him as well.

"We'll have to see," Firestar agreed. "But I would not be surprised to see you as the next leader."

* * *

The device looked similar in form to one of those fancy microscopes that Cinderpelt and Barkface owned. However, the magnifying part of the gadget could easily be tilted upwards or downwards. Instead of clear lenses, as Crowfeather had expected, they were cloudy and oval shaped gemstones. The majority of the device was empty, with only one lens on either end. The larger, smoother stone was around the size of Crowfeather's palm whereas the opposite held a clear, polished glass circle around the size of the top of his thumb. In between the two varying lenses, there were two others, one a cloudy red and the other a grayish blue.

Crowfeather hesitantly bared his chest when the advisors asked him to do so. He eyed the device suspiciously when they angled it to point directly to his heart and flinched when a beam of light shot through the four lenses. Collective gasps appeared came from all around the room and Crowfeather looked down dubiously at his chest. Under the light, a blue tattoo glowed on the skin of his torso, consisting of a tribal circle on the area directly above his heart and curled branches that ended at his right hip. Surrounding the orb above his heart were two flight feathers curled in towards one another. "Record it! Immediately!" The light was switched off and a black tattoo remained in the place where the blue one had glowed.

Crowfeather was horrified by the black mark that winded around his torso. He had been told by his tutors and the various professors that studied the Gaian mark that it was only visible under the light of the _Optivus _device. How was it that it solidified into an actual tattoo on his person? "What's going on?" He demanded, bringing his hand to his stomach and trying to rub the black lines off. "They're not supposed to be visible!"

"Crowfeather the Third!" The dark haired man flinched and looked up at two men who had just walked into the room. The blonde man on the right was Rushtail the Second and the gray-haired leader to the left was Larkwing the First. "The Gaian mark will only appear to those who you wish to show it to," Rushtail told him. "Otherwise it will reveal itself in the light of the _Optivus_. However, it takes up to thirty minutes for the tattoo to return to its sanctuary underneath your skin."

"It is necessary to record each tattoo because it guarantees the legitimacy of our third leader," Larkwing murmured. "However, there is no fear of forgery because each tattoo differs from leader to leader."

"But that makes it unpredictable," Crowfeather pointed out. "How will you know if the man standing before you has foraged a tattoo with a special form of ink that appears only in the light of the device?"

"_Optivus_ will only operate when the third leader must be found," Rushtail explained. "Its light is unlike moonlight and it is unlike any other light that can be found on this world. The tattoo glows blue under its light and solidifies onto your person once it has guaranteed your legitimacy. There have been crafty criminals who had used special forms of ink to create a tattoo in which they could claim to be leader, but every attempt has failed and each person has been executed for whatever they did to contribute to the plot."

"Starreign cannot be fooled," Larkwing added. "The announcement must be made immediately. Crowfeather, you will be introduced to your advisors by tonight and will be expected to have settled in this palace by tomorrow."

"But how do I act as the Gaian leader?" Crowfeather asked just as the two other leaders stepped out the door. "How do connect with the earth?"

"Guidance will be delivered to you by the spirits," Larkwing promised him. "For now, the earth is satisfied with the discovery of her next leader. Do not fear what is to come. The spirits will most definitely come to your aid." Crowfeather stared blankly after the two leaders, numbly allowing the various attendants to pull him toward his new chambers where he was supposed to be situated immediately and introduced to his advisors. As they pulled him along, Firestar's words echoed repeatedly in his head. _I would not be surprised to see you as the next leader._

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

She hummed happily as she brought the children downstairs to greet their parents at the door. Her children were tucked away in her temporary bedroom and it had become almost routine for Leafpool to bring Patchwing and Violetheart to greet their father after a day of hard work. However, as she stepped onto the threshold, the tense atmosphere made her stop. Starflower and Featherpelt glanced at each other hesitantly before looking at Leafpool. "Kids…why don't you head on upstairs for a bit?" Starflower suggested. Her two children frowned in confusion, but said nothing as they quickly headed back down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Starflower? Is there something wrong?" Leafpool's eyes quickly flew to the blonde woman's rounded stomach. "Is it the baby?"

"No, it's not the baby," Featherpelt sighed, watching her carefully, as if she were a snake coiled and ready to strike. "Leafpool…Willowpelt's dead."

"Oh." Leafpool's eyes widened, but she didn't really understand why the situation was so grim. "But they found the next leader, right? There haven't been any earthquakes or tremors lately."

"They did," Starflower affirmed. "But…it's not to problem of if they found him or not, but _who_ he is."

Leafpool furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked back and forth between the two blondes. "I'm not sure I follow."

"Starflower, I'll say it," Featherpelt said to his wife when she opened her mouth to speak. "Leafpool…our new Gaian leader is Crowfeather the Third." Leafpool stared at her friend as the thought of it settled in. When she wrapped her thoughts around the news, the realization hit her and she clasped her hand over her mouth in shock. Featherpelt and Starflower's eyes were a mixture of pity, regret, and remorse as she turned away from them and rushed upstairs. She was barely able to hold back her sobs as she brushed past Patchwing and Violetheart, both who were watching her quizzically.

"How can I tell him now?" She whispered as she fell to her knees beside her three children. "How can I ever tell you that these three infants are your children?" Squeezing her eyes shut, Leafpool doubled over and held her hand firmly against her mouth, doing her best not to cry too loudly and wake up her children. "How can I?" She repeated helplessly as she stared at the sleeping faces of her beloved infants. "How can I?"

It seemed that her attempts to stay quiet had failed. Pale blue eyes, just a few shades lighter than his father's, opened to gaze at her with a clouded look of compassion, understanding, and love. Jayfeather cooed softly at her, freeing one chubby arm and waving it at her with a soft smile on his face. Leafpool's heart melted as she brought her blind son to her chest and cradled him against her. "You're all I have left of him," Leafpool wheezed, doing her best not to break down into complete despair. "You're all I have…"

Before she knew it, she was surrounded by cooing infants as both Hollyleaf and Lionblaze opened their eyes and held out their arms to her. She cried as they watched her with their understanding and ever forgiving eyes. Leafpool sniffled and reached a hand out to gently stroke the black hair that topped Hollyleaf's head. _Your hair color's darker than your father's_, she thought sorrowfully. "I'm sorry that you'll never get to know him," she whispered.

It would be easy to disguise whose father Lionblaze and Hollyleaf's were. After all, Hollyleaf's eyes had no doubt come from Firestar and Lionblaze's from Leafpool. The brunette's hair would also be a good explanation as to why her firstborn had amber hair. Hollyleaf's black hair would forever be one to question, but it might have very well come from Deadfoot. Jayfeather, however, would be the most difficult to explain.

He had pale blue eyes, a few shades lighter than his father's. He was had pale gray hair, and again, a few shades lighter than his father's. Leafpool momentarily wondered if it was Starreign's way of punishing her for running away and falling in love (some piece of her still believed Spottedleaf's declaration of how she was never meant to fall in love) with someone who would never see her for who she truly was. Every time she looked at Jayfeather, she was reminded of the burning and painful love that she harbored for the new Gaian leader of the Empire. But she loved him nonetheless, and the possessiveness that she had over him startled her. _I will never let anyone harm these children_, she vowed as she gazed down at her three cooing infants."I'll protect all three of you," she whispered to them, comforted by their forgivingness.

Her tears had dried by the time that she set down Jayfeather and placed him amongst his siblings. She kissed each infant on the cheek lovingly before making her way downstairs to meet with Starflower and Featherpelt, who were watching her with concern. "I'm leaving tomorrow night," she informed them. "Please send Squirrelflight my message immediately."

"But your children are only two months old," Starflower objected, stepping forward.

"They've been developing neck muscles for those two months," Leafpool replied. "I'll be able to watch them more carefully then. I'll go with Squirrelflight to the border of Ancansura and then I'll send a messenger to the villagers to inform them of my arrival. I can't stay."

"I had always hoped that that man would turn back and see what he was throwing aside," Featherpelt whispered. "A dream is a dream but reality should never be confused with a dream."

"He never knew and I intend to keep it that way," Leafpool replied. "Starflower, would you mind helping me prepare for the journey tomorrow? With all the parades celebrating the discovery of the Gaian leader, I'll be slowed down for a little, but people are less suspicious of people going in and out of the country during celebrations."

"Definitely. What are you going to need?"

"I think food is going to be our main concern at this point. I'll need to save my money for the pass over to Ancansura." Leafpool turned to head back upstairs and paused before looking over her shoulder at the blonde couple. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

His mind was in a blur as he went over his list of advisors again. There was Lilystorm, the only female on the advisor board. She had reddish-orange hair and bright amber eyes. She was extremely elegant yet at the same time, seemed to be very clumsy with pottery (as she had nearly dumped the tea she was bringing to him on him). Then there was Ashtail, the eldest of on the panel. He had gray and white hair with calm blue eyes. He was undoubtedly the most mellow of the group, but his optimism and relative peacefulness worried Crowfeather a little. Next was Hawkshade, a bright and insightful scholar. He had blue eyes and pale brown hair. He seemed to have some sort of obsession with crime and the judicial system of the Empire.

After that was Russetcloud, a very serious and quiet redheaded man with gray eyes. He seemed the most distant of all the advisors, but seemed to be one of the most trustworthy. Rowanheart was a good-natured auburn haired man with blue eyes. He was extremely friendly and understanding of Crowfeather's current situation. He was also the youngest of the board of advisors and took to introducing himself immediately. Lionpelt was the second eldest of the group, with head of gray and blonde hair. He had orange-colored eyes and seemed to have a rather fierce temper. Torrentpelt was the last of the seven advisors and he was what Crowfeather had expected most advisors to be. Although he seemed to have a habit of backing up whatever reasons he had with excessive amounts of data, he seemed the most reliable.

After being briefed on all of their relative backgrounds and whatnot, Crowfeather was pulled aside by Rowanheart to go on a tour around the palace grounds. There were large, extensive gardens filled with "every single known and documented plant in the Empire", as Rowanheart had proudly stated. A fountain was placed in the middle of the gardens, elaborately carved to depict the first Gaian leader standing beside a large tree. Around him, water pooled in various sectors, implying that one of the most essential things of life was brought by the Gaian leader. The vastness of the palace amazed Crowfeather, and he was impressed by the large building that was dedicated to help cure and treat diseased citizens.

After all of the excitement was over and the tour around the various hallways and rooms were finished, Rowanheart escorted him to his new chambers. Accordingly, Willowpelt had passed in the same special building that Crowfeather had discovered earlier with all the doctors and medical technology. The chambers had been cleared for months, according to Rowanheart, as each advisor became increasingly aware of their leader's failing health. There was a sitting room, his bedroom, a bathroom, and a small library. Rowanheart informed him that the larger library was on the third floor—the one just above where he was currently residing.

The first floor was supposedly made of a large ballroom, dining area, kitchen, and servant's quarters. The second floor consisted of possible concubine rooms, the Gaian leader's chambers, his first wife's chambers, and guest rooms. His advisors would be located on the floor above him, just a few feet away from the library. The stables were located past the garden and from what Rowanheart had told him, there were a total of five stables, each full of some of the Empire's best horses.

Crowfeather sighed and began to strip himself of the clothes that he had worn to the palace. He let out a soft moan of satisfaction at the smoothness and the quality of the silk blankets before slipping underneath the covers. With all these luxuries came a great responsibility and Crowfeather was far from relaxed. His father had died a few months ago in battle and now that he had become the Gaian leader of the Empire, the house of Ebenwing had collapsed. They would no longer be recognized as a heritage house and the Empire would be left with eleven houses until the house of Zephyra adopted a few more families. Not to mention that, but he was still grieving over the loss of Feathertail and Leafpool. The last time that he had seen Squirrelflight had been an awkward one, and she seemed to hold something against him.

He had tried to tell her about the dream that he had of Leafpool bringing three new children to the Empire, but she had left in a flurry when he mentioned her sister's name. _"The war is far from over." Crowfeather turned around in surprise—when had he fallen asleep? "Crowfeather the Third, although it is the task of Rushtail the Second to care for international affairs, you are expected to divide military responsibility with the two other leaders. You must lead your army against the Mirvirans." Rock told him, appearing suddenly as always._

"_How long will this war last?" Crowfeather asked._

"_Until the lost one returns and the one calls for end," the blind man replied. "The woman named Midnight will wait at the doors of your palace at noon. Invite her and allow her to perform a reading."_

"_I believe in Starreign, not readings," Crowfeather objected._

"_Starreign has sent her, but because she has no direct access of speaking to them, they converse with her in a different method than what you are familiar with," Rock hissed. "She will speak the truth to you and she will give you the answers that Starreign has not yet given you. The spirits of Starreign have been very skittish and wary lately. You must find the reason for their actions and find a way to reassure them." The blind man paused and looked around them. "The Dark Forest is rising. Remember the darkness that threatened to swallow you in the past life. Remember the forest. Remember the light that you brought to defeat it."_

"_I have no recollection of defeating this 'Dark Forest'. And I had, I doubt I had won it myself," Crowfeather shot back._

"_You did not defeat it yourself," Rock agreed. "For it was Firestar who returned light to the forest. But this time, destiny has taken pity on him and given him a life that is not as burdened with hardships and suffering as his last. However, she has seen it upon herself that _you_ shall be the next to bring light to our world."_

"_I am far from the leader Firestar is," Crowfeather snarled._

"_Yes, but remember, this is the Empire and not the forest," Rock told him before quickly fading into the darkness. "Rest now, Crowfeather the Third. Your rest is needed for the difficulties to come."_

* * *

A/N: AUGGGHHH THE RETURN OF MIDNIGHT! I was actually contemplating whether I should include Fallen Leaves as one of the cats that visit Crowfeather in his dreams, but I decided that he would be alive for the most part because I read a summary about Hollyleaf's Story and I LOVED IT! I am also a big supporter of Jayfeather x Half Moon, so you can look forward to something about that toward the end of the story.

Rowenheart is most definitely one of my favorite non-canon characters. If you want to know who he's based off of, just start playing "Bread Kittens" (it's a game in the Applestore). He's a...LaPerm, if I remember correctly.

Oh! If any of you wanted to know what Crowfeather's tatt. sorta looked like, here you go (mind you, get rid of the spaces!)! tribaltats. files. /2008 /04/

Anyway, I HAVE A BIG OBSESSION WITH ONE OF THE GAMES IN THE APPSTORE AND I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT EVEN THOUGH IT HAS NO RELEVANCE TO THE STORY WHATSOEVER! It's called "**THE MYSTERY ROOM**" AND IT IS ONE OF THE FUNNEST GAMES I HAVE EVER PLAYED. I AM MOST DEFINITELY GOING TO WRITE FANFICS ABOUT THE PROTAGONISTS IN THIS STORY AS SOON AS I FINISH ALL OF THE CASES (need to buy more itunes money for that...) BUT YEAH, THERE'LL BE SOME NEW STORIES ON MY FANFIC ACCOUNT SOONER OR LATER. In fact, one of the stories I write for this pairing is probably going to be the first lemon that I'll actually attempt writing. I'll have to be eighteen until I get an adultfanfic account, I guess.

BAAACCCKKK on topic! I have a guide that's following this chapter (you'll see it soon enough) and now I'm moving onto READER SHOUT-OUTS! (yayy?)

**Winterhare - **I feel so loved! Thanks for making a account just for this story, but I'm almost 100% (screw it, I am 100%) sure that you can post reviews even when you're a guest. But you probably made an account so you could follow this story and GIVE ME A CRAP MORE LOVE BY FAVORITING ME, MY STORY, and EVERYTHING. YAYYY!

**CrazyGirlLovesAnimals - **I haven't heard from you lately! It's nice to see that you're still up and reading this story!

**Takashimo** - I am proud of you and trying to watch _**Hetalia**_! And yes, it is shocking to have three babies all in one go. I felt that it would be really really REALLY hard to write about people who could have up to five babies (catwise) in human form, so I gave up on that and made it so that the usual is twins/one child. In this story, I think I made Crowfeather an only child although he really does have a brother in the original story.

R&R, guys!


	15. Awesome Guide 2!

Hey guys! I wasn't really sure what to add onto this guide (but I had to keep my promise about giving you guys extra guides) so I just tossed in a bunch of things that might either make reading more difficult or easier for you. Either way, I hope this is somewhat helpful/informative.

* * *

THE GAIAN KING'S HEADQUARTERS

Advisors: Lilystorm, Ashtail, Hawkshade, Russetcloud, Rowanheart, Lionpelt, and Torrentpelt

Maids: Compass (foreigner), Featherfall, and Winterwing

Butlers – Duskfall and Hedgefang

THE VILLAGE OF BLUEPEAK

Villagers (that Leafpool are close to): Grayfern, Blackshroud, Blackfrost, and Silvermist

COUNTRIES

The Empire – Home of various warrior cats that were reborn as humans. Border to border trip takes approximately four days in total with Varnish the Second.

Ancansura – Current residence of Leafpool. A fairly wealthy port nation that is around half the size of the Empire. Shares the same currency as the Empire and similar traditions (religious).

Mirviran – Nation overrun by rogues and corrupted leaders. Recently revolutionized (around a year ago) and currently in a warring state with the Empire. Reasons for attacking the sacred nation are currently unknown, but current motives include territorial, political, and economic gains.

CURRENCY OF THE EMPIRE AND ANCANSURA

Terra(s) – silver coins with a tree engraved onto them. The highest worth of coins available (similar to our 100 dollar bills, but are not as rare as 500/1000 dollar bills). Equivalent to 10 rebas.

Reba(s) – silver coins with a fox engraved onto them. Equivalent to 10 vennas.

Venna(s) – silver coins with a badger engraved onto them. Equivalent to 10 emras.

Emra(s) – silver coins with a wildflower engraved onto them. Equivalent to 10 boyas.

Boya(s) – silver coins with a seashell engraved onto them. Lowest worth of coins available (similar to our dollar bills—smallest form of dollar bills).

CURRENT UPDATE ON AGES WHEN LEAFPOOL AND SQUIRRELFLIGHT ARE 18

Crowfeather – 19

Brambleclaw – 20

Tawnypelt – 20

Firestar – 38

Sandstorm – 39

Graystripe – 39

Featherpelt – 24

Starflower – 23

Redfern – 23

Maplesong – 20

Eagleflight – 20

Crescentfang – 24

Stormfur – 21

Cinderpelt – 32

Astertail – 33

Violetheart – 2

Patchwing – 4


	16. Chapter 12

AUUUGGGH THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN ALL THE OTHERS! I'M SORRY GUYS!

I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS.

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

As Rock had promised, a woman stood at his palace gates the very next morning. Crowfeather wasn't sure if he should wait until noon like the blind man had told him or just welcome her in early. After a few long moments of contemplation, Crowfeather fell prey to his curiosity and ordered the guards to open the gates for her. She was brought to the sitting area of his living room and only gave him her name when she settled down. The dark-haired man watched as she pulled a stack of tarot cards from her deck and began to shuffle them. After she seemed satisfied with the well-mixed pile, she spread them out in front of him, face down. "Pick a card," she told him.

Crowfeather immediately reached for a card toward the middle of the pile, but his arm tensed up before he could point to it. As if controlled by an unseen force, his finger was brought toward his right and he pointed to the third card from the last. The wise woman before him raised an eyebrow in surprise, but nodded as she collected the remaining cards and shuffled them. She then shifted the pile in her hands and began to place eleven other face-down cards before Crowfeather. Once she was done, she set her stack aside and began to flip over each one.

Crowfeather tensed slightly when he saw the few words that were used to label each drawing on the tarot cards. They were heavily scripted and despite looking so fancy, worn and wrinkled. _The Broken .The Blind Man. ._ He felt a particular chill run up his back when he examined the last card more closely. Midnight, the elderly woman before him, closed her eyes and hovered her hands above the twelve cards. "A storm will return to the Empire and the items he brings are both good and bad." The black and white haired woman told him, pointing to both sides of the first card. "There is someone in your life who is masking not only their location, but their current life. That person holds the treasure you seek and is in possession of three stars," she murmured, pointing to each image in the third card, "each of which that will tie their life with yours. The blind man will challenge you to break your destiny," she whispered as she traced over three of the cards, "but whatever choice you make will result in the loss of a stranger's life.

"The enemy will either be defeated or defeat you depending on your choice of fate. And the disease that threatens the people will also be cured by either destiny or choice." The woman paused and stared intently at the first card in the second row. "There was a reading I had performed before," she whispered. "_The truth will be found between the friend and the foe_. Perhaps that is the same_Enemy_ that the cards have shown you."

"The friend and the foe?"Crowfeather echoed. He couldn't think of anyone who he would consider an enemy at this exact moment. If there was no enemy to be found, would the truth ever be revealed?

Midnight studied him for a few minutes before speaking. "Perhaps the friend and the foe are not individuals, but something larger of a whole. The cards act as guidance, your Majesty. They do not speak the entire truth."

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

The villagers seemed to be overjoyed when they welcomed her back to the village. The village women gathered up her three bundles and began cooing over them immediately, chattering nonstop about how they had prepared cradles for each one. The return festivities had quickly ended within a few minutes when a wave of patients flooded her home. Silvermist, a silver-haired and green-eyed beauty, swept up Leafpool's three children and headed upstairs to settle them down. Most of the villagers returned to their homes, promising a grander celebration once the demand for her medical services died down.

Two of the villagers remained to assist her with the various patients. One of them was Blackfrost, a black haired, blue eyed man who seemed to be a year or two younger than Leafpool. The other was Grayfern, a middle-aged woman who had light gray hair and golden eyes. Blackfrost stood by her side and acted as her assistant whereas Grayfern worked to bring as much comfort to the patients as possible. "Blackfrost, make sure to remind me that I need to educate you in the medicinal properties of herbs," Leafpool murmured as she instructed him to press down on a bloody wound. "Grayfern, can you go outside and ask some of the children to help me collect goldenseal root, chickweed, jewelweed, and heal-all?" The gray haired woman nodded and quickly ducked out of the patient room.

Leafpool momentarily left her post beside a patient to fetch her sewing kit and returned with a poppy salve. She lathered the paste onto the open wound and pinched some skin near the broken tissue from time to time to see if the anesthetics were working. After deeming the area around the wound to be somewhat numb, she proceeded to stitch up the wound as quickly and cleanly as possible. Snipping off the end of her thread, Leafpool wrapped a bandage firmly around her patient's arm and gave him a cup of valerian tea. After noting how low her supplies of the soothing and sleep-inducing herb was, Leafpool reminded herself that tomorrow she would have to go into Brilstone to purchase more.

The wild stream of patients faded over the course of five days. Grayfern took shifts with Silvermist to watch over Leafpool's children and Leafpool brought her children around to visit the patients during her few moment of free time. Eventually, Leafpool asked both women to stay at her home for convenience's sake and they moved in the next day. With two more helpers living under her roof, Leafpool was given more time to play with her children or to catch up on sleep. She still had patients coming in for treatment, but for the most part, there was more calmness when everyone was reassured that she wouldn't leave in the distant future.

Blackfrost and the others were told to watch the clinic for approximately thirty minutes every morning so Leafpool would exercise Varnish. Each time they returned, Leafpool would settle the chestnut stallion in his stall as soon as possible and rush back inside to teach Blackfrost about treating wounds and different herbs.

_It's a busy life,_Leafpool thought as she lifted up Lionblaze, cooing at him as he squealed at the sudden uplifting movement. _But it's worth having._

* * *

"Lionblaze!"Leafpool caught her adventurous three-year-old under his arms and swung him to her chest. The amber-haired toddler squealed and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, giggling uncontrollably as he shifted into a more comfortable position. "I caught you! Tell me where Hollyleaf and Jayfeather are!" She growled playfully, pretending to eat his cheek. He squealed with a mixture of excitement and fear as he squirmed in her arms, doing his best to keep his face away from her.

"Not gonna tell!" He shouted happily, grabbing her by the cheeks. "But I'm gonna help you find 'em! So pummie down!"

"Find them," Leafpool corrected gently, but she set him down nonetheless. "Hey!" She squeaked in mock shock when he bolted, squealing all the more. "You cheated! You're supposed to help me!" She yelled, starting to chase after him. The golden eyed child threw a look over his shoulder and let out another shriek and pumped his chubby legs as quickly as he could. Leafpool began to run at a slower, much more exaggerated pace as the seconds passed. "Oh no!" She wailed dramatically, slowing down to a walk now. "He's too fast! Lionblaze the uncatchable, faster than the speed of light!"

"Pewww!" He squealed happily further ahead, disappearing into the taller grass and shrubbery. Leafpool slowed down and placed her hands on her hips, making an over exaggerated attempt to spot someone. When she saw a glimpse of gray close by, she bent over slightly and began to glide as carefully as she could through the tall and noisy grass. If she could position herself and walk in time with the breezes, Jayfeather's extremely sensitive sense of smell and hearing wouldn't be able to spot her.

She felt a burst of pride as she found the gray-haired toddler hunched over in a patch of grass, seemingly unaware of her presence. She was about to give her position away when Hollyleaf's voice cut through the clearing and warned Jayfeather. "Jay! She's behind you!" The boy started immediately, getting to his feet and stumbling forward desperately. Leafpool waited until he gained a few inches before pouncing on her son and twisting them midair so she landed gently on the ground underneath him.

"_I caught you!_" Leafpool exclaimed, taking a big breath of hair before pressing her lips against his cheek and blowing hard. Jayfeather squealed, his small hands coming up to press against her face as he tried to turn his face away from her. "Mercy? Do I hear surrender?" She teased, leaning in to give him another raspberry.

"N-never!" The blue-eyed toddler declared triumphantly, only to cry out in mock agony when she leaned in and blew on his cheek again.

"No mercy? Then I'm going to have to eat you!" Leafpool threatened playfully, opening her mouth and curled her lips inward. Once they covered her teeth, she began to gnaw gently on his cheek, smiling slightly when he let out another euphoric squeal. She untangled her arms and reached for his sides, tickling him as she flipped their positions. "Mercy?" She offered again.

At this point, Jayfeather was almost squealing his face off with the combined use of tickling and raspberries. "M-mercy!" He squeaked, vainly trying to fight her off. Leafpool paused for a second and pretended to contemplate his surrender. "Now lemme go!"

"Hmm…I don't think so," Leafpool sighed.

"Why?" Jayfeather demanded desperately, squirming when she began to tickle him again.

"Because you took too long to decide!"Leafpool replied, leaning in and giving him another raspberry on the cheek. Jayfeather threw his head back and forth as he tried to evade both her hands and her mouth, but Leafpool had tired him out within minutes. Once his struggles weakened, she paused in her tickling and smiled when she saw him yawn begrudgingly.

"You got me sleepy!" The boy accused, holding his arms out to her.

"Oh no," Leafpool whimpered. "I got you sleepy!" She picked him and gave him a loving squeeze before bringing him to where she had laid out a picnic. Silvermist had a pouting Hollyleaf tucked under her arm and she waved over at Leafpool when the two of them neared. "Where's Lionblaze?" Leafpool asked.

"I haven't found him yet," the silver-haired woman admitted. "But I can watch over Jayfeather and Hollyleaf if you want to go and find 's a bit tuckered out from our earlier tussle, but she refuses to admit it."

"M' not tired!" The black haired toddler affirmed, frowning up at her mother behind sleepy eyes.

"Of course you aren't," Leafpool reassured her. "But Jayfeather's about to fall asleep right now. Can you be quiet for him?" Hollyleaf seemed to consider the idea for a few seconds before nodding. "I'm going to go find Lionblaze. We've left Blackfrost and Grayfern for too long," Leafpool sighed tiredly. The two helpers had insisted that she and Silvermist take the kids out for a break. Blackfrost insisted that he had learned enough from Leafpool to be able to tend to most of the patients. He also promised that he would release Varnish if anything was to happen, as the chestnut stallion failed to trust him enough to allow the helper to ride him. Thankfully, the horse was able of locating Leafpool anytime, as proved by that one incident where Leafpool had gone out to purchase herbs and an urgent case came up.

"It's great that they let you have most of the day off," Silvermist pointed out. "You only get to do this twice every month."

"I know," Leafpool told her. "Well, I'll go find Lionblaze. Make sure these two get a good rest." She turned away from the picnic blanket and jogged off into the tall grass where Lionblaze was most likely hiding. "Lionblaze! I cannot find you! I beseech thee, reveal thyself in all thy glory!" Leafpool wailed dramatically. "If I cannot find thee, then the world will be lost!" When there was no response, she added, "As would dinner!"

"Not dinner!" Lionblaze whined, leaping out of the grass immediately. Laughing, Leafpool outstretched her hands out to him and he leapt into her arms.

"Now dinner will never be lost," Leafpool whispered, giving him a kiss on the forehead. The amber-haired child pretended to scowl and be disgusted by the affectionate gesture, but when she pulled back, he leaned forward for another one. _I wonder what the village boys have been telling him_, she thought amusedly as she carried him back to where the others were waiting. _He's too attached to me to actually take what they say to heart, but I should advise him that his peers aren't the best influence._ "Lionblaze, did the village boys tell you that girls have cooties again?" The toddler in her arms tensed immediately and let out a frustrated growl.

"I know Holly and Jay would tatter!" He complained.

"Tattle," Leafpool corrected gently. "But no, they didn't tattle on you. Lionblaze, what is the most important thing in your life?"

"My family," he replied automatically.

"Is that what you really think?" She pressed. "Or was it something that I told you?"

"My family," he insisted, scrunching up his face angrily at her question. "Family comes first!"

"Then don't listen to what your friends say if you don't think it's true. Do girls have cooties?"

"…no. Holly never made me sick." Leafpool chuckled and kissed his cheek as a reward.

"See? Girls don't have cooties. Does mama have cooties?"

Lionblaze recoiled immediately, looking horrified. "No!"

"Okay. So if mama doesn't have cooties, then girls don't have cooties because mama is a girl. But sometimes people get sick, and—"

"It's 'cause they got cooties!" Lionblaze cut her off proudly.

"Nooo, they don't have cooties. They just don't feel well. Be nice to them, but don't get too close, alright? I'll tell you if it's okay to play with them if they're sick."

"Okay," he answered obediently.

"Can you walk by yourself? Hollyleaf and Jayfeather both feel asleep."

"A course!"

"Of course, sweetheart."Leafpool set Lionblaze down and bent over to gather Jayfeather in his arms. For some reason, the gray-haired toddler had a horrible reaction whenever his mother wasn't the one holding him in his sleep. He generally disliked being carried by anyone besides Leafpool, but he seemed to be growing more tolerant of Silvermist's touch. He was mocked by the village boys of course, but thankfully Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were always there to fight them off. The blind boy was treated unfairly by the others, but he usually withstood whatever came in his direction. Leafpool was pleasantly pleased to see that her son held the same kind of promise that Cinderpelt had seen in his mother when it came to medicine and herbology. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to enjoy it as much as she was desperate to pass her skills onto someone who would use it to is best (Hollyleaf wanted to learn too, but she lacked the necessary dedication), but she would always respect her son's choices in life.

"What's for dinner?" Lionblaze asked, bouncing up and down as he skipped ahead.

"Well, let's see…" Leafpool tapped her chin in thought. "We have a chicken from Thornpelt's brood. Grayfern went out and harvested some garlic from our garden. We also have quinoa and some cheese from Reedtail. I can ask Grayfern if she's alright with making bread for tonight. I'll probably make quinoa with garlic chicken with some cheese."

"The soup that you made this morning should be ready for the patients by the time that we get home," Silvermist added. Along with taking care of long-term patients, Leafpool'sBluepeak Clinic provided three meals a day. The meals were usually made from payments in the form of meat and produce, so patients didn't have to worry about going hungry. Richer customers (merchants and tradesmen) were expected to pay their sum in coins whereas villagers were asked for food in exchange for treatment. Leafpool had opened her clinic to those who weren't able to afford care before and they usually repaid her in whatever form they could possibly manage after their economic lives were more stable. As always, there was a danger of being cheated and people taking advantage of her kindness, but most people paid their debts within the next week or so. "That is, unless Blackfrost touched it."

"Speaking of which, I should stop teaching him how to treat people and work on his culinary skills instead," Leafpool grumbled. Both Silvermist and Lionblaze chuckled at her words. The last time that she had asked Blackfrost of how he would provide for his patients when he opened his own clinic, he had declared that he would just hire someone to cook while he tended to the injured. His carelessness infuriated Leafpool and ever since then, she'd been substituting some of their lessons to focus on healthy dishes that would improve his patients' health.

"You know, the way that he reacted made it seem that he would work for you forever," Silvermist mused. "I'm sure you've seen the way he looks at you."

"I've seen," Leafpool admitted. "But…" A familiar face flashed in her mind, icy blue eyes and dark gray hair. His gaze chilled yet warmed her to this day and she could almost taste his scent in the air whenever she thought of him. That sharp, spicy yet cool fragrance drove her nearly insane. Blackfrost was sweet and always interested in helping her in any way, but he failed to stir up the same feelings of longing and breathlessness in Leafpool. After all these years, Leafpool still favored the piercing blue stare over a warm, softer blue. After all this time, Leafpool was still in love with Crowfeather.

"You can't forget about 'him' can you?" Silvermist whispered, keeping her green eyes trained on Lionblaze, who was out of hearing range.

"I don't think I ever will," Leafpool croaked.

"Blackfrost is a good man."

"I know. But he's not the one that I want."

"Sometimes we have to settle for something different."

"I appreciate your concern for me," Leafpool sighed, "but there's no point in pursuing a relationship with Blackfrost if it means that I'll only hurt him in the end." Silvermist studied Leafpool with a mixture of understanding and compassion.

"You're going to wait for someone who will probably never come back," the silver-haired woman whispered.

"Aren't you the same?" Leafpool prompted, feeling slightly guilty for bringing up the topic of Silvermist's deceased husband. He had died in an accident five years ago and the baby within her womb had failed to deliver correctly. It had been a tragic accident, and it seemed that she never fully recovered. The green-eyed woman chuckled softly and nodded.

"Two birds of a feather," she agreed. "But I think my heart's mostly healed now. I think it's possible for me to fall in love again."

"I'm not sure if that'll happen to me anytime soon," Leafpool admitted. _After all, I was never meant to fall in love._ She felt a twinge of bitterness when she remembered Spottedleaf's words. _What a cruel fate to befall someone._ The brunette lifted her head and studied the red, orange, and purple hues of the setting sun. Little did she know, the man she dreamed of was staring at the same sky.

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

Many people had criticized him for not taking any concubines in the three years that he had been the Gaian leader. It was generally looked down upon when leaders failed to reproduce, but Crowfeather always felt something pull him back whenever he attempted to court the women who appealed to him. Every time he stepped forward to speak, a wisp of a familiar scent and the flash of clear amber would stop him in his tracks. It was no longer Feathertail that haunted his every dream, but rather Leafpool.

Three years ago, when Midnight had mentioned the Joker, he had thought immediately of Leafpool and her sudden disappearance. Squirrelflight had regarded him coldly during the celebration that was held in the palace with the various houses. He had attempted to ask her about the dream that he had so long ago about Leafpool giving birth in a stableman's cabin, but the second that he mentioned the brunette's name, the redhead had stormed off. That night, Crowfeather had dragged himself to bed in a mixture of confusion and suspicion. Was he the reason as to why Leafpool had disappeared four years ago? He didn't understand why he would ever cause her to flee to the Empire, and from what Brambleclaw had told him, Firestar was beginning to give up on ever finding his lost daughter. It seemed that Graystripe, however, urged him not to lose hope just as he still hoped that his son would return to him.

Crowfeather had received various guests over the few years that he had been the Gaian leader. Occasionally, Midnight would perform a tarot card reading for him, but each time, the same cards continued to reappear. Sometimes, one or two would be substituted with another, but otherwise, it was more or less the same. Crowfeather also found himself sending invitations to Featherpelt and asking for his advice. The blonde man appeared whenever he was called to his summons, but like Squirrelflight (once he finally got her to speak to him again), did whatever he could to stray away from the topic of Leafpool. It made Crowfeather all the more suspicious, but with inconclusive theories and no evidence, he had no way of figuring out what had happened in the past or was to happen in the near future.

"Crowfeather." There was a knock at his door and the dark-haired man looked up to see Rowanheart at his doorway. "Night shift. Come on." The two of them had become fairly good friends over the three years that they had known each other. Crowfeather insisted that Rowanheart call him by his given name, but the redhead agreed only to refer to him as such when they were in private. Crowfeather got to his feet with a sigh and followed the redhead out of his chambers. The ceremonies (or "shifts" as Rowanheart liked to call them) needed to be started and completed within certain time periods. Crowfeather only had to perform these every seventeenth of each month, but it took an entire week to finish. There would be three "shifts" every day. One at the break of dawn, another when the sun was at its highest, and lastly at sunset. He was given three out of four weeks to meet with his advisors and discuss current political conflicts. On top of that, but he was due to join Rushtail by the warring border after his ceremony week.

"Looking forward to joining the war front?" Rowanheart prompted as the two of them headed down the hallway to the ceremony room. The ceremony room was located at the very base of the palace and consisted of a circular room carved into the earth. A pool, which was located in the very center of the room, was where Crowfeather was to perform his ritual. The walls were reinforced with bricks made of various rock formations and minerals, further strengthening the bond between the Gaian leader and the earth.

"Most definitely," Crowfeather answered him as they began to climb down the staircase. "Instead of hearing the number of casualties that we are currently experiencing, I'll be able to examine them to see if the data is correct." Rowanheart snorted at his words and shook his head.

"The data is never correct," the redhead objected. "Because the data never stays the same."

"It's almost been four years," Crowfeather growled. "How is it that we cannot win this war? Are the Mirvirans truly such a difficult group to defeat?"

"From the research that I've conducted," Rowanheart murmured, "it seems that they do not hesitate to throw anyone into the lines of battle. Here, we have aristocrats sending their trained forces or going themselves into the war. We do our best to protect our peasants from the horrors of international affairs and warfare. Wars are extremely rare in Emperian history. It's not a surprise to see that most of us are caught off guard by this sudden battle." At this point, they were already in the ceremony room. The other six advisors stood around the pool in a circle and nodded in greeting.

"Perhaps we could work to create knighting schools for peasants. It provides them with a chance to rise a few ranks," Crowfeather suggested as he stripped off his outer robe. Underneath his heavy, ceremonial robe, he wore a semi-sheer shirt that reached mid-thigh. It was long sleeved and had a fairly low neckline. He wore shorts made of the same material of his shirt and entered the pool barefoot.

"It has been considered before," Rowanheart said just as Lionpelt snapped, "then we may very well leave the peasant intellectuals out of the picture." Crowfeather raised an eyebrow at the blonde man and the advisor continued. "The peasants will undoubtedly have to compete with various aristocrats for the few positions that have already been offered. The current number of knights that we are willing to train matches the number of positions we offer for those who are working toward a life of intellect. If we are to suddenly increase the number of people who can train to become knights, we would have to increase the number of positions for scholars and before you know it, the Empire will be bankrupt."

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but many of us do agree with Lionpelt's words," Torrentpelt spoke up. "There is no doubt that these ideas have been considered. However, for the sake of this Empire, it would be too dangerous if we were to upset the balance between our scholars and our knights. Please conduct the ceremony and we will discuss these matters with you later. We are running out of time." Crowfeather's eyebrow twitched, but he nodded in agreement. Lilystorm raised her hand and signaled for one of the Starreign Doctors to come in.

The ceremony began. Crowfeather stepped carefully into the center of the pool and held himself underwater for approximately thirty seconds. Once his time was up, he returned to the surface and began his prayer as the Starreign representative sprinkled the ground-up powder of every stone found in the Empire onto the open palms of his hands. "Starreign, Mother Earth, the Spiritual Elements, I, Crowfeather the Third, humbly place myself before you and thank you for all that you have provided us with. Please continue to bless our beloved nation, protect us from our aggressors, assist our poor, love all those who live in this empire, bestow upon us the promise you promisedBirchsong of late." Crowfeather placed his two palms together, careful to make sure that none of the powder would be spilt.

"I, Crowfeather the Third, beg you to bless this nation as I have blessed this mix. Every stone present represents those of the Empire as each citizen is different and shall be honored for his or her differences. Take these citizens once again under your wings and protect them from all evil." Crowfeather rubbed his hands together, further mixing the powder and sprinkling it onto the surface of the water. During his prayer, the Starreign Doctor had walked along the pool, sprinkling fine trail of the same ground-up particles of stone around the edge of the water. "Holy be Starreign, Mother Earth, and the Spiritual Elements." Crowfeather stepped into the depths of the pool again and held himself underwater for another thirty seconds. Once this process was completed, he carefully climbed out of the pool and gently pushed the rock particles surrounding the pool into the water.

He dipped his hands into its waters again to wash whatever was left of the rocks off his skin. His advisors filed out of the room as he proceeded to shed his ceremonial underclothes and change into something more comfortable. The Starreign Doctor took the soaked clothes from him and took them upstairs to be burned. The ashes that remained of the burned fabric were to be fed to the pool by the representative of Starreign and the Gaian leader was to go to his gardens and walk amongst his various plants. After he finished his tour of the gardens three times, he would be permitted to return to his chambers or meet with his advisors to discuss political or social events.

Crowfeather nodded to the Starreign Doctor and headed upstairs, slipping into his sandals as he stepped out into his garden. Taking a deep breath, Crowfeather took his ceremonial rounds in silence, praying for whatever personal problems need to be solved as he went. It was this time that the Gaian leader was allowed to voice specific concern for current events or for the people in his life. Crowfeather thought of the various aristocrats and peasants who were fighting on the war front, he thought Midnight and her prophecies, and lastly of Leafpool and the three children who he had seen her with three years ago.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

Leafpool stroked Hollyleaf's cheek lovingly as she watched her three beloved children sleep. They had played hard with her, as it was rare for her to spend time with them for any longer than five or ten minutes. They loved her dearly nonetheless and refused to be spoiled by anyone other than her. As their chests rose and fell with each breath, Leafpool sent a silent prayer of thanks to Starreign for blessing her with three forgiving and understanding children. Perhaps it was their way of comforting her in her desperate circumstances.

"Leafpool?" She turned to see Blackfrost leaning against the doorway. "Can I have a moment?" Glancing at the clock, Leafpool noted that it was about time for her to make her rounds with the patients to ensure that they were feeling comfortable.

"A moment or two," she told him as they headed downstairs. They stepped outside of the clinic and stopped in the corner of her property. Once they settled down, Leafpool raised an eyebrow at Blackfrost, who suddenly looked much more nervous than he had been a few seconds ago.

"Is it possible that you and your children could ever see me as something more than a family friend?" Blackfrost asked. "Leafpool, I-I love you. I want to take care of your children as if they were my own. I…sometimes I even think of them as my own," he admitted. Leafpool stared at him, feeling a mixture of betrayal, pain, and regret.

"Blackfrost, they are my children," she rasped. "You have no right to think of them as your own." He flinched at her words, but a flicker of anger lit up his blue eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can never see you as more than a friend. I appreciate your feelings, but I can't—" She broke off, suddenly haunted by a pair of icy blue eyes and a familiar, rough voice. "I'm sorry. Please know your boundaries." She looked up to see Blackfrost staring at her with a stubborn and hurt look in his eyes. He swallowed slowly and fisted his hands, staring at the ground as he shifted his jaw.

"I…I understand," he choked out. "Excuse me." He turned on his heel and walked stiffly away from her. Leafpool stared after him, but was surprised to find that she felt no bitterness as he walked away from her. A small piece of her wished that she could've forgotten Crowfeather and fallen in love with Blackfrost, but she it was impossible. Her heart belonged to the current Gaian leader of the Empire and no other person could take his place in her life.

A soft nicker made her snap back into reality. Varnish bobbed his head at her and whinnied softly. "You're right, boy," she whispered, going to pat him on the neck. "It would've been impossible anyway." For some reason, her three children had been particularly uncomfortable around Blackfrost. Ever since they were babies, they had made it clear that they disliked the black-haired man. "The kids would kill him if they knew of what he asked me," Leafpool sighed. "Do you think…no, it's not possible." Varnish snorted and whinnied at her. Leafpool rolled her eyes and rested her forehead against his. "Don't be silly. You can't possibly think that they won't accept anyone but their real father." The chestnut stallion snorted and wiggled his head up and down.

"Varnish, I'm being serious here." When the horse's gaze didn't falter, Leafpool felt a wave of calmness wash over her. "You know that they're treated differently because they don't have a father," she reminded him. Varnish snorted and rolled his eyes, as if to say that Leafpoolwas making an obvious observation. "Well, I have to check up on my patients. I'll take you out for a longer run tomorrow, alright?" Varnish's ears perked up and he lipped her cheek affectionately. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

Crowfeather let out a sigh and rubbed his temples absentmindedly in the safety of his chambers. It had been a stressing day—not because of the ceremonial rituals he had to perform, but rather because Firestar and Onestar had both appeared at his doorstep asking for permission to join the war. The last thing that the dark-haired male wanted to do was to send more people off to the battlefield and watch the numbers of casualties continue to rise. However, his loyalties to the Empire came before all else and he was forced to send two of his role models onto the battlefield.

"Current numbers rise to about seven hundred," Lilystorm had informed him as he finished off the last ritual of the day. "Although these numbers are low for a three year war, our fighting forces are dwindling at this point. The war either has to come to a finish as soon as possible or else our fighting force will have to include the vast majority of peasants."

"What's the limit?"

"Before we reach 1200 casualties?" The scarlet-haired woman had looked over her documents again with raised eyebrows. "Three years."

"We'll have to end it in three years' time then." _Three years on top of the three that have already passed? This war is decimating our population._ Crowfeather ran his fingers through his hair and groaned before flopping onto his bed. _And on top of that, I'm receiving pressure from my advisors on the topic of choosing concubines or getting a wife! Two of the women that I love are either dead or have gone far beyond my reach. Yet they want me to find a woman to bear my child._ He scowled when he remembered one of the houses offering a young woman to be his bride by the name of Nightcloud. She was fairly beautiful, but for the entire week that she stayed at his palace, she had done nothing but bother him in the various council meetings that he had with his advisors. On top of that, she was ridiculously superficial and he had overheard several complaints from his staff on how picky she was.

_I'm not ready for a wife. Nor am I ready for children_, he thought with a huff, sitting up quickly and stripping out of his robes. _I never wanted to be anything more than the head of a house_, he thought disappointedly, pausing. _ I never asked for anything more than being the head of the house of Ebenwing. Now that aristocratic branch has to return to peasantry because both its heritage males are unable to assume leadership roles._ Pulling on a comfortable pair of underpants, Crowfeather burrowed underneath his blankets and took comfort in the softness of his surroundings.

Ceremonial weeks were dedicated to purity, health, and praying. In the intervals of time between his praying and ceremonies, he was expected to tour the gardens, the city, and the various buildings of the palace. He met with the patients in the clinics, gave food to the hungry, and blessed the children that the peasants held out to him. It was a tiring routine, but Crowfeather was always humbled whenever he walked in the darker alleys of his city. A guard or two would be positioned by his side as soldiers marched close by, but Crowfeather felt strangely at peace in the damp darkness of the poorest neighborhoods. Children ran up to him with small gifts that they had found or offered him flowers from the nearby fields. It was in those moments that Crowfeather felt most connected to not only his people, but to the earth.

"_Crowfeather the Third, have you something on your mind?" A familiar voice called out to him. Once again, he had fallen asleep without realizing it. It seemed to be a common action for him these days._

"_I'm sure you know of it already," the dark-haired man snapped out into the darkness._

"…_One of the women you seek has yet to join the ranks of Starreign. I presume that news excites you?" Crowfeather felt his heart tighten at the news. Leafpool wasn't dead? "However, for the sake of her safety, I will withhold her location from you."_

"_You can't do that after telling me you found her!" Crowfeather spat._

"_Her location will come in time, Crowfeather. At the war's end, all things will be revealed."_

* * *

A/N: This chapter's shorter than all the others because I couldn't think of what to add onto. The next chapter's going to be a bit of a skip, and it seems that the story's not going to exceed twenty chapters at this point. Too bad-it seems that I'm incapable of writing long stories...

Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long to get this up! I actually had the time of my life writing about Leafpool and her three children, but then everything sorta went downhill from there...

GUYS! I'm currently working on a REALLY CRAPPY oneshot for one of my new favorite pairings (Lucy Baker x Alfrendi Layton) and the reason why it's crappy is because I'm not really writing it out very well. If worse comes to worse, I'll have to drop it for now and finish this story ASAP, but I have a crapload of homework and GOD HELP ME I'M SCREWED.

...Not much to talk about this chapter. I'm surprised to see that there's a person (yay you!) in China reading this story, but I'm happy to see that people from all over the world are reading this.

R&R, guys!


	17. Chapter 13

As a way for apologizing for how long the other chapter took, I did my best and wrote THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER TODAY! I hope you all enjoy it!

I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS.

* * *

Third Person – Redfern

The blonde man ran his fingers through his hair and let out a long sigh as he pulled off his archery gloves. He shuffled to take off his breastplate and patted his horse's neck reassuringly when the grey mare nickered at him. "Hold steady, Myriad," he told her. "I'll take off your saddle in a minute." The blonde man turned away from the horse and grabbed a towel from one of the cubbies by her stall. He headed outside and stopped by the nearby well to dip the fabric into the water and wipe his brow. A sigh of relief and pleasure left him as he cooled his heated skin and wiped the sweat off his arms. It had been a long and tedious practice today, riding horseback and doing his best to shoot down standing targets. His muscles screamed when he leaned over to empty the bucket, but he ignored them as he completed his task.

Wringing out the towel on the grass beside the well, Redfern lifted his head and looked at the sky, feeling a painful twinge of loneliness as he was quickly reminded of his lover's blue eyes. "It's been six long years," he mused to himself as he draped the towel over his shoulder and headed back to where Myriad was waiting. Out of all the soldiers and knights that died in the war, many of them were left unrecognized and unidentified. For all he knew, Eagleflight could be one of those nameless, rotting corpses, never to be identified once the flesh of his face disappeared. _I wish he never left for the war_, the blonde man thought bitterly. _I wish I had gone in his place. That man would do anything to accomplish a heroic task—there's no doubt that he's gone and gotten himself killed at this point._

A faint whinny caught his attention and Redfern snapped back into reality. Realizing that the world around him looked watery and unfocused, he rubbed at his eyes and wiped away a stray tear. "Alright, Myriad, I'll get you settled down now," the blonde man sighed as he headed into the stables. "Now, where's your…" he trailed off, staring at the speckled mare who seemed to happily settled into her own stall. _Who…?_ The mare, like many other horses raised by aristocrats, was very suspicious of strangers and would rarely let anyone care for them. In fact, the mare was so wary around others that she often would turn her back onto them and kick as hard as she could. It had taken at least a year for Redfern to befriend her and from what he knew, she still despised the touch of a stranger.

The only other person that the mare seemed to trust was Eagleflight. The blonde-haired man had a way with animals—all of them would calm down whenever he was near and whenever they were injured, they went to him first. But there was no proof that Eagleflight had returned to Redfern. "Well, I can see that you're more than capable of rubbing yourself down and putting everything back in its place," the blonde man huffed, hanging up the towel and walking over to where his mare was resting. She snorted at him and flicked her ears at her as if to mock him. "Yes, yes, poppet, I know you can't do it on your own. Well, I'll go find the blasted stableman who's managed to tame you so quickly. He'll get an earful from me…"

"Aww, babe, I doubt you'll do that to me." Redfern froze at the cheeky, confident voice that came from the entrance of the stables. "Besides, I think you're happy that I'm finally back home." _Eagleflight?_ The blonde man's heart soared as he whirled around to look at the stable doors. There, a smiling, broad-shouldered, blue eyed man looked back at him, leaning up against the doorway. "Hey," he greeted fondly.

"You b-bloody idiot," Redfern shouted, racing forward. Laughing, Eagleflight opened his arms and spun his lover around gleefully when they entered each other's embrace. "I thought you were dead!"

"Come on, you know the hero can't be killed in battle," the blue-eyed man pouted, setting his lover down. "And besides, I had to come back to you."

"Such a bloody romanticist," Redfern groaned. He could fell the tears building up behind his eyelids as he hugged Eagleflight hard.

"And you know you wouldn't want me any other way," the man chuckled, wiping the tears that were threatening to spill over. "I'm home, Redfern."

"Welcome home, wanker," the green-eyed man growled half-heartedly, grabbing the knight's collar and pulling him down for a kiss. Surprised and somewhat pleased, Eagleflight smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the shorter man.

Approximately thirty feet from where Redfern and Eagleflight had met one another after six long years, another reunion had occurred. A blonde man with lavender eyes let out a cry of relief as he saw his lover leaning in the doorway of his study and threw himself into the waiting arms of the silver-haired man. After the Mirviran and Empirian war, the various fighters that had been stationed all over the western side of the sacred nation were returning home to lovers, families, and friends. There was no exception in the very center of the Empire, where an old friend, seemingly long lost, returned the exuberant embrace of the Gaian King.

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

"Your Majesty! There is a foreign man claiming to be of aristocratic blood at your doorstep!" An attendant called out to Crowfeather has he passed through the halls of his palace. The dark-haired man stopped and raised an eyebrow in surprise—claiming of aristocratic blood? No foreigner would know the term "heritage aristocrat" and being of just "aristocratic blood" meant that the person was an "inherited aristocrat".

"Is he alone?" Crowfeather asked, turning to face his attendant.

"No, he has a group of about twenty standing with him. Shall we send them away?" _A foreign man claiming to have aristocratic blood? No aristocrat in the Empire refers to themselves as an aristocrat only—we have heritage or inherited titles to put in front of them!_ Regardless, Crowfeather was intrigued by whoever was waiting at his doorstep. _What man would bring twenty others with him and ask for the presence of the Gaian leader? _International affairs were those of Rushtail the Second. Whoever was standing outside the palace at this moment either knew of the powers held by each Leader and wished to see Crowfeather anyway or he was ignorant and knew naught of the Empirian government.

"No, bring them in. Show them to the council room and post at least two guards for every man in that group by the doors after they have gone in. Tell them to leave their weapons by the soldiers at the door and enter in after being checked. Send for me when they have been settled down." The attendant bowed to Crowfeather before rushing off into the direction of the central palace. The dark-haired leader lifted his head to the sky and let out a long sigh. "Starreign, who is the man you bring to my doorstep?" He mused aloud. "Are you bringing Midnight's words to life?" As expected, there was no immediate answer, but as he turned to go, he felt a small pull on the edge of his sleeve and a soft, warm voice whisper into his ear.

"_Yes._" Crowfeather's eyes widened and he whirled around just as a sweet, jasmine scent filled his nostrils.

"Feathertail?" He called out into the empty garden. "Is that you?" His heartstrings pulled painfully as he searched his surroundings for the faintest glimmer of warm blue eyes and soft, silvery hair. "Feathertail!" It had been the first time that someone from Starreign had contacted him. For all those years, Crowfeather had hoped to see his father or Tallstar in his dreams—even Feathertail—but none of them came. _Did you only come to see me after the war had ended?_ The war had taken six years in total, taking 1400 lives—200 more than what Lilystorm had initially predicted. It was a bloody battle, but the Mirvirans finally stepped down after losing most of their male population.

"Your Majesty! The preparations are finished! The visitors are waiting for you in the council room." Crowfeather was snapped from his stupor in a second when his attendant returned. Nodding to the man, the Gaian leader headed toward the council room to meet whoever had been asking for his presence.

As Crowfeather stepped into the room, he was startled to see that many of the ragged people standing in the center were women and children. There were at least forty people present, but it seemed that when his attendant said only informed him of the number of men in the group. The murmuring that went up in a foreign language quickly faded into a hush when various members noticed the Gaian leader's presence. Crowfeather watched them coolly, raking his eyes over each of them as he did his best to recognize any of their face. Although it was dangerous for him to be alone in a room with so many foreigners, he knew that Rowanheart and Lionpelt were both armed and ready on the balcony above him.

"I am Crowfeather the Third, Gaian leader of the Empire," the dark-haired man announced, lifting his head slightly when the foreigners took their turns looking him over. "Who is the man who asked for my presence?"

"Is that you, Crowfeather?" A man broke through the center of the crowd and stepped forward, his blue eyes strangely familiar and his dark gray hair ragged and filthy. Crowfeather frowned at the man as he tried to see the man's features under the layers of filth. "It's me—Stormfur!" The blue-eyed man narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers. An attendant appeared immediately, bowing his head as he waited for the Gaian leader's orders.

"Bring the man a towel and a bowl of water," he told the attendant. Turning back to the man who had claimed to be a long-lost aristocrat, Crowfeather studied him again. "If you are truly Stormfur, you will be able to answer all of my questions. First, what is your mother and your father's name?"

"Silverstream and Graystripe." The answer was almost immediate.

"What is your house?"

"Riverside."

"Your sister's name?"

"Feathertail."

"How old were you when you left the Empire?"

"Seventeen." The questions were ridiculously easy and Crowfeather was not convinced the man standing before him was Stormfur. However, he only had one question that he knew would affirm the identity of the gray-haired man.

"Sixteen years ago, a girl had gotten angry with me and threatened me. Who was she, what was her threat, and why had she threatened me?" It was a tricky question, asking someone if they remembered an event that had taken place over a decade ago. Worried muttering filled the air and the various members of the group glanced at one another hesitantly. However, the man who claimed to be Stormfur lifted his head and spoke out clearly.

"That girl's name was Leafpool. She threatened to hunt you down to the ends of the earth because you had insulted her sister by saying that she had sent you to check up on her whereas you had actually volunteered to make sure she was alright. And if you need any more clarification, the sister's name was Squirrelflight." At this point in time, Crowfeather was almost convinced that the man in front of him was Stormfur. To further confirm his suspicions, the man began to wash his face with the towel and the water that was provided to him.

"_The Storm will return to the Empire_._" _Midnight's words rang through Crowfeather's head as he gazed upon the man standing in front of him. The smooth, handsome face of his old friend had hardened over years of hardship and cruel weather conditions. However, the innocent light that had once shone in his blue eyes had been replaced with a confident and proud glow. The dark-haired man's heart broke as he confirmed that the man standing before him was indeed Stormfur.

The group behind the gray-haired aristocrat flinched when the Gaian leader stepped forward. Crowfeather wrapped his arms around Stormfur, resting his head against the gray-haired man's shoulder. "Welcome home," he croaked. He heard the long-lost aristocrat smile and return the embrace. After a few seconds, the two of them broke apart and smiled at one another.

"I can't believe you're the Gaian leader now," Stormfur sighed. "So many things have changed since I've been gone…" At his words, Feathertail's face flashed through Crowfeather's mind.

"Stormfur…about Feathertail…" The gray haired man's eyes filled with sorrow and he bowed his head in defeat.

"I heard from my father," he murmured. "But that's not why I'm here. Crowfeather, my wife is horribly sick. It's a very rare disease, but all of the doctors that I've asked to help us have all refused to give her treatment. Please, I beg you to help me. Cinderpelt is currently carrying a child within her and it's too risky if she ends up being infected." As if on cue, a choking noise came behind Stormfur and Crowfeather watched in horror as one of the women fell to the floor, coughing hard onto her sleeve. When she pulled away, a mixture of blood and saliva stained the fabric of her shirt. As the Gaian leader hesitated, the familiar scent of jasmine washed over him._ Feathertail, is this what you want from me?_ When a soft, resounding, "yes" was whispered into his ear, he took a deep breath and turned to Stormfur.

"Of course," Crowfeather said quickly. "Rowanheart! Lionpelt! Inform the others immediately! I want you to search for the best doctors in the Empire and Ancansura." It was risky to start a search in a foreign nation, but the blue-eyed man was almost certain that his relationship with the Ancansuran king was enough to allow him to find a doctor. "And inform King Crimsonwing of my search for a doctor."

"Yes, your Majesty," a voice called from above. Crowfeather found himself wrapped up in another hug when he turned around to face Stormfur.

"Thank you," the gray-haired man gasped. "Thank you so much—"

"Enough. Let's get you all cleaned up first." Immediately, two butlers and a maid appeared by his side. "Hedgefang and Duskfall, take the gentlemen to the bathing area and make sure that their needs are met. Winterwing, do the same for the women and children. Tell Compass and Featherfall to prepare rooms for our guests." All three servants bowed and quickly divided the crowd before him. "Stormfur, once you are finished bathing, please meet me in my chambers."

"Of course, Crowfeather. There's a lot I have to explain."

* * *

"I didn't disappear nine years ago because I meant to run away. I met Brook, my wife, at the border of Mirviran and the Silverback Mountains. There were tribes of people living on those mountains and they were all in danger of losing their homes to the Mirvirans. You see, they wanted to establish some sort of a trail that linked Whemira to Mirviran, but it would involve destroying a fairly large part of the forest that provided food for the tribes. I sympathized with the tribes and tried to help out as much as I could. Before I even realized it, the Mirvirans had already placed a prize for my head. I was forced to retreat with Brook's tribe—the Blackpeak Tribe—further into the mountains. We stayed there for five years until they found us again and drove us out of the homes that we had established.

"We knew that we would be singled out to lead the Mirvirans to the other tribes because we were located closest to Mirviran. For four years, our group has been living in forests, avoiding as much contact with other humans, and declining. It was only five months ago when Brook caught the Redlung disease. When it first came, it seemed like the common cough and she convinced all of us that it was just a temporary cold. As time went on, she grew weaker and one day I found her hunched over in a corner, coughing up blood. All this time, she had been hiding these things from the rest of us. I tried to get doctors to help her, but they all told us that it was very difficult to cure Redlung. Not to mention that, but it turned out that we didn't have enough money to afford the treatment that was supposedly the cure.

"I had no choice but to come back to the Empire. I was scared to know how Feathertail would react to me running off without saying anything, but if I had come back from the mountains at that time, the Blackpeak Tribe would have already fallen to the Mirvirans. But I never knew that the last time I would see my sister was nine years ago. I'm sorry to force all of these tribespeople onto you, but there's nowhere else they can go. All I ask is that you help Brook and the rest of us will seek a residence elsewhere."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Crowfeather objected. Stormfur stared at him with a horrified expression on his face. "If treatment is as difficult as those doctors had originally stated, then it's going to take a large sum of money to pay for it. As the Gaian leader of the Empire, I can't afford to spend a lot of money on a treatment for a single person especially when you're going to run off without paying it."

"Then I'll work here for the rest of my life," Stormfur snapped, his blue eyes blazing. "Take my wife, take my kids, take my tribe away from me. But just save Brook's life." Crowfeather watched the gray-haired man coolly and cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid you misunderstood my statement. Stormfur, if you wish to repay me for the treatment that will potentially cure your wife's Redlung, then I expect you to join the ranks of the aristocrats in the house of Zephyra. I am aware that Leopardstar is unforgiving when it comes to those who leave for an extended period of time without explaining themselves, but your role in the Empire is anything but small. Land will be distributed to your tribesmen and you will build the second Zephyra manor atop that plot. The one Firestar is currently residing in is too small to accommodate all of your tribesmen. However, do not expect that I will provide wealth for you. Your tribesmen will have to work—training knights to fight in the Empirian army. I assume those terms are acceptable to you?" Stormfur gaped at the Gaian leader, only to blink in surprise and hurry to recompose himself when Crowfeather raised an eyebrow at him.

"Y-yes, of course." The gray-haired man's blue eyes softened with gratefulness. "How do I ever thank you?"

"Raise your children and live in the Empire. That's all I ask of you." Crowfeather glanced at the clock in his room and stood up. "It's getting late. Supper should be ready in a few minutes, so I suggest that you ask the maids where your tribesmen are. I will expect all of you at my dining table in about fifteen minutes."

"Of course." Stormfur turned to leave and paused to look over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine," the dark-haired man replied. He watched as Stormfur bumped into Rowanheart in the doorway and quickly excused himself, scooting around the red-haired man.

"Seems like you two are old friends," the advisor commented as he walked in.

"Quite," Crowfeather replied, eyeing the stack of papers in the redhead's hand. "Have you already compiled the various doctors that I asked for?"

"Yes, and all their strengths and weaknesses. Once we made the announcement early three days ago, our messengers have been overwhelmed by the various arrays of papers that were tossed at them by hopeful doctors and medical students," Rowanheart huffed. "We found a few people who are willing to work on a patient with Redlung, but according to their credentials, they are lacking. It seems that all the best doctors in the Empire are still unwilling to work for the Gaian leader if the disease they need to cure is Redlung."

"Any from Ancansura?"

"…Several. King Crimsonwing sent over his advisors immediately with reports from every village or town in his jurisdiction. However, it doesn't seem as if he's actually checked these reports himself." Rowanheart wrinkled his nose disdainfully as he scanned one of the documents in his hands. "But then again, what can we expect of rushed reports? It's a surprise they even got them to us today. The roads between Ancansura and the Empire are long and take at least three days to cross."

"It seems he was in a hurry to deliver them," Crowfeather replied impatiently. "The doctors?"

"The wealthy port-nation is famous for its small number of highly prized doctors," the redhead replied. "There are three doctors that have been highlighted in this report, two being fairly well-known and the other to be fairly new but very talented. The two famous ones live in one of the larger cities of Ancansura, but the third lives in a village by the Ancansuran-Empirian border."

"I assume that's our doctor than. Any details?"

"Yes. The two doctors who live in the city are known to charge a large sum of money for whatever treatments they give to their patients. It seems that the third treats patients in exchange for food, goods, and occasionally, treating people for free." Rowanheart's eyebrow raised in surprise. "Well, that's a new one. Doctors treating people for free? Sounds like paradise to me."

"Perhaps. Make preparations tomorrow. I'll be going to meet this doctor for myself," Crowfeather informed his advisor as he rose from his seat.

"My, the majestic Crowfeather the Third is going to meet the doctor himself? The doctor must be flattered," Rowanheart teased. The dark-haired man shot him a half-hearted glare and headed out the door. "How many guards are we bringing with us?"

"Three," the Gaian leader replied. "You're coming as the third."

"Lucky me," the redhead commented, quickening his pace until he matched that of Crowfeather's. "I knew there were benefits in befriending one of the leaders," he said playfully. When the dark-haired man looked at him skeptically, the advisor raised his voice slightly. "Kidding! Only a lunatic would use the Gaian leader in such a way!"

"Perhaps you are a lunatic," Crowfeather shot back as he headed into the dining room. He couldn't help but chuckle as he heard a slightly offended "hey!" from Rowanheart. "I will expect you to have everything prepared by noontime!"

* * *

The village was small and fairly well organized, Rowanheart had told him. With a population of about 120, it was by far one of the smallest in Ancansura. Not to mention that, but it seemed the flow of wealth in this particular area was rather small and rarely accumulated to high wealth. The most obvious reason was because it was landlocked and that the wealthy nation relied mostly on its ports and trading as its source of economy. "Nice village, clean and traditional," Rowanheart mused, looking around appreciatively. "Gosh, it's been so long since I've come out of the capital. You have no idea how good this fresh air tastes." As if to prove his point, the advisor took in a deep breath and let it out blissfully.

Lionpelt and Firetail rolled their eyes, but Crowfeather smiled at how optimistic and cheerful the redhead was. He too had missed the outdoors in the capital, where the only vegetation found was in his own garden. As he stepped through the tall grass that bordered the smooth road, he was faintly reminded of those times where Squirrelflight would take him and the rest of their friends on a wild goose hunt through the forest that bordered her backyard.

At this point, many of the villagers in the fields had taken notice of their presence. Crowfeather had tried to dress as casually as he could, but being the Gaian leader of the Empire, all his clothes were made from the finest material. Despite the fact that he was dressed in his plainest riding clothes, his luxuriously thick cloak and shining pommel of his sword revealed his wealth to the villagers. "Excuse me, miss," he called out to one of the nearest villagers, a middle aged woman with alternating light grey and dark gray hair. "Is this Bluepeak village?"

"Yes. Are you here to find Bluepeak Clinic?" Crowfeather blinked in surprise when she guessed what he was looking for. "I'd show you over there, but I have strict orders from the doctor to gather herbs first. It's the house that's closest to this field. It should be on your right." Crowfeather thanked her and slowed down enough so that he was walking side by side with Rowanheart.

"The literacy rate seems to be very high here," Crowfeather mused.

"Speech wise, that is," the redhead replied softly. "I hear that their tongue is well practiced here, but their writing and reading skills are lacking." The patrol of four headed into a rather busy looking village with shepherds leading their flocks and women tending to their chickens. Remembering the villager's earlier instructions, Crowfeather looked to his right and spotted a rather large home and various sheets and bedding hung up on clotheslines. Rowanheart was about to walk up to the door and open it, but Crowfeather held out a hand to stop him.

"Stay here," he told his three guards. Lionpelt and Rowanheart scowled at his orders, but Firetail bowed in respect as he walked down the flank of the house. Peering into the window, Crowfeather saw various patients lying on strung-up hammocks or on thick blankets. He searched the room for any signs of a doctor and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the face of the woman who was kneeling beside a patient. _Is it really her?_ She had changed since he had last seen her. Like Stormfur, the childish innocence on her face had quickly faded away to a look of maturity and experience.

How long had it been? _Six years_, Crowfeather thought. Her light brown hair glowed with different colors of auburn, gold, and brown. Her body, which had once been innocently slim and devoid of curves, had become slightly voluptuous and attractive to the eye. He watched as she smiled at the patient she was currently tending to, a gentle, sweet gesture that tugged at his heartstrings. _It's been so long_, he keened inwardly.

There was a faint shout from indoors and a gray-haired boy raced over to where she was, leaping into her arms. The woman laughed and got to her feet, cradling the child to her as she rocked him from side to side. From the direction that the young boy had appeared, a black-haired man approached her, smiling sheepishly. The woman noticed the man's presence and turned to him, a warm smile on his face.

Immediately, Crowfeather's hopes had shattered. _She's married?_ That would explain the child that was nestled in her arms. But it didn't make sense with the dream that he had so long ago with Leafpool resting in a cabin with her three children. Squirrelflight had inquired for the name of the father, but the brunette had avoided the question and glanced at the bundle that she had cradled in her arms. _That doesn't mean that she isn't married now_. It could very well be possible that her children did not belong to this man, but there was no way for Crowfeather to determine whether they were married or not. But the way that she smiled at him and the way that she turned to greet him told him that the two of them were close—possibly even close enough to be married. _I am such a fool_, he thought to himself as he took a staggering step back. _I should've told her I loved her when I had the chance._ Why was he always so confused about his feelings when he was younger? He loved Feathertail, but those feelings were obviously those of a friend. Yet even after her death, he mourned for her like a lover.

Defeated and dazed, Crowfeather turned back to his men and was about to tell them to move on when something tugged on his cloak. Startled, the blue-eyed man looked down to see a wide-eyed, amber-haired child. He frowned at Crowfeather for a few seconds before a large smile split across his face. "Mama!" He called happily, grabbing the dark-haired man by the hand and dragging him to the front step. "There's someone who wants to see you!"

Crowfeather threw a shocked look over his shoulder at his men, who were watching with a mixture of surprise and amusement. The dark-haired man watched with a bated breath as the woman who had haunted his dreams turned away from her black-haired companion to face him. The smile that was on her face quickly faded to a look of shock and fear. The child tugging happily on his hand dragged him closer to the woman and stared at her as he came closer. "He was looking through the window!" The amber-haired child announced happily, his golden eyes glittering. The woman looked back and forth between him and the dark-haired man, a look of fear on her face. The black-haired man at her side tensed slightly and lifted his chin defiantly when Crowfeather glanced his way. "Mama?" The child asked curiously. "Do you know him?"

At this point, everything in the room had stopped. Crowfeather could feel everyone's gazes burning into the back of his head as he waited for her answer. "Well, Leafpool? Do you know me?" The words were out of his mouth before he could process them in his head. The brunette seemed to stiffen at his words as she looked at him with an unidentifiable expression in her eyes. He watched as she swallowed awkwardly and gently set the gray-haired child in her arms down. The black-haired man beside her bristled slightly and was about to open his mouth when Leafpool's voice cut him off.

"Yes…Crowfeather." The guilt in her voice confused him, but the air in the room had thickened to the point in which the dark-haired man was finding it difficult to breathe. He stared at her, feeling light-headed as her scent washed over him in waves. "What brings you here? I'm sure there are enough doctors in the Empire." Her words were bitter and harsh, immediately startling the Gaian leader. There was a flicker of remorse in Leafpool's eyes as she watched him flinch at her words.

"There are enough doctors in the Empire," Crowfeather replied coldly, quickly rebuilding the wall between the two of them. "But it seems your credentials have singled you out as the best doctor that Ancansura and the Empire have to offer." Leafpool's eyebrows furrowed and the black-haired man beside her stepped forward angrily.

"You have no right to be rude to this doctor," he snapped angrily. Slightly taken aback, Crowfeather regarded the man warily.

"Blackfrost!" Leafpool reprimanded, a horrified expression on her face. The only warning that Crowfeather received was the sound of a sword being drawn and a flash of gold. Before he knew it, Lionpelt had the man pinned the ground, his sword held to the villager's throat.

"You will not speak to Crowfeather the Third like that!" The golden-haired man spat. Collective gasps rose in the air as patients strained to catch a glimpse of Crowfeather's face. The dark-haired man had never felt more embarrassed in his life.

"Stand down, Lionpelt," Crowfeather murmured. When the bodyguard-advisor didn't move, he turned his icy blue glare onto him. "Stand down, I say," he hissed. A look of resentment flashed in the advisor's orange-gold eyes, but he stood up and returned to Crowfeather's side. "It was not my intention to insult either of you," he said, addressing the man named Blackfrost and Leafpool. "Leafpool, Stormfur has returned to the Empire." The brunette's eyes widened in surprise. "His wife is suffering from a dangerous disease. What I ask of you is to return to the Empire and treat her."

"Is it as necessary as you must make an appearance yourself?" Leafpool asked bitterly. "Bring her to me. I will treat her here."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. She's too weak to travel." Crowfeather had confirmed it himself—the woman had bent over coughing when Stormfur had tried to take her on a walk through the gardens. When Leafpool failed to reply, the dark-haired man lowered his voice slightly. "Please, Leafpool. I wouldn't ask you to leave this village unless the circumstances were as dire as such."

"She's not going anywhere," Blackfrost snarled. "As you can see, there are several patients that need to be treated here. Find your own doctor."

"Blackfrost!" Leafpool snapped. "You may leave." When the black-haired man turned his startled blue eyes onto her, she repeated herself. "_You may leave_." There was a flicker of anger in the man's blue eyes and he turned on Crowfeather, baring his teeth.

"What gives you the right to ask her to do this?" He shouted. Crowfeather threw an arm out to the side and stopped Lionpelt from charging forward again.

"I'll tell you right now," Crowfeather replied coldly. "As Gaian leader as the Empire, I have every right to ask Leafpool to do my bidding if it is for a good cause. As daughter of the house of Zephyra, it is her duty to obey. And not only that," he added with a hint of a snarl, looking Leafpool in the eye, "she has obligations to both Stormfur and I as the three of us were well acquainted with one another as children." Blackfrost turned on Leafpool then, his eyes wide and shocked. When Leafpool refused to look either man in the eye, Crowfeather softened his eyes and spoke again. "Please, Leafpool. Once you finish treating Brook, I will make sure that you can return to this village. This is the only favor I will ask of you."

"I'll come," the woman told him. "But only for Stormfur." Crowfeather closed his eyes and nodded. Ignoring the gasps that rose around him, he bowed to Leafpool. He could hear the strain in her voice when she addressed him. "Your majesty, do not bow your head to me."

"A thousand thanks, milady," he replied. A vulnerable look appeared in Leafpool's eyes as he brought his gaze up to meet hers. The silence that followed in the next few seconds was quickly broken by the amber-haired child that had dragged Crowfeather inside the clinic.

"Wow! Mama knows a real king!" He cheered. "Hear that Jay?"

"Of course I did," the gray-haired child snapped. "I don't have ears for nothing."

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

She was horrified when Blackfrost decided that he and Silvermist were to join her on her journey to the Empire. "I need to make sure that you come back here," he told her. "I can't just take his word for it." The determined look in his eyes told her that there was nothing that she could say to deter him and begrudgingly, Leafpool agreed to his companionship. She had been terrified when Lionblaze had suddenly dragged Crowfeather into the clinic, but she was even more horrified when Blackfrost began picking a fight with the dark-haired man. She was thankful that no fight actually ensued, although she had been on the balls of her feet when the man named Lionpelt held a sword to Blackfrost's throat.

_He asked for it_, she thought bitterly as she balanced Jayfeather and Hollyleaf on her knees. Somehow, Blackfrost, Silvermist, and the others had managed to squeeze into the carriage with her and Crowfeather. Her black-haired assistant sat outside on the coachman's bench with a red-haired man with amber eyes. Silvermist sat to Leafpool's right Lionblaze was seated on her lap, cooing happily at the passing scenery. Directly across from her, Crowfeather was sandwiched between two of his guards, a lively man with blue eyes and the man named Lionpelt.

"What are the names of your children?" Leafpool was startled by Crowfeather's question. Everyone in the carriage had dozed off due to the slow, rocking motions of the wheels travelling over the ground and Leafpool had been on the verge of sleep when the dark-haired man called out to her. She glanced at him nervously before introducing each of her children.

"This one's Jayfeather," she whispered, nodding down at the gray-haired child who was curled onto her lap. "That one's Hollyleaf." The black-haired girl had moved from Leafpool's lap sometime during the ride and fell asleep on the seat beside her mother. "And that's Lionblaze." The amber-haired boy had dozed off on Silvermist's lap, his face resting in the crook of her neck. Crowfeather studied her three children and she watched him carefully as he looked over each one.

"Jayfeather had a hard time getting into this carriage," he whispered quietly.

"He's incapable of sight," she replied. She saw the shock and horror in Crowfeather's eyes as he opened his mouth to apologize. "It's alright. He's gotten over it even though the village kids bother him about it from time to time." The two of them sat in relative silence as the carriage continued to move over the roads. She was faintly aware of the third set of hooves pounding against the dirt road, remembering that she had decided to take Varnish with her. The chestnut stallion would've broken out of his stall and chased after her anyway, so Leafpool decided to save the stables and let him loose.

"They're beautiful," she heard Crowfeather hesitantly offer a few seconds later. _They're yours_, she thought sadly. "Congratulations on your marriage."

"Marriage?" Leafpool lifted her head to stare at him quizzically. "I'm not married." A look of confusion filled the dark-haired man's eyes.

"But I thought…"

"No no no no no no no!" She told him. "I am not married to Blackfrost. He works for me, but I'm not married to him." Crowfeather's eyes widened then crinkled together in amusement. She frowned slightly, suddenly taken aback by this gesture. Was he pleased that she wasn't married.

"I remember the last time that you did that," he sighed sentimentally. "What was it—sixteen years ago? I startled you and you cut into your carving wrong?" Leafpool relaxed slightly when she realized what he was referring to. It seemed that her habit of saying "no no no no no" hadn't gone away. As she watched him go over his memories, Leafpool felt her heart melt slightly at the tender look in his eyes.

"Yes, but remember that I threatened you soon afterwards," she reminded him without thinking. His eyes widened with surprise and Leafpool cursed herself inwardly for blurting things out. She heard an amused huff from his direction and looked up to see him smiling at her.

"Gave me the fright of my life!" He remarked. "I thought I was done for." He paused, suddenly all calm and serious again. "The years have been kind to you, Leafpool," he murmured. "I only wish I had been there to spend them with you." The brunette's heart soared when she heard him murmur those words, but she had already been broken for so long that she smiled wearily at him.

"You've become much more of a smooth-talker," she noted. Crowfeather smiled guiltily and shrugged.

"One of the necessary traits to gain international political power and trust," he replied smoothly. "And blame this fool right here." He nodded toward the red-haired man beside him. "It's because of him that I've become much more optimistic than I was six years ago." Both their smiles faded and they looked at each other with the melancholic effects of going back into the past. "We've changed," he mused.

"We have," she agreed. "It's been six years." She was almost afraid that the feelings that she harbored for him would reappear at this exact moment, but when she saw the gentle smile on Crowfeather's face, her fear faded and a glimmer of hope shone in her heart. _Maybe things will be different now_, she thought. _Maybe Starreign really is giving me another chance._

* * *

"Mother? Father?" Leafpool's eyes swam with tears as she saw her parents standing outside of Brook's room. Both redheads stared at her with a mixture of relief, shock, and happiness. Squirrelflight, who stood with them, rushed forward to greet her with a loving hug. Leafpool squeezed her sister back, whispering a quick, "I missed you" in her ear before breaking away. Sandstorm glanced at Firestar before taking a hesitant step forward, a smile on her lips.

"Mama! Mama!" A voice broke through the clearing and Hollyleaf appeared with her two brothers close behind her. "Mama, it's so big here!" She shouted, tackling her left leg as Lionblaze took her other. Jayfeather, after realizing that his siblings had taken both of their mother's legs hostage, lifted his arms up to her as a plea to be carried. Leafpool smiled down at her daughter before feeling a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see her mother standing beside her with a soft smile on her lips.

"Are these your children?"

"Mother…father…I…" She chewed on her lip and looked down on the floor. "I'm sorry."

"This is why you ran away all those years ago?" Firestar asked blankly, his eyes accusing. Leafpool felt herself tear up slightly as Squirrelflight too Jayfeather from her arms.

"I-I'm sorry…" Leafpool squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for her father's wrath.

It never came. Instead, two steady arms wrapped around her and she found herself folded into her father's loving embrace. "You should've told me," he choked out. "You should've told me." Leafpool felt her eyes fill with tears as she returned his hug, clinging onto him as she sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm sorry," she repeated over and over again. "I'm sorry." Her father said nothing and merely stroked her back as she cried into his shoulder. All those years of hiding, thinking that she was going to be shamed in front of her parents and the rest of the Empire, turned into tears of relief. "I'm sorry." She felt her father press a gentle kiss to her forehead as he continued to stroke her back, waiting patiently for her to settle down and finish crying.

* * *

A/N: Yayyyy! SUPER BIG REUNION CHAPTER! I have to say though, everything's going to take a downturn from here on out (sorry everyone. At least they got to be happy for a bit). Anyway, I know I'm really breaking off from the main story because it's Spottedleaf (freaking Spottedleaf) that tells Jayfeather to suck it up and be a medicine cat and all that other crap, but I don't like her at all! Therefore, Feathertail will take her place because I'm actually starting to like Feathertail a little more right now...

AgggghhH! Nothing really to talk about! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I WILL BE UPLOADING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY OTHER STORY (The Mystery Room) AS SOON AS I FIND A BETA READER EVEN THOUGH THIS STORY IS STILL IN PROGRESS. Because of this, the chapters that pop up for this story might take a little longer, but I beg you all to be patient...I will complete this story.

Anyway, it seems like there are no new reader shout-outs today (booo. I want new readers to start reading this too!), so I'll just end it here with a thanks to everyone who reads my ridiculous A/Ns and bothers to review.

R&R, guys!


	18. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

"Brook, I need you to drink this. It'll taste horrible, but it'll soothe the pain and eventually cure you of your disease." The sickly woman eyed the thick-red liquid within the teacup that Leafpool offered her, but nodded confidently as she reached for it. Fearing that the woman would spill the brew onto her clothes (it would stain permanently), Leafpool scooted forward and helped the woman poor the drink down her throat. Brook grimaced at the taste and Leafpool smiled apologetically. Once the tribeswoman was finished, Leafpool withdrew the cup and set it down gently on the wooden table beside her bedside.

Bloodline leaves were used as the primary treatment for Red Lung disease. The tea that was made from the plant tended to be incredibly bitter and spicy, not to mention being the same consistency of honey. In other words, it was hard to drink and was enough to make many children spit back up in seconds. No supplements or sweeteners could be added to the drink or else the medicinal properties would be disrupted. The partial reason as to why Red Lung was so difficult to cure was because the treatment was far from satisfactory or simple. The main reason, however, was how rare and difficult it was to reproduce Bloodline plants. Not to mention that, but it took at least twenty hours to brew a single pitcher of tea correctly and extreme precautions were necessary to ensure the leaves were not boiled for too long.

"The taste is revolting," Brook groaned from her bedside. She pouted at Leafpool, who smiled apologetically from where she was wringing a wet towel. "Is it mandatory that I am not to drink any water after each treatment? The aftertaste is not the most pleasurable flavor to the tongue."

"I'm sorry, Brook, but we have to make sure that the tea isn't disturbed by any outside or foreign liquids," Leafpool sighed, bringing over the damp towel. "And I know you protested to the bedpan, but it's too dangerous for you to exit this room."

"Leafpool…this disease of mine…is it infectious?"

"…Yes. But Stormfur and your children are being given the same treatment in order to ensure that they will not develop it. Anyone who wishes to visit you must drink the tea before coming in." Leafpool herself had forbidden her children from visiting Brook in fear that they would reject the treatment as the tribeswoman's children initially had. She informed the guards who stood outside Brook's room to allow only her husband and Leafpool to visit her. It was the best way to minimize the chances that Red Lung would be passed to others.

"My tribesmen…are they suffering from my disease?"

"None of them has showed any signs of the early indicators," Leafpool replied calmly. "I told them to inform me immediately when one of them begins coughing. It could commonly be confused with the flu, but the coughs tend to be much wetter than usual." She dabbed at Brook's neck gently with her damp towel. "But they should be alright for now. Rest, Brook. Stormfur will meet with you soon."

"I miss my children," the sickly woman croaked.

"I would miss them too," Leafpool whispered, gently brushing the hair out of Brook's face. "But they are fine and well. After a few more treatments, you may be healthy enough to see them again."

"And if I am not?" Tears welled up in the tribeswoman's gray eyes.

"Do not think that way," Leafpool told her. "You will be healed in time. If you need anything, call for your guards and tell them to find me." She stroked Brook's cheek one last time before picking up the empty teacup and exiting the room. She nodded to the guards who stood outside and headed into the kitchen to rinse the cup and prepare the next pitcher of Bloodline tea.

Stormfur had informed her when she first inspected Brook that his wife was far from an emotional woman. In turn, Leafpool had told him that when faced with an illness that causes a situation where the patient feels he is barely clinging onto his life, he would become very emotional. "She has no reason not to fear death," Leafpool reminded him. "She has a husband and two children. It would break her heart if she was forced to leave them behind."

Speaking of which, the gray haired man was waiting by the fountain in the gardens. "How is she?" He asked, rushing over to Leafpool immediately.

"The improvements cannot be seen from a day to day basis," she chided, scowling at him. "And your concern forces your wife to be anxious as well." When the blue-eyed man flinched at her words, her eyes softened. "Be strong around her. Signs of improvement are showing. At her stage, many patients would be begging for death. Your wife still refuses to shed a tear." She patted Stormfur's arm reassuringly and headed for her chambers.

* * *

Stripping herself to her shift, Leafpool asked Silvermist, who was playing with the children, to prepare the bath for her. Once the water was heated and ready, Leafpool closed the bathroom door behind her and eased into the tub. A feeling of bliss settled over her as she settled down until the water rose to the base of her neck. _Brook's condition is improving, but a fight against a disease cannot only be won by treatment_, she thought to herself as she lathered a sponge with soap and proceeded to wash her arms. _The patient must have a will to live. The patient must fight for every breath he takes and he should never be told that his case is meaningless._

There was a faint knock on the door and Leafpool snapped out of her reverie. "Yes?" She called out.

"His Majesty Crowfeather the Third requests your presence," a soft voice called through the door. Leafpool quickly identified it as Compass, a foreign maid with two different eyes and snowy-white hair. "He offers you the choice of meeting you in your own chambers or in the gardens."

"The gardens," Leafpool replied quickly. It would be ridiculously awkward for her to meet with him in her own chambers. Not to mention that, but Blackfrost would undoubtedly question her about it later. The black-haired man had become extremely overbearing and protective of her for the past few weeks—so much that Lionblaze had taken note of it. The amber-haired child had accused him (much to Leafpool's embarrassment) during dinnertime before the _entire_ council and all the dinner guests. Both Hollyleaf and Jayfeather had looked ridiculously proud of those moments and even Silvermist had a satisfied smirk on her face. The advisors all seemed fairly amused, much to Blackfrost's initial embarrassment, and even Crowfeather had a smile playing on the corner of his lips.

"I will inform him of such, then. He will expect you there in ten minutes." Leafpool glanced down at her current state of undress and sighed. She had barely been able to relax in her bath before Compass had come and interrupted her moment of relaxation. _This would've been so much easier to deal with if I didn't have these feelings_, she sighed inwardly as she rose from the tub and began to dry herself off. As children, she and Squirrelflight had both looked down on the idea of "prettying up" for men's attentions. However, now that she was put in a situation where everything she did was unconsciously to appeal to Crowfeather's affections, she found herself becoming more superficial than she initially was.

_Blasted men_, she grumbled to herself as she threw on a clean shift and exited the bathroom. _Why must you make it so that women do whatever they can to please you?_ Defying her desire to look her best, Leafpool dressed herself in one of her plainest gowns. "Leafpool, are you sure you want to go out and meet his Majesty in that dress?" Silvermist asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Leafpool said firmly. "Where are the children?"

"I gave them permission to go outside while you were bathing." The green-eye woman paused as the brunette prepared to leave."Leafpool…may I have a word with you?" The doctor raised an eyebrow and turned back to face her friend. "His Majesty…he is the father of your children, is he not?"

Leafpool felt her blood chill at Silvermist's words. Her expression must've affirmed the silver-haired woman's suspicions because a look of understanding passed over her eyes. "You can't tell anyone," Leafpool pleaded hoarsely. "Please, he doesn't know."

"Doesn't know?" A dangerous look flashed in Silvermist's eyes. "How is it possible that he does not know the woman who he has lain with?" Leafpool glanced at her clock, suddenly realizing that the man in question was currently waiting for her in the gardens.

"I have to go, Silvermist." Pausing at the door, she looked over her shoulder at the green-eyed woman. "I'll talk to you more when I come back," she promised. The Bluepeak villager didn't look very satisfied with her actions, but nodded begrudgingly.

Five minutes later, Leafpool arrived in the gardens, close by the fountain where Stormfur had asked her about his wife's health. Crowfeather was already waiting for her by a row of fig trees. He was studying the patterns on one leaf in particular, rubbing it between his thumb and his forefinger. Leafpool let out a soft "ahem" when she arrived in front of him and his eyes snapped to her face immediately. "I apologize for my lateness," she said respectfully. A guarded look filled Crowfeather's blue eyes as he let out a sigh and took a step back.

"There is no need for formality, Leafpool." She nearly flinched at the coldness in his voice. "We grew up together, remember?" _Wrong_, she thought, _you grew up with Squirrelflight. I just stood to the side._ "Walk with me." She bit her lip and nodded, following him as he led her through the gardens. She felt his icy eyes rest on her for a few moments before his presence washed over her. Startled, she looked up to see that he had slowed down so they were walking side by side. "There is no need for you to walk behind me, Leafpool." The smooth rumble of his voice nearly convinced her of this, but she knew her grounds better than she had six years ago.

"Yes…" She bit her lip before continuing. "…Crowfeather." The two of them walked together in silence for a few moments before the dark-haired man spoke up.

"Brook…how is she?"

"She's improving. She hasn't given up yet, so her chances of recovery are very high." Crowfeather stopped suddenly and turned to face her. _It's come_, Leafpool thought anxiously. She had been waiting for the moment that the blue-eyed man would corner her and ask her why she ran off six years ago. After several weeks, her worry and dread merely grew when every meeting he had with her concluded without a single question about her disappearance.

"That's good. Leafpool…was it because of me?" Almost immediately, all of Leafpool's senses were on high alert. _How could he have ever figured out?_ She thought wildly, going through the list of suspects who knew the father of her children was. At this point, Starflower, Featherpelt, Silvermist, Squirrelflight, and Cinderpelt were the only four people who knew. Starflower barely even knew Crowfeather and the other three weren't the type to expose her secrets.

He had obviously taken her silence as a sign of not understanding his question because after a few seconds, he rephrased his words. "Did I do something to you six years ago? Is that why you left? It's been bothering me for a long time—" He trailed off, a pained expression on his face. "Leafpool, what happened?"

"No, that wasn't," Leafpool lied. "It wasn't you. It was never you." Her heart shattered with every lie she told him. _It was you. It was always you_, she thought miserably. "I left because I was suffocating under all that was going on. I wanted space to breathe and I just couldn't stay with my family anymore."

"…I see." _No,_ Leafpool thought bitterly, _you don't_. "I've been meaning to ask—if you aren't married to Blackfrost, chances are he didn't father your children, right?" Leafpool was about to blurt out some lie about how the black-haired assistant was in fact her children's father, but it was a lie that could easily be proved to be wrong. She nodded slowly, watching Crowfeather's expression carefully. "The man who…gave you those children…does he know about them?"

Leafpool's heart cracked at his question. "No," she whispered hoarsely. Crowfeather's blue eyes darkened and his jaw tensed slightly. "But it's alright. He's already blessed me with my children." As if she had planned it all out, she could faintly hear the squeals of Jayfeather and Lionblaze in the background. No doubt, they were chasing each other and trying to play "warrior" again. _Thank you, Crowfeather_, she thought. _Thank you for our children._

"I see. You're very lucky." Leafpool closed her eyes and repeated his words over and over again in her head. _I only wish you knew_, she sighed inwardly. _Because I know you'd be proud of them._ "Well, it seems like I'm the only one who doesn't have children yet," Crowfeather joked. It was bland and tasteless despite the truth of the situation. "I've been pressured by the Empire to get married. Although my children will never inherit the position of the Gaian leader, they seem adamant on me continuing my bloodline."

"They care for your heritage blood," she told him.

"Yes, it seems that way." He paused for a second and gazed at her. "The next census is coming up. Your children could very well have heritage blood. You could have passed it on."

"Perhaps," Leafpool replied. It was getting harder for her to speak now that they were on the topic of her children. She desperately wanted to tell him the truth behind the shadowed father figure in their lives and how he was, in fact, the sire of the three. The silence that followed merely drove Leafpool's desperation further. She was about to blurt out the truth when Crowfeather's voice cut through her train of thought.

"Are you still carving, Leafpool?" His question startled her.

"Y-yes. In my spare moments." It had taken her a total of two years to carve a design that was much simpler than the extravagant cat-and-crow carving that hung over her bed back in the Zephyra manor. Now that she had responsibilities over her patients and her children, Leafpool found that she had less time to busy herself with the old things that she used to do to soak up time. "But it seems that I have lost the time to sketch." A partial lie. She had to sketch various flowers and herbs for Blackfrost in order for him to learn their different medicinal purposes and names. But it hadn't been a leisure task and she took no pride in drawing flowers.

"Perhaps you can make up that time," Crowfeather replied. "The clinic is open if you wish to tend to patients there. I've already put in a word for the doctors that work there and they'll open up a position for you if you ever want to go in. Aside from treating Brook, it seems that you have plenty of free time. I assume you'll want to spend a lot of it with your children as well."

"Of course."

"Hey! That's mama's voice! She's hiding over there!" There was a pitter-patter of shoes against the pavement when Lionblaze rounded the corner, his golden eyes sparkling. Close behind him, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather appeared hand-in-hand. The black-haired girl was no doubt helping her younger brother navigate around the gardens. "Mama!" Lionblaze called, grabbing ahold of one of her legs. The amber-haired boy blinked before turning his large eyes to Crowfeather. "Are you going to play with us?" He asked innocently.

"Lionblaze!" Leafpool looked at Crowfeather with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, he doesn't know—" she started, but was quickly silenced with a wave of the dark-haired man's hand.

"I have free time," he told her just as Hollyleaf and Jayfeather ran at him. "Hup!" In a single action, he had scooped them up in his arms. "Especially since ceremony week was last week. If you aren't against me playing with them, that is," he added, glancing at Leafpool. She merely stared at Jayfeather, who squealed happily in Crowfeather's arms. The gray-haired boy was the most reluctant to let anyone beside Leafpool and Silvermist hold him. It had taken the silver-haired woman several treats, three years, and an extensive amount of patience to finally get the blue-eyed boy to trust her. Yet Jayfeather hugged Crowfeather as if he had known the man since birth. Speaking of which, the Gaian leader furrowed his eyebrows in concern when she failed to reply. "Something wrong?"

"Jayfeather isn't usually that friendly with others," she said blankly, staring at her son. "It took Silvermist three years to get him to even let her pick him up." She couldn't speak for Hollyleaf, of course, since the black-haired girl loved to be picked up off the ground.

"There's probably a bond between the two of us." Crowfeather shrugged. "I'm not usually this friendly with children. Probably a coincidence." He bounced the two children in his arms and his face split into a large smile as they squealed happily at him. _They know their father_, Leafpool thought dazedly as she watched the three of them laugh. The pressure on her leg disappeared and she looked down to see Lionblaze holding his arms out to her. She bent down and picked him up, pressing a light kiss to his cheek as she lifted him up. "I can arrange for a picnic if you're looking up to it. I'll call in my council and all of us can go eat lunch together."

"That would hardly be fair to Brook and Stormfur," Leafpool objected half-heartedly. Truthfully, the idea both terrified and excited her.

"I never suggested that we leave the palace," he replied smoothly. "The gardens are beautiful enough, don't you think?" He asked Hollyleaf, who nodded vigorously. He turned back to raise an eyebrow at Leafpool. "Well?" She looked hesitantly at the children in his arms and down at Lionblaze, who were all watching her with large, pleading eyes.

"I-I suppose," she sighed in defeat. Her three children cheered happily and Crowfeather watched her with a tender look in his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, but before she could recognize the emotion on his face, it had disappeared and he set Jayfeather and Hollyleaf down.

"I'll tell my council," he informed her. "Go ahead and tell Silvermist and Blackfrost about the picnic. It should be ready in an hour or so."

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

What had unnerved him to ask her about the past? It was obvious that the brunette didn't want to discuss it at all, but he had still pressed for her answers. After his question about who fathered her children, he realized that the conversation had gone horribly downhill from there on. Yet there was something inside of him that was desperate to hold onto as many moments with Leafpool as possible. He asked random questions pertaining to the past in an attempt to keep her with him for a few more minutes. It was merely luck that her children found them in a deserted corner of the gardens, but it seemed that their presence had allowed Crowfeather to make an excuse to spend more time with her.

Most of his advisors were against the idea of the picnic, but when Crowfeather told them that Leafpool's children were looking forward to it, they reluctantly agreed to set aside whatever work they had to attend it. Rowanheart, as expected, was the only one who was excited for it as it was he who broke away first from the panel to go and talk to the cooks about the lunch menu for the outing. "You spoil that woman so much," Lionpelt mumbled as Crowfeather and his board of advisors went down the stairs.

"Come again?" Was it that obvious? "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm doing this for her children, Lionpelt. Besides, it's good for everyone to get together."

"You hardly strike me as the social type, your highness," the golden-haired man replied sarcastically.

"She is a friend from the past," Crowfeather shot back. It was partially a lie—although he had never considered her as a friend as a child, he had no way of arguing that she hadn't been a rather important figure in his past. "I haven't spoken to her for six years and you expect me to act a different way?"

"What was the youngest one's name again? Jaywing?" Lilystorm asked.

"Jayfeather," the dark-haired man replied.

"He has beautiful eyes," the vermillion-haired woman sighed. "Now that I think about it, they look like yours, but a few shades lighter." At her words, Torrentpelt snorted.

"Lilystorm, eye color varies from family to family. It's not weird to find two people who aren't related having eye colors a couple shades lighter or darker," the black haired man told her.

"I wasn't going off of that," she growled, scowling at him. "The reason why his eyes remind me of Crowfeather's is because of the intensity of his eyes. Maybe if he didn't have that glossy sheen over them, they'd be the same color as Crowfeather's!" _Glossy sheen?_ Crowfeather thought. _She must be referring to the paleness that usually is associated with blindness…_

"But I have to say, you and that child…Lionblaze, was it? You two share similar bone structure…" Torrentpelt mused. "But you look the most like Jayfeather. If we're going off Lilystorm's form of conjecture and speculation, then his hair is a few shades lighter than yours too." Crowfeather tossed an exasperated look over his shoulder just in time to see Lilystorm whack him across the back of the head. "Ow!" The Gaian leader burst out laughing, earning bemused looks from his advisors.

"What's going on here? Did I miss anything?" Rowanheart called out, looking lost at the bottom of the stairs.

"You missed Lilystorm raising her hand against Torrentpelt," Crowfeather replied, chuckling. A look over dismay crossed the redhead's face.

"What? No fair! Replay! Encore!" He wailed, clapping his hands at the two named advisors. "One more time!"

"_Not_ going to happen!" Torrentpelt snapped, rubbing the back of his head irritably. Lilystorm rolled her eyes and flounced on ahead, giving the gray-eyed man a deadly glare before disappearing through the double doors. "Let a woman sneak behind you and she slaps you faster than a snake…" He grumbled, stalking forward and heading out the door after her. Rowanheart nudged Crowfeather and rolled his eyes.

"Grumble grumble grumble," he mimicked, frowning in an over exaggerated way. Crowfeather couldn't help but laugh again, earning a surprised look from Stormfur and Leafpool. Blackfrost scowled at him from where he sat on the several overlapping picnic blankets and Silvermist shot the black-haired man a look. "No slappy slappy me."

"Rowanheart! You're gonna teach us how to fight, aren't you?" Hollyleaf pleaded, leaping up from her seat and grabbing onto the redhead's shirt. Lionblaze was by her side in seconds, pleading the advisor to do the same. Crowfeather noted how Jayfeather ignored his two siblings and chose to stay on his mother's lap. _He's just like Leafpool_, he thought. _Always hanging back and staying out of too much trouble._ He watched as the brunette woman tilted her head and pressed a kiss to her son's forehead before watching her other two children overwhelm Rowanheart.

"I don't know," the blue-eyed man mused aloud. "I might teach you a bit."

"Pleaaassse?"

"If your mother's fine with it."

"Mama!" The two siblings immediately turned their attention to their mother.

"I don't know," the brunette sighed dramatically. "I'm not sure if Rowanheart is going to do a good job of teaching you. I'll start your training when we get back home, alright?" Crowfeather felt a twinge of disappointment at her words. _It seems she still wants to return to Ancansura._ It was understandable as to why she wanted to return to the wealthy port-nation. She had a clinic there and many patients who adored her. It seemed that Crowfeather would be unable to convince her to stay in the Empire even with the help of Squirrelflight and Featherpelt.

"Doth milady question my swordsmanship?" Rowanheart gaped at her, a look of mock offense on his face.

"Doth milord believe he can best me?" Leafpool teased back.

"I see how thee thinks. I challenge thee to three tasks. If milady can best me, then she may humiliate me."

"If I may defeat milord," Leafpool replied smoothly, "then milord must fulfill a task for me. A task which will be determined at the end of this tournament. Name your grounds."

"First, horseback riding. Second, a battle of wits. Third, a sparring match with swords." Rowanheart looked disdainfully over his shoulder. "I believe the cook shall have our food prepared in within an hour. It seems in the battle of wits, only five seconds shall be allowed for each turn."

"A done deal." Leafpool rose to her feet. "I'll change."

* * *

Third Person – Omniscient

Leafpool was dressed in tan riding breeches, knee high leather riding boots, a billowing blouse, and a snug brown leather vest. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and gave Varnish a firm pat on the neck as she adjusted his saddle. For many years, Leafpool had kept the secret of the chestnut stallion's true speed and capabilities. Now, it seemed it would be revealed due to a petty and meaningless challenge. Yet at the same time, exhibiting Varnish's talent brought forth a new kind of confidence within the brunette woman. For once in her life, she felt powerful, achieving, and in control.

Rowanheart was dressed similarly to Leafpool and he stood beside his dun stallion as he tugged on his boots and fiddled with the reigns. Crowfeather and Torrentpelt were to act as referees at the finish line. Lilystorm was to wait at the halfway mark and shoot a blank when each rider passed. The track was a circular course, so both referees would be able to witness both the start and finish of the race. Blackfrost, Silvermist, Leafpool's children, and the other advisors all crowded by the starting line, either encouraging or teasing the riders.

"Go mama!" Jayfeather cheered in Silvermist's arms.

"You look beautiful," Hollyleaf offered.

"Mama's gonna win!" Lionblaze shouted jubilantly, hopping up and down excitedly.

"Come on, Rowanheart. You can't live this down if you lose," Lionpelt crowed.

"I feel this race will come out with in a surprise," Ashtail mused.

"Three cheers for both our riders!" Hawkshade hollered.

"Who do you think's going to win? Rowanheart's known for his riding skills," Torrentpelt informed Crowfeather. The dark-haired man studied the two riders as they positioned themselves on their horses. He watched the muscles underneath the horses' hides flex in anticipation for the starting shot.

"…Leafpool." He had no idea what had caused him to decide that the brunette was going to win, but something called out her name in his head. "I'll say that Leafpool's going to win this one." Both riders nodded to the referees to inform them that they were both prepared to begin the race. "On your marks," Crowfeather called out.

"Get set."

"Go!" A blast of smoke and the riders were off. Leafpool leaned forward and squeezed Varnish's sides reassuringly as the two of them rode side by side. Rowanheart flashed the woman an appreciative and admiring look before driving his stallion forward. He wasn't about to lose this one to a woman—after all, he still had to keep his reputation as the fastest rider in the palace. Leafpool smiled as she kept Varnish going at his steady pace, feeling the horse's muscles warm up underneath her as they thundered down the path. The red-haired man beside her was slowly easing toward the front as he pushed his horse harder, but for all Leafpool knew, this was a warm-up for her stallion.

There were two more gunshots, one after the other as Leafpool and Rowanheart tore past the midway point. Feeling the heat that was radiating off of Varnish's hide, Leafpool smiled as she felt him flex his neck muscles. He was ready to ride at full speed.

"What the—" Rowanheart called out as the horse beside him suddenly flashed past him. Leafpool leaned further down and allowed her body to rock to the movements of the upward and downward bounds of Varnish's footsteps. She was suddenly reminded of those hidden moments where she would take the chestnut stallion out into the forests behind Zephyra and let him run to his heart's content. The two of them would be sore and breathless at the end of every session, but it had been worth it every time.

Crowfeather squinted at the advancing figure coming over the last hill. When he realized that the darkness of the horse's hide was not a trick of the light, he felt a grin take over his face. "The winner is Leafpool," he whispered.

There she was, amber eyes glowing with a mixture of aggressiveness and determination. A goddess, almost. Her stallion shook his head when he saw the crowd standing by the finish line and pushed himself harder. Leafpool felt his muscles bunch and flex underneath her as they neared the end of the course. Crowfeather took the gun from Torrentpelt and pointed its muzzle to the sky, letting the first triumphant shot just as the chestnut stallion glided over the finish line. It wasn't long until the second _bang_ flew up into the air, but it had already been settled. Leafpool was now the fastest rider of the capital—that is, her and her stallion.

"Mama!" Her three children shouted happily, rushing forward to meet her as she hopped off of Varnish's back. She laughed breathlessly, bending down to hug each of them to her chest. Silvermist and Blackfrost stepped toward her, congratulations on the tips of their tongues as the rest of the advisors stared after the brunette woman in shock.

"Faster than Rowanheart and Apollo," Hawkshade breathed.

"Fastest woman in the capital," Ashtail murmured.

"Fastest woman of the Empire," Crowfeather stated bluntly. "Don't worry, Rowanheart. You'll have more chances to best her in the tasks to come."

* * *

The chess match had ended in a tie. Neither player was capable of cornering the other's king at the end of the twenty minute time limit. After all, none of the spectators wanted to watch a chess game for twenty minutes, and almost every move was made in the first three seconds of thought. Crowfeather was immensely impressed by his advisor's quick thinking and made a mental note to pay more attention to the red-haired man from time to time. He was also very pleased to see that Leafpool was able of forcing Rowanehart into a stalemate for the majority of the game.

Now the sparring match had begun. The two of them circled each other warily, like wolves snarling at one another over a freshly-killed caribou. It was Rowanheart who made the first swing and Leafpool easily sidestepped his attack. The two of them went back and forth for a few minutes, testing one another out before engaging in a full-out dance. Metal cut through air and the two of them would take turns advancing or retreating from one another. There were two differences in their swordplay that could easily be discovered as the spectators watched the match.

Leafpool seemed to enjoy using the entire sword. She used the tip, center, base, and even the pommel of the sword to block the various swings that Rowanheart performed. The redheaded man, on the other hand, seemed to favor blocking close to the hilt of the blade and at the center. The two of them exchanged deadly swipes and made lunges either backwards or forwards as they traded blows. However, it was Leafpool who broke them out of this trance, suddenly lunging forward and knocking Rowanheart off of his rhythm. Startled, the blue-eyed man was able to defend against her next blow, but within two swipes, he had lost his grip on his sword and Leafpool had her blade pointed at his throat.

"Yield?" She prompted breathlessly.

"Yield," he agreed. Smiling Leafpool sheathed her sword and held her hand out to him. "Never in my life have I ever met a lady so talented in riding, wit, and swordplay. Take me as your apprentice, I say!"

"Rowanheart, it seems that you forgot our deal. You must accomplish a task for me."

"Aye, milady, I am at your whim." The redhead kneeled dramatically before her. "I prithee, spare my life! I still have yet to make a family." Crowfeather rolled his eyes at his advisor's childishness and Leafpool smiled in amusement.

"Rowanheart, I want you to teach my children the basics of fighting. Nothing too hard, nothing too soft. Or is that too difficult of a task for you to complete." The blue-eyed man beamed at her, shaking her hand enthusiastically.

"Yes, milady! I will serve thee to the greatest—err, I will do my best," he quickly replied, smiling nervously at Lionpelt, who's glare had told him to drop the old speech. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf all laughed at the redhead's antics and rushed forward to crowd around him. Leafpool smiled at Silvermist and wiped her brow with her sleeve. When she looked up again, Crowfeather stood before her, a peaceful smile on his face.

"You were amazing," he told her. "It's a pity you have to return to Ancansura once Brook recovers."

"Yes. Yes it is," Leafpool agreed. "Sometimes I wish I wouldn't have to go." Crowfeather frowned at the implication that she _had _ to leave the Empire, but before he could voice his confusion, Leafpool turned her back on him and headed over to Rowanheart to gather her children.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

"Well don't you look lively?" Squirrelflight commented, pressing a kiss to Hollyleaf's cheek as Leafpool hugged Sparrowwing and Mistsong. She had decided to visit with her two children, but unfortunately, Brambleclaw and the others were at the second plot of Zephyra grounds assisting the tribesmen in the construction of their Knight Academy. "How are you darlings doing?"

"Great, Auntie Squirrelflight!" The green-eyed girl replied happily. Leafpool smiled at her sister and glanced down at the two children who were talking excitedly to Lionblaze. Sparrowwing had Brambleclaw's dark brown hair and Squirrelflight's green eyes. Mistsong had grayish-blue eyes (Squirrelflight was puzzled over her daughter's eye color, but Brambleclaw eventually convinced her that it probably came from somewhere on his mother's side) and auburn hair. Both of them were a year older than Leafpool's three children and despite being of opposite sexes, they acted as if they were twin brothers. Mistsing had undoubtedly inherited her mother's headstrong attitude, but Leafpool was almost convinced that the auburn-haired girl had adopted those traits in order to keep her brother in line.

"Did you see Cinderpelt's son yet? He's sooo cute!" Squirrelflight asked Leafpool.

"I haven't. She hasn't dropped by with him yet," the brunette replied. From what she heard from Astertail, the smoky-haired woman had given birth to one child and was currently pregnant with the second. Their firstborn was named Yellowstorm (the first part of his name in honor of Cinderpelt's mentor, Yellowfang) and he had gray eyes and brown hair.

"Spitting image of his father, that one," Cinderpelt had sighed when she had dropped by a few weeks ago. "But personality-wise, Brackenfur's convinced that he's the reincarnation of me in a little boy's body."

It seemed that during the time that Leafpool was in Ancansura, Cinderpelt and Astertail had gotten married. It disappointed the brunette that she had failed to go to her sister's, best friend's, and mentor's weddings, but she had every reason to stay as far away from the Empire as possible. "By the way, how's it going with Crowfeather?" Squirrelflight hissed when Hollyleaf left her to join the other kids in the gardens.

"It's been horrible for the past few days," Leafpool groaned. "Blackfrost won't stop following me everywhere. He's convinced the reason why I don't let him into Brook's room is because I'm secretly meeting with Crowfeather in there. I've had to do everything I can to make sure that the two of them aren't in the same room together. Lionpelt—one of Crowfeather's bodyguard-advisor people—nearly killed Blackfrost the first time that they met. It's almost like Blackfrost is _trying_ to pick a fight with Crowfeather at the time." It was absolutely humiliating for Leafpool. Her assistant was making a fool of himself and an enemy to the Gaian leader of the Empire. She was no expert in politics, but she knew that when you made yourself an enemy to an extremely powerful person, your life could be at stake. Thankfully, Crowfeather seemed to brush off whatever Blackfrost did to irritate him.

"At this point, I'm almost convinced that he's more obsessed with you than he is in love," Squirrelflight sighed. "What are you doing, Leafpool?"

"I don't know," the woman protested. "How do you make sure that someone doesn't fall in love with you? I can't just start acting out because I don't want him to see me in that way! That's just rude and childish!"

"Well then, how do you suppose you get out a situation like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe if I just keep rejecting his advances he'll give up sooner or later."

"…Leafa, both of us know that plan won't work. That's what I did to Ashfur, and he still kept bothering me _three months after I was already married_."

"Well that was Ashfur. He's known us ever since we were toddlers. This is Blackfrost, Squirrelflight. I've only known him for six years."

"Well, it doesn't matter. How is my case any different from yours? Both of us have people how are seemingly obsessed rather than in love with us and both of us don't want them to cross their boundaries. Brambleclaw and papa eventually scared Ashfur off for me, but they don't have enough grounds to do the same for you. If you were married, maybe. Are you sure you just can't tell Crowfeather the truth about your children? He deserves the right to know."

"Squirrelflight, are you being serious? A man, who doesn't even realize that he's lain with me, should know that somehow he fathered my children?" Leafpool stared at her sister in disbelief. "Squirreflight, I don't want to go back to those memories unless it's the last thing that I have to do. I don't want to go back to those memories unless I absolutely _have to_."

"Well, if you put it that way…" Squirrelflight sighed. "Look, I'm sure papa would be more than happy to help you chase off Blackfrost, but you need a good enough reason to threaten him to get away."

"But that's the thing—I don't want him to go away. I want him to respect the boundary that I've drawn," Leafpool protested.

"Leafa, then he's not going to stop trying to gain your affections. Look, you have to give them a rational explanation as to why you absolutely _cannot_ see them as anything other than a friend rather than telling them you don't want to see them as something more. Men are complicated in their weird, must-be-rational-and-logical way. They're not as social as we are. They don't take a hint sometimes unless it slaps them in the face."

"But he's my assistant," Leafpool protested. "I can't take care of so many patients on my own and it'll take a long time to train someone to be able to help me again." Squirrelflight stared at the brunette woman for a few long moments and let out a sigh.

"Leafa…are you absolutely _sure_ you don't want to stay in the Empire. Think about it—your family is here, your friends are here, and the home you grew up in is _here_. I understand that you're attached to Ancansura and you're obligated to return, but I doubt knowing your patients would force you to never come home again. Please, Leafa, try to see things through my eyes. I don't understand what's overpowering your right to live in this country."

"It's Crowfeather, Squirrelflight," Leafpool spat bitterly. "You don't understand. You'll never understand because you've never had to live with the fact that you were never the woman he wanted. Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw loved you ever since we were kids. I tried my best to forget about Crowfeather—I did! And as long as he is in leadership of the Empire, I cannot return. I can't wake up every morning to hear what the Gaian leader did or see him going through the streets blessing the peasants. I can't do that. I've loved him for too long and he's never looked in my direction."

"I beg to differ, Leafa," Squirrelflight said coldly. "At the banquet that we had last night with everyone, he couldn't take his eyes off of you. If anything, Crowfeather loves you."

"You're wrong!" The brunette woman shouted. "He's always loved Feathertail. I was never meant to fall in love." The redheaded woman's green eyes widened in shock.

"Leafpool! Who in the world told you that?" She demanded.

"It doesn't matter who told me!" Leafpool wailed. "I was never meant to fall in love because it would only cause me more pain!" Squirrelflight grabbed her sister by the arms and looked her straight in the eyes.

"It was Spottedleaf, wasn't it?" The redhead growled. When Leafpool failed to respond, Squirrelflight shook her. "_Was it?_"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Leafpool's heart sunk as Crowfeather appeared around the corner with her children on his heels.

"Tell me, Leafa, or else I'll tell _him_," Squirrelflight threatened, ignoring the presence of others. The brunette watched as the dark-haired man's eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"Yes!" Leafpool shouted desperately. "It was her, alright?"

"What did I tell you? Don't believe her!" The redhead bellowed.

"How do you not believe something that's been whispered to you over and over again in your dreams?" The brunette cried. "How do you not believe something that continues to pile up evidence that merely proves that it's true?"

"Because you need to stop rationalizing everything!" Squirrelflight snapped. "I know, Leafa. I had a hard time admitting it when I was growing up. You saw me struggle with my feelings." Her green eyes softened as her anger faded away. "Some emotions just don't make any sense. But you can't believe it when someone _who is dead and has already attempted to ruin your family once tells you that it is your destiny to never be happy!_"

"Squirrelflight!" Crowfeather shouted. "What's going on?" The redhead rounded on him then, teeth bared.

"Stay out of it, Crowfeather!" She hissed. "There are some things that friends cannot interfere in. There are some things that can only be healed by those close to the heart!" Leafpool watched miserably behind her tears as the dark-haired man flinched at the harsh words of her sister. "Come on, Leafa, let's go upstairs." Her voice was rough and heavy with emotion. "You've been keeping too many secrets from me. For Starreign's sake, Leafpool, I am your _sister_."

* * *

A/N: Whooaaa! A lot of tensions here!

I'm not really sure what to say at this point...there's so much going on that all I can do is really write.

Where are you guys? I'm still getting reviews from Takashimo, but I miss all of my other reviewers! What happened?

Anyway, I need to get working ASAP on the next few chapters. See you all later!

R&R!


	19. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS.

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

"I need a word with you, _your Highness_," Blackfrost snarled as he forced his way into Crowfeather's study. The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow in surprise and rose out of his chair to welcome him. Rowanheart and Ashtail, both who had been explaining the newest tax that Larkwing had suggested to impose on the wealthier citizens of the Empire, glanced at one another uncomfortably. "In private," he added, glaring at the guards who reached over to grab his arms. Crowfeather studied the black-haired villager in front of him and nodded to his guards and advisors.

"Leave us." He beckoned upward with his chin at Rowanheart, who nodded in agreement. Although he was more than capable of defending himself against a peasant who most likely had no military or self-defense training before, it would be best if someone was present in the rafters to ensure that nothing was to go wrong. Crowfeather settled back down into his seat, pulling on the secret compartment on the bottom of his desk and wrapping his fingers around the pistol that lay within. He scooted his chair back slightly to disguise the click of the safety being removed and leaned back to look at the black-haired man. He heard a faint tapping noise from Rowanheart, who undoubtedly had taken his position above the study. "Feel free to speak your mind," Crowfeather offered nonchalantly.

It was a practice that his various advisors had taught him since the first week that he had become Gaian leader. He was to keep a nonchalant and guarded expression at all times with strangers or people who posed some form of threat or danger to him. He was taught to keep a critical eye on people to intimidate them, and judging by the wary expression in Blackfrost's eyes, he had succeeded. "You're making Leafpool very uncomfortable," the black-haired man growled. "I suggest you stop trying to make her stay. She's very happy in Ancansura and she doesn't need people dragging her down here." Crowfeather raised an apathetic eyebrow at the villager's words and shifted slightly in his seat. The man was smarter than he gave him credit for.

"I apologize," he replied coolly. "For requesting her presence whenever you have something to discuss with her. However, it seems that every time I ask for her to give me a report on Brook's condition, it poses as an inconvenience due to the fact that you have her attention." The black-haired man stiffened at Crowfeather's implied accusation, but the dark-haired man continued on as if he hadn't noticed anything. "And I fail to see how I am attempting to restrain her from returning to her clinic. The gatherings, dinners, and events that I have proposed are only an attempt to entertain you all while you are still in the Empire." Ah, if Lilystorm were only here to witness the ease in which he lied. After all, it was she who toiled long hours to teach him the ways of trickery.

"I-I see." Crowfeather had him now. Blackfrost looked confused and slightly abashed after the Gaian leader's explanation. "I-I must apologize for coming to such conclusions…"

"No need," the dark-haired man cut him off quickly. "The misunderstandings have been cleared. There is no need for you to apologize for such an elementary mistake." It was intended as an insult, but it seemed that the blue-eyed man had received it as a pardon. _Yet I continue to be confused by this man_, Crowfeather thought irritably. _How can a man be elementarily ignorant yet fairly insightful at the same time?_ Blackfrost bowed hastily and thanked Crowfeather before rushing out the door. The Gaian leader waited for the doors to close behind the villager and once they were sealed, Rowanheart spoke up.

"Darn. I really wanted to shoot that man," the redhead sighed disappointedly, pouting slightly when Crowfeather glanced up toward the rafters. "He comes along and insults you without even thinking about the consequences of challenging one of the most powerful men alive." The advisor swung his legs off the side of a beam and leapt down onto the small platform where ancient tombs were lined up. "Are you sure that you couldn't have sparked a bit of anger in him?" Rowanheart complained as he appeared by Crowfeather's side in a second. The platform had one entrance but two exits. One door was hidden behind a tapestry close by the office and the other was behind a moveable bookshelf. "He may not be of the Empire's concern, but the world could do very well without his kind of men."

As if to prove his point, the redhead, loaded his crossbow and aimed at the double doors. "If only he could come in right now and…" With a sigh, the man lowered his crossbow and set it down on Crowfeather's desk. "I'm sure you can put that pistol away now," the advisor added, glancing down at where the Gaian leader's hand disappeared under the table.

"Believe me, Rowanheart, I wanted to shoot the man just as much as you did," Crowfeather sighed, closing the secret compartment and getting to his feet. "There is a difference between love and obsession and it's obvious that our friend doesn't understand that limit."

"Not at all," the advisor agreed. "Now, I'm going to call Ashtail back in and we can talk more about the new tax that Larkwing decided on, alright? Although it'll definitely benefit the peasants, some of the older houses might not agree on it!"

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

"How long has it been?" Brook groaned blissfully as she returned from her trip to the bathroom. "How long has it been since I was able to relieve myself without any assistance?" She shot a haughty glare at her bedpan, almost growling as she advanced toward it. "I am healthy, my friend," she hissed. "I have no more use for you when all you do is shame me!"

Leafpool watched Brook's antics amusedly as she cleaned up after their latest treatment. The tribeswoman had eventually stopped resisting the disgusting taste of the Bloodline tea and began to heal at a much quicker rate. "I'm afraid you aren't completely healthy yet," Leafpool told her. "But you are healthy enough not to collapse from coughing too hard."

"That is enough of a freedom," Brook replied. "But you!" She accused, whirling on the bedpan again. "You will _suffer_ for shaming me!" Bloodline tea had a rather nasty side-effect of making its drinkers reach a dazed, euphoric state as their senses were dulled. It rarely affected those who were very sick, but as a patient began to recover, the sensation of "happy drunk" would frequently take over their bodies. Leafpool diluted many doses for Stormfur and herself in order to avoid this state of mind, but Brook was required to continue taking heavy doses until she stopped coughing up blood altogether.

"Yes, of course," Leafpool reassured her. "You'll never have to see this again if you don't have a relapse." It wasn't uncommon for Redlung victims to be bedridden for weeks after a month or so of good health. It was because of this that doctors were usually discouraged to dilute treatment doses when a patient became strong enough to move on their own. However, since Redlung was a fairly rare disease, many patients would die of it because their doctors were not properly educated in its treatment.

"I am a tribeswoman," Brook snarled. "I have lived cold winters in thin clothes. I have hunted for myself. I have taken on sicknesses without any medication! I will have no relapse and I will defeat this disease of mine as a triumphant woman!" Remembering how Stormfur told her that Brook was very humble and soft-spoken, Leafpool noted how it was the "happy drunk" speaking for the tribeswoman rather than her speaking for herself.

"Yes, of course, Brook," the doctor soothed. "Now let's get you back into bed. Even tribeswomen have to rest sometimes." The patient blinked at Leafpool dazedly, as if noticing her for the first time. Quite numbly, she slithered underneath the blankets and allowed the doctor to tuck her in gently. "Now, Stormfur will stop by soon to check up on you, okay? In a week or so, you should be able to see Lark and Pine." The tribeswoman seemed to relax at the mention of her children's names and closed her eyes.

* * *

"She should be fully healed within the month or so," Leafpool informed Stormfur, who stood guard outside of his wife's room as usual. "Redlung patients usually are cured within five months." The gray-haired man let out a sigh of relief and gazed happily at the closed door.

"Leafpool, the world has really changed on us, hasn't it?" The brunette blinked at his words in surprise and nodded.

"It has," she agreed. "I left for Ancansura and you were gone for nine years."

"It seems that the two of us are the only ones who are surprised by everything that's going on," the blue-eyed man sighed, leaning against a stone pillar. "All of a sudden, one of people we grew up with turned out to be the next Gaian leader, a war was waged, each of us had children, and despite it all, the two of us seem to be the people who changed the least." Leafpool couldn't agree with him more. Squirrelflight had definitely become more docile ever since Sparrowwing and Mistsong were born. Brambleclaw was busier than ever and definitely was more patient and tolerant of mistakes.

"Who knew that the cold and aloof Crowfeather could laugh along with jokes nowadays? He seems so carefree, so happy here. I remember back when he wouldn't even crack a smile at our stories."

"He's much more calculating than before," Leafpool added. "And…" she lowered her eyelashes slightly. "Distant…" The amused expression in Stormfur's eyes quickly faded away into one of somber acceptance.

"It's only expected," the gray man sighed. "Holding a position of power is dangerous unless you undergo the proper training for it. He's probably had to lie and find loopholes in the various scams that other international leaders try to get him into." He paused for a second and stared off into to garden. "The years have been kind," he whispered. "But somehow I wish that I was here to experience everything that had happened while I was gone." Leafpool let out a low murmur of understanding.

"But you don't regret being absent either, right?" The gray-haired man nodded at her words. Suddenly, Leafpool felt more connected to Stormfur than she ever had as a child. The two of them had been gone for over half a decade for various reasons and returned to the Empire to muse about what had passed without them. She didn't regret raising her children in Ancansura—she wouldn't even dare say that the memories that she spent with her kids were not worth it. "I couldn't agree more. My happiest moments are with my children. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." _Not for my friends, not for my citizens, not even for my immediate family_.

"If only our lives weren't this complicated," Stormfur breathed. "Maybe then we wouldn't have ever needed to leave this country."

"But it's only because life is complicated that it's actually worth living," a new voice cut in suddenly. The two aristocrats shared a confused look before turning in the direction of the third voice. Leafpool's eyes widened with surprise and she ran forward, throwing her arms around a familiar blonde-haired woman.

"Starflower!" The named woman blinked kindly at her and moved aside so her husband could embrace Leafpool. "Featherpelt! You should've told me you were coming!"

"We wanted to make it a surprise," the blonde man told her. "Of course, we had to get Crowfeather's help to sneak in here without alerting anyone." He kissed her on both cheeks as a greeting and took a step back. "We would've visited earlier if not for my business and the galas that were showing up."

"Don't worry about it," Leafpool replied. "I'm glad to hear that your business is doing well. Where are Patchwing and Violetheart?"

"They're with Redfern and Eagleflight," the blonde woman responded. "The two of them said that they'd watch the kids while we were visiting." Suddenly remembering Stormfur's presence, Leafpool whirled around in shock.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you two." She dragged her two friends over to where the gray haired man was standing. "This is Stormfur. He grew up with Squirrelflight and I," Leafpool explained. "His father's one of my father's closest friends."

"Nice to meet you," Featherpelt said, holding out a hand to the aristocrat. "I'm Featherpelt. This is my wife, Starflower."

"I'm afraid Leafpool has already introduced me," Stormfur replied kindly, "but it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

"Rowanheart? I have to request a few documents from Rushtail. Do you mind going over and—" Crowfeather doubled over suddenly, his knees giving out from underneath him. His redheaded advisor called out in alarm and rushed over immediately. Before he could take the dark-haired man's hand, darkness filled the Gaian leader's eyes and he found himself floating in an abyss.

"_What's going on in here?" He demanded, turning around frantically. "Rock? Rock—did you call me to this place?"_

"_The Dark Forest has returned!" The blind man appeared suddenly, looking frantic. "The dark man—the dark man intends to kill! His target is the one who speaks to Starreign!" Crowfeather frowned at Rock's words._

"_The one who speaks to Starreign?" He repeated. "Why, that could be anyone! Cinderpelt, Midnight, Littlelcoud…_Leafpool!_" He grabbed the elderly man by the shoulders. "Leafpool—he's after Leafpool, isn't he?" Crowfeather demanded._

"_I do not know!" The spirit wheezed. "I cannot see her face. But I know it is she with the three stars and the connection to Starreign. She is the target!" _Three stars—three children?_ Crowfeather thought wildly. _Leafpool has three children. Cinderpelt only as one. Midnight, for all I know, does not have any._ "Awaken, Crowfeather! Before the dark man's viper takes the life of the one!"_ _The blind man pointed to a floating orb that showed a dark-haired man setting a long, writhing serpent onto the ground. He turned around and the orb zoomed in on his features. _Tigerstar!_ Crowfeather's eyes widened in shock._

"_Find your prey," the man told the viper. "Her children will be next." The serpent let out a small hiss before disappearing into the greenery of the garden._

"_Quickly!" Rock urged. "Your time is limited!" Crowfeather closed his eyes and willed himself to consciousness._

"Crowfeather!" Rowanheart's face hovered before his. "Should I call the physician? Or Leafpool? Crowfeather, answer me!"

"Let go!" The dark-haired man snapped, ripping himself from his advisor's arms. He scrambled to his feet and yanked his pistol out of the secret chamber of his desk. "Get your crossbow!" He yelled over his shoulder before racing out of his study. _Dear Starreign, please don't let me be late!_ He cursed himself mentally as he was slowed down by the stairs. _If only the railing was a safe enough to slide down…_He ignored the startled yelps of the maids as he pushed past them, willing his legs to bring him as quickly as possible to where he had seen Tigerstar lay down the snake. _"The life of a loved one will be the last cost." _Why was it now of all times that Midnight's words were to come true?

_Fronds. I saw the fronds of a fern—the redveined fern. _Crowfeather's head worked frantically. _Redveined fern, redveined fern—beside Brook's room!_ It was usually this time of day that Leafpool would visit the tribeswoman and give her the daily treatment. The dark-haired man's blood chilled as he confirmed Tigerstar's target. _But why would he ever want to take Leafpool and her children? _He suspected that something had come with the way that the triplets were commonly identified by the spirits and Starreign speakers—the stars. _Stars? Do they have some sort of special power brought to them by Starreign?_ Jayfeather had an acute sense of smell and hearing. Hollyleaf was witty and agile. Lionblaze seemed to excel at swordsmanship. Only the eldest had traits that would be of most use to Tigerstar, but Crowfeather couldn't understand why the dead man would want to kill the children first.

Just as he rounded the corner of the redveined ferns, he heard a faint, "Look out!" He burst through the undergrowth just in time to see a blonde woman throw herself in front of Leafpool and take the bite of the flying snake. As he ran closer, the doctor leaned over and ripped the snake off of the woman's arm, throwing it as far as she could. Crowfeather pulled out his pistol and shot the viper in the head before rushing over to where Leafpool was leaning over the bitten woman. He had no doubts that the serpent was dead, but he had to make sure that Tigerstar wouldn't send any others after Leafpool's children.

"Lionblaze! Jayfeather! Hollyleaf!" He shouted out into the gardens. "Come over here immediately!" Leafpool shot him a horrified glare, as if she couldn't understand why he would call her children over to where a woman was just bitten by a snake, but there was no time to explain. Within seconds, three figures raced towards him with confused looks on their face. When they reached him, Hollyleaf let out a startled gasp and Lionblaze froze in his tracks. Jayfeather, on the other hand, blindly stumbled forward until he was by his mother's side. "Jayfeather?" Crowfeather called out in confusion.

"Mama! Mama, there's a blue cat with blue eyes right there!" The blind boy called out, pointing to the empty space next to where Featherpelt was crouched. Leafpool paled at her son's words and grabbed him roughly around the shoulders.

"What does she say?" The brunette demanded. Slightly shaken, the boy replied.

"She says 'suck out the poison but rinse your mouth well afterwards. You'll buy her some time.'" Leafpool quickly reached behind her son and took the blonde woman's arm into her hands. Crowfeather could only watch as the doctor placed her lips over the wound and sucked. She turned her head to the side and spat out a vile, purplish liquid before returning her mouth to the bite. She repeated this process around three times and Crowfeather gathered Lionblaze and Hollyleaf in his arms.

"Stormfur! Get her water—fast!" The dark-haired man shouted at the horrified aristocrat. The man seemed to snap out of his stupor and took off in the direction of the kitchen. Beside the blonde woman, Featherpelt pressed down on her arm, cutting off the circulation to her wound.

"Keep holding," Leafpool told him as she continued to spit dark blood out of her mouth. "I need to get her blood clean. Jayfeather—go to where your siblings are!" The gray-haired boy looked slightly lost as he stumbled to where Crowfeather stood.

"Crowfeather, what's going on?" Rowanheart shouted, appearing with his crossbow.

"Keep your crossbow trained on that viper!" The dark-man ordered. "And get me some more men! Make sure the area is secured and nothing—absolutely _nothing—_gets too close!" He wasn't sure what poisonous creature Tigerstar might send after Leafpool and her children next. The red-haired advisor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but shouted out orders and soldiers flooded the gardens.

"Come on, Starflower, hold on!" Featherpelt wailed, pressing down hard. "_Mon amour_, keep fighting!"

"Anti-venom!" Leafpool shouted, spitting out red liquid. "Someone run to the clinic and tell the doctors to get me anti-venom! Keep pressing down on her arm, Featherpelt," she told the blonde man urgently. "We can't let any more of the poison travel through her body."

"Is there a remedy for this snake?" The jeweler demanded. Crowfeather craned his neck and stared at the pattern of the serpent's skin.

"I don't know this species," Crowfeather relayed back. "Leafpool?"

"Not—" she spat out some more blood "—common in Ancansura!"

Crowfeather glared at the sky and threw his head back. "_Rock!_" He roared. Suddenly, the same feeling of weightlessness that he had experienced a few minutes ago returned to his body and his knees gave out from underneath him. He barely heard the startled gasps of the people around him as he fell into the arms of three pair of small hands.

"_Rock!"_ _The elderly spirit appeared immediately, a somber expression on his face. "Is there anything I can do?"_

"_The snake is very deadly," the man told him. "It originates from the Dark Forest. The one who speaks with Starreign must contact them in a dream. Only there will they find the cure."_

"_With Starreign?" Crowfeather shouted. "I thought you worked with Starreign!"_

"_The Dark Forest, Starreign, the Tribal Spirits, and I work separately," the man replied. "Return, Crowfeather! There is nothing for you here in the land of the dead!"_ He was knocked back into consciousness just in time to feel something press down onto his ribs and something warm against his mouth. _Mmm?_ He thought in confusion as warm air rushed into his lungs. His eyelids fluttered open and he looked up to see Leafpool taking another deep breath and leaning in.

"Crowfeather!" Her eyes shone with relief as she hugged him to her body. "Dear Starreign, I thought I lost you." The dark-haired man blinked at her dazedly and craned his neck to see what was going on behind her. "Blackfrost returned with the anti-venom, we're moving Starflower to the clinc." Her head drooped onto his chest. "What are you doing, Crowfeather?" Her voice was full of bitterness and emotion. "What are you doing to yourself?"'

"I visited the dead," he croaked, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ear. She lifted her head to stare at him. "Rock—he told me that you need to contact Starreign immediately…that the cure lies with them." He winced as he tried to sit up. "Look, you have to go there as soon as you can. Rock says the snake came from the Dark Forest or whatever it's called." When she furrowed her eyebrows at him, he snapped at her. "Go! I'm not the one who was just bitten by the snake!"

"No, you weren't," she replied dejectedly. "But you are the Gaian leader of this empire." He blinked at her as she helped him into a sitting position and rose to her feet. An unmistakable look of hurt flashed through her eyes before she turned away from him. "Blackfrost! To the clinc—immediately!" Crowfeather stared at her as she walked away from him and when he tried to get onto his feet, his head spun.

"Careful." Two small hands reached out to steady him. Crowfeather turned his head and found himself gazing into the glazed blue eyes of Jayfeather. "You're not feeling well," the gray-haired child told him. "I get dizzy sometimes when I visit Rock too." _You visit Rock?_ Crowfeather's eyes flew open in shock. "Mama got really worried the first time that I said it, so I didn't tell her anymore. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf think it's weird that I can talk to Rock, but I'm not the only one he talks to anymore."

"Your highness!" He was suddenly surrounded by guards, each trying desperately to help him to his feet. "Are you alright?" Crowfeather felt his temper snap and he ripped his arms out of their grasps.

"I'm fine!" He snapped, startling all of them. "I'm going to my chambers." He looked down at the three children who were watching him with large eyes. "Are you coming?" The three of them nodded their heads vigorously and headed after them. A feeling of warmth filled Crowfeather as Jayfeather and Hollyleaf each slipped a hand into his larger ones and held them all the way to the palace.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

She had been slightly sidetracked when she saw her children holding hands with Crowfeather as he headed through the palace doors. It was only a tap on her shoulder from Silvermist that reminded her of Starflower's condition and sent her rushing to the clinic again. "So this way of communicating with Starreign—how exactly do you do it?" Blackfrost asked as she burst into the room.

"Starreign comes to you, Blackfrost. You hear their voices." Leafpool thought back to the time when Jayfeather had asked who the silver tabby with blue eyes was. When she asked him what he meant, he said that she was hovering over Leafpool's shoulder like a guardian angel. _It was most definitely Feathertail_, the brunette thought. She had confronted the tabby about it that night and discovered that her son's powers were far beyond her own. _"He was born without physical sight," Feathertail had explained. "Starreign decided to give him sight in a different manner. Leafpool, Starreign didn't take away your son's sight as a way of punishing you for falling in love. They merely saw the potential in your son and gave him a gift in the form of direct communication to Starreign."_

Direct communication was a rare trait for someone to carry. Even Leafpool, who had been considered closely tied by both Cinderpelt and Littlecloud, was unable of doing it. However, after Jayfeather had informed her the first time of his ability to see spirits, he never mentioned it again. She had been confused at that time—had he really seen Feathertail or had he merely been bluffing? However, today's events proved that Jayfeather truly had the ability to connect directly with Starreign. It was a power that would most definitely make him the most respected communicator and doctor in the years to come.

"How does Starreign come to you? I'm a doctor, in a ways, so shouldn't they come to me?" The black-haired man asked. Leafpool, suddenly reminded of the limited time she had to discover the cure to Starflower's bite, turned on him.

"Not every doctor is privileged and blessed with the ability to speak to Starreign!" She snapped. "But if Starreign has chosen you to be its representative, the spirits will visit you in your dreams." She snatched a small packet of poppy seed powder and dumped it into a small glass of water. Downing it quickly, she settled down next to Starflower's body. _With luck, I'll see Bluestar soon_, she thought to herself. _Dear Starreign, please let this be enough!_

"_It is far from enough, Leafpool," a familiar voice called out to her. "We would have come even if you had merely closed your eyes and relaxed your mind. The poppy seed powder could very well make it difficult for you to awaken." There was a faint pause before a blue-gray cat stepped into the dark clearing. "Leafpool, the one who sent the viper was no ordinary spirit. Crowfeather has been visited by a collaborator of sorts—Rock. The words he said to you are true. The viper was sent from the Dark Forest, where evildoers are banished. You will be returned your memories of this dark forest tonight, but first you should know the man who sent the viper. It was Tigerstar."_

"_Tigerstar?" Leafpool gasped. "The same Tigerstar that…" The blue-gray cat dipped her head to affirm the brunette's suspicions._

"_The very one that tried to take your father and my life," the queen growled. There was the faint _pitter-patter_ of pawsteps and an auburn colored tom entered the clearing._

"_Greetings, Leafpool," the tom meowed, dipping his head. "I am Oakheart. Bluestar and I have been chasing after Tigerstar for over a decade now. Although it is very risky, we have a way that you can not only awaken your friend and possibly cure her, but kill Tigerstar once and for all." Leafpool nearly choked when she heard his words._

"_Kill? Spirits can be killed?"_

"_Yes, but unfortunately we cannot kill one another in the realm of the dead." Bluestar's blue eyes narrowed irritably. "The only way to kill a spirit is to enter the physical world first. Then anyone is able of taking that person's life. However, in order to give you the secret to save your friend, we must know if you are willing to risk your own. If you want to save your friend, you must ensure that Tigerstar will be killed. The events following after your friend's 'resurrection' of sorts will not be in our power."_

"_Fine," Leafpool snapped. "If we defeat Tigerstar and Starflower, then the world will be at peace. Please—give me the cure." Oakheart stepped forward and placed a small vial at her feet._

"_You need to extract the contents of that vial with a syringe," the reddish-brown tom informed her. "It is made of moonlight and a drop from every water that is manipulated by the moon in the Empire. You must inject this mixture into Starflower's veins and she will awaken immediately. With the rest of the water, you must sprinkle over the ground where she was attacked. Only then will Tigerstar be forced to enter the physical world."_

_Leafpool picked up the vial and nodded to the two cats. "Thank you," she told them before turning around to leave._

"_Wait!" Leafpool froze at the sound of Bluestar's voice. "We cannot guarantee that Starflower will live beyond this if she joins you in your fight against Tigerstar. The world of the living is far beyond our grasp!"_

"_I understand," Leafpool called back. "I understand."_

She awoke with the vial in her hand and everyone crowded around her urgently. "Blackfrost," she croaked. "Get me a syringe."

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

There was just something within him that refused to rest as he paced back and forth in his chambers. The three children sat on his bed and stared at him, watching him as he walked across the room in thought. _I feel like that was too easy_, he thought. _Rock—you said the viper originated from the Dark Forest. Tigerstar is in the Dark Forest…"__But this time, destiny has taken pity on him and given him a life that is not as burdened with hardships and suffering as his last. However, she has seen it upon herself that_you_shall be the next to bring light to our world." What do you mean, Rock?_ Crowfeather thought helplessly as he paced the room. _Why am I responsible for this burden?_

_Because he attacked Leafpool. Because he attacked her children._ The reasons grew more and more obvious as he continued to pace around the room. He understood why Tigerstar was targeting Leafpool's children now. He had pieced two and two together and realized that if Lionblaze joined him, then the Dark Forest would become stronger due to his amazing prowess in sword fighting and battle. As for Jayfeather, it seemed that the blind boy had an ability to see spirits. The instant connection with Starreign. This talent would undoubtedly pose as a threat for Tigerstar's ambitions to take power. After all, Jayfeather would be able to communicate directly to Starreign and be forewarned of all the tasks that Tigerstar would intend to execute.

"I'm going back down," he told the three children suddenly. "Stay in here and if anything happens, run for the door. My guards should be right outside." He turned on his heel and exited his chambers, informing Lionpelt of his current responsibility over the three children. Crowfeather headed down the stairs and into the garden. _Now, if I were Tigerstar, where would I be?_

"You!" He heard Leafpool screech close by. _Leafpool?__ He thought wildly. __Weren't you supposed to be at the clinic?_ He heard the pounding of footsteps around the corner and he reached for his pistol. Tigerstar appeared in seconds, his amber eyes lighting with delight as he saw the Gaian leader standing a few feet away from the redveined ferns.

"Perfect timing, your highness," the dark-haired man purred, sprinting forward. Too late. Crowfeather felt as if every action he made was in slow motion. Tigerstar was already upon him by the time that he had even reached the handle of his pistol. He looked down to see the dark-haired man holding a dagger with a greenish tint to it, angled to be thrust into Crowfeather's stomach. "Goodbye." _No!_ Crowfeather thought wildly. _The Empire needs me!_

_"__Crowfeather!__"_ He heard Leafpool scream in the background. He could almost feel the point of the blade drive into his flesh when a blonde figure collided with him and knocked him to the ground. Suddenly, everything seemed that time had returned to normal. Crowfeather whipped out his gun just as he was pushed against the pavement. He quickly struggled this elbows and pointed the gun at Tigerstar, whose amber eyes were wide with shock.

"Think again," Crowfeather snarled as he pulled the trigger. There was a sharp crack of a gun and a cloud of smoke filled the air. The Gaian leader breathed heavily as he stared at the corpse that lay before him, dark blood spilling out of the hole in his forehead and onto the rock beneath them. Crowfeather shook his head and looked down at whatever was pinning his bottom half down. His blood chilled when he recognized he gazed upon the slender, blonde form that had taken the poison-laced dagger for him.

"Crowfeather, are you—" He looked up just in time to see Leafpool rushing forward with a dreading expression on her face. She blinked in shock at the scene before her and her face grew pale with horror when she identified the body atop Crowfeather. "Starflower!" The blue-eyed man blinked dazedly at the woman who had pushed him down. No wonder her appearance had been so familiar._ "But whatever choice you make will result in the loss of a stranger's life."_ Midnight's voice echoed.

"_Ma femme!_" Featherpelt wailed, throwing himself beside Crowfeather. "_Pourqui? Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose aussi stupide?_"

"Crowfeather?" The blonde woman gasped. "Your Majesty, are you alright?" Despite the fact that the woman before him was dying, Crowfeather felt oddly at ease.

"Yes…yes. Thank you." A soft smile graced her lips and she closed her eyes.

"No, Starflower!" Leafpool snapped, kneeling down beside the blonde-haired woman. "You can't close your eyes. Keep them open. _Keep them open!_"

"It was an honor to serve you, your majesty." Crowfeather felt the two people next to him stiffen at her words. Numbling, the dark-haired man nodded, a few tears trickling down his cheeks and dripping onto hers. She seemed to start at the sudden wetness no her skin. "Y-your Majesty?" She asked in a labored breath. Starflower furrowed her eyebrows as her eyes glazed over, unseeing. "Thank you…for weeping for me."

"You deserve a hero's death," he whispered. "You have earned a hero's death." Shocked gasps rose around him.

"Crowfeather! How can you say that?" Leafpool snapped.

"Leafpool…is that Leafpool?" The blonde woman murmured. "Don't…be upset. Starreign told me I had a choice. I could save you, or I could let you die. Same with…his Majesty. I could save him…or I could let him die." She closed her eyes and let a tear slip from her glazed eyes. "My life is only half of yours," she sighed. "I've found love. Leafpool, it's time for you to do the same." The brunette woman let out a choked sob and gripped Starflower's hand.

"I'll get a-a ant-antidote," the doctor sobbed.

"Don't." The blonde woman's voice was surprisingly clear. "I see…the cats. They're gathering all around me. Stars…" She swallowed hard. "But I can't go…not yet…Feather…pelt?" She whispered hoarsely.

"_Mon amour_, I am here," the blonde man croaked. A soft smile graced the woman's lips.

"Take…care…children…" she sighed.

"Yes, yes, of course." The blonde man nodded furiously, pressing kisses to his wife's hand as he tried his best not break down.

"Be…happy…" she whispered, breaking off with a choking sound. Everyone tensed immediately. "Tell…them…love…"

"_Oui_," Featherpelt breathed. "I will tell them that you love them. Be…careful." She turned her head towards him and gave him one last radiant smile before her final breath left her. Crowfeather felt his throat tighten up slightly as the body atop him grew colder and colder with each passing second. Leafpool hung her head and wept into her hands as Crowfeather slowly maneuvered Starflower's body to rest onto Featherpelt's lap. The blonde man gazed at him without a hint of bitterness before bowing his head down and leaning over his wife.

"What happened? We heard a gunsho—" Crowfeather looked up just in time to see Rowanheart, Blackfrost, and Silvermist appear. "Oh great Starreign," the redhead whispered. Swallowing hard, the dark-haired man did his best to keep his voice steady as he addressed his advisor.

"Rowanheart, prepare a hero's burial immediately. Let the entire empire know what this woman has done for me." His breath caught and he turned his head away. "Let the entire empire know what Starflower has done for me."

"Y-yes, of course." Crowfeather looked at Leafpool's shaking figure before slowly wrapping his arms around her. He half expected her to push him away for letting Starflower die before their very eyes, but instead she turned into him, crying into his shoulder as she keened for the death of her friend. The lump in Crowfeather's throat grew larger as he held her in that garden in front of everyone. The shaking bundle in his arms was only a mere reminder of how much harder it would be to let her go.

* * *

A/N: Hey, don't give me that look. I'm crying inside too. Starflower was one of my favorite characters even though she didn't have much of a voice earlier on in the story.

Putting that aside...If you check back at the first "chapter" of this story, the Opening Poem, you'll be able to see that many of the things that were mentioned in the poem have been fulfilled already. The very last chapter of this story will not be the epilogue, but rather an explanation of each couplet in the poem. I'll have an epilogue, of course, but it won't be the LAST chapter of this story.

As much as I hate to admit this, guys, but Starflower's death marks the closing of this story. HOLY?! I just checked my chapter AND REALIZED THAT THE PART THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN ITALICS WAS ITALICIZED! WTH, FANFICTION? THE DOCUMENT ON MY COMPUTER IS JUST AS I WROTE IT!

Translations! (Yes, I use Google Translate) _Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose aussi_ _stupide?_ - Why did you do such a stupid thing?

Anyway, coodles to **Takashimo **and **LeafandCrow** for writing reviews for me! Unfortunately, they're the only two who did it so (sob) I'm still feeling pretty lonely.

Turns out finding a beta-reader for my other story is much harder than I initially thought. The one girl that I asked to be my beta-reader first received my first chapter _two days ago_ and I haven't heard from her since. So, discouraged, I sent emails out to other beta-readers in hope that they would respond to my urgent need to post my other fanfic. Believe me, I'm on the verge of blowing up because _nobody's_ sent me _any reply_.

Okay, we can stop listening to me complain now. Thanks for reading this chapter!

R&R!


	20. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS. PLEASE READ THE A/N BELOW BECAUSE **THIS STORY IS ENDING** **SOON.**

* * *

Third Person – Featherpelt

He would've been a fool if he hadn't seen the guilt in Leafpool's eyes. But it wasn't her fault—Starflower had heard the call of Starreign. But he knew that she had lied when she said that she had a choice in choosing who would live and who would die. He would've been a fool if he hadn't seen the broken look in Crowfeather's eyes. The dark-haired man mourned for his wife even though they had never truly met. _I've been a fool, Starflower_. He knew the second that she had thrown herself in front of Leafpool that she had been prepared to throw her life away. He awoke to her sobbing at night, whimpering to herself on how she wasn't ready to lose two unidentified people—"him" and "her".

_Crowfeather and Leafpool._ Starflower was plagued from night to night by a nightmare that ebbed away like a dying tide the closer she grew to consciousness. She would wake crying and shivering but have no recollection whatsoever on what had caused her to react this way. _"It cannot be defied,"_ he faintly remembered her saying. _"It cannot be defied. The law is law. It cannot be defied."My dear Starflower_, he thought dully as he entered his home. _You have defied the very law you claimed could not be broken. You saved a stranger and a loved one. You saved "him" and "her"._

Had she broken the fate that was meant to be? How could Starreign be so cruel as to promise death upon the heads of Crowfeather and Leafpool? _Or was it someone else who plotted this?_ He recalled the name that Leafpool had shouted when a dark figure materialized where Starflower had been bitten. _"Tigerstar!"_ Was it his doing? Was it the prophecy of Tigerstar that resulted in the death of his wife?

"Papa!"Glazed blue eyes lifted to see two children standing in the doorway, the eldest holding the third in his arms. "Papa, where's mama?" His heart shattered as he gazed upon the three of them. _Mon amour_, he thought bitterly, _how am I to tell them of your passing?_

"Featherpelt? Is there something wrong?" Ah, Redfern. The blonde man had forgotten that he had asked his friend to care for his children while he visited Leafpool. Behind the green-eyed caretaker was Eagleflight, who frowned when he peered over his lover's shoulder.

"Where's Starflower?" Featherpelt wanted nothing more but to shut the world away at that moment. He wanted to lock himself in their bedroom and bury his face in their sheets—undoubtedly filled with their mixed scent. But it would fade in time, and that was something that Featherpelt feared the most. To lose the last few things that belonged to his wife.

"Papa?"Patchwing inquired softly. "Where's mama?" _Great Starreign, if this is how you punish me, I curs—_

_Do not say that, my love._Featherpelt stiffened as something warm enveloped him and a familiar scent washed over him. _Do not curse Starreign. They have not punished you—it is I that have hurt you._ He lowered his eyes a few degrees to where her arms would be if she had truly been embracing him from behind. _Featherpelt, my love, when I was born, an ominous message was delivered to my parents just seconds after they named me. "The call of the star overrides every law". I was kept under close watch. I was pressured to be obedient, yet never bow to any man who was not my superior. But I've found my place after all these years of drifting. My only regret was that I was never able to tell you this in the flesh. _He felt her warmth hover by his cheek as something grazed his skin lightly. _Be strong, my love. I will see you in your dreams tonight._

"_Mesenfants_," Featherpelt whispered as he kneeled before his children. "Your mother is with Starreign now." He brushed one of Violetheart's locks of hair behind her ear. "She is watching over you right now."

"Is she coming home?" His daughter squeaked innocently. The blonde man glanced at his eldest son and saw the realization settling in.

"She is home, _chéri._ But that home is not with us." He turned to his son. "Patchpelt, your mother is proud of you. She does not want this to break you. You must honor her by taking care of your siblings."

"How did she go?" The ten-year-old's eyes steeled with understanding. Behind those brilliant blue orbs, however, Featherpelt could see the despair and tears that he worked to lock away.

"She saved the Gaian leader," the blonde man whispered. Patchwing made a choked sound and turned his head away.

"Great Starreign," Redfern breathed. "No…" Featherpelt looked up just in time to see Eagleflight bringing the green-eyed aristocrat into his embrace, rocking him softly. "Not Starflower…"

"I'll be with you tonight," the widower informed his eldest. "We'll mourn for her together." Patchwing nodded furiously, a look of determination in his eyes. Featherpelt felt his heart soften for his son. He was doing his best to be strong for his siblings.

The sudden sound of trumpets and drums filled the air and the blonde haired man turned to welcome the parade. Crowfeather's parade to honor Starflower's sacrifice had finally caught up with him. A casket sat on a platform crossing the shoulders of at least ten men, but Featherpelt knew his wife's body was already buried in Crowfeather's garden. The dark-haired man promised him that when his time came, he would go and be buried beside his beloved.

_The Hero has come to march, to march_

_The Hero has come to march,_

_The Hero has took her loyalty_

_And the Hero has come to march_

_She fought beside her Empire_

_And guarded those she loved_

_The Hero is now beyond the skies_

_Oh the Hero has come to march._

The lyrics were slightly different to accommodate the fact that the Hero who had given his life was a woman. Featherpelt felt a burst of pride as the parade stopped before his home. Each time a Hero was recognized, a piece of the song would be changed to tell his or her story to the rest of the Empire.

_The Hero took her loyalty_

_And saved our Gaian lord_

_From Death and all the dangers of_

_His horrible, terrible sting!_

_Oh the Hero has come to march, to march_

_The Hero has come to march_

_The Hero has marched beyond the skies_

_And took her life to save our king_

_The Hero has took her march!_

It was only in the songs that the leaders would ever be mentioned as "kings", but Featherpelt felt the word was fitting. Although "kings" were usually associated with the passing of lineage, the Gaian leader was, in fact, a king in his own way. He communicated with the earth and he protected the Empire from natural disasters. Lifting his head, he saluted to the band leader and joined in with the song.

_The Hero has come to march, to march_

_The Hero has come to march_

_The Hero will be known through history_

_The Hero has come to march_

"On this day," the attendant before the marching parade declared. "A selfless woman by the name of Starflower has given her life to save the Gaian leader. She paid no attention to the consequences that lay behind the leap, but she took her life and gave it to his Majesty! She will be remembered now, throughout our history—the only woman who gave her all to save the Empire!" A cheer rose amongst the crowd to recognize her, but Featherpelt had already closed his doors and left for his room, his wife's promise still lingering in his ear.

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

Her warmth, her scent, and her feel still lingered in his arms. It had been the first time that he had ever held her—the first time he was so close to her. She was soft to his touch and sparked a flame wherever her skin came in contact with his. Her scent overpowered him, but in the fleeting moments he had to comfort her, his grief for the woman who had sacrificed her life for both of them distracted him. Crowfeather sat in his chambers, alone, and stared down at his arms. He had held Leafpool just hours before, when Starflower had breathed her last breath and left for Starreign. He felt guilty for taking pleasure of her closeness when a woman had taken a poisoned dagger for him.

His lips tingled and he touched them gently with his fingertips. When he had been reawakened after confronting Rock, he had remembered a pressure on his ribs and something soft against his mouth. He had opened his eyes to see Leafpool hovering over him, her face just inches from his. It was all too easy to put two and two together. _She kissed me._ Crowfeather slapped himself irritably at this thought. _No, stupid. She didn't kiss you. She was trying to get you to breathe again._ The dark-haired man frowned, suddenly distracted by this realization.

_Breathe again?_ Come to think of it, the last time that Rock had summoned him to warn him of Tigerstar's intentions, he had collapsed. The second time, where he had called out the blind man himself, Leafpool had to bring him back to consciousness. _Could it be…?_ Was it that every time he met with Rock beyond the confines of sleep, his body would shut down on him and fail to function? That would most definitely explain why he had collapsed so suddenly. That would also explain why Leafpool had been trying to push the air back into his lungs. _I have to talk to Rock about this._ He wasn't willing to risk his health again and summon the ancient spirit again. He would have to wait until he went to bed.

There was too much on his mind and too many tasks to complete before he could enter "the land of the dead" or so as Rock had put it. He had to eat dinner, of course, make sure that Leafpool and her children were alright, check up with Rowanheart and his other advisors to see that the parade had returned, and pay his respects to Starflower. He had spent the last few hours organizing various parades to honor the blonde-haired woman and informed Rushtail and Larkwing of what had happened. _I should get started now_, Crowfeather thought to himself as he rose to his feet. He had merely stopped in his chambers to gather his thoughts before resuming his busy schedule.

"Tell the cook to save a portion for me," Crowfeather told his maid, Compass, as she passed. "I'll be late for dinner tonight."

"Yes, your Majesty," she replied as he headed down the stairs. He rounded the corner and headed into the gardens, where Stormfur was undoubtedly standing vigil outside of his wife's room. It was his duty to see that everyone was settled down and at ease. After all, if he was unable to control his palace, then how would he be able to rule the Empire alongside Rushtail and Larkwing?

"Stormfur," Crowfeather called out. The gray-haired man looked up in surprise and stood up from where he had been sitting. As the Gaian leader approached, Lark and Pine stared up at him with wide eyes. The blue-eyed leader glanced down at the game of chess he had just interrupted and glanced apologetically at their father. "I just wanted to know if you're alright. All the events that had happened this evening…" Stormfur blinked at Crowfeather's concern and shook his head.

"No, I'm alright. I was a little startled by the…" The blue-haired man shrugged to avoid giving his children any details or interesting them enough to bother him about it later. "But…what surprised me the most was _him._" Crowfeather's eyes widened and he nodded. Tigerstar was most definitely the last person that he expected to see. About eighteen years ago, Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt were taken under Herobexy's wing after their father had threatened to take leadership from Rushtail. He was immediately exiled to foreign lands under the joint agreement of Willowpelt, Rushtail, and Larkwing. Three months later, however, he was found dead by a deserted thieves' den with his torso cut open and his innards plucked by scavengers. Nobody knew who killed him, but many people said it was rumored to be the assassin Scourge, who was sent after Firestar and was eventually killed by the redheaded aristocrat.

"To think he was behind all of this…" Crowfeather understood the bitterness and the shock within Stormfur's voice. He and his sister, along with Mistyfoot and Stonefur, had been singled out and targeted during those three months by mercenaries each had a note crumpled in their fists. Stonefur had been killed while trying to protect Feathertail and Stormfur from one of these mercenaries and Graystripe had arrived on the scene just in time to save his children. Crowfeather had only been six years old when these events were happening and he remembered that although he was heavily guarded, only the offspring of those who were of different and often times rival houses were targeted.

"I'm sorry you had to see him."

"I'm glad that you killed him," Stormfur replied curtly. He glanced down at his children and smiled gently at them. "Do you want to ask Uncle Crowfeather if he wants to play with us?" He asked. "I heard he's really good in chess." The two brown-haired children turned their wide eyes on him immediately, looking happier that they had some attention from the two adults.

"Please!" They begged. Crowfeather smiled apologetically at them and kneeled down so they were about eye-level.

"Sorry, but I have a lot to get finished," he told them. "I'll play with you guys later, alright?" They looked slightly disappointed, but lightened up a little when they heard his promise. "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes," Crowfeather informed Stormfur. "I'll be late for dinner, so don't expect me at the table."

"Alright." The dark-haired man waved goodbye to his childhood friend and headed off to the clinic. It would be best to check up on Leafpool and her children after dinner, where they would be a little more relaxed after today's events. Rowanheart promised him that he would try to find him immediately after the parades were finished, so the only tasks that were left to do were to visit the patients of his clinic and pay his respects to Starflower. Kicking at a loose pebble, Crowfeather quickened his pace and headed over to the corner of his gardens, where he would pray with each of the patients.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

Her children were surprisingly untraumatized by today's events. All three of them acted as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary—especially to Jayfeather's sudden outburst about seeing Bluestar sitting next to Featherpelt. She suspected that the other two knew of the latter's ability and merely kept it a secret from her, but she would have to ask Feathertail for confirmation before asking her son about it.

She could still remember the warmth and strength of Crowfeather's arms around her. She blushed slightly as she recalled the way that he held her and how he had rested his head against hers. It was the closest she had ever gotten to him, and although she felt guilty about feeling this way after Starflower's passing, she couldn't find it in herself to regret being in his arms. Her lips tingled softly and she lifted her fingers to touch them. She had panicked when Crowfeather had suddenly collapsed onto the ground and practically threw aside Starflower's arm to get to him. When she realized that he hadn't been breathing, it was like the world had been pulled out from underneath her. Before she even realized it, her hands were pressing at his diaphragm and her mouth was pressing against his urgently.

Blackfrost hadn't said anything about it when Crowfeather had released her to discuss the parade with Rowanheart. She partially convinced herself that he understood the circumstances and that she was merely doing whatever she could to save Crowfeather's life, but she knew that he was upset about how close she had gotten to the Gaian leader. _I can't tell anyone about how I feel towards Crowfeather. Especially not Blackfrost. He wouldn't stand for it._ Letting out a sigh, she settled back down onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her chambers were unusually quiet, but that was because Silvermist had taken her children downstairs for dinner. She had asked Featherfall, one of the maids in Crowfeather's palace, to bring her some water rather than food.

There was a soft knock and she sat up abruptly. "Come in," she called out without thinking. _Leafpool! You have to remember that this isn't Ancansura. You can't just let anyone in,_ She scolded herself, but it was already too late. A head poked through the crack in her door and she was startled by who it was. "Crowfeather! Why aren't you downstairs with the others?"

"I wanted to check up on you and see how you and the kids were doing," he replied, leaving the door open. She wasn't sure if he had kept it open because he thought she would be uncomfortable with his presence, but she was thankful he did it anyway. "I talked a bit with Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf down at the dinner table. I was a bit concerned as to why you weren't there, though."

"I'm…not feeling up to food right now," she admitted, wringing her hands. Crowfeather stood his respective distance and nodded.

"I understand." _No you don't_, she thought irritably, glancing at him uneasily. _You can't just hug someone like that and expect them to be completely alright with you suddenly standing five meters away._ Leafpool suddenly felt very uncomfortable and disappointed with herself. For six years, she had done all she could to stay as far away from him as possible. Yet one touch sent her every sense dying for his closeness. _If this is how it is to be a woman_, she groaned inwardly, _then I hate being a woman._ "I'm…having a hard time adjusting too. It's not everyday someone gives their life to you."

"It's actually not that common," she replied without thinking. "Married people do it all the time." Crowfeather raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed. "Look—I'm sorry. I wasn't—I mean—I—"

"I understand," the dark-haired man cut her off quickly. "It's hard to wrap your mind around the fact that someone you loved passed away. I'll give you some space." _No!_ Leafpool thought, leaping to her feet. _Don't leave!_ She hated how she was suddenly as dependant as those women in the romance novels that lined her mother's shelves, but she couldn't deal with the emptiness within her heart on her own. Before she even realized what had happened, Crowfeather was blinking at her with surprise in his eyes and she had her fingers curled into the fabric of his robes.

"Oh! I—I'm sorry," she stammered. "I…" It seemed that her body was more truthful than her mind. Her fingers refused to untangle themselves from his clothes. Crowfeather's icy blue eyes softened and he gently wrapped his arms around her. She shivered at his proximity but willingly leaned into his embrace.

"It's alright, Leafpool. It hurts to lose someone you love." _You would understand that the most_, the brunette thought as she nestled her head into the crook of his neck. _After all, you lost Deadfoot, Tallstar, _and _Feathertail. I've only lost Starflower._ She closed her eyes and felt her body relax against his. She felt his lips ghost over her temple and her breath caught slightly in her throat. It was horrible that she was partially using Starflower's passing to take advantage of Crowfeather's kindness, but as she continued to rest in his arms, she felt the emptiness in her heart fill up slowly.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. She felt him hesitate against her forehead and pull away slightly.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Leafpool, can I talk to you?" Blackfrost asked gruffly. Leafpool frowned slightly but straightened up, patting her patient gently on the wrist as she stepped away from him. She had taken to caring for the injured in Crowfeather's clinic after Brook made more improvements as the days passed by. Rowanheart and Silvermist would watch her children while she was busy and Blackfrost usually was stationed in another part of the clinic in order to maximize the number of patients that could be treated at once. They hadn't spoken for more than ten minutes for several days because of their busy work schedules, but Leafpool couldn't understand why his stare was so intense and controlling.

"Alright. I'll be right back," she promised her patient, who was looking after her uneasily. She was only halfway through his treatment and although she was reluctant to leave the job half done, there was something about Blackfrost's aura that warned her of what might happen if she didn't go with him. He led her to a secluded part of the gardens and as he led her closer and closer to a fairly shaded corner, a feeling of dread continued to grow inside of her. It was when they stopped, however, that she felt the least comfortable.

"Leafpool," he grit out. "It's been over three years. Almost four. But here? It's been nearly five months. Please, let's just go home to Ancansura. That tribeswoman—whatever her name is—she's better now. She's almost fully-healed at this moment. It's time to go home."

"Blackfrost…"

"Leafpool, please. I've been waiting so long for you to answer me." He turned on her suddenly, grabbing her roughly by the arms. Leafpool felt her body tense naturally and was about to slam him into the wall to dislodge herself, but his words stopped her in her tracks. "Leafpool, marry me. Come with me back to Ancansura—don't stay in a place that makes you feel uncomfortable. I've seen the look on your face when you're walking around these gardens—in this palace—don't try to fight something that you know you don't want."

"What I don't want?" Leafpool echoed. "How would you ever know what I don't want?"

"Leafpool—" Blackfrost began, but the brunette cut him off quickly.

"You know what? I am _sick _of people saying that they know what I want and what I don't. I have told you many times, Blackfrost—I am not interested in anything more than a friendship with you. For Starreign's sake, I never wanted to bring them up, but even my children don't want you to be anything more to them than an acquaintance. And don't you dare tell me that they don't know what they want either!" She snapped. Blackfrost glared at her, his eyes suddenly hard and frozen.

"How do you know?" He roared. "How do you know that your children don't lie to you? I've heard your children talking to each other about Jayfeather and his wacko 'I see spirits' thing and you know what? They were talking about how they had to keep it a secret from you." Leafpool felt a bubble of rage rise from the pit of her stomach, and before she knew it, a sharp _clap_ rang through her ears and her hand stung painfully.

"_Don't you dare call my son a wacko_," she screeched at him. "You've crossed the line, Blackfrost. You don't love me. You never have. But instead, you've been obsessed—"

"I have not been obsessed!"

"Following me everywhere, giving every man a glare whenever they even try to talk to me, clinging onto my side like ivy, and making my life difficult! You think that's love? You're suffocating me, Blackfrost, even when I don't want anything more to do with you than being friends!"

"You don't know what I'm going through," he snarled at her.

"Yeah, well the same could be said about you," she breathed angrily at him. "I'm done here." She turned her heel and stalked away, prepared to throw him over her shoulder if he was to pursue her. But the chase never came and Leafpool left the scene furious, hurt, and unaware of the blue eyes that had witnessed it all.

* * *

"Crowfeather? You asked for me?" Today was not her day at all. First she was cornered by Blackfrost, who claimed that he knew exactly what she wanted and even dared to _insult her son_. Then she received a message from the maid Compass stating that the Gaian leader requested her presence in his chambers without any further details. In fact, the foreign maid added that he had _ordered _her rather than asked.

The dark-haired man was sitting at a small table, absentmindedly playing with a few, smooth marbles on the wooden surface. Light filtered in through the open curtains and painted the room a beautiful golden color, almost turning the Gaian leader's eyes to amber when he lifted his gaze to meet hers. He was resting against the back of his chair, his ankle crossing his leg lazily as he propped his elbow against the table. His other arm was strewn over the back of the wooden chair and he gazed up at her through full lashes. She was almost taken away by his beauty, but the bitterness she felt after her fallout with Blackfrost kept her from being mesmerized. "Yes. Come here." Leafpool walked forward tentatively, feeling uneasy under the coldness of his stare. She stopped a few feet away from him, waiting for him to tell her she could be seated at the chair across from him. However, he said nothing of the sort and the tension grew in the room.

His blue-amber eyes stared at her as he left the marbles alone and lifted a small glass of what seemed to be whisky to his lips. Leafpool watched as he sipped the amber liquid and kept his gaze trained on her the entire time, never breaking their connection. There was something about the intensity of his stare and the cool casualness in how he gauged her expression that unnerved her. "Your Majesty?" She asked uneasily, slipping into a distant, more respectable tone. He said nothing and set the glass down, his long lashes glowing in the light of the lowering sun. It wasn't dark enough to be sunset, but it wasn't quite light enough to be noontime, so instead of bringing a reddish glow to the sky, the sun turned blue to liquid gold.

She tore her eyes away from his to watch his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed the alcohol. Quite guiltily, she brought her gaze back up to meet his eyes and shifted uneasily under his unforgiving stare. "I heard something interesting in the courtyard today," he said finally, shifting in his seat. He took a much more authoritative stance as opposed to his slumped, charismatically relaxed position. He straightened his spine and shifted his weight so he wasn't leaning completely on the table. "I was taking a nap in the gardens when a loud ruckus made it much more difficult for me to relax. To be precise, two voices were shouting at each other. I'm sure you're able to guess whose they were." Leafpool's eyes widened fearfully as she took in the meaning of his words.

"No…" She breathed. He had heard her argument with Blackfrost.

"Yes, Leafpool," the dark-haired man replied coolly, his eyes icy-cold as he studied her face. "He wants to marry you. He wants to bring you happiness. Are you going to turn yourself away from a man who desires to give you the best? Is it because you don't feel like he's the right one…or…" his eyes were hard and unforgiving as they flickered up to meet hers. "Do you think every man is the same as the one who cheated you out of marriage?"

His words were like a knife to her heart. She wanted nothing more but to scream the truth at him, rub it into his face until he understood the harsh reality of life. _He _was the reason why she couldn't find it in herself to open up to Blackfrost. Her black-haired assistant hadn't been lying when he commented on how she was doing her best to almost _stay_ in the Empire. She had been trying to do her best to prolong her visit as long as she could because of _him_. Because she thought that he would look in her way for once. Because she was feeling lost and confused and absolutely frustrated as to why Feathertail and the other spirits refused to visit her in her dreams. "Well, Leafpool?" Crowfeather's voice was cold and grating to her ears as he stood up and stalked over to where she was. He leaned in until his mouth was by her ear. "_Well?_ All I've seen you do is play with his heart, Leafpool."

She turned her face away from his and felt tears welling up in her eyes. "You should be the one to talk," she spat bitterly. She felt him withdraw slightly and she whirled around, racing out of his chambers and bolting down the stairs. As she ran to the stables and all but ripped Varnish's reigns off his post, she thought of how there had been no sound of pursuit as she ran from his chambers. She couldn't stay here anymore. There was no time to even gather up her children. She had to leave. _Now._

She pushed past the startled guards who stood by the open gates of Crowfeather's palace. They called out after her and demanded that she stop immediately, but she ignored them and pressed her heels hard into Varnish's sides. The stallion seemed to start at her aggressiveness, but ran diligently as she pulled him out of the capital. _I'm sorry, Varnish_, she thought helplessly as she forced him into full-gallop. She hadn't even given him time to warm up. _I'm so sorry. But I can't stay there anymore_.

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

He stared at the open door and listened to Leafpool flee from his chambers and from his palace. Every fiber of his being demanded that he chase after her, but he was too hurt by her conversation with Blackfrost. She had straight-out rejected the man after he had spent six years waiting patiently by her side for an answer to his feelings. If Blackfrost, a man who had undoubtedly had to gain Leafpool's trust bit by bit, was unable of persuading the woman to marry him, then Crowfeather was almost convinced that there was no way he could ask her to stay. Straightening his spine and downing the rest of his whisky, the dark-haired man slammed the glass onto the table hard and stalked out of his chambers.

When he had reached the bottom of the stairs, rapid footsteps turned around the corner and he found himself face to face with a trouble and concerned Squrrielflight. "Was that Leafpool?" She asked urgently. "What happened?"

"She played around with a man's heart, that's what," Crowfeather growled. "She played with it and she broke it without even trying to." The red-haired woman stared at him for a few long seconds before her emerald eyes filled with disbelief.

"You're lying," she hissed, turning her back on him.

"She took a man's heart and she snapped it in two!" The dark-haired man snarled. She whirled on him then, her eyes filled with rage and her hackles raised.

"_Oh you're the one to talk!_" She snapped. Startled, Crowfeather took a step back. The redhead advanced almost immediately, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "You have no idea what she's been through," she seethed. "You have no idea what kind of _hell_ she has suffered—all because of you!" She jabbed him hard in the chest with her finger. "You! Of all the people in the world, you are the reason why she's suffering!"

"There is no evidence proving that I am guilty!" The dark-haired man roared. At this point, many people had gathered by, confused looks on their faces. Crowfeather recognized the startled expressions of his advisors and Leafpool's friend Silvermist.

"You want evidence?" Squirrelflight snarled. "I'll give you evidence. Just look at her children! You look at them, and who do you see reflected back at you?"

"I don't know," Crowfeather defended himself. "How should I know?"

"Oh, you mighty well know," Squirrelflight raged. "_Because those children are yours!_" The blue-eyed man stared at the fuming aristocrat and she laughed bitterly at his expression. "You didn't expect that, did you?" She taunted. "You didn't expect that _the whole reason why Leafpool ran away was because of you!_ That night when you came over to our house seven years ago? The reason why you can't remember anything? That's because you were stone-drunk! I found a buried bottle in my backyard and I'm damn sure it's got your saliva on it! And I know the only person who could've hidden it. _Leafpool_."

"Why should she ever want to hide that?" Crowfeather spat.

"Because she wanted to erase _everything_. She wanted to _forget everything_. She wanted to forget everything that happened that night _because it was that night that you shamed her!_" Squirrelflight broke off to breath heavily. "The day that we realized that Leafpool was gone was also the day that one of our maids realized that we were missing a set of sheets, blankets, and pillows. Another one of our staff found some white scraps of fabric in the fireplace. In addition to that, _three _bottles of our best wine was missing from our cellar. The only bed in the house that was well made and unchanged were Leafpool's. Leafpool burned her sheets for a reason. She wanted to hide something—something that reminded her of that night seven years ago."

"And what was that exactly?" Crowfeather snapped impatiently.

"_The night that you raped her, that's what!_" Squirrelflight screamed at him. "Leafpool would never let a man touch her. She only hesitated to throw you off because you were a family friend. Because you were _my_ friend! And you know what? When she came to me and she was in labor—I thought she had been attacked by some mongrel who was responsible for her disappearance. But I never knew it was the same man who had appeared at our house and claimed to not have seen Leafpool for the entire day. Not until I asked Leafpool who the father of her children was and she looked at Jayfeather."

The world fell out from beneath Crowfeather and he stared at Squirrelflight dazedly. "That's right, you heard me," she growled. "_Jay. Feather._ Funny how the first name is a bird, just like yours? Funny how the last part is the same as yours? It wasn't a coincidence that Leafpool named him that. Out of all her children, he's the one that looks the most like _you_. When she named him that, she had already forgiven you for _the hell that you put her through_. You think she could come home one day and tell her father that you had raped her? You think she could come home one day and say that she had gotten pregnant by a man who didn't even look at her twice?"

"Why? Why would Leafpool hide it?" Crowfeather muttered dazedly. "There's not enough reason for her to…"

"_Because she loved you, damnit!_" Squirrelflight screamed at him. "She loved you ever since we were children. I never told her that I knew and I never told _you _that I knew because Leafpool would always look so scared whenever I mentioned your name. But the way that she looked at you when you were at our home? The way that she filled _sketchbooks and sketchbooks _with your face and burn them all in the same day? The way that she bitterly hated the drawings of Feathertail that you had personally requested for her to make? She was in love with you—so hopelessly in love that she didn't understand why she loved you and spent almost every year of her life trying desperately to forget her feelings for you!

"And I've got one thing to say to you, you bastard!" Gasps arose all round them, but Crowfeather blinked numbly at Squirrelflight's insult. "Either you go after my sister, or you get out of her life! I've seen the way you look at her." The redhead's voice was soft and bitter now, filled with a kind of reluctance and defeat that he didn't understand. "And even now when I look at my sister, I see that she _still hasn't given up_. She's still waiting for you to turn around and look at her." She faltered then, looking broken and lost. "Go after my sister, damnit," she whimpered. "You've kept her waiting long enough."

Crowfeather stared at the redhead and took off for the stables immediately. Behind him, he could hear startled shouts and people shuffling after him. Throwing the stalls open, he grabbed his mare and hastily threw a bit in her mouth and a saddle on her back. As he leapt onto her back and pressed his heels into her sides, he felt a warm sensation settle over his back and the voice of the one he thought he loved whisper into his ear. "_Go._" Windescra let out a loud whinny and lunged forward, breaking straight into a gallop as he pressed himself against her. He gripped the reigns tightly and shouted for the gates to be opened to allow his quick passage. There were two places that he knew Leafpool would escape to and only one made the most obvious choice. Tugging the reigns to the west, Crowfeather headed for Lilystone City.

* * *

A/N: How many of you guys can guess where she's headed?

Quick note: OH MY GOD I DID NOT REALIZE THAT I HAD BEEN WRITING WILLOWPELT IN PLACE OF LARKWING THIS ENTIRE TIME! Just as I started writing this chapter, I realized that I was putting down the name of the DECEASED GAIAN LEADER rather than THE DOMESTIC LEADER LARKWING! AGHHH! This is why I need beta readers, but none of them have responded to my emails!

Anyway, quick shout-out to **LeafandCrow** - Yes, I'm sorry, but this story is coming to an end. I'm guessing that the next chapter I write will be the last (Gasp!) and the extra chapter in the end with drabbles, various A/Ns, thank-you list, and explanation of the opening poem will bring the chapter count of this story (that is actual storywriting and not guides or poems) up to 17. I'm guessing that we'll have around 20-21 chapters in total.

Don't worry-I'm probably going to have an another idea to write for my LeafxCrow fanfic base. They're a pretty angsty and debatable pairing, so there's bound to be some conflict that appears. I might also turn one of the songfic challenges into a one-shot. Try to guess which one it is!

I should probably stop babbling now and get writing for the LAST CHAPTER of the STORY PLOTINE (yes, I did that to catch your attention. I know many people don't read A/Ns [myself included, but I've found myself looking at them more often now] and I want to remind everyone that THIS STORY IS ENDING SOON. Most likely, the last two chapters of this story will be put up just a few seconds after one another so you guys can get both of them in the end. Most of you probably won't come back for the EXTRAS chapter, so I'll be uploading both at the same time to make sure that at least some of you look at it.

**TO ALL READERS OF THIS STORY: IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. CURRENTLY, MY ONLY DRIVING FACTOR TO FINISH THIS STORY IS OF MY OWN DESIRES. TAKASHIMO AND LEAFANDCROW ARE AMAZING FOR THE REVIEWS THAT THEY POST UP, BUT I'M GOING TO BE LESS LIKELY TO WRITE ANOTHER FANFIC ABOUT LEAFxCROW IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS OR PEOPLE WHO COMMENT ON MY WRITING. I'M DOING MY BEST TO PLEASE YOU GUSY AND IT WON'T HELP IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY.**

That being said, R&R!


	21. Chapter 17

ERMYGOD, FINAL CHAPTER! I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS. PLEASE READ VERY SHORT A/N ON THE BOTTOM AND THE NEXT CHAPTER HEADING!

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

She stared in horror at the two men who had burst into the room she had inhabited during her stay with Featherpelt and Starflower. She shot a betrayed look at her best friend and turned on him. "You told him?" She shouted disbelievingly. _Why? Why, Featherpelt? Why would you ever tell him I was here?_ The blonde man had walked out a few minutes ago to answer a knock on his door while Leafpool hid herself in the guest room. He returned a few moments later and when she just began to ask him who had come to his home, Blackfrost and Crowfeather entered the room. "Why?"

The blonde haired man watched her coolly from where he stood, a mixture of melancholy and acceptance glowing behind his guarded expression. "That man came here for a purpose," he replied. "Perhaps it's time to stop running and to be happy." _Happy?_She echoed in her head. _How can I ever be happy with a man who wouldn't look twice at me?_ "Your Majesty," Featherpelt addressed Crowfeather, dipping his head in respect. Leafpool gazed warily at the dark-haired man and her assistant, who stood at the back of the room. She couldn't understand why the two of them would appear together, but the most reasonable explanation would be that Blackfrost followed the Gaian leader.

"What did you come here for?" Leafpool spat bitterly, glaring at both of them behind swimming orbs. "Did you come here to yell at me again? Did you come here to keep insulting me?" She challenged them respectively as she glanced between Blackfrost and Crowfeather. "I'm not a woman who stays at home and lets herself be pampered. I'm not a woman who lets herself be insulted for something that she never did."

"Leafpool…" Blackfrost started uneasily, but one sharp look from the brunette shut him up immediately. Crowfeather ignored her reaction to the black-haired assistant and took a step forward. She tensed immediately at his action and hissed in warning as she held her ground. As he came closer, she felt herself relax unwillingly when his scent curled around her.

"Don't fight me, Leafpool." The man's voice was calm and distanced in a way that made Leafpool question his intentions. He sounded determined and unfazed by the defensive stance that she took. "Please, Leafpool."

"What did you come here for?" She choked out, doing her best to keep resisting her body's desires to melt in his arms. "Haven't you hurt me enough?"

"Hear me out." It wasn't a command, but it wasn't a request either. The brunette gazed at the dark-haired man uneasily and shifted from side to side. "But this isn't the place for us to talk right now. Come back to me to the palace. I'll tell you everything over there."

"Tell me everything?" She echoed. "Tell me everything? Tell me everything about what?" She winced at the ferocity of her own voice, but there was no turning back now.

"Once again, this is not the place to discuss those matters."

"What's so important that you can't tell me in front of my closest friend?"

"It's not the fact that I can't tell him. It's that he already knows." She flinched at his words and whirled around to see Featherpelt staring at her steadily with his blue eyes.

"Go. Starflower will never forgive you if you don't leave with him and I won't forgive you if you don't hear him out." His eyes softened slightly. "Go, Leafpool. I will be here waiting for you after you are finished with your discussion. _Jusque-là, mon ami_." She gazed at him with a mixture of resentment and disbelief. _How could you have betrayed me?_ She thought. _Why force me to go with a man who has done nothing but bring me pain and misery?_ The brunette turned her face away from her friend.

"Fine. I'll be back soon." Featherpelt's gaze steady and forgiving gaze never left her and he merely repeated his last words.

"_Jusque-là, mon ami_."

* * *

Leafpool hugged her sides angrily as she watched him close the door to his chambers behind him. She didn't understand why he would want to speak to her in his room, where he could undoubtedly lock her away from others. It was a good way to guarantee his privacy, but there was no question that guards were posted outside to ensure nothing would happen to him during their conversation. Crowfeather met her gaze steadily, and nodded toward the door. "I asked them to step aside for the time being, if you're wondering. They won't be hearing our conversation if they know what's best for them." Leafpool flinched slightly at his words and took a few steps away from him. _Am I that obvious?_

"What do you want, Crowfeather?" She choked out. "Do you really think I'm playing with Blackfrost's heart when I don't want to marry him? Do you think every woman plays with a man's heart when they decide they don't wish to be married to him?"

"That's not it," the dark-haired man sighed.

"Then what is it?"

"You aren't going to believe me."

"Then why did you bring me here?" The dark-haired man looked conflicted for a second and turned his face away from hers.

"I'll tell you," he croaked. "But first, I want you to know that the door is unlocked. Once I've said what I need to tell you, then you're free to go as you please." Leafpool's eyes flickered to the doorknob and back to Crowfeather's face.

"I'm all ears." A pained expression crossed the blue-eyed man's face. He took a deep breath and looked her straight in the face.

"_I love you._" Leafpool's heart stopped and she stared at him in disbelief. She wanted nothing more than to take up his offer and bolt out his door, but from the look on his face, that was exactly what he was expecting her to do. And somehow, there was something inside of her that refused to be predictable. "I…I was angry at you earlier because Blackfrost said that he wanted to marry you. The way that you rejected him…Leafpool, I know that the two of you aren't very distant friends. He's been by your side for what, near seven years? I definitely can't compete with that. I mean…we never got along on the best terms during childhood…"

"Why?" Her whisper startled him and he broke off immediately to look at her worriedly. "_How?_ You love Feathertail." A look of defeat passed through Crowfeather's eyes and he dropped his head.

"That's what I thought too. But…while I was…courting Feathertail, there was a brown cat that would keep appearing in my dreams. There was…a dark gray cat with it. They would sit side by side by this large, sparkling pool and then they'd leave before the sun came up. Each time they left, a feather and a leaf remained where they sat." _A leaf?_Leafpool thought. An image of her first carving popped up in her head—the one with the roughly carved leaf sitting between the cat and the crow. "That wasn't all. I don't remember the exact details, but Leafpool…you haunted me for so many nights." His blue eyes were unguarded and vulnerable as they gazed at her. "Your scent, your voice…"

Leafpool's knees gave out underneath her and she fell to the ground. Crowfeather reached out for her but quickly withdrew his hand when she raised her dull amber eyes up to his face. "I…was lost when Feathertail died. I thought I didn't treasure her enough. When I said that I was going to break off my engagement to her…it was because of those dreams. But everything changed when she died. I thought _I _had been selfish and falsely guided by my emotions. But when we received a letter from Feathertpelt talking about a hidden message in her drawer…I realized that I hadn't been at fault." His eyes were downcast. "Neither of us were at fault. I thought I was in love with her and she tried to gather her courage to elope with her lover. It was after that that I realized the truth of my feelings.

"When I saw you in your clinic, I was…hurt by how close you seemed to be with Blackfrost. I was about to tell my advisors to go to the other port cities and find another doctor when Lionblaze showed up and dragged me inside. I never meant…I was too scared…I thought…" He swallowed difficultly. "I didn't want you to leave. When I heard Blackfrost talking about marriage, I just snapped because I thought you would choose him."

"I would never marry that man," Leafpool grit out. "He can't force his way into my heart. He's been trying so desperately…"

"Leafpool, I have one question to ask you. Is…are your children also mine?" This was it. This was the question that she dreaded—the truth that she feared would surface one day. She knew how similar Jayfeather looked like Crowfeather, and although Lionblaze was of stockier build, it was obvious that he had inherited his father's speed and agility. Hollyleaf had no doubt inherited a piece of his shrewd and often guarded mind.

"_Yes_." Crowfeather's eyes flooded with emotion and he looked at her with an expression so tender that it nearly melted her heart. "How did you find out?"

"Lilystorm…pointed out how similar Jayfeather and I looked before our picnic and your sparring match with Rowanheart," the dark-haired man admitted. "Torrentpelt said something about how Lionblaze and I shared a similar sort of bone structure…but Squirrelflight was the one who told me. I thought my advisors were just trying to get me into a relationship with you and make sense of the situation but…did you really name Jayfeather after me?"

"The second I saw his blue eyes and his gray hair I knew that there was no way that I could stay bitter about what you did," Leafpool whispered. "He was beautiful. I…I couldn't hate you after giving me such beautiful children. They're blessings. They were also the only things I could take to remember you by without rousing too much suspicion. It was…easy for me to pretend that their father could've been someone different."

"Did you want to remember someone different?" She closed her eyes and let out a bitter laugh.

"Of course not. Even when you mistook me for Feathertail and you hurt me…I still couldn't bear to think that it had been someone different who had taken so much yet given me so much more." She paused before quietly adding, "I was prepared to lie about who their father was for the rest of my life. Especially after you were found to be the Gaian leader…I knew that it would be almost impossible to prove that these three were your children. The chance to tell you that these were your children disappeared. In addition to that, I wasn't sure if you would believe me. People would think that I was a _whore_ who was desperate to gain the attention of the new Gaian leader. That I wanted your money rather than letting you know the truth."

"Are you still prepared to lie to them?" Leafpool turned her face away and swallowed hard. It was amazing that she hadn't started crying this far into the conversation.

"Yes." She could almost feel the swell of anger that engulfed Crowfeather in that moment. "I'm sorry, Crowfeather. They've lived so long thinking that their father had left them. If they were to know who it was now…I don't think they'd ever forgive you. Please, let me go back to Ancansura."

"Where Blackfrost will be waiting for you?" She nearly flinched at the iciness of his voice. "Go ahead. I'm not stopping you." Shaking, she gathered the remnants of her dignity and her pride before heading for the door unsteadily. Stopping at the doorway, she glanced back at him and took a deep breath.

"I'll never forget you," she whispered into the silent room. She saw him tense slightly at her words. "I think it's too late to say this now, but…I've always loved you." She turned away from him and quickly headed out into the hallway.

* * *

What happened next was a blur. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist and roughly pull her back into the room. The wind was knocked out of her as the door slammed behind her and she was pushed aggressively against the wall. She barely registered her arms being pinned to the sides of her head as Crowfeather pressed his mouth urgently against hers. She pushed wildly at his shoulders at first, but felt the fight leave her quickly when he pressed harder against her. When she opened her mouth to snatch a breath of air, his tongue dove in immediately, sealing her lips in a desperate and hungry kiss.

She had waited for this so long. She shivered as Crowfeather tore his lips away from hers and whispered her name like a mantra in her ear. She was faintly aware of him pulling her away from the wall and leading her into the depth of his chambers, navigating somewhat-blindly through the sitting room to his bedroom. "I love you," she gasped, feeling the tears scorch burning paths down her cheeks. She was in too far. There was no turning back. Yet Leafpoolembraced this reality and let it overwhelm her. The raw masculinity and the raw desperation behind Crowfeather's movements drove her insane.

Just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Leafpool broke away from their kiss and stared up at Crowfeather's darkened eyes. The blue orbs blinked at her and took in her swollen lips and the trails her tears had left behind. Before she even knew it, his touch became gentle and caring as he kissed and licked the saltiness from her cheeks. She keened softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down and clinging onto him as she cried. The dark-haired man said nothing as he flipped their positions on his bed and held her to him. It had been taken them too long to realize their feelings for one another—Crowfeather especially. Leafpool had been terrified for the majority of the time and did whatever she could to avoid him while he mulled over his desires.

"Don't leave," he whispered hoarsely in her ear. "Please don't leave, Leafpool. Stay with in the Empire. Keep your children with us—I don't care if they never know that I'm their father. Please Leafpool—don't run away from me anymore." Crying softly, Leafpool nodded into his shoulder and tightened her grip on Crowfeather's shoulders. _Never_, she thought as she clung onto him. _Never._

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

He felt a warm feeling settle into the empty hole in his heart as he stirred from his sleep. The sheets were too warm and there was a comfortable weight resting gently on his chest. Blinking blearily, Crowfeather glanced down and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight before him.

Leafpool was sprawled over him, her shoulders exposed as the rest of her body was well covered. She had curled up against him, her head tucked into the crook of his neck and her body nestled up against his. He flushed guiltily as he took in the smooth and creaminess of her skin, almost tempted to reach out and stroke it. Her hair was strewn around her head like a halo, smelling sweetly of lavender and vanilla. Crowfeather gazed at the beauty before him with a mixture of disbelief and amazement. Yesterday night, all those drunken memories that he had forgotten seven years ago came flashing back as he re-explored Leafpool's body. Her curves, the silky smoothness of her skin, and the way that she smelt as she came undone in his arms. It was amazing how much the human brain could retain after so long, especially since those memories had been locked away for nearly a decade.

There were differences between both experiences. Leafpool had become leaner than she was seven years ago and had developed a much more curved body than what she had before. Yet the warmth of her skin and the way that she arched up against him hadn't changed. He felt a hint of smugness at the fact that the only differences he recognized were those that pertained to her body. Something deep within him rumbled in satisfaction in the thought that he had been the only man who had ever lain with her.

"Mmm…" Crowfeather started when he felt her stir from her sleep. He watched her with a bated breath as she yawned and began to take in her surroundings. Was she going to bolt? Was she going to act as if everything was alright? Was she going to act as if nothing had even happened? His heartbeat sped up rapidly when he heard her gasp. He half expected her to escape with half of the blankets tied around her torso, but instead he felt her tentatively draw circles over his sternum. This…was definitely unexpected.

"Leafpool?" He inquired softly, tilting his head downwards to look at her. She glanced up at him bashfully and gave him a small smile.

"I'm honestly not sure how to act right now," she admitted, blushing slightly.

"Well, how do you feel?" He inquired softly, shifting so he could see her better. She flushed prettily and chewed on her lip.

"A little sore." He let out a snort of amusement and Leafpool's face grew bright red in embarrassment. "I was being serious!" She complained, furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"I meant emotion-wise," he chuckled, smiling at her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked away shyly.

"Oh." Although Leafpool was very sensitive and aware of emotions, she had a tendency to over-rationalize everything. He faintly remembered Squirrelflight sharing a story of how she had asked the brunette about a certain topic and received a ten minute lecture on it rather than an opinion. "I feel…happy." Crowfeather frowned slightly at her response.

"How happy?"

"Like I found something that was lost a long time ago."

"Happier than when you were sparring with Rowanheart?"

"There was a bit of adrenaline tossed into the mix, but yes."

"Happier than when Varnish the second was born?"

"…I'm guessing that Squirrelflight told you about that, but yes."

"Happier than when you're with your children?" Leafpool gasped and swatted him in irritation.

"That's not playing fair," she muttered.

"Answer the question, Leafpool."

"Almost," she replied. "Almost. And besides, aren't your advisors going to wake you up soon? I'm sure you have a lot of work to do," she said, quickly changing the topic. Crowfeather felt a flicker of amusement go through him before he craned his neck to glance at the clock that was set up in his room.

"It's still five in the morning," he replied. "They won't come to wake me up until eight."

"You should be more on top of your job, Crowfeather," Leafpool chided.

"I'm sorry, but it's much harder when I have my hands full." The brunette's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but before she could open her mouth to ask him what he was so preoccupied with, he flipped the two of them over and pinned her down with his body. Her cheeks flushed and she gasped at the sudden exposure.

"Crowfeather!" Grinning slyly, he nuzzled her skin and leaned up to kiss her.

"Any objections?" He whispered. Leafpool scowled at him for a few seconds before the irritation faded from her eyes.

"None," she whispered against his mouth. Smiling, he closed the gaps between them and sealed her lips with a kiss.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

_She awoke to find herself in a dark clearing, shadowed by undergrowth and forest. Leafpool frowned when she realized two things—one, she wasn't a cat, and two, she wasn't by Moonpool, which was the usual destination of her dreams. No, instead she seemed to be somewhere in between the fields of Starreign, and a darker, more ominous place. _The Dark Forest._ It was the first time that Leafpool had been human in her dreams ever since she was eight years old. "Feathertail?" She called out quietly. "Starflower? Yellowfang?" She hesitated as no one replied in the darkness. "Bluestar? Anyone?"_

"_Good evening, Leafpool." The voice that came to meet her was velvety smooth and dripping with envy. The brunette whirled around to see a tortoiseshell cat picking her way over to where she stood. "I see that you've failed to understand the true consequences of your actions. After all," the she-cat growled as she winded around Leafpool's legs. "You were never meant to fall in love. Are you here to break that rule again?"_

"_Again?"Leafpool echoed. Her curiosity got the best of her and she failed to reply to Spottedleaf'sselfish prophecy. "What do you mean by 'again'?" The tortoiseshell she-cat paused in her actions and took a few steps back from her._

"_Why, you don't know? Even Cinderpelt has regained _her_ memories from _her_ past life," Spottedleaf meowed. "What right does Starreign have to withhold your past life from you? Do you not know the consequences of falling in love with someone when you're forbidden to do so?" Seeing the second chance she was given to argue against Spottedleaf's beliefs, Leafpool swallowed hard and spoke up._

"_I'm not forbidden from falling in love," she said._

"_Is that so? Then why are your memories hiding from you? Why do you not know who you were in your past life? Why does your mentor, who has undoubtedly regained _every single memory of her life on Earth_ refuse to tell you of your life? I'm sure you're curious to know what it was like," Spottedleaf crooned. "After all, it was because you fell in love that Cinderpelt died." Leafpool flinched at the tortoiseshell's words. "Harsh, isn't it? The consequences are not light for those who fall in love with others. Yellowfang's only surviving son created a plot with Tigerstar that nearly destroyed the house of Zephyra and the house of Herobexy. Your choice to fall in love with Crowfeather led to Cinderpelt's death."_

"_No…" Leafpool breathed. "That can't be! You're lying!"_

"_I have your memories here," the tortoiseshell cat murmured, pointing to a glowing orb that was floating a few feet away from the brunette. "Why don't you go and confirm whether my words are a fact of reality or fantasy?" This was a trick, it had to be. But Leafpool's judgment had been clouded Spottedleaf had told her that Cinderpelt died as a result of her falling in love with Crowfeather. The temptation was sky-high and she was dying to prove the she-cat wrong. Bracing herself, Leafpool stepped forward and reached her hand out to touch the orb._

_Just a split second before contact, a silver tabby burst through the undergrowth, looking alarmed and extremely ruffled. "Leafpool—don't!" She cried out. The warning came too late. Leafpool felt the ground split open from underneath her as her fingers touched the smooth surface of the sphere. She fell through the chasm, staring up at the silver tabby who raced over to the edge of the cliff and called for her. "Leafpool!"_

* * *

_She remembered sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet with him. At the Windclan and Thunderclan borders, at the lake, and occasionally by Moonpool. They would sit together with their tails intertwined as they basked in each other's presence. These meetings were secret and highly against taboo. Not only were they from different clans, but she was a medicine cat! It was completely against the rules of Starclan for any medicine cat to pursue a romantic relationship with others and have kits. There were examples of cats who had done it before and ended up suffering because of it._

_But she couldn't help it. There was something that pulled her to Crowfeather and made her feel as if she'd be lost with or without him. Maybe it was his icy blue eyes that softened and gazed at her so tenderly during their escapes. Maybe it was the softness and warmth of his pelt as he pressed against her to keep her warm during those cold nights. Maybe it was just _him_ that made it so difficult for her to think_. _She knew her sister was growing suspicious of her nightly meetings and Sorrelpelt was becoming concerned about her fading health, but every stolen moment was worth it. Every brush of the pelt, every whiff of his scent, every longing glance shared between them during gatherings—every single moment as worth it._

_She had been horrified when Cinderpelt confronted her about it. What was more important? Crowfeather or her clan?Crowfeather or Starclan? It was a heartbreaking thought and when she had told her lover about it, he suggested the one thing that would contribute to Cinderpelt's death. Escape._

_Escape the clans, escape their unforgiving families, and escape Starclan just so they could be together. Leafpool agreed after a few days of hesitation, but seeing Brightheart take her position as a medicine cat and Cinderpelt's continuous pressure to force her out of the relationship had driven her to her choice. They would run. They would escape from this restricting world where neither of them could truly be happy together._

_But was it all worth it?_

No._ How much danger and how much chaos did their elopement bring? Before they managed to escape from the grasps of the clans completely, Midnight appeared to tell them that her kinsmen were plotting to attack Thunderclan. It was that reality that made Leafpool turn to Crowfeather and beg him to return with her to the very clans they tried to flee from. She remembered his confliction and the pain that shone behind his blue eyes. She had hurt him. She had seen the most vulnerable, needy side of him and she threw it aside for her clan. But she had obligations as a medicine cat. She knew her standing in the world and suddenly this elopement meant nothing to her._

_She remembered it as clear as day when she had entered the nursery to see Cinderpelt's crumpled and ruffled form lying on the ground before Sorreltail. The feeling of shock and horror nearly swept her off of her feet, but before the badger attack was even over, she knew that she had been wrong to leave with Crowfeather. Cinderpelt died that day because of her selfishness and Sorreltail's kits had been put through danger due to the badger attack._

_She saw the look in Crowfeather's eyes when they had to go their separate ways. She had broken his heart much harder than Feathertail ever could with her choice to return to the clans. He told her that her heart never truly remained with him and that it would never be truly his. As he turned away to leave, Leafpool pulled herself back from calling after him that he would never know how much she truly loved him._

_But that wasn't the end of it all. She was horrified when she discovered she was pregnant with kits. Squirrelflight had taken the initiative to pretend that Leafpool's kits were her own and lied to her mate to protect the brown tabby. That led to Ashfur's ultimate insanity as he threatened to kill all three of her kits, believing them to be the red tabby's. On top of that, Firestar received an ominous prophecy from Starclan, stating that there were three, kin of his kin, that would hold the power of the stars in their paws. Leafpool knew exactly who Starclan was referring to and realized quickly that all of this had come from her actions._

_Ashfur was murdered and was discovered floating in the lake by a patrol from Thunderclan. Hollyleaf revealed the truth of her origins to every cat in the forest at one of their monthly gatherings. From there on, the word spread like wildfire. Brambleclaw lashed out at Squirrelflight and ended their relationship as mates. Leafpool discovered that her daughter was the one who had killed Ashfur and all the events that came afterwards were all related with her children. She was the reason why Cinderheart was confused by her past life as Cinderpelt. She was the reason why Crowfeather was forced to take on a mate in order to regain trust in his clan. She was the reason why Breezepelt felt so strongly against Lionblaze and plotted to kill him._

_Was it also her fault as to why the Dark Forest chose to attack? Was it also her fault that her father had been killed in the end?_

_How could Cinderpelt refuse to tell her this? How could it be that the smoky-haired woman would keep such a horrendous truth from her? If these events had truly occurred, then what would stop them from happening again? Leafpool felt betrayed and lost as she searched her memories again, losing more and more faith as she looked over them. There was no other explanation. Medicine cats were not meant to fall in love. From one life to the lives that followed—they were never meant to fall in love._

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

"Leafpool—Leafpool, please open the door," the dark-haired man begged as he pounded on the wood. It had been three hours since he had been informed by one of his maids that the brunette hadn't left his chambers. He had brushed it off at first, believing that she had fallen asleep, but ten minutes later, Jayfeather and his siblings had burst into his study. All three of them were frantic and worried sick as they told him between garbled cries and sobbed words that Leafpool was crying. Remembering the gray-haired child's extremely sensitive sense of hearing, Crowfeather was convinced that they were telling the truth. He had them lead him to where she had hidden herself away and was shocked to realize that she had locked the doors to his chambers.

He sent for Squirrelflight and Featherpelt immediately when Leafpool refused to open the door for him after thirty minutes. If they hurried, they would arrive tomorrow morning or tomorrow afternoon, depending on how often they switched their horses and whether they rode in carriages or on horseback. "Leafpool, please let me in," Crowfeather pleaded. He glanced back at her—no, _their_ children—in concern. The three of them were huddled up together in the corridor watching him with tearful eyes. "Why don't you three go to your mother's bedroom?" He suggested. "I'll get Leafpool out soon."

Lionblaze was the first understand the meaning behind his words and stood up to help Jayfeather onto his feet. Crowfeather returned his attention to the door of his chambers when a small hand tugged on the hem of his shirt. Hollyleaf gazed up at him with large green eyes. "Mama…she's gonna be alright, right?" The black-haired girl sniffled. The dark-haired man's heart melted as he bent down to hug her.

"Yes, of course." It was a partial lie since he wasn't able to confirm it, but he was on the verge of knocking his door down if Leafpool continued to refuse to open it for him. _How long has she been crying?_ He thought as he watched Hollyleaf run to catch up with her brothers. _Did I do something wrong again?_ No, everything seemed fine this morning. She smiled at him and they basked in each other's presence for about four hours until Rowanheart burst into the bedroom and startled both of them. Leafpool had been slightly embarrassed at the man's sudden appearance, but shrugged it off quickly when Crowfeather had bent down to give her a kiss.

"She still hasn't come out?" Crowfeather turned around to gaze at Lilystorm and Torrentpelt, both who were watching him concernedly.

"No…not even close." The dark-haired man pushed away from the door and turned to face his advisors. "When I finally thought that everything was going to be alright again," he whispered bitterly. The vermillion-haired woman and her fellow coworker shared a worried look. He had announced to them in their earlier meeting that he was intent on proposing and eventually marrying Leafpool. All seven of them had been excited for him, but the sudden turn of events made the inhabitants of the palace depressed and anxious.

"Squirrelflight should be here soon," Ashtail informed the three of them as he headed down the hallway. "Featherpelt sent a messenger saying that he was going to leave his children with a friend before coming over. We should be expecting Squirrelflight around noontime tomorrow and Featherpelt a few hours later. The young miss is most likely going to be arriving in a carriage and the jeweler will probably be riding horseback." The elderly advisor paused and gazed at Crowfeather sympathetically. "Your Majesty, you look haggard. I suggest you go to her chambers and comfort her children. You will also need your sleep for tomorrow." The dark-haired man had half the mind to snap at Ashtail and tell him that _no_, he would be fine with sitting outside of his chambers and hoping that Leafpool would come out sometime, but he understood that the elder man meant well. He nodded dully and headed down the corridor.

"You will all inform me if anything is to happen," he reminded them. They all nodded and bid him good night as he stumbled off to bed.

* * *

Third Person – Lilystorm

"Poor Crowfeather," she murmured, sinking down into one of the plush sofas in the library. "He was ecstatic this morning about his prospective marriage. Who would think that Leafpool's children were actually his?"

"I don't know—from what you've hinted at for months makes you the most likely one," Torrentpelt replied curtly, settling down on the sofa across from her. Lilystorm gave him glare, but he ignored it as he picked up a stack of documents and began skimming through them. "It's not every day you see him so stressed," he mused. "The last time I remember him looking so lost was when he first came to this palace." The vermillion haired woman let out a murmur of agreement and sighed.

"That's true. I was going to tell him about our…current involvement, but it's far from being the right time or place to do so."

"You are aware that informing him of our relationship means that one of us has to quit being an advisor. We can't have biased aides working alongside one another," Torrentpelt pointed out, setting down his documents. "Do you think any of them could've guessed?"

"Possibly Rowanheart. I never know what's going on behind that carefree smile of his," Lilystorm sighed. "Although I have to say, he seems to be growing very close to that woman named Silvermist. We might be able to use her to keep his mouth shut for a while longer."

"Ashtail could also be in on it. You know how the elderly insist that they have experienced and seen practically everything in life. He probably knows already."

"Lionpelt and Hawkshade probably know the least. They're not ones to care very much for domestic or irrational means."

"And Russetcloud? I swear, he aside from having blazing red-hair that sets him aside from others, he would be the ultimate spy. He could stand in a room so quietly that even the most attentive people wouldn't be able to notice him. Anyway, this isn't about us right now. We have to put the Gaian leader's health and happiness before our own first."

"Sounds like something he would object to," Lilystorm snorted. "After all, it was him who insisted that Lionpeltgo after his wife after a particularly nasty spat. But I have to say, everything that happens from this day on will be determined by Leafpool. Crowfeather's willing to lay everything down at her feet. All she has to do is accept him or not."

"We'll just have to see what Starreign decrees in the end," Torrentpelt sighed. "But even they don't know the answers for certain."

* * *

Third Person – Crowfeather

He spent the entire morning waiting outside of his chambers. According to his advisors and his guards, Leafpool had not left the room at all. She was probably starving in there, but there was something that was holding her back from coming out of his chambers. The thought that there was something bothering her nearly drove him insane, but there was nothing he could do when she had locked him out his own bedroom. Last night, he had done all he could to reassure her children that she was in fact alright. He didn't get much sleep because of the children's uncertainty and it most definitely did not help that the room smelled very strongly of Leafpool.

"Crowfeather!" The dark-haired man looked up to see Featherpelt rushing over, looking ruffled and exhausted. "I came as quickly as I could. Is she alright?" The Gaian leader gazed at the blonde man dejectedly.

"She hasn't come out yet," he whispered hoarsely. The jeweler patted him on the shoulder and rushed over to the door.

"_Mon ami_?" He called gently through the door. "It is I, Featherpelt. Will you tell me what is wrong?" The two of them waited for what felt like eternity, but was still no response. Crowfeather faintly heard the _pitter-patter_ of footsteps that neared the door, but after a few seconds, they disappeared into the background. "Leafpool?"Featherpelt tried again. "Are you well? Do not keep secrets from me."

"That's not going to work." Crowfeather and the blonde man turned to see Squirrelflight and Cinderpelt panting at the top of the stairs. The two of them had undoubtedly rushed upstairs and probably ran from where their carriage was. The dark-haired man winced as he glanced at the smoky-haired woman, remembering the fatal injury that disabled her for most of her life. "Leafa locks herself up for hours unless Cinderpelt's there to talk to her. After all, it seems that medicine cats still stick to their own groups."

"Your memories returned?" The doctor's eyes widened slightly. Crowfeather and Featherpelt shared confused looks as Squirrelflight waved her hand frantically.

"Yes, yes, only a little. Our first priority is Leafpool." The smoky-haired woman nodded and limped toward the door. Crowfeather held his breath and waited as she leaned in closer.

"Leafpool? It's me, Cinderpelt. Don't lock yourself in there for too long or else you'll give your children a heart attack." The Gaian leader and his companions were startled by the harshness and bluntness of Cinderpelt's words, but the smoky-haired woman ignored them. "Unlock this door for me. I'll be the only one coming in. Everyone else will stay their distance." The disabled woman turned around and glared at the three people standing behind her. The trio nodded rapidly to confirm her words. "They won't come in unless you want them to."

Crowfeather heard the footsteps near the door and hesitate before it. There was the slight click of a lock being turned and the shuffling sound of a wooden security bar being lifted. The four of them waited until the footsteps faded away before Cinderpelt turned to address them. "I'm going inside and I'll do whatever I can to figure out what happened. I will ask her if she wants any of you to come in once she's finished speaking, but if she doesn't, you have to respect her space or else she'll lock herself here for eternity and starve to death. Got it?" All three of them nodded their heads furiously. "Good. I'll be back within two or three hours, depending on what's on Leafpool's mind." The smoky-haired woman nodded to them and entered Crowfeather's chambers, locking and barring the door behind her.

* * *

Third Person – Leafpool

She heard Cinderpelt's footsteps near as she huddled under Crowfeather's blankets. She knew it was her mentor by the unusual gait and sounds that came from one foot being heavily leaned upon while the other was lightly dragged. She felt the mattress next to her sink slightly as a weight settled down on its side. "Leafpool, it's me. Take off those covers—you look like a ghost." Reluctantly, the brunette shook the sheets off her head and rubbed at her cheeks. She felt her mentor's sympathetic eyes look over her carefully, taking in her disheveled and teary state. "What happened, Leafpool? Did Spottedleaf visit you again?" Squirrelflight had no doubt told the smoky-haired woman about the tortoiseshell's theory that Leafpool was never meant to fall in love.

"Yes…"

"Can you explain to me the details of how she came to you?"

"I was…resting here." Leafpool fiddled with her shift underneath the covers. She couldn't bring herself to put on the rest of her clothes and pace the room. "After Crowfeather…convinced me to stay here. He left in the morning to meet with his advisors and I fell asleep again. I was…in a dark place. It was unfamiliar, but it wasn't as hostile as I thought it would be. I think I was somewhere between Starreign and the Dark Forest."

"Where do you usually end up?"

"By Moonpool. Anyway, as I was thinking this, Spottedleaf appears out of nowhere. She told me…" Leafpool broke off, swallowing difficultly. She had gone over twelve hours without water. It would be difficult for her to talk.

"Excuse me a moment," Cinderpelt said suddenly. She got to her feet and limped out of the room. Leafpool heard the faint sounds of the door being unlocked and opened before quickly being shut again. "I've asked for a maid to send up a glass of water. You can collect your thoughts while we wait." The brunette fell silent and played with the hem of her shift. It hurt to think back to what Spottedleaf had said to her and where her own actions had brought her, but it was such a heavy burden that she needed to spill it all out. She felt guilty for creating such a tense and anxious situation in the palace (she snuck over to the doors and listened to Lilystorm and Torrentpelt talk before their shift was changed), but she knew that trouble would ensue if she were to disregard the tortoiseshell cat's words completely.

The door opened and closed one last time before Leafpool heard the deciding _click_ of the lock and the _clack_ of the wooden bar. Cinderpelt returned a few moments later, a glass of water I her hands. The brunette took the glass gratefully and took small sips to rehydrate her parched throat. "She told me that I…failed to understand the consequences for my actions." The glass shook slightly in her hands and Cinderpelt gently took the cup away from her. "She said that…I broke the rule again." Leafpool gazed at her mentor with vulnerable, broken eyes. "Did you…did you really keep part of my story from me?"

"Yes." The brunette lowered her head and shook as she tried to recompose herself.

"She said that…you _died_ because of me. She told me that if I didn't believe her…I could see for myself."

"Leafpool, some memories are best to be forgotten."

"I know, but…"

"I will explain later when you are finished. Continue."

"…I touched the orb just as Feathertail appeared. The ground split open underneath me and I fell. She was standing on the edge, crying after me as I fell…" Leafpool shivered as she remembered the rush of fear that had overwhelmed her as she plummeted. "And then I remembered everything. I fell in love with Crowfeather even though our love was forbidden. I…ran away with him because I couldn't take it anymore. You were angry with me, Squirrelflight was suspicious, and Brightheart was taking my place as the medicine cat. I know that she didn't mean to, but…"

"And?"

"You died. You were attacked by a badger while you were trying to help Sorreltail with the kitting process. I was there in your last moments…and it was all my fault. Crowfeather looked so broken when he saw me standing with the rest of my clan…he said that my heart never truly belonged to him…and I wonder if my heart will ever truly belong to him? What do I do now?" Leafpool panicked. "There's no clan for me to be loyal to!"

"What you do now, Leafpool, is continue with what happened." The brunette gave her mentor a disbelieving look, but Cinderpelt's gaze held steady. "Keep going."

"I…found out I was pregnant. I told Squirrelflight…and she offered to pretend that they were her kits. Ashfur started going insane and threatened to kill my kits because he thought they were my sister's. To protect them, Squirrelflight told him that they weren't hers and that she didn't love them. Not to mention that, but father received a prophecy about how there will be three, kin of his kin, who would hold the powers of the stars in their paws. I-I realized they were talking about my kits. And then next thing I know, Ashfur was murdered by Hollyleaf and then she goes and reveals the truth about how she's my kit. Brambleclaw…Brambleclaw was so angry with Squirrelflight…I ruined it for them…

"And then Cinderheart was convinced that she was _your_ reincarnation. She started acting like a medicine cat and nearly broke Lionblaze's heart…Crowfeather took Nightcloud as a mate because he had have his clan trust him again after what happened to us…and then Breezepelt did whatever he could to kill Lionblaze." Leafpool lowered her head and shook as her tears filled her eyes again. "I-I think it might've been my fault why the Dark Forest rose…it might've been my fault why father…died…" She fell silent and Cinderpelt spoke gently a few moments later.

"Is that all?" Leafpool nodded dejectedly. "Well, Leafpool, I'll say this again: this life is a new life. There are memories that should not be remembered. I don't understand why Starreign decided to give its doctors some of their memories back, but it's probably to remind them that this is a new life and they should treasure it. They probably withheld yours because your destiny had been altered dramatically when you fell in love with Crowfeather and they didn't want you to suffer again. Remember, Leafpool, the spirits are wise, but they are also very sympathetic. They know how it is to live a life and then be haunted by it. They most likely understood that you would have a difficult time adjusting to this new life with all the memories that you had of darkness and danger.

"Leafpool, First things first, I'm not dead. I wasn't killed by a badger and you should've eloped with Crowfeather sometime before my 'death'. I think that the Dark Forest wanted to repeat what had happened in history with the Mirviran and Empirian War, but they failed to recognize that not everything happens the same way it did before. First of all, there are several similarities to this life and the last life. Brokenstar was still crooked, but Raggedstar and Yellowfang lived a good life together because she wasn't forced to be in a role where relationships were prohibited. Another instance—Crowfeather was greatly confused with his feelings when he impregnated you. You fled and he became the Gaian leader after some time.

"You had your children rather than passing them onto Squirrelflight. There was something inside of you that made it so that you couldn't give them to someone else to care for. That saved Brambleclaw and your sister's relationship. Ashfur has been scared off by Firestar and Brambleclaw, so he won't ever stand a threat to your family again. In fact, from what I've heard, there have been sanctions placed onto him by Larkwing, so he's even less likely to endanger the lives of your loved ones. Your children still are _blessed_. Jayfeather can speak and contact spirits, although at a much higher level than he could before. If we're lucky, he'll be able to walk in people's dreams again. But right now, he can see spirits without having to step into the spirit world.

"Lionblaze is an excellent fighter. Hollyleaf, although she wasn't originally part of the prophecy, is extremely intelligent and adapts to new surroundings very quickly. She hasn't killed Ashfur, so there is neither a bounty on her head nor guilt on her shoulders. As for Cinderheart…how in the world can she be my reincarnation _when both of us exist at the same time?_ She is not my reincarnation, Leafpool. She eventually fell in love with Lionblaze and I've fallen for Astertail. Remember how desperately you tried to get me to court him?" The brunette couldn't help but crack a smile when she remembered how she and Featherpelt had plotted to bring the two together.

"And not to mention that, but the 'Breezepelt' that came from the relationship between Nightcloud and Crowfeather does not exist. She undoubtedly has a husband and a child named Breezepelt, but he is not Crowfeather's son. There's no reason for that 'Breezepelt' to ever want to harm Lionblaze unless your son does something to provoke him. Horribly." Leafpool gazed at her mentor and felt a sliver of hope return to her life. "And back to this whole idea that I died unsatisfied. As a cat, I was very unhappy. I wanted to kits, I wanted to have a mate, and I wanted to serve my clan as a warrior. But now? I'm happy to even count my blessings. Astertail loves me and my children beyond anything else in the world. I love him and how he looks at our children so tenderly that my heart melts.

"I'm happy that you finally are able to _be happy _with Crowfeather. I'm happy that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight haven't broken off their relationship with one another. I'm happy that Sandstorm and Firestar see more on an eye to eye basis than they did before with Spottedleaf crowding his heart and everything. Leafpool, if anything, I would've died happy the moment that I fell in love with Astertail." Cinderpelt cupped the brunette's cheeks gently. "There's nothing in the world that makes me happier than to see that I have another chance at all the things that could've never been mine. And you should be just as happy as I am right now. Crowfeather loves you—undeniably so. He thought he loved Feathertail but he's always loved you _more_.

"Your sister loves you, your parents love you, _your children love you_. They hated you in your past life because they couldn't believe that they had been lied to for most of their lives. They love you unconditionally now, Leafpool. And there's nothing that can change that." Leafpool smiled at Cinderpelt as the smoky-haired woman wiped away another one of her tears. "Be happy, Leafpool. You're blessed more than any other person I've seen. You have a family that will always be there for you, patients that adore you, friends that will never give up on you, and a lover who wouldn't change you for the world."

"I could say the same to you," Leafpool whispered. Cinderpelt smiled and drew back slightly.

"We're very blessed. Now I suggest that you ask Crowfeather to come into this chamber. I promised him that I would ask you if you were alright with letting anyone in. He's been on the verge of ripping his hair out and abdicating the throne." The brunette's eyes widened in alarm and she scrambled off the bed. "Slow down, Leafpool. Drink your water. I'll get him for you." The amber-eyed woman frowned, but sat back down onto the bed. "He'll be very happy to see you, so fix yourself up a little while I go and get him."

* * *

Cinderpelt hadn't been kidding when she said that he would be overjoyed at the sight of her. He practically tackled her when she walked out of his bathroom, scattering kisses all over her face as he checked her for injuries. "Oh thank Starreign you aren't hurt," he breathed, hugging her tightly. "I swear, I was about to run down the hall and tell our kids that we needed to break down this door…" He trailed off and gave her a few more furious kisses as he led her back to his bed. "Do you need anything? I can send a maid—or go myself, if you want some privacy…Or do you want to see your sister? Yes, I can do that too…"

"Crowfeather!" She cut him off. She had felt a warm, almost giggly feeling inside of her when she heard him refer to Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather as their children. She was also faintly amused by how desperate he seemed to please her. "The Gaian leader should not subjugate himself to anyone but the earth. He has duties and a woman should not be the focus of his worry."

"The Gaian leader should be able to subjugate himself to serve the woman he loves!" Crowfeather snapped. "Now, is there anything I can do for you?" The brunette started a little when he lashed out at her, but her surprise quickly faded to amusement when he started twitch with impatience. _I love this man_, she thought to herself as she stared at him. _I can't keep any secrets from him._ The Gaian leader was undoubtedly growing more and more worried as she failed to answer his question.

"Yes, actually there is something that you can do for me." The dark-haired man perked up immediately at her words. "I want you to sit down and listen to me. I'll tell you why I locked myself in this room." Her stomach grumbled slightly and she blushed, glancing down with a twinge of embarrassment. Crowfeather, who seemed to have been clinging onto her every word, stared at her stomach and burst out laughing. Leafpool scowled at him half-heartedly, but couldn't help but smile when he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll tell a maid to grab you some food first," he told her. "And then you can explain. After that, I'll tell gather the kids and bring them up here. They'll be happy to see that you're alright." He leaned in to give her another kiss. "Okay?"

"Mhmm," Leafpool hummed contentedly, laughing when he swooped down for another peck. "Now are you going to do what you said you would or are you going to stand here and kiss me all day?"

"I wouldn't mind doing either," Crowfeather replied cheekily. "Preferably the latter."

"Go!" Leafpool swatted at him, smiling as he shoot an excited look over his shoulder and disappeared from the bedroom. She picked her gown off the ground and wrinkled her nose at how dirty it was. Looking around curiously, she spotted Crowfeather's dresser and an idea popped up in her head. She wasn't sure if it would peak his interest or not, but she crept over to where his clothes were stored and began to rifle through them for something she could wear.

Crowfeather returned in ten minutes, having gone to the kitchen himself rather than asked a maid to do it. Leafpool smiled smugly when he gaped at her choice in clothing. "Does it look good?" she asked him, turning in a circle. She had donned one of his red billowy shirts and pulled on a black pair of his riding pants. To top it off, she tied one of his scarves around her waist to keep the extra material down. She watched as he set down the tray of food and took her up in his arms.

"Suddenly I'm not too interested in food," he growled, leaning in to kiss her. "Maybe something else that's edible…" Leafpool laughed and tugged him down with her, letting out a sigh of bliss when his scent washed over her in waves.

* * *

_Dear Leafpool,_

_I understand that the man you have chosen as your partner is none other than the Gaian leader of theEmpire, Crowfeather the Third. I offer my congratulations in this letter and also my regrets that you chose him over me. By the time you read this letter, I would've already left and most likely would be halfway out of this country. I'll take over your clinic in Bluepeak Village, but I already know it won't be the same. I'll do my best to continue the practices that you have taught me and treat patients all over Ancansura. I only wish you were there with me._

_Ah, perhaps I am being too sentimental. I bid you adieu, as it may be the last time that you and I will ever speak._

_I relay my thousand congratulations and pardons._

_Blackfrost_.

Leafpool smoothed her fingers over the messily written note, filled with various spelling and grammar errors. She had left the shelter of Crowfeather's chambers to visit her own for a change of clothes and a nice, warm bath. She had prepared to draw one herself when a small note that was pinned on her wardrobe caught her eye. It was Blackfrost's last words to her and although they were somewhat sentimental and bitter, were also close to the heart. _Goodbye, Blackfrost_, Leafpool thought as she folded the note and slipped it gently into the wastebasket. _I wish you best of luck_.

"Mama!" Leafpool turned around to see Hollyleaf scrambling into her room. "Crowfeather said he was gonna wash Lion and Jay, so I decided that I was gonna take a bath with you!" The brunette smiled down at her daughter and gathered her up in her arms.

"Sounds great. I'll ask someone to get the water, so wait for a few moments, alright?" Leafpool ducked out of her chambers and caught the nearest maid that was walking by. She would've gotten the water herself, but all of her children had inherited their father's impatience and would often sulk if she didn't return to them fast enough. Within five minutes, the water in the bathtub was perfect for bathing and Leafpool thanked the maid for her help. She settled down with Hollyleaf into the water and smiled as her daughter played with the soap bubbles.

"Hey mama, are we really going to meet our papa today?"

"Mhmm. So wash up really nicely so he'll think you look really pretty."

"…Mama, will papa love us?"

"I'm sure he already does." Leafpool quickly thought back to those moments where Crowfeather would take a break from his work and play with her children. That was before either of they had professed their feelings for one another, but the tenderness in the dark-haired man's eyes were not a ploy.

"Will papa hurt you again?"

"Hollyleaf, sometimes people hurt each other, but I don't think papa will try to hurt me. After all, if he hurts me, you and Jayfeather and Lionblaze will protect me, right?"

"Right!" The black-haired girl squeaked.

"Does papa love you?" Leafpool smiled as she remembered how overjoyed Crowfeather had been when she called for him yesterday, after she had finished pouring her heart out to Cinderpelt.

"Yes. Papa loves me very much."

* * *

"You look beautiful," Crowfeather told Leafpool as she met him with the kids. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf all looked around suspiciously, seeing if they could spot anyone who could be their potential father. Leafpool couldn't help but smile as to how their father was standing right in front of them. "And you, little Miss Holly, look absolutely amazing."

"Thank you," the black-haired girl replied curtly. "But I'm waiting for my papa to tell me that." Crowfeather tossed a bewildered look in Leafpool's direction and she laughed.

"Alright children, what did I tell you about your papa earlier?"

"He has dark hair," Lionblaze replied.

"He's very important," Hollyleaf cooed.

"And he loves mama very much," Jayfeather concluded.

"And?" Leafpool pressed, grinning up at Crowfeather.

"Oh! And he has gentle eyes!" Once again, that earned the brunette a slightly amused yet confused look from the Gaian leader.

Leaning in to whisper in her ear, he said, "Gentle? I've always been told I'm sharp-eyed."

"Well mama? There's no one here who looks like papa!" Hollyleaf whined, stamping her foot.

"Of course there is," Leafpool snorted. "He's right in front of you." All three children frowned at her disbelievingly before turning around and looking at Crowfeather. As if on cue, all three pairs of eyes went wide and even the blue-eyed leader was having a hard time holding his giggles in.

"Dark hair…" Lionblaze mused.

"Very important…" Hollyleaf continued.

"Gentle eyes…and loves mama." Jayfeather frowned up at Crowfeather. "I'm sorry Crowfeather, but I can't see you very well. But I'm pretty sure that you're my papa."

"What are you saying, Jay?" Hollyleaf sighed. "You can't see Crowfeather at all. And he can't be our papa." She turned around to Leafpool. "_Right_, mama? Papa couldn't have ever hurt mama." The brunette looked up just in time to see her lover wince at his daughter's words. Smiling apologetically at him, she stooped down until she was at eye level with the black-haired girl.

"Hollyleaf, sweetheart, Crowfeather is your father. He made a few mistakes, here and there, but everything's fine now." The girl's green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Are you sure?" She insisted.

"Very sure," Leafpool replied in all seriousness. Hollyleaf glanced skeptically at Crowfeather and put her hands on her hips.

"If you love mama, then prove it!" She shouted. The brunette looked quite horrified at her daughter's sudden outburst, but the dark-haired man had an amused look on his face.

"Alright then. What do I have to do?"

"A ring!" Lionblaze declared. "You gotta put a ring on her finger!" Immediately, his siblings followed, chanting "ring" over and over again. Crowfeather let out a sheepish sigh before looking over at Leafpool. She mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to him and he shook his head at her.

"Alright kids, you get what you wanted." Leafpool's eyes widened as he suddenly kneeled down on one knee before her. He pulled a ring case out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a glittering band inside. The brunette gasped when she recognized the curled feather design on the ring and an emerald stone in the shape of a leaf crossing that of a black onyx feather. "Leafpool, I had an entire proposal speech written and memorized for this moment, but it seems that our children have beaten me to the finish line. I have no speech prepared at this moment, but all I can offer you is my undying love and my vow to do whatever I can to wipe away your tears and care for our children. Will you marry me?"

Leafpool buried her face in her hands and sucked in a deep breath as she tried to fight the tears that were pooling in her eyes. "Yes—yes—yes!" She threw her arms around him and nearly put him off balance, but all was well as he kissed her forehead and slid the ring onto her finger. "How—how did you?" She whispered, staring down at the wedding band.

"It turns out that Featherpelt was the one who made the rings that you suggested to me ten years ago," Crowfeather replied. "He gladly altered the one that you pointed out so that it would be a little more personal to the both of us." He kissed her again and turned around to glance at the children. "Well kids? Was that enough to show that I loved your mama?"

"Plenty!" Hollyleaf squealed, leaping into his arms. "We have a papa now!" She cheered triumphantly just as Jayfeather and Lionblaze grabbed Crowfeather by the legs. Leafpool smiled as her fiancé—or soon to be husband—grappled with the children and maneuvered them so that they would land gently on the grass below them. When Crowfeather lifted his eyes so sapphire could meet topaz, Leafpool finally accepted Cinderpelt's words of advice.

There were times where she felt that the world had fallen out from underneath her, yet she held on desperately because there was always something that she was responsible for. There were times where she felt like life would never go her way, yet she did whatever she could to turn the situation around. There were times where she thought she would fade away as a forgotten shadow, but in the end, she became the most memorable person in the history of the Empire. Now as she gazed at her new family, Leafpool understood that the only life worth living was a life that involved obstacles, responsibilities, and goals worth dying for.

* * *

A/N: It's ended everyone! Start the crying-fest immediately! (Here comes the waterworks~)_  
_

Haha, don't. Anyway, a quick translation for you (yes, Google Translate again) _Jusque-là, mon ami - _Until then, my friend.

Alright everyone, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! I was unable of fitting the small drabble I had planned in this chapter, so I decided to lump it in with my final notes, poem explanation, reader shout-outs, and etcetera.

I love you all dearly! R&R FOR THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY!


	22. Final Notes and Promises

Hey guys! Once you finish reading this blurb about Jayfeather, please scroll down to the very bottom to read the last reader shout-outs and one of the fanfictions that I'm brainstorming to do. It includes various characters from all of my stories and it's what I consider THE ULTIMATE MOONSHADOW269 CROSSOVER. Please please PLEASE read it!

I know this is the moment that you've all been waiting/hating...it's here!

Haha, it seems that there was someone refreshing the page over and over again to see when the next chapter was going to come out. There's already been one viewer for chapter 21!

* * *

Third Person – Jayfeather

He was used to being lost at these parties that his father hosted from time to time. Now at the age of fifteen, he understood that they were necessary to improve relationships between various nations and to hold peace between the different houses. However, after his brother had gotten engaged to Cinderheart (who mind you, Jayfeather was a little against him proposing to as they shared an eight year difference in ages) and his sister began courting a foreign aristocrat named Fallen Leaves, he found himself more alone than ever.

The years had been wonderful, but even he was feeling the need to escape into the larger world and explore the Empire for himself. His mother had taught him about Starreign and introduced him to their ranks. Cinderpelt became his official tutor, often telling him stories about his mother's own studies and assisting him in his goal to become a traveling doctor. Leafpool had been slightly upset about how her youngest was insistent on traveling on his own, but she quickly approved of his plans once he informed her that he was interested in assisting all those who needed his care.

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, however, both chose to settle in the capital where their parents were more than capable of securing them a good job. Lionblaze eventually became the chairman and one of the most prized teachers in a knight training school. He taught alongside Redfern and Eagleflight, who had eventually adopted children who would be trained in the school. Hollyleaf decided to pursue her studies and eventually became very interested in writing fictional novels and poetry. Her work was being recognized and adored amongst the common folk, so it wouldn't be long before other nations caught wind of it.

Featherpelt raised his three children as always, although he often had to recruit Maplesong and Redfern to care for them whenever he had to attend galas or worked overtime. He visited frequently and occasionally stayed over with his three children. Jayfeather would always join him by Starflower's grave to pay his respects and the blue-eyed teenager was convinced that Featherpelt was thankful he was there. Rowanheart and Silvermist _did_ eventually hit it off together and got married a few months after Jayfeather's parents. Torrentpelt and Lilystorm revealed their relationship and were happily wedded as well. The vermillion-haired woman dropped her status as an advisor, but Crowfeather still kept her in the palace because of her insights and her intellect. She eventually became Hollyleaf's favorite tutor.

_Hollyleaf and Lionblaze are already very far ahead with their dreams_, Jayfeather thought as he walked through the crowds. He caught a glimpse of his mother and his father sharing a tender look and smiled at the sight. _I'm glad that they love each other so much; mother truly deserves to be happy after all that's she's been through_. "Whoops!" Jayfeather blinked in surprise when he bumped into someone as he walked. He was about to turn around and snap at them when two hands reached out to steady him. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." He heard a smile. "My name's Half Moon. And you are?"

"Jayfeather," he replied, holding out a hand to be shaken. He felt a warm, soft hand take his. He was a bit uncomfortable at this sudden introduction, but what irritated him the most was that he was unable to see how she looked. _I'll have to see if I can get Lionblaze to tell me what she looks like…that is, if he can keep his eyes off Cinderheart for long enough!_ "I apologize for bumping into you earlier as well. It's not easy to maneuver around a party." _When you're blind_, he added irritably.

"Oh, I completely understand. My cousin's blind too and she always hates attending receptions like this." Jayfeather gave a start at her words. _How did she…?_ "Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry! I should've have said that."

"How…?"

"Oh! I spend a lot of time with my cousin. She has eyes just like yours, but they're amber, so it's a little harder to tell that she's blind." He heard a faint voice all out her name and she turned away from him. "That's my father calling me. Nice to meet you, Jayfeather. Maybe we'll meet again." He heard her curtsey and head away from him. Jayfeather stared off at the direction that she disappeared off to and felt a familiar arm wrap around him.

"She's a pretty one, Jayfeather." The blue-eyed teenager quickly identified the voice of his older brother.

"It's great that you could take your eyes off of your fiancée long enough to look," he snapped. He heard from his mother several times that he had most definitely inherited his father's sharp tongue. "How _does_ she look?"

"She's got short white hair. It curls around her face and she has bangs that are swept over to the left. She has really nice almond-shaped green eyes. Slender. Long legs. She seemed to like you. I'd ask Fallen Leaves if he knows what family she belongs to. Her accent's very similar to his."

"And I thought I was the one with good ears," Jayefeather snorted.

"Well, you never know, brother," Lionblaze snickered. "I'm going to head back to Cinderheart. See you around." The blue-eyed teenager bid farewell to his brother and began to maneuver around the crowds again until he was situated by the refreshments table. _Half Moon, huh?_ Jayfeather mused thoughtfully. _I wonder if she likes traveling_.

* * *

Ahahaha! I couldn't resist! Not to mention that, but I promised you an extra drabble in the last few chapters or so. I couldn't fit it in with the last chapter, so I decided that it would be the opening to this one! Yes, Jayfeather is very very VERY interested in Half Moon and coodles to you if you can guess what he means by "I wonder if she likes traveling". Reread the passage if you wanna find out! PM if you want to know what it is, and if you're a guest…uh…I'll update this and you can find out!

There were actually some ALTERNATE ideas that I had for the closing scenes of this story! I was thinking that Crowfeather would profess his love for Leafpool in Featherpelt's shop (awk, I know, that's why I changed it) and that the love scene would flow a lot easier than it actually turned out. I struggled with the love scene because…it was a pretty dramatic scene and I just wasn't sure how to write it! Sorry if it's not up to your tastes! Another thing that I'd like to point out—Leafpool and Crowfeather didn't have any more kids after their triplets. Partly was because three children were MORE THAN ENOUGH and mostly because I think Leafpool was bleeding too much when she was giving birth to her first batch of kids. Something probably screwed up her uterus or ovaries or something. I'm not a doctor, so don't ask me.

Note: Redlung is the equivalent of tuberculosis here. I heard that tuberculosis is curable with crap-loads of industrialized medicine, so I decided to go for a more natural approach and said that Redlung is curable. It's probably a weaker strain of tuberculosis.

Anyway, this concludes the end of "Twilight and Dusk"! The name actually doesn't have much to do with the story (aside from the fact that _Twilight_ is the title of the book that LeafxCrow is the main pairing), but I had originally named it this because IT SOUNDED SO COOL! I know that's a lame reason for doing it, but I did it anyway.

I strongly suggest that you guys all try out the app/game "The Mystery Room" in the Appstore! It's the basis of the next fanfiction that I am currently working on and I would LOVE it if you guys could get into it and read my next writing. As I promised I'm going to write a one-shot (once I get around to it) about LeafxCrow based on one of the songfic challenges that I featured in this story. It's probably unlikely that I'll do it soon, but it'll get out there sooner or later.

* * *

Here's a couplet-by-couplet explanation to the "Opening Poem" of this story. Feel free to skip down to where I'm giving out last shout-outs and thank-yous or stop reading this chapter. This poem explanation's here because you guys probably wanted to know how I structured this story and how everything fits together. Here's an insight to my thought process.

_The heart of the forest, the song of the crow_

_Where truth is hidden 'tween the friend and the foe_

The "truth" was behind why Leafpool ran away from home. It was found between the friend and the foe because it was Blackfrost who started the whole ordeal with his proposal in the last few chapters and Squirrelflight who revealed the truth about Leafpool's children.

_The Raven, the Lion, the Footsteps at Night_

_Will bring forth the king and his army of light_

As you guessed, it was Crowfeather who became "the king" in this couplet. His choice to bring Firestar into the war was what allowed the Empire to win in the end. "Army of Light" also might refer to the fact that Crowfeather was the one who killed Tigerstar once and for all.

_The Flit of a Feather, the Trickle of Stream_

_The love called Forbidden no longer a dream_

Yes guys, it's that simple. Everyone knows that people have been going on and on about how international/outside-of-clan relationships are considered breaking taboo in the warrior cats series. Not to mention that, but if medicine cats fall in love with others, then that means DOUBLE TABOO BREAKING.

_The Leap of the Squirrel, the Bramble with Claws_

_The Call of the Star overrides every law_

I attempted to answer this part of the poem in the earlier chapter (sixteen or fifteen, I think?) with Starflower's death. She wasn't supposed to jump in front of Leafpool and Crowfeather, but she did it anyway. It's sorta like how Feathertail realized at the last minute that she was the one that was supposed to kill Sharptooth the mountain lion.

_The Pillar of Fire, the Storm in the Sand_

_A series of hardships that no man could stand_

I'm sure everyone is aware of how much crap Leafpool had to deal with in her life/in this story. I'm convinced that nobody else could've been able to go through as much as she had, but this is my opinion and you're allowed to disagree.

_The Eyes of the Hawk, the dance of the Piper_

_The deadliest bite from the maws of the viper_

I wanted to do something with Hawkfrost or Hawkshroud here, but I couldn't think of anything and I'm sure you know that the "maws of the viper" were the exact ones that were meant to kill Leafpool and her children.

_The Storm and the Brook approach from the sun_

_Time will pass then, 'til the battle is won_

If you guys remember correctly, Stormfur and Leafpool didn't show up until after the war between Mirviran and the Empire was over. They approached from the sun (crap, they should've come from the east, but Ancansura's in the East) setting, I suppose. I'm sorry guys, I totally screwed that up.

_The Whispers of Midnight, the Rock and the Leaf_

_Will bring untold mischief, heartache, and grief_

Uh…the Leaf might be Leafpool in this couplet rather than Fallen Leaves. I had originally planned to include him earlier on in the story and have him as one of the people who told Crowfeather that his life was going to suck horribly. And as for Midnight and Rock…they were sorta the people who told others that everything was going to go wrong and that they had duties that needed to be fulfilled.

_The Pools that surround us, the call of The One_

_Leads them from blindness, from sword and from gun_

"The One" is Onewhisker/Onestar (I don't remember how I referred to him in this story) because he fought alongside Firestar and was probably one of the people who led the Empire to victory. He is a inherited aristocrat in this story and he was from Ebenwing, so that's why Deadfoot and Crowfeather were considered the only "heritage" aristocrats of their house.

_The Heart of Blue-Silver and Oak at its side_

_Will bring us great wisdom from Moon and her Tide_

"Moon and her Tide" refers to the vial that Leafpool received from Bluestar and Oakheart in order to save Starflower after she was bitten by the viper. If you guys remember correctly, the mixture was made of a drop from every body of water that is controlled by the moon in some sorts.

_The Cycle complete, the world starts anew_

_The cats lose their shape and become humans too_

It's that simple. The cats are no longer humans in this story.

_And with this new change, the clans turned to one_

_The story of Empire had finally begun_

Yes, their nation is called "the Empire". I should've thought of something wittier than that, but I grew too attached to the name before I could change it.

_Yet the history of darkness put in the shame_

_Sets forth destruction and victims for blame_

Now that I look back at this, the best example for what happened here is probably how Spottedleaf practically used Firestar and tried to destroy his marriage by visiting him so often in his dreams. I don't know—this one's really up for self-interpretation.

_When shadows will echo and love will be lost_

_The life of a loved one will be the last cost_

Starflower died in the end, so she was the loved one. "Love will be lost" refers to how Feathertail and Crowfeather had a love that was essentially lost in this story. It was originally a relationship in the original Warrior Cats series, but I kicked it to the side because I'm awesome like that (and narrow-minded).

_The story of two retold from the past_

_Perhaps this time, their love will last_

Yes, this is about Leafpool and Crowfeather. Their love failed before (obviously) BUT IT WORKED OUT HERE!

Yayyyy! And that marks the end of the whole "Opening Poem Explanation" crap! Coodles to all of you who decided to read this and figure out how my mind works (in the weirdest ways)! Down below is the final part of this chapter, which is final thank-yous and reader shout-outs.

* * *

First, some heartfelt and loving shout-outs to my beloved **reviewers**:

**Guest (1)** – I'm guessing that you're one of the possible THREE GUESTS who didn't give himself/herself a special name to differentiate themselves with the other. I doubt that one guest would ever review more than once on a single chapter (except for Guest Kane, I suppose), but I just want to thank you even though I'm not really sure which guest you are. Although it seems that you stopped reviewing haflway through the story, I'm just glad that you took time to read it—regardless of how little or much you did.

**Kane Guest** – I really don't know your name and you're just labeled "**Guest**" by ! But since you're the one that enjoys writing extensive and amazingly long quotes for me, I'm going to refer to you as **Kane Guest** because I'm pretty sure that name popped up somewhere in one of your reviews. Although I did enjoy your quotes, I was actually more interested in seeing what you thought of the story…but no problem!

**Takashimo **– Is there any limit to how grateful I am towards you? You were always the FIRST TO REVIEW EACH CHAPTER and although I'm a bit concerned as to why you haven't said anything for Ch. 20 (I'm sure you're just busy), I hope you enjoy the ending of this story. You've been following this story since the beginning of it all and I can't wait to hear from you again. Every review that you wrote for my story made my day whenever I went to check my email or my story status. Although you weren't the first to favorite this story, I have to say, you are one of my most beloved readers/reviewers because of your dedication to this story. Thank you so much! It was a lot of fun reading your reviews and getting to know you!

**Hahwhathe** (Guest!) – Although you only reviewed once, I hope you never stopped reading this story. Truth be told, I was hoping to hear from you again as the story continued, but alas, it seems that either I have failed to keep your attention or you have stopped following this story. It might also be the fact that I changed the name after the second or third chapter, but I'm glad you read a little bit anyway.

**Pendra** – I'm really glad that you were the first to like this story! Although I wish I heard from you more as the story progressed, I'm still happy that you took the time to read it. I have to agree; I have read some fanfictions by other people and just felt that there was something more that could be elaborated on. Thank you for liking my story!

**LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever** – I actually didn't hear from you after your first post! I was a bit worried about if you didn't like the story anymore or something, but I'm still glad you read a piece of it. Thank you for your suggestion!

**Leaf and Crow** (Guest!) - *Sighs* Where do I start? First, I have to PROFESS MY ADORATION FOR YOU AS YOU ARE THE **ONLY** GUEST REVIEWER WHO CONTINUED TO FOLLOW ME ALL THE WAY THROUGH THE STORY. I had a very loving and devoted reader from my last story "GS: If Divided, All Will Fall", so I'm very fond of guest readers. I'm so glad that I have another one on this story and I'm so glad that you like my story so much. It was great to hear how you thought of my writing and I have to agree "Le Pow" is one of my favorite gifs. I hope to hear from you again!

**CrazyGirlLovesAnimals** – I'm happy that you liked this story! I have to agree, Squirrelflight is a very lovable person, but unfortunately, it isn't as easy to write about her as the heroine of the story because she has a fairly good life leading up to when she and Brambleclaw had a horrible fight…*teary eyed*. Anyway, I was a bit confused when I didn't hear from you again later, but then again, I'm not one to review often. I usually just read a story and favorite it and then walk away. Not to mention that, but I'm more of a person who reads completed stories because I hate waiting.

**Guest (3) **(there are three of you, right?) – Agghhhh! Too many guests who don't name themselves! Anyway, I'm happy to see that you're enjoying this. You're the guest that reviewed on chapter 12, so if the three of you want to see who each reviewer was…find out and then post a review on this chapter to tell me who reviewed what!

**Winterhare** – Yayyy! I feel privileged that you even decided to like this story! You did what I consider as the ultimate five: Favorite story and writer, follow story and writer, and finally review! Although I wished to hear more from you in the later chapters, I'm still glad that you took the time to complete the Ultimate Five!

**Guest**…4? (there's another one?!) – Gahh! By your words, I understand that you aren't the others because they wouldn't say that it's difficult to find fanfics like mine! That means that you didn't review earlier! Who are you people?! (But I'm still really happy that you reviewed for me. So many reviewers! I love it all!)

**Stardust98** – You are definitely the last reviewer that I will put on this list (because you're the only one who reviewed for chapter 20 while I was writing this), but you are definitely not unloved! In fact, I was overjoyed when I read your review! I never knew I would meet another Hetalia fan who shipped similar pairings on a story that is COMPLETELY DIFFERENT from the original Hetalia arc. I do agree that Leafpool's children are adorable and if I could, I would try to convince her to let me babysit them. I am very happy that you like this story so much and I'll do whatever I can to make sure I make ends meet!

* * *

Now for my **followers** (Ahah! I have started an occult that ships LeafxCrow!):

**Takashimo** – Yes! You are awesome enough to appear on this list twice! In fact, you'll appear at least ONE MORE TIME on this list because you're amazing! I love how you're different from the other reviewers (no offense, guys!) and you actually talk about my story in your reviews rather than commenting on how you like it. I also like you read my A/Ns (I swear, nobody reads them besides you and **Leaf and Crow**!) and I just want to thank you again for all that you've done for me. I'll give you one more heap of love in the next section of this thank-you list.

**Stardust98** – Yayyyy! You did the ULTIMATE FIVE TOO! I will diligently write although I won't be able to guarantee that I will have new LeafxCrow fanfics up. I do suggest that all of you try the "Mystery Room" from the "Layton Brothers" series because that's what my next fanfic's about and I'm sure you'll all love the game as much as I did.

**Winterhare** – Coodles to you for completing the ultimate five! I don't actually have much to say besides reiterating what I've already said twice above, so I'll just keep this short and sweet: thank you.

* * *

AND FINNNALLLLYYYY MY **FAVORITERS** (IT'S NOT A WORD BUT LETS NOT BE GRAMMAR NAZIS ABOUT IT!):

**CrazyGirlLovesAnimals** - *Victory dance*

**LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever** – I feel like one of those soccer players who've just scored a goal, ripped off their shirt, and are waving it around like a lasso. That's a bit descriptive, so I'll hope that you ignore it.

**Pendra** – GOOOOAAAALLLL (Why am I doing this? I'm not a sports fan…)

**Stardust98** – I am DEFINITELY looking forward to seeing you review for my stories that are to come.

**Takashimo** – You know I love you. In a friendly way. In an over-the-internet sort of way. I'm stalling right now. I really don't want to say goodbye to you. So I'll say it again. You know I love you. (Okay, yeah, I'm acting like a creep. Ignore me.)

**Winterhare** – Best feeling in the world. Almost better than eating a chocolate peanut-butter cup. Or ice cream. Or lava cake. Or a lot of other things.

**Ty9976** – I'm sorry, I don't actually remember you but I'm happy that you favorited this story ANNYYYWAYYY. You probably didn't review, but I'm ecstatic that you decided to show how much this story meant by you by clicking the "favorite" option.

And finally, thank all of you who visited/viewed this story! Although I wish that you guys would've reviewed and did some other things than just reading, I just want you all to know that I'm happy that you came back to see if there were any new chapters up. Thank you all!

Documenting this wonderful moment (the numbers will probably change but this is probably going to be the last time that I'm going to see them…)…

Dearly beloved, we are here to witness the final number of people who have viewed or visited this story within the two months that it had been started and completed. (Drumroll please….)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**388 viewers** and **1393** **views** IN TOTAL! (I have no idea why I spaced it. Probably just to get you guys all hyped up)

Thanks, everyone, for following me to the END OF "TWILIGHT AND DUSK"! I will attempt to write more fanfictions about Leafpool and Crowfeather, although I can't guarantee that they'll be as long as this one. Anyway, keep your eyes out for stories about "The Mystery Room" and the ULTIMATE HETALIA MASHUP! It involves various characters messing around with what looks like a futuristic machine and travelling to different dimensions. Crimson and Ben will be featured in this story from "GS: If Divided, All Will Fall" and LEAFPOOL AND CROWFEATHER WILL BE FEATURED FROM THIS STORY!

Please keep your eyes open for these updates! I apologize for sticking this in the very back, but I will make a note at the top for you guys read my very last notes! Thanks again!


End file.
